Dark Beast
by Seika Warrior
Summary: Sequel to Silver Lion. Talia is now trapped in the Darklands and has been forced to join the resistance. If she ever has any chance of survival and rescues her little friends, Jinx and Chompsky, and Claire's baby brother, Enrique. She'll have to learn their ways and unlock her hidden potential.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Beast

Chapter 1

It had been two days, since the battle at the Arcadia museum, Talia had been traveling across the Darklands through the infernal labyrinth no food and no water. The wound she had indure from Strickler had already healed when she had first arrived so it was never a problem. But the heat was making her mouth dry giving her dehydration and she was starving.

Everwhere she turn she reaches a dead end and everystep she took she was getting weak. When Talia could not take any step further she dropped on her knees exhuasted. "How am I suppose to find you kid if I don't where am going," she said to herself. "Oh guys, I wish were here. I don't know what to do." Tears were beginning to develop in her eyes and was starting to lose hope. Talia had been surviving from being eaten by giant worms, fire cats, and had been keeping clear from Gumm-Gumms. If they know she was here, they would notify their master, and hunt her down.

"Who..Are...YOU," Talia opened her eyes and looked up to see a white torch ahead. "Who ... Are...You," it repeated. She did not know weither she was hallucinating from her lack of food and hydration or if it was real. The light started to come closer questioning the identity of the lost girl. Talia could feel the warmth of the burning ghost and then began to realize that this was real. She unleashed her power and got ready in position for whatever was coming her way. As the torch got closer, she swiped her claws creating a gust of wind lighting out the torch.

Instead of extinguishing the flame, it turned into a red skinny looking troll. He coughed getting the dust out of his throat. "Hey...what's the big idea," he coughed. Talia raised an eyebrow dumbstruck by what she was seeing. "Are you...a changeling," she asked. He stood up clearing his throat. "Part changling...and I'm also part Helheetis got it from my mom," the strange changeling said. Talia still looked at him confused. "You know fire cats," he described. "Your dad made out with a fire cat," she asked even more weirded out than ever. "O-o-kay, well look...uh," before she could finish the strange changeling interjected. "Rob," he said. "Wha-" "Rob, that's my name," he clarified. "Okay, Rob...I have to find someone very important ,so if you don't mind I gotta go," she slowly walked around him attempting to continue the path, but he stopped her. "Where are you going?" "To a place called, Nun-ya" she said not looking at him. "Nun-ya," he asked. She looked at him and said, "Nun-ya business." She continued walking.

Rob followed her leaving fiery footprints behind continued talking trying to get her attention, but she tries her best to ignore him. When she had finally had enough of his annoyance she activated her power again, and left him in the dust. "Hey where are yah partner!" he shouted. He turned into a fireball once again and sped up after her. Talia looked back and saw the persistent changeling. "Oh, come on!" she yelled, as she accelerated her speed trying to lose him.

It took awhile, but she was finally rid of that weird annoying changeling. However it may have given her a light head. Her stomach growled once again demanding food at once. "Ugh...where can I find food at this joint," she said to herself. She felt the ground shake below her feet and saw the earth crack. The girl rolled up her eyes annoyed and said, "Oh, no not again." A giant worm with horns and a glowing tongue burst out of the grounds trying to swallow up Talia. But she grabbed onto it's teeth preventing herself from being eaten. "No way your eating me today, Stink Worm!" she yelled, as she jumped high out of it's jaws, dived down giving it a powerful punch in the head, and finished it with a somersault axe kick. The thing died crashing it's head and Talia made a perfect landing on her feet. "Hmpf, well that was easy," she said. Before she could continue her head started to spin and fainted.

A couple of Gumm-Gumm scouts were searching the area looking for something. One of them saw traces of of blue glowing blood leaving behind a trail. He informed his friend and followed the river of blood and found a giant worm lying dead with it's head bleeding, and that was not the only thing they found. A young girl with silver-hair lying unconcious next to the beast. One of the poked it's spear at her seeing if she was alive. Talia cracked her eyes open as she regains a little concious and sees to big Gumm-Gumms before her. She tried using her will to pull herself up, but she was out of strength. "Hey, check it out," one of them said. "This one still has some fight left in her," the other said. "Humans taste exquisite when they're alive," the first Gumm-Gumm said. "Let's tie her up," the other said. "Skarlagk, would be pleased," the other said bringing out a chain. They grabbed ahold of the weakened girl, knocked her out, and bind her in chains.

Talia cracked open her eyes finding herself tied up in chains and lying ontop of one of the giant serpents with one of the Gumm-Gumms who had captured her riding it. She tried to summon her power to break free, but she was too weak to do anything. The serpent began to slow down and stopped, one of the Gumm-Gumm's picked up Talia and lifted her over his shoulder. "Hey guys! Look what we've brought for dinner!," he said. Talia tried to lif her head to see what's behind her, but didn't have any once of strength left. Her pendant slipped off from her neck and landed on the ground. The other Gumm-Gumm saw this and took a good look at it. "Hmm, pretty," he said.

Talia was now in their kitchen in a cage with a cook gathering and mixing ingredients. She smelt the horrible stench it made her feel sick. Talia was still to weak to say anything. She feared that this may truly be the end of her. Although she didn't understand why they plan on eating her and not presenting them to Gunmar instead.

A female Gumm-Gumm with powerful muscular arm's set her serpent stead away in her stables and saw a couple of Gumm-Gumm scout's gloating. She walked up to them and they didn't even notice yet. Then something shiney caught her eye and saw a little silver chain wrapped around one of their claws with a medal and a lion's head on it. The scouts took notice and quickly kneeled before her, "Skarlagk! Please forgive us...we-we did not realize your presence," one of them said. "What is that thing around your finger," she asked. He looked at her confused no idea what she was talking about. "Your hand. Give it to me!," she commanded. He showed him his right hand but not the one she was refering. "Your other hand!" she yelled. He jumped quiveringer and presented his left hand where the the little trinket was. She removed it from his finger, examed the object, and recognized it. "Where did you get this?!"

The Gumm-Gumm cheif had all the recipes in for his special soup all, but one. He turned towards the caged girl, open the gate, he was about to grabbed until the doors burst open halted him. "Stop!" the Skarlagk ordered. "Skarlagk, I was just-" But she cut him off. "Do not kill this one!" She turned to the weak skinny girl. "Not this one."


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Beast

Chapter 2

From one minute the girl was about to be eaten the next thing she knows she's at the Infirmary. They fit a tube right in her mouth and poured in something that made her feel like she wanted to puke. Whatever it is they're feeding her was probably their only source of food and the only thing that'll keep her alive. Skarlagk watched the medic do his work on the frail human child. One of their subordinates came up right next to her and questioned, "Skarlagk, I don't understand. Why are we saving this human when we could feast on her tell there's nothing left but bone?" She took out the pendant she had found on one of the scouts from the stables. "Do you recognized this," she asked. He took a closer look at the pendant and then realized what it is. "No...no that's impossible. I mean I heard the rumors, but I didn't think they be true." "Well it turns out it is," she said. "Whether you and the resistance may or may not like it. This girl could be a valuable asset to our cause and a threat to Gunmar," Skarlagk said.

Talia was off drifting in her dream, to the place where she alway's met her lioness, Dawn and Kanjigar. Except for this time she was back in the woods all by herself that is until Dawn showed up. "Dawn!" Talia ran up embracing her big cat crying. "You have no idea how long I've missed you," she cried. The lioness put her paw on her back embracing her way of hugging her back. The wind brushed through the trees but with an ominous force. Dawn became full-scale alert, pushed Talia aside, and got in front to protect her. Talia looked into the dark shadowy part of the woods and saw something. A pair of red eyes glowed in the dark and stepped into the light revealing itself to be another lion, a male, except this one was black, covered in scars, and it was twice as Dawn. It bared its teeth growling at the two, Dawn got into a defensive position, the two predator's were at a stare down, they pounced and began fighting each other.

The black lion was overpowering Dawn by its massive strength, Talia went to aid her friend, she picked up a rock and threw it at the beast. It grabbed the monster's attention, he got off from Dawn and chased after her. Talia ran through the forest but the black lion was catching up to her, she ran into a dead end and was cornered by this demonic cat. He punched and pinned Talia down to the ground piercing its claws into her chest. Talia was starting to feel a rush of cold run through her veins, her skin began to grow pale, her nails were turning black along with her hair, her eyes were turning red, and her heart was succumbing to the darkness. Dawn came in time and got the beast off her, Talia was back to normal, but whatever that thing has done to her made her pretty weak. Talia turned to see the lions still at it, Dawn was able to beat it, she rushed over to Talia, and checked on her friend. Talia reached her hand out for her, but then saw the monster get back on its feet. Talia found the will to get back up and embraced her lion once more, creating a burst of light protecting them.

She woke up gasping from that horrible nightmare her head was covered in sweat. The girl looked around her area, confused about where she's at. "Where, am I," she said. "So your finally awake," Talia turned to find a female Gumm-Gumm standing in the doorway and recognized her earlier from the kitchen. "It's you," Talia. The Gumm-Gumm walked over to her standing next to her stone bed and took a good look at the girl. Talia was starting to feel uncomfortable the way she was looking at her. "What," she asked. Then the Gumm-Gumm brought out and showed her what was in her hand. "Does this belong to you," she asked. Talia didn't know how but she was holding her father's pendant in her big stone hand. "My pendant...," Talia said. "How did you get that? I had it around my neck." She was going to take it, but the Gumm-Gumm snatched it back. Talia looked up at her unpleased, "Hey!" She dangled the silver pendant from her hand. "If this pendant is truly yours and you want it back then you'll have to earn it first," she said keeping the pendant away from the young girl trying to reach it. "Earn it," Talia asked. "What do you I have to prove?" The Gumm-Gumm warrior twirled the pendant around her finger and said, " Follow me."

Meanwhile, in Trollmarket, the trolls had already gathered all of the pieces of the fallen Killahead Bridge and store it in the vault for safekeeping. June had watched them bring in the stone rubble piling them up in this storage facility and now she stands there staring at the rubble depressed. After Jim and Toby had told her about what happened at the museum she became totally distraught. First, she had failed to save her brother and now she had failed to protect her only niece.

Vendel came to the entrance seeing the poor heartbroken witch standing there alone. He walked in with his heartstone staff and approached. June knew about his presence but did not move a single flinch. "You don't think he has her do you," she asked with an upset sound in her voice. "I do not know for certain," Vendel said. "And I may not have the answer to tell whether which she is alive or not, but I do know this... she would never want you like this and let her sacrifice be in vain." Vendel took a few steps further and touched one of the pieces. "We cannot open the bridge and risk letting Gunmar out. You know that as well as any of us." "Yes," June said wiping a tear from her eye. Vendel saw this and took pity on her.

Back in the school of Arcadia, Coach Laurence was substituting for history class since Strickler had disappeared. Before class started a new student came in. He was sixteen, tall, tone, dark trendy brown hair, olive skin, pale golden eyes, wearing a long-sleeved black t-shirt, jeans, and black tennis shoes. "Alright class, this here is Marshall Cadden and he will be studying with us," Coach presented. "Care to tell everyone about yourself." Marshall stood there quiet, not interested, and said only one word, "No." The girls eyed by his cool, independent, fierce, bad boy charm, but most of all his handsome looking face. Jim, Toby, and Claire, on the other hand, thought of him as a strange individual. "Oookay, why don't you go on ahead and take your seat," Coach said. Marshall walked towards the back, Steve smirked with mischief, aimed his paper ball and threw it at him, but the transfer student caught the ball as if he predicted it. Marshall glared at the bully's annoyed by his immaturity and took an empty seat next to Jim. He looked at him and greeted, "Hey." "Huh...hey," Jim raised his hand weirded out.

When it reached noon, Jim was sitting with his friends, Toby and Claire, talking about their missing friend. "Boy, sure is weird without Talia lecturing me about my eating habits," Toby said, before eating the sandwich Jim had made this morning. "Yeah..." Jim sighed. "How long have you guys known, Tally," Claire asked. "Since kindergarten. She was all alone at first, bullies picked on her because of her natural hair color, and she was scared to do anything about it. When Toby and I became friends with her she was starting to feel more confident in herself. When Steve and his goons started to pick on us, Talia found her courage, beat them up, sent those guys to the Nurse's office and back home," Jim chuckled. "Whoa..." Claire said stunned by their friend's brutal nature. "And that's when we made her an official part of our group," Toby said. "Tal, then known the by the name, Silver Amazon, anyone messes her or her friends end up getting pulverized."

Marshall got his lunch and sat at an empty table with anyone to bother him. Until certain somebody slammed his hand on the table. He looked up and find the same boy from his history class and his friends behind him. "Hey, Newb, you're sitting in our table," Steve said. Marshall wasn't threatened or intimated by this imbecile. The attention was drawing the crowd especially Jim and the others. "Oh, no," Jim slapped his hand into his face. He ignored him and went back to eating his meal. "Oh, playing hard to get are we," Steve pushed his tray aside, sliding it off the table to the floor. Marshall looked up at the fool again and stood up from the table still not intimated. "Well, what you gonna do now," he chuckled. Marshall remained quiet and didn't make a move. Steve was starting to get annoyed by his silence and clinched his fists. Jim was about to help, but all of a sudden. "Come on say something thing you mouse!" He threw in a punch, but Marshall blocked it and punched him below his ribs.

Steve clutched onto his abdomen in pain. He turned to his friends and said, "Get him!" The boys jumped on the table and tried to nab him. Marshall evaded their assaults, hit one of their heads with a roundhouse kick and knife hand strike to the other knocking them down, Steve ran in with a tackle, Marshall placed his left hand on his shoulder, moved aside hit him with a downward elbow, round-house kicked one of his arms and finished it with a front kick. Everyone watch as Marshall continuously outmaneuvering and beating them until they couldn't take fight anymore. Marshall left the cafeteria leaving everyone completely awestruck, then they all turned into cheers. Jim, Toby, and Claire didn't have the choice for words. "Looks like Steve has another one to fear," Toby said. Jim and Claire shook their heads in agreement.

The Gumm-Gumm leader, Skarlagk, led Talia to the courtyard where they all practice with combat and weapons. The army stopped and knelt before their warrior queen's presence. She raised her hand to signified them to rise and they did. "Skarlagk, you still haven't answered my question. What do I need to do to get my pendant back," Talia asked. Skarlagk looked at her then her drill Sargent moved her head signifying him and he knew what to do. He cleared out the Gumm-Gumm army forming space. Skarlagk stood front in center with Talia, "My loyal soldiers, I present here the last remaining survivor of the once powerful clan, who were once trollkinds greatest adversaries who fought alongside with the human race survival, the Silver Lion," She presented. The army gasped and whispered. "That can't be true! The Silver Lion's are extinct! This girl can't possibly be one of them!" they all said. "That's what we all thought, but I have proof," Skarlagk showed them Talia's pendant in front of the crowd. "This pendant belonged to their chieftain, Leo the Slayer, the Alpha lion, Warrior of Pride, and this girl is his descendant." The tension of the crowd was starting to become tense. Some of them muttered under breath in disgust, their eyes glared showing resentment and contempt.

Talia was fully aware of their animosity and spoke with Skarlagk, "Uh, Skarlagk I think you should-" Skarlagk did not listen and continued. "Which is why this is your chance to satisfy yourself in pounding this flesh to the ground!" "WHAT!" Talia yelled. Everyone froze and turned to complete and utter silence. "You hear me unleash your fury and kill this lion!" she said, as she jumped over to one of the towers where her lieutenant resides. The Gumm-Gumm's stared at the girl with the sudden urge of an attempt to kill their enemy and charged screaming. Talia jumped on top of one of them and dodge each and every one of their attacks. She looked up at the tower and yelled, "I thought you were going to put me in a test to prove my worth!" A Gumm-Gumm knocked Talia over and was about to finish her until she unleashed a powerful force pushing him and some of the Gumm-Gumm's close be away.

Talia was now in her feral state fighting off the Gumm-Gumm horde clawing, punching, kicking and dodging their attacks. Skarlagk watches the little white flame fighting for her life. Lieutenant came to her side and asked, "I do not understand, Commander Skarlagk, I thought you wanted alive." "If she survives, she'll live," Skarlagk said. More Gumm-Gumms keep on coming and Talia's feral state is not enough to keep up. She had been enduring the pain and damage inflicting upon her, and she was starting to become close being defeated. Talia let out a mighty roar creating a powerful hurricane blowing them away, but they still kept coming. The lone lioness thought at first she was spared and now she'd been sentenced to death. But worst of all the treasured memory of her father is now in the hands of her enemy and that angered her even more. The Gumm-Gumm army ganged up on her and now was at their mercy.

They all had her pinned down and there was no way of escaping this time. Talia was now starting to become more afraid. This truly is the end of the road for her. She thought about her friends Jim, Toby, Blinky, Arrrgh, Draal, and Claire. The last time she saw her was at the hospital where she and Jim were recovering from their fighting against Nomura. She apologized to her for overreacting about Steve and then became friends. Talia honestly told her that she had never had a girlfriend before and, Jim and Toby were the only ones in her life. Draal, he promised her to have a sparring match with her. Arrrgh, the lovable giant. She'd learned he was once a Gumm-Gumm himself and Gunmar's general, but in the end, he broke free from his ways and he had saved not only trollkind, but humankind as well. Blinky, he'd been teaching her and her friend's troll lore and their language, and a good teacher at that. Toby, she always teases him and tries to make him eat better choices of food, but he just doesn't listen. Jim, she had always admired his brave loyalty to everyone around him, in fact, he's the reason that helps her keep going. Her heart started to burn bright and felt this extraordinary power within through her body.

Skarlagk and her lieutenant watched from the tower as the Gumm-Gumm's have the girl right in their hands. "Well, I guess the little cub has-" Skarlagk interjected and said, "She's not done yet." She pointed out for him to continue to watch. The earth began to shake, a powerful burst of light emerged from the crowd like the sun and blasted the Gumm-Gumms away. Then Talia appeared different than she was before her feral state took in all new level. Her body and face showed cat-like features, most of her body was covered in silver fur, a little muscular appearance, her ears were pointy, her human eyes turned to a beast, and she even grew out a tail. The crowd was now completely stunned by her new form, it even intimated the lieutenant, but Skarlagk smiled as if she expected this to happen.

Talia crouched down to the ground ready for round two, in a dash of lighting all of the Gumm-Gumm soldiers went down, not killed, just unconscious. Talia transformed back into a human from her beast form and landed on her knees in exhaustion. Skarlagk's lieutenant jaw dropped speechlessly. Skarlagk jumped down from the tower and went over to the victorious girl. "Well done. You truly are a lion," she said. Talia wobbly got back on her feet and faced her, "I beat your test! Now give me back my father's pendant!" "Oh, but of course. But I would like to ask you something first," Skarlagk said. "And what would be," Talia asked with her hands on her hips. "What will you do next," Skarlagk asked. Talia snatched her pendant from her claw, wore it back around her neck, and walked away. "Getting out of this dump of course," Talia said. "And how will you do that without the bridge," Skarlagk asked. Talia stopped and turned around to face her. "What happens if you run into Gunmar? I have just helped you unlock another level of your feral state. I have seen your people and have obtained some knowledge before they've perished. I can help you achieve more of your power if you do one if you accept my terms," Skarlagk said. "And that is," Talia asked. "Join me, and I help us defeat Gunmar," Skarlagk concluded.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Beast

Chapter 3

Far beyond the labyrinth of the Darklands, a fortress where lives the Dark Underlord himself sitting upon a throne made of the heartstone of this world, but now it's dark and hardly any life left to keep him alive. When he had learned the news of his fallen son and the one who had slain him it angered him so he clinched the stones as they light up green conducting electricity, the teal vessels shown upon his skin glowed bright, he jumped out of his throne enraged and punched the floor leaving a mark. "My lord," a troll with four-arms wearing a cloak came before him. "What has troubled you?" He looked up to him with his only eye and already knew the answer. "Ahh, yes, it is a tragic moment of our dark prince," he sympathized. "Of all of the Trollhunter's he had slain he met his end at the hands of a human child," The Dark Underlord said. "This husk of a heartstone continues to whether away I fear my time is slipping away." "You must not lose hope, Master," A changeling entered the throne room. "My Janus Order will find another way to liberate us, so we may reclaim the surface lands as soon as possible." "You had better be right, Impure, I have waited far too long and I have no desire in patience," Gunmar growled walking back to his throne.

"You want me to what," Talia asked completely and utterly lost. "Join our cause and help us defeat, Gunmar," Skarlagk offered. Talia stepped back, "You expect me to help you? After you threw me to the wolves and left me for dead?!" Talia exclaimed. "That was a test to prove what you are and see what you are capable of," Skarlagk said, came in close to her face. "If you do intend on defeating Gunmar, then you must discover more of your abilities. I can help you if you let us." Talia looked at her in the eyes, "Tell me, what is it you have against Gunmar that makes you and everyone here hate him so much? And why would you help me?" "We blame Gunmar for the loss at Killahead, these trolls broke free and no longer follow him. I..." She reached her satchel, took out a skull of a troll and pressed it against her head. "Wish to avenge my father, Orlagk." Talia looked at her and see that she was serious. She took pity on her and asked, "How old were you when he killed him?" "In human years, I say around close to your age. I was so terrified when it happened I fled like a coward," Skarlagk answered. "I-I'm sorry," Talia said. "My family was killed by his son, Bular, and I was only five back then." Skarlagk put her father's skull back in her satchel. "I guess we have something in common, Young Lioness," she said. "So will you join us?" Talia had thought for a moment and reached a decision. "Yes."

In the Hero's Forge, Jim continued training, increasing to develop his skills. He performed stunts through the obstacles, hit many targets with the Sword of Daylight without even missing a single one and finished. "Excellent job, Master Jim," Blinky said. "You are getting stronger every day." Jim removed the amulet and deactivated the armor, "Thanks." Blinky saw a look on his face and said, "Is everything alright, Master Jim?" "I'm fine it's just...I'm worried about Tally she's been in there for four days," Jim said. Blinky placed a hand on his shoulder, "She's not the only one trapped in the Darklands. Chompsky and Jinx are in there as well fighting for their lives, and I'm pretty sure they'll survive no matter what comes their way. Who knows they might run into each other." Jim looked at him and smiled appreciating his support.

Somewhere in the neighborhood of Arcadia oaks, Marshall finished unpacking all of his stuff to their new home. "Marshall, I'm going to town to get pizza," his father called out to him. "Okay, dad," Mashall said. He pulled out the last remaining item from the box and revealed to be a photo in a picture frame of him and his parents when he was a baby. He looked so much like his mother for a boy and his father still has a tone build body, short black hair, with a short trim beard, and green eyes. His mother died when he only reached a year, his father told him there had been something horrible from her past she had endured since childhood and far too complicated to explain, and it was the very reason they've been moving from state to state. Marshall wondered if she had abusive parents that are totally possessive of her and it's the very reason she took off with his father. Marshall placed the picture frame on the table and went outside for fresh air.

After Talia had agreed to Skarlagk's offer, there was one more task she had to do and that...was getting a haircut. "No way! When I said I accept your terms and join your resistance I didn't mean by losing my hair!" Talia struggled tied up in her seat. "Be quiet! You won't lose that much," Skarlagk said. "We can't risk you getting exposed to Gunmar or any of his followers, and that long hair of yours will just give it away." Another Gumm-Gumm came in with a pair of scissors and other sharp utensils wrapped in a sack. "Yeah, but that still won't help! What good is cutting my hair if it's still the same color," Talia asked. "It's not like you have any dye or something." "I do not know what this dye you speak of, but I may have something that can help." The Gumm-Gumm barber came in with his scissors in hand, "I've always wanted to do this!" he chuckled. "If you snip one piece of my hair, big guy, I will break one of your fingers. He chuckled snipping his scissors as he got close. "Please don't," she whimpered. He ignored her and began his work. She dramatically screamed as he trimmed her hair.

Talia took a long good look at her in dew in the mirror, her hair length now reached to the sides of her face, Skarlagk came in and tossed her some new garments. "Here, toss out your old ones they look torn and tattered," Skarlagk said. Talia picked up the clothes from the ground and asked, "How...where did you even get these?" "Most of us spit out the human remains," Skarlagk answered. Talia dropped her jaw disgusted and completely horrified. "Don't worry I washed them...more or less," Skarlagk assured. Talia took a whiff of the fabric but didn't find any trace of stink on it.

She got her self-dressed and walked down the hallway to where she shall be resting for tomorrows big training. "So, am I really going to have to bunk with the guys that tried to kill me?" Talia asked. "Don't worry, I've already informed if anyone of them even so much tries to harm you will have to deal with me," Skarlagk said. They reached the end of the hallway with a pair of giant doors and Skarlagk opened the doors to the warrior's chambers. The Gumm-Gumm's stopped and saluted to their warrior queen. Talia came up to her side and got a good look at their quarters. I was big with plenty of space, there were a lot of Gumm-Gumm's in the room each with their own bunk. "Whoa," Talia said. "Get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrow's training," Skarlagk said, as she shuts the doors. Talia looked at the crowd in an awkward silence. "Sooo, who am I bunking with," Talia asked.

Every Gumm-Gumm went to sleep on their own bunk, but all Talia got was a place on the cold hard floor. "Thanks for the kind hospitality guys I really appreciate it," she sarcastically said pouting with her arms crossed. She heard one of them fart in their sleep and plugged her nose disgusted, and really annoyed. "I guess I'm gonna have to make the best of this."

Talia drifted off into a dream and met up with Dawn at the fields. The same place where she and her family used to come. Dawn sat on the grass with her big cat looking over the horizon where the sun rises. She wraps her arm around her lion embracing her in the hug grateful to know she is alright and whatever she saw in her last dream was nothing. Dawn's ears perked up when she heard the sound of footsteps brushing through the grass and turned to the source in a defensive position. Talia turned around too and finds a boy around her age. "Who are you," she asked. "I should be asking you," he said. "Where am I exactly? And what's with the lion?" Talia stood up and looked at him, "Wait, you mean you don't know?" He shrugged and raised an eyebrow. Talia petted on Dawn's head to calm her down and walked up to him. "Did you by any chance fell asleep or something," she asked. "Yeah, but... wait are you saying this is some kind of dream," he asked. "Well yes...and no," Talia said. "You see where you are right now is my mind." "I'm in your head," the boy asked. "Yes," she answered. "What am I doing inside your head," he exclaimed. "Hey, don't freak out on me I don't know," she said.

Dawn walked up to her and startled the boy. "Relax, she won't bite. This is Dawn my lion," she introduced. "And I'm Talia, Talia Sturges." " Marshall... Wait, Sturges? You that girl that disappeared on short noticed and went to travel with your Aunt on some business trip?" "Business trip what are you talking-" Talia then realized something. "You go to Arcadia oaks Highschool?!" "Yeah, but-" Talia ran up and grabbed him looking him in the eye. "Do you know of a boy named, Jim," she asked. He nodded his head for an answer. "Listen, I know we just met, but could you send him a message for me please for me please," Talia desperately asked. Marshall wasn't sure whether this was real or not, but the way she looked at her he knew she needed help.

The next day, Jim, Toby, and Claire were about to walk into until they were stopped by their new classmate, Marshall. "I need to speak with you three now," Marshall said. They all looked at each other confused on what could someone like him possibly want from them.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Beast

Chapter 4

Jim and the others had a long talk explaining everything to Marshall after he had told them about their friend Talia. "So, let me get this straight. There are good trolls and bad trolls, you are their chosen champion, Claire's baby brother had been switched with a thing called a changeling, and both he and Talia are trapped somewhere in a dimensional prison with the most fearsome, dangerous enemy, named Gunmar," Marshall asked. "Yep, that's entirely it," Jim said. "But let me ask you something how did you contact her?" Marshall shook his head and said, "That I really don't know. I fell asleep while I was doing my homework and the next thing I knew I was in her dream." "So, what you're some kind of Sandman who jumps in girls dreams or something," Toby teasingly asked. Claire elbowed him in the stomach. "Marshall, did Talia say anything else about this resistance she's with? Are they treating her fairly," Claire asked. "Not much, all I can say they want to get rid Gunmar for good. She wasn't sure how they plan to do that, but their leader believed she could be a valuable asset to them," Marshall said. "I just hope that she knows she's doing," Jim said.

The next day, Talia got a rude wake-up call from their big loud horn. "AAAAaaahhh!" she screamed jumping on her feet in a self-defense position. "Are we under attack?! Where's Gunmar?!" A Gumm-Gumm slapped her behind the head, "Get a grip, Fleshbag, it's our training regiment. Now get moving!" She rubbed her back head from the pain. "What scaredy cat and I thought lions were supposed to be brave," one of the Gumm-Gumm's muttered under his breath. "What was that?" Talia threateningly glared. "Uh...nothing," he said, intimidated by her ice-cold blue eyes. "That's what thought," she walked away. His friend chuckled elbowing him. "Looks like the cat got your tongue," he jokingly teased.

Talia made it outside on the training field where every soldier gathered in a line. The drill Sargent came in, "Atten hut!" Everyone straightened up at his order. "Alright Maggots, listen up we have a new recruit today and her name is Talia, but until she earns her warrior name we shall call her, Cat Meat!" Talia then felt like a frying pan hit her on top of her head insulted by the new nickname. Everyone laughed heartedly at the girl. "Alright, first order of business. Drop and give me fifty!" "What-" The Sargent yelled at her face with his foul breath, "Fifty push-ups now!" Talia dropped to the floor and started to do push-ups. "This...is...going...to...be...harder...than...I...thought," Talia gasped.

Throughout the whole entire day, Talia had been dealing with running through the toughest dangerous obstacles than the Hero's Forge. Running from getting eaten by a Nyarlagroth, dodging arrows, sparring with one of the soldiers, even their training exercises were ridiculous. So far Talia had not activated any new ability yet, but she was getting stronger and marks she'd endured were proof.

When it reached around lunch time, Talia went into the mess hall with the others starving and none the less completely exhausted. She took a seat between two Gumm-Gumm's and looked at what was on the table. There were some big, red, looking stones next to a boiling water. "What's that," she asked. "I take it you've never seen a Nyarlagroth egg before," the Gumm-Gumm next to her asked. "You guys eat their eggs," Talia raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have like any fruit and vegetables?" "It's all that we have," the other one said grabbing an egg boiling it in water. "The best way to cook these things. If you eat 'em raw you be choking on gnome poison." He finished cooking the egg and offered it to her. "Here you go, Cat Meat." Talia rolled her eyes annoyed by her new name and took the hot egg. She juggled it in her hand like a hot potato till it cools down, she cracked the egg and released a foul rancid smell with a disgusting looking slime. "Ugh, do I really have to eat this," Talia said disgustedly. "Well, would you rather starve and die? I'm pretty sure you know what that feels like don't you," the same Gumm-Gumm who offered her the egg. He took one of his own and slurp the yolk from the shell. Talia looked at the insides the egg making a nervous gulp, hold her nose and began to drink. The taste was so awful it made her feel like wanting to puke. She swallowed the yolk down her throat and coughed gagging her tongue out. Everyone aroused in laughter by the expression on Talia's face, but it didn't bother her. "I dedicated my entire life of being a vegan and now I'm eating eggs," Talia regretfully said to herself.

Somewhere in the Darklands, Jinx and Chompsky had been searching for the Changeling Nursery nonstop. They were covered in dirt and grime and when they've reached to the top peak of a rock they herd a cooing sound and looked up finding chained baskets hanging from the ceiling. "I can't believe it," Jinx said. Chompsky chuckled with happiness. "We've found it! We found the-" he covered his mouth from getting excited. "We found the nursery." Chompsky chattered telling him it's not over yet. "You're right, we still need to find which one of these babies is Enrique," Jinx agreed. He offered him a paw, Chompsky hopped on as he lifted him up and placed him on his head. "Hold on tight, cowboy," Jinx said. He jumped to the first basket and read the tag on the child's name and date of birth, "Eloise Stemhower, born 1894. What have they been feeding these kids? He looked over and saw the sweet happy baby girl reaching out wanting to pet the kitty. Jinx was adored by her cute innocent nature but was also sadden that these kids have been taken from their families for a long time and they don't even know that they're trapped here. Chompsky poked his head to help him focus. "Uh...yeah, I hear ya, buddy."

He jumped from basket to basket, making sure he read each of their names carefully and when he found the right name he was looking for he looked at the happy baby boy showing his baby teeth. "It's him!" Jinx whispered. Chompsky jumped off from his head and got a good look at him touching his face with his little hand. He turned to Jinx on what they should do next. "I could carry him back to the portal, but he's too big for me, and he'll just slow us down. So, I'm afraid he's just gonna have to hang tight for a while," Jinx said, gently patting his head. "Don't worry kiddo we'll come back for you and I promise...you'll be home soon."

Jim brought Marshall home with him and introduced him to Draal. "So that's a troll," Marshall looked at the big, blue, spiked-stone, stagged horn being. "Yep, Marshall meet Draal. Draal, Marshall," Jim said. Draal looked at the boy suspiciously and sniffed him. "Well he's not an Impure, but Trollhunter are you sure we can trust this boy? You have just met him," Draal asked. "I know it sounds weird, Draal, but he actually spoke with Tal in a dream and he already knows about all of this," Jim said. Draal continued examining the boy making Marshall a bit uneasy. "Tell me, Sorceror, give us one good reason why should believe you," Draal asked. "I-I-I don't," Marshall said intimidated by Draal's appearance. "Look, I don't know how I was able to come in contact with Talia or why this is happening all of a sudden. But when I felt her in the dream...it was real. I know it sounds crazy, but...I want to help. If I can contact her before I can do it again and I'll do anything I can to help I promise." Draal looked at him real good and could tell right away he was serious. "Well alright then," he smiled. "You're okay by me."

After from a whole day of the resistance gruesome training, Talia, rested on the stone hard floor sore and exhausted. "Congratulations, on surviving your first-day training, Cat Meat," the Gumm-Gumm next to her teased. "Let's see how long you last in this pit." Talia looked and gave him a death glare. She looked back up the dark ceiling and went to sleep.

Talia was back in her dream with Dawn and Marshall in the grassy fields. "Talia," Marshall asked. "Marshall!" Talia ran up to him. "Did you give the message to Jim?" "Yeah, it took a while but I was able to get them to believe me and now I'm helping you and your friends," he said. He jumped back startled by Dawn yet again. "Still afraid of Dawn," she teased. "I'm not much of a cat person," Marshall chuckled. Talia took his hand and placed his hand on Dawn's head. "See? She won't hurt you. She trusts you," Talia said as she lets go of his hand. Marshall looked at her then back at the silver-furred lioness and feel her purring against his hand like a domestic cat. It was weird at first but it was also comforting. "Marshall," Talia asked. "Hmm," he said. "I just want to say...thank you for your help it means a lot," she said. "Anytime," Marshall said. He stopped petting Dawn and came up to her. "Hey, since we're here maybe we should just. You know, so the trollhunters know how you're okay," he said. "I like that," Talia said.

Skarlagk came into her headquarters with the map of the labyrinth she drew on the wall, scrolls and books on the shelf, and weapons hanging on the wall. She went to her shelf pulled out a scroll, unrolled it showing drawings of knights with lion spirits bursting from within fighting against an armada of trolls. "Gunmar, you had better say your last prayers 'cause when the time comes we'll be ready and soon you die."


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Beast

Chapter 5

Another day in the Darklands, Talia exhaustingly woke up by the sound of the training drill alarm. The only two reasons are dream chatting with Marshall and this places crazy drill, Sargeant. She slowly lifted herself up from the hard stone floor and stretched making her bones crack. "Did you get a good night's sleep, Cat Meat," one of the Gumm-Gumm's teased. She turned glaring at him with her dark-circled eyes, "Call me Cat Meat...one more time."

The soldiers were out in the training facility waiting for their next drill. One of the Gumm-Gumm's noticed two people missing. He elbowed his friend and asked, "Hey Guren, have you seen Cat Meat and Brimstone?" "Not since we-" Before he could finish they heard screams of terror in the air and saw their friend flying over them coming in for a face landing. He crashed running his face down on the ground like a meteor falling from the sky. Everyone stared at him laying there, moaning in pain, and turned when they heard a certain someone yelling, "If any of you call me, Cat Meat, again! You'll all end up like that guy got it?!" She stomped in making her way into the crowd. Talia got in line between the two Gumm-Gumm's who spoke earlier about their friend steaming some heat. They looked at each other and got the picture.

The general's at the council room slammed his fist inraged with Skarlagk about Talia. "This is unacceptable!" One of the generals snapped. "That girl is dangerous completely unstable!" "She attacked one of our troops, Skarlagk!" another said. "That blow she brought upon one of our cadets nearly killed him," another said. "He only ended up unconscious nothing too serious," Skarlagk said. "Besides, if our lion can take out one foe with just one punch it means she's growing stronger." Skarlagk stood up from her seat and continued, " Which is good for us. If we continue to push further beyond the limit she may finally reach the one thing Gunmar has failed achieve from her family...the power of enhancement." This got the generals attention, "Say if we do help the child obtain this gift? What will stop her from using it to destroying us," the first general said. "She won't," Skarlagk said, looking over her army training from the window seeing Talia with them. "When I looked at her I saw fire in her eyes, the same burning rage we carry within ourselves, and that rage will mold that child into a beast, my champion."

Talia continued her training sparring with one of the Gumm-Gumm soldiers. The Gumm-Gumm jabbed his spear out towards the girl, Talia sidestepped, roundhouse kicked his ribs, and finished it with a front side kick. The Gumm-Gumm fell on his knees clinging the pain. Even though Talia won another round she was still tired from her lack of sleep. She slouched over breathing heavily from all the exhaustion. But she knew she had to keep going if she backs down now these trolls will use that as an advantage to kill her. Talia stood tall and back into a fighting position, her opponent slowly got back on his feet, shook off the pain, picked up his spear, and continued sparring.

After sparring session was done, their next training session was surviving from being eaten by a Nyarlagroth and they've been at it for half an hour. The tired girl was slowing down unable to keep up with the others. One of the Gumm-Gumm's saw this as an opportunity and notified one of his friends. When they were far distant from the girl, one of them dropped a green glowing rock making a humming sound. Talia continued to try and move fast, a sudden explosion happened before her and knocked her down. When she got up she finds the path blocked by the rocks. The sound of the Nyarlagroth was drawing near, Talia concentrated and activated her feral state, and quickly climbed the rocks.

The Gumm-Gumm's made it to the finish line before Talia, especially the ones who plotted the idea of planting the grenade separating her from them. "You think that did the trick," the Guren asked. "Please, did you see the size of that rubble it'll take her nearly an hour to climb that thing. She's probably Nyarlagroth chow by now," Brimstone chuckled.

But Talia made it over the mountain rubble a minute before the beast could reach her. She ran through the labyrinth still in her feral state and follow the trail leading her to the Gumm-Gumms. Just when things were going smoothly the serpent caught up with the girl and got her cornered. "Oh, crud," Talia said. The beast attacked, Talia jumped out of the way in time before it could swallow her. Then it slithered around her trying to crush her in its coils, she jumped high evading the trap, but then something wrapped around her, it's tongue caught her and started to reel her in, Talia struggled to break free, but it was already too late. The Nyarlagroth swallowed her whole and now she was trapped inside of its mouth. Talia continued struggling to break free from the glowing tongue, but it got a good grip on her and the revolting stench was making it hard for her.

Back in Trollmarket, June still had a hard time leaving the place for she still worried about Talia. She sat at the bar alone consuming their beverages and had been there for nearly three hours. "Hey Bub, another fill up," she said grumpily. "Don't you think you had enough, lady," he asked looking at the state she was in. "Look I've had a rough week, man, so fill me up!" she yelled making the pub's tables lift and the customers drink then dropped to the floor. The bartender was intimidated and completely terrified by this witch's power. "Uh, yes mam, right away," he quickly ran to get her another drink. Unbeknownst to her Blinky and Arrrgh had been there the entire time shocked by June's behavior. "We need Jim," Arrrgh said. "Indeed," Blinky agreed.

After Jim and the other's got off from school Marshall tagged along with them. "So, she's doing okay," Jim asked. "Yeah, although their training regiment is pretty gruesome," Marshall said. "I've got to hand it to you Jim your friend is tough." "Don't I know it," Jim said. "And a total hothead believes me I know," Toby said. "How is she a hot head," Marshall asked. "You know Steve Palachuk," Claire asked. Marshall remembered that big thick-headed jock from school at the cafeteria. "Yes," he answered. "Well whenever he or any other bully picks on Jim, Toby, or any other one of her friends, she threatens and other times beats them up," Claire said. "Heh ha, I'm starting to like her already," Marshall chuckled.

Claire went home and the boys arrived at Jim's place empty, or so they thought when Blinky and Arrrgh came unexpectedly. "Master Jim," Blinky said. "We need your help down at Trollmarket at once!" He froze when he noticed another face. "Hey," Marshall waved. " I'm Marshall." "Master Jim, who is this young man," Blinky asked. "Don't worry Blinky he's a friend and he knows," Jim informed. "Master Jim, don't you remember that we have been trying to keep our existence a secret? Tobias and Claire are alright, but including a stranger-" Marshall then interjected, "I speak to Talia in her dreams." Blinky looked at him stunned, "What?" "Talia sent me a message to Jim and know that she is okay and that she is with the Darklands resistance group fighting against Gunmar," Marshall said. "Gumm-Gumm's fighting Gunmar," Arrrgh asked. "Yeah, crazy right," Toby said. Blinky scratched his stone chin in thought but remembered why he came. "We can talk about that later, right now we need you to come to Trollmarket, June, is losing her mind." "June," Jim asked.

Back in the Darklands Talia remained trapped inside the Nyarlagroths mouth. She tried to unleash her Beast form as she did with the Gumm-Gumm's but nothing. She even tried to cut its tongue with her claws but they were invulnerable. "Ah, come on! Let go of me you stupid thing!" she yelled struggling. This thing's foul breath was too much and her persistence was futile so she just gave up, she had never been afraid before until now. The pressure was finally starting to build up, fearing that she may never see her friends and family again. Talia was becoming consumed in despair tears were pouring from her eyes. "What do... What do I do? I don't know what to do anymore! I can't do this alone!" she cried. "Somebody! Please! Help me." Her head hung from her shoulders all hopeless and lost.

Then a familiar blue ball of light appeared before her, "You're giving up? I thought you were supposed to be the stubborn one." Talia lifted her head recognizing the voice. The ball transformed lightening the room and turned out to be none other than Kanjigar himself. "Kanjigar!" Talia said, trying to move but still bound by the beast's tongue. "I've always none you were reckless, but this is ridiculous. You took on a whole army of Gumm-Gumm's and survived. Now you're just giving up?" he disappointedly asked. "I can't get out of this. The Darklands, Skarlagk and her army, and I am too scared to know if, Gunmar, is aware of my presence." "Then be afraid, use that fear to keep you alive, help you survive this nightmare," Kanjigar said. "But, lions aren't supposed to be afraid," Talia said. "Talia, you are more than a lion...you're a trollhunter. Jim called you and his friends that remember," Kanjigar asked. Talia looked up at him at shock. "And as trollhunter use that fear. It is your greatest weapon," he said before disappearing into thin air.

Kanjigar was right, Jim did call her and everyone who fought with him at the museum Trollhunters. Thanks to Kanjigar's words of wisdom it was just the motivation she needed to keep going. She summoned all of her strength to her arms tearing the serpent's tongue apart, Talia was growing stronger by the minute, her aura unleashed an awesome light, the girl was now in her beast form. The anthropomorphic lioness broke free from the restraints and punched her way out through its teeth. Once she was finally free she came down diving at the wailing beast and finished it with a final blow.

The Gumm-Gumm's were walking back to the fortress in a single line. "You don't think anyone would suspect anything do you," Guren asked. "As long as we keep our mouths shut and tell them it was an earthquake caused by a Nyarlagroth that killed her we'll be fine," Brimstone assured. But the two duo spoke too soon when they something over the horizon. "What's that light-oh, no." Talia came charging in like a sonic boom and knocked the troops down like a pile of bowling pins. "Alright, which one of you hasbeen's used that grenade?!" she growled still in her beast form. Guren and Brimstone held onto each other terrified by the girl's appearance. "Nyarlagroth chow, huh," Guren said. Brimstone nervously chuckled feeling sheepish. Talia loomed over to them, "You!" Guren and Brimstone held onto each other very tightly. "I heard that! You guys almost had me killed!" "I-i-i-it was Brim's idea! I was just following his lead!" Guren squealed. "Me! It was your grenade!" Brimstone argued. "Shutup!" Talia snapped. "You guys are lucky that I can't kill you under Skarlagk's orders, but any of you do that again. I won't hesitate to do so."

Jim, Marshall, and the Troll's came down to Trollmarket to the pub to find June where she is as they speak. There were empty cups on her table and she was looking pretty sick and drunk. "June!" Jim said walking over to her. "What the heck are you doing?" June slowly lifted her head with a miserable expression. "I'm drowning in my own sorrow that's what," she answered. "I'm a failure. I've failed Adam, Beatrice, and now...Tally." Jim and Marshall looked at each other with blank expressions. "How could I've let this happened? I was supposed to protect her and now she's in the Darklands. What kind of guardian am I?" Blinky walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Do not blame yourself, Miss June. Unfortunate things happen, but we can only hope for the better." "Come on let's get you home," Jim said lifting her up from the table.

Jim and Marshall carried June all the way home and rested her on the couch. "Man, I've never seen her act like this in my entire life," Jim said. "Losing, Tally, must be really hard on her," Marshall said. "Do you think she would better if I told her that I've been talking to her in her dreams?" Jim looked at June one last time. "Maybe, but I don't think this is the best moment. We should let rest and we'll talk to her in the morning."

Talia and the Gumm-Gumm's returned to Skarlagk's fortress. The Gumm-Gumm's went to their quarters but Talia was asked to see Skarlagk by one of her elites. They escorted her to their leader right away and presented Talia to her. "You wanted to see me," Talia asked. Skarlagk waved her hand to tell her escorts to leave. "I've been told that one of my men left you for dead at training," Skarlagk said. "Yeah, and I was eaten alive by a Nyarlagroth," Talia said. Skarlagk walked up to her and said, "I believe the fault was mine for leaving you with them. I thought training you like the rest of us will help you improve and unlock your abilities...I guess I was wrong. For now on I'll be the one in charge of your training and education. But for now get some rest you'll need it for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Dark Beast

Chapter 6

Somewhere in the Darklands, the black-cat familiar and the rogue gnome climbed and travel through the cruel labyrinth. No matter how many times they retraced their steps there was no end to this eerie place. Chompsky whimpers exhaustedly on top of Jinx's head. "I know, Chompsky. We've been traveling here for about three weeks and we still haven't found the portal," Jinx sighed. "Maybe we should stop and rest." Jinx stopped his feet, sat down, and leaned against the wall. "I just hope Jim and the others are okay," Jinx said. Chompsky chattered worried feeling the same way he is.

Talia blocked an incoming attack from Skarlagk's sword and the next. After from the whole Nyarlagroth incident she can't trust any of her troops, so she trains her instead. Talia backflipped on one of the rocks close to her, jumped high in the air, and came down upon her with her blade. Skarlagk grabbed her, slammed her protege to the ground, and pointed the tip of the sword to her throat. "You can't attack your enemies and leave yourself wide open like that. They will use that to their advantage and take you down," Skarlagk said. "Yeah...got it," Talia said. She summoned her power turned into her feral state, kicked her off, and releasing her. The damaged inflicted upon her healed rapidly leaving no scar behind. Talia slashed her claws at her opponent, but Skarlagk dodged every single one of them. Skarlagk came in with a stab, Talia side-step, and hit her with a reverse punch at the chest knocking her down. Skarlagk got up and called off the exercise, "Good, but you we still haven't unlocked anymore of your of your abilities." "How many abilities could I possibly have," Talia asked. Skarlagk looked at her and thought for a moment, "Why don't we do a little history lesson?"

Skarlagk led Talia to another room with shelves containing scrolls and books. "I didn't know you guys have a library," Talia said. "We gather what we can from Gunmar of all the knowledge he has stolen from other villages he raided and hoped that we can use that to defeat him," Skarlagk said looking through the shelves. "Now where did I put that thing." Talia examined the dusty shelves with the scrolls. She took one of them, unrolled the scroll, and look what's inside. Before she can read any further Skarlagk startled her. "Ah ha, here it is!" She pulled out the scroll, brought it on the table and unrolled it. Talia came over and looked at the scroll. There were knight's with silhouettes of lions above them fighting trolls, some showed of them turning into anthropomorphic lion's, even controlling the elements of nature, but most of all the one thing that Skarlagk desired most, but what really got Talia's attention was a drawing of a heartstone dying, and turning into the monster they all feared. Talia remembered the story Vendel told her and realized what it was. "This is...this is the battle that created Gunmar isn't it," she asked. "Indeed," Skarlagk answered unrolling the scroll to show more pictures. The knights were all gathered with a man with long silver-hair and short beard standing in front wearing armor and wielding a sword high in the air with the sun shining down upon them. "That right there is your grandfather, Leo, leader of the Silver Lion's," Skarlagk pointed out.

"Leo was a mighty warrior even the most powerful lion's of all of them, and a great leader at that. But he was also stubborn and a bit foolish," Skarlagk said. "And that's what brought my family clan's downfall," Talia said. "Yes," Skarlagk said. "I believe you told about your family's history?" Talia looked at her and answered, "Vendel, had told me about this great power of theirs and how it helped mankind face off Gunmar and his forces. It was something he wanted for himself." "Enhancement," Skarlagk stated. "The power to increase the user's allies strength ten times fold. Gunmar sought out the power by hoping to control the lions with that cursed, Decimaar Blade, of his. But instead, he killed them all." "Yeah, but what I don't understand is how he was able to do so if our power can overcome him," Talia asked. Skarlagk looked at her and said, "I guess he hasn't told you that part, has he?" She unrolled more parts of the story and revealed the beast that she had seen from her dream.

Her eyes widen in shock recognizing that demonic lion. "Your grandfather's brother, Amos, was the only one out of your clan born without a spirit of his own. He grew envy of his family and decided to seek out the Eldritch Queen, Morgana," Skarlagk said. "Morgana," Talia asked. "Eldritch Queen? Wait, Don't you mean like...Morgan le Fay?" "The very same," Skarlagk answered. "So she does exist," Talia said to her self. "Amos had found her and demand that she grant him power just like his people, but his wish came with a price. Morgana, created a spirit for his own just like she promised, but her creation consumed him, stripping his humanity and turning him into a beast that hunger's for chaos and destruction," Skarlagk continued telling the story. "Morgana had sent him to Gunmar and used it as an advantage over the Lions, however the demon's power from the underworld spread like a disease killing them. Merlin came to the battlefield, used his magic to extract and contain the beast within a vessel, and hidden it to from the world so no human or troll can ever find it again. But alas the Silver Lion's did not survive."

"Whatever happened to this, Amos, guy," Talia asked curiously. "Well, some say he died after the beast was removed or he banished himself for betraying his people and lived his entire life alone in shame," Skarlagk believed. Talia looked at the red-eyed black-lion one more time and said, "You don't think...that thing could possibly be out there...in the Darklands do you," Talia concerned. "No, but I believe where ever the old fool had hidden that thing is it's probably far beyond our reach," Skarlagk said rolling the scroll back up. She put the scroll back on the shelf, pulled out a different scroll and tossed it to Talia. Talia caught the scroll and said, "What's this for," Talia asked unrolling the scroll showing pictures of what looks like special techniques. "This scroll contains all of your family's special techniques, once you study and perform the arts it should help you unlock your hidden abilities," Skarlagk said. "Ooookay, but couldn't you have brought this thing to training," Talia asked. "I needed to test what level you were at," Skarlagk said. Talia raised an eyebrow confused by this troll.

Back in Arcadia, Jim brought Marshall to Trollmarket to see Vendel and Blinky telling them everything about his connection to Talia. Although Vendel did not appreciate the Trollhunter bringing humans to Trollmarket, this boy's gift intrigued him somehow. "Tell me, boy...what other magic do you possess," Vendel asked examining him. Marshall stepped back uncomfortable by the way he was looking at him. "Uh...I don't know. Talking to people in their dreams is the only thing I know," Marshall said. Vendel stroke his beard deep in thought and turned to Jim. "And you say, Gunmar, hasn't realized the girl's presence yet?" "Yeah, and she's with a resistance of Gumm-Gumm's fighting against him lead by a troll named, Skarlagk," Jim answered. "Skarlagk? The daughter of Orlagk?" Blinky asked. "Orlagk," Marshall asked. "Orlagk, was the original leader of the Gumm-Gumm's before Gunmar betrayed him and took his place," Vendel described. "This is far worse than I can ever imagine." "How's that," Jim asked. "If Skarlagk is planning on using her to seek revenge on the one who murdered her father she could risk putting her in danger," Blinky said. "Then we have to go in and get her!" Marshall exclaimed. "No! Not unless you want to let Gunmar out! Besides the Darklands is a maze, a world of death, and if either of you goes in there you won't make it back alive," Vendel said, then turning to Jim. "And if Gunmar captures our Trollhunter he'll use him to escape and it would bring us all to an end."

Talia went into her new room reading the scroll about her people's abilities, and one of them was the power over the elements of nature and it also said that only one element can choose its master. The only way she can do that is to find which one it is. She read carefully of the elements symbols and meanings: Fire represents courage, creation, but also destruction. Water is the sign healing, purification, and compassion. Earth is strength, growth, and nourishment. Air is freedom, harmony, and knowledge. Then she only way to find hers was to make and present the objects of the elements. She grabbed a small rock, lit a candle, poured a cup of water, and made a pinwheel out of paper Skarlagk had left her for her own personal needs. Next, she had to place her hand over the objects, she tested the earth but nothing occurred, then she tested water still nothing, when she tested fire the little torch burst into a flame touching the ceiling, she believed she had found her element, but she felt like she had to finish one more test; air. Talia placed her hand in front of the wheel and then a gust of wind blew past through her and the fan which caught her by surprise. The scroll said that the Lions could only have one element, but instead she gained two. "This is getting weird," she said to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Dark Beast

Chapter 7

Somewhere in the Darklands, one of Skarlagk's resistance group had been captured and are now chained and being dragged by Gunmar's forces. One of them struggled to break free from the restraints. "We will not be brought to Gunmar like dogs! Skarlagk will free us and destroy that fool! Do you hear me?!" One of his allies smacked him behind the head, "Get ahold of yourself, Drum, we're already dead anyway." But unbeknownst to them, someone was watching over them from above the cliffs hidden in the shadows. A stranger wearing a black cloak and an iron mask. He followed the Gumm-Gumm's stealthily without any of them noticing.

They have arrived at the home of the resistance sworn enemy, the one who has brought them here in this forsaken world. The soldiers took their captives to the prison cells and locked them up. The orange spikes popped out of the den and sealed them in. One of the prisons touched the spikes and shocked his hand by the energy like an electric shock. "Well, this is just fantastic," one of the rebel Gumm-Gumm's said. "They could of at least brought us some snacks," the other said. Then they heard a thud and suddenly became a struggle, one of the guards that had been turned to stone slid down the stairs to their cells, they looked up, and saw the iron mask hooded figure. The stranger brought out a big key and freed the rebels. "Come! We must escape before anyone notices," the stranger said. The rebels looked at each other thinking rather or not trust this mysterious figure. The stranger revealed their insignia on his right breast and agreed to the stranger's offer. The iron hood led the three-man squad up the stairs, killed any incoming guard that stood in their way, and made it for the exit.

They remarkably made it back to the fortress safe and sound without a single scratch. The freed prisoner's of Gunmar were welcomed home embraced by their friends. Skarlagk watched them from looking down upon her tower pleased by the return of her men. The chamber door's opened revealing the iron hood and bowed before her. "Another flawless victory of my champion, Dagger Heart, or should I say...Talia," Skarlagk said. The hooded figure rose to reveal her face to Skarlagk. "Infiltrating Gunmar's castle was piece of cake," Talia said taking off her hood. "I swear he needs better security."

It has been about nearly a month since Talia had been in the Darklands. She had been learning from all of the knowledge she had required from Skarlagk's library and had been training non-stop. She had learned to harness two elements of nature, fire, and air, more levels of her feral state, she had also learned archery, sword fighting, Skarlagk had shown her gems and stones they use for power as well and has maintained invisibility. Even though the Gumm-Gumm's had a hard time accepting her, but she was able to gain their trust just like Jim had done back home. Although despite her accomplishments Talia still could not figure out how to unlock her enhancement ability yet. Skarlagk believed that sending her on missions and get some experience on the field should be able to help. But having her existence exposed to Gunmar would be risky. So that's when she had decided to provide her a disguise, her new uniform.

"Did you memorize the coordinates," Skarlagk asked. Talia went up to the map, grabbed a chalk and marked down Gunmar's precise location. "Yes, I have," Talia said. Skarlagk put her giant stone hand on her back grateful for her protege's progress. "Excellent, I will gather my generals and we will plan on our attack." "I just have one question, Skarlagk," Talia said. "Yes," Skarlagk said. "I remember you telling me that Gunmar cannot be killed without the triumbric stones combined with the amulet's power. So how do we intend on finishing him if we don't have that," Talia said. Skarlagk then grew silent for the moment, because she was right about one thing. They don't have the Triumbric stones and the only thing, the only one who can obtain Gunmar's bane was none other than the Trollhunter himself. But she did have a Silver Lion on her side. She may not be able to kill him, but she can defeat him just like Deya the Deliverer. "Gunmar's time in the Darklands has made him grow old and weak. Your power may not be enough to vanquish him, but that doesn't mean we cannot defeat him," Skarlagk said. "How," Talia asked. "You go get some rest. I will discuss with this to my generals," Skarlagk said.

During Marshall's time with the Trollhunters, he has been always notifying them about Talia's well being. Not only that he has been learning what other abilities he has in store. One week ago, he found out he can read peoples minds when he touched June's hand seeing her memories of the hardships she'd endured when her parents were killed, the adventures she had with Talia's father, Adam, when they were kids, the day he and Beatrice got married, then the day they themselves got killed, and her time raising Talia on her own. Marshall felt her pain because he too has someone precious to him and does everything he can to help. Then there was a time when he was framed by Steve for stealing the school's trophy. He was able to tell whoever is lying and use his mind to expose the truth out from their mouth. Then Steve ended up getting suspended and do community service for three weeks. Most night's whenever he's spending time with Talia, talking, getting to know one another, he had been starting to develop feelings for the girl. Every time he looks at her, her silver hair, blue eyes, and her smiling face reminded him of the snow he had seen on his travels. He wondered if she too feels the same.

One night, he had been running on the town's rooftops with his skates pursuing a fire cat chasing Toby and Jim on a Vespa. He speaks into his blue tooth ear piece to them, "What kind of idiot brings a magical rock to science class?!" "How was I suppose to know there was a flaming monster inside of it," Toby said. "You bought a magic rock off a troll named 'Mervin the Monster Dealer'," Jim said. "What did you think would happen, Tobes?" The turned to a corner and met up with Blinky and Arrrgh. "Blinky, please tell me you got it!" Jim said. "Of course, Master Jim," he said. Marshall caught up with them and hit the brakes causing a streak on the concrete. "Are you sure this will work," he asked. "Master Jim has led the luminaire to our stratagem," Blinky said. "Stra-ta-gem," Arrrgh picked the rock out from one of his pockets sniffing it. "It means, brilliant trap," Blinky described. The fire cat caught up with the trollhunters illuminating it's blazing fur in the ally, growling viciously towards them. The boys stood back and went up to Arrrgh waiting for Blinky to use the trap, but he stood there looking scared. "What are you waiting for? Throw it!" Jim exclaimed. He walked back and said, "Um, Master Jim, you said this was a luminaire when that is obviously an infernal hellheeti." The beast came closer, the boys threw trash to try and keep it back. Arrrgh glowed luminously green and pounded his fist into his hand. "Should I punch it," he asked. "Yeah, let him unleash the fury!" Toby said. "Not yet, Arrrgh it," Blinky said. "Came from a rock!" Jim exclaimed. "How many four-legged flaming creatures come out of rocks?!" "For my first experience. None!" Marshall exclaimed continuing throwing cans. Arrrgh yelled, "Can I punch it?" "Yes," the boys exclaimed. "No!" Blinky cried.

Arrrgh jumped high and slugged the flaming cat right into the dumpster. Just when they thought it was over, it came back but with two more flaming cats. "What just happened," Marshall asked. "Whenever you feed the fire by attacking it, the Hellheetie multiplies," Blinky explained. "Oh, great," Marshall sighed face palming himself. This reminded him on one of his video games based off from myth and legend. The mythical serpent, Hydra, if you cut off one head two more grow back. Two of the cats jumped on the walls crawling towards them, Toby shriekingly repeated 'Oh, my gosh' several times panicking as the three infernal cats came closing in. "Got any bright ideas?!" Marshall asked. "Yeah, if we can't feed the fire? How do we put it out," Jim asked. Blinky suggested, "You have sour sap, dew dredge, Lumpkin oil-" "What about water," Jim interjected. "That's the obvious one." Blinky said. "Where would we get enough of that?" "A Hellheeti hydrant!" Toby pointed at the fire hydrant. "Arrrgh," Jim said. Arrrgh offered him a hand, "On it." Jim jumped onto his giant stone hand, Arrrgh tossed him in the air, Jim did a backflip, summoned his armor, used the sword of Daylight, sliced the fire hydrate, the Hellheeti's came after him, the water burst open, Jim slashed the water putting out the flame, and finished the last one that pounced spraying it with water.

Toby laughed and fist bumped with Arrrgh for their victory, "Adios, fire cats." Jim came up to them and removed his armor. "Well done, Master Jim," Blinky congratulated him. "Another victory for our Trollhunter." "Trollhunters," Jim reminded him. "Come on, guys, it's a team effort." "Uh, guys," Marshall pointed at the fire hydrant still running. "How are we-" before he could finish Arrrgh grabbed the broken piece of the fire hydrant and plugged it upside down. "Close enough." Arrrgh tossed Jim and Toby their helmets as they got on his Vespa. "It's getting close to dawn. You guys better get back to Trollmarket," Jim said. The team split and left for home.

Marshall returned home and found his father sleeping on the couch exhausted from work. He grabbed a blanket and covered him up to make him comfortable. Then he went upstairs, freshen himself up and got ready for bed. He jumped on the mattress and drifted off to sleep. The next thing he knew, he was standing in the grassy fields in Talia's dream. He spotted the silver-haired girl sitting next to her lion at the lake, he went up and sat next to her. "Hey," he greeted. Talia smiled and said, "Hey, yourself." "How are you holding up in the Darklands," he asked. "Just fine, Skarlagk and her generals are building a strategy to plan an assault on Gunmar's castle," Talia said. Marshall jumped when he heard that, "You're going to fight that monster now!?" "Not this instant!" Talia cleared. "I may not trust Skarlagk, but she's the only one who can help me unlock my full potential, and find the nursery where Enrique and rest of the babies are being held. And I hope to find where Jinx and Chompsky are." "Then why are you fighting alongside her," Marshall asked. "Like I said she has the knowledge and I need the training to help me unlock my full power. If there is any chance I run into to Gunmar I need to be ready or... he'll kill me," Talia said. "Kill you? But I thought he wants to control you for your power," Marshall said. "It doesn't matter what he does to me. If I'm caught I'm dead," Talia buried her head into her knees. Marshall put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. "Hey, hey, it's okay. We're going to find you and your friends, and get you out. You just got to have a little faith." Talia smiled grateful for his comfort and support. She may have known him for a month, but somehow she feels she can trust him.


	8. Chapter 8

Dark Beast

Chapter 8

Early morning, Marshall was still a sound asleep dreaming with Talia but when the sound of alarm went off on his phone. He jumped and rolled out of the bed giving him a rude wake-up call. He grabbed the alarm on his phone and read the time and it was seven o'clock. "Oh great, time for school," he sarcastically said. He got up made his bed, gathered his school supplies, freshen himself up, went down to the kitchen and met up with his dad. "Morning, kiddo," he said, making them breakfast. The specialty today was eggs and french toast. "How'd you sleep," his father asked. "Alright," Marshall answered sitting down at the table looking exhausted. "Really, cause you look like you've been hit by a train," his dad teased. "Dad please, I'm not in the mood for your teasing right now," Marshall moaned. He checked the time on his watch and realized he was running late for work. He chowed down his breakfast, got his bag and talked with his mouthful, "I gotta run, get to school on time and have a nice day." He affectionally scratched his head and made his way out of the door.

Marshall finished having his breakfast, got out his bike from the garage and met up with Jim and Toby riding on their way to school. "Hey, guys," he waved. "Hey, Marsh," they said. "I just had another dream chat with Tal. She's alive and doing well," Marshall said getting on his bike. "She's even kicking some Dumm-Dumm butt." Toby snort and smirked by his joke. "Yep, that's Tally for yah," Jim said.

They pedaled their bikes on towards school. "So, Jim how are things going with you and your mom," Marshall asked. "Not so good," Jim said. "How so," Toby asked. "I made her favorite egg white manchego omelet for breakfast and she just turned it down," Jim explained. "When you put it like that it must be bad," Marshall said. "It's been like a month and she's still not talking to you about the whole hospital thing," Toby asked Jim. "Not a word," Jim said. "Brutal," Toby said. "You know a woman is beyond angry when she starts dishing out the silent treatment." "I don't know how to fix this unless I tell her the truth," Jim said. "But if I do, they'll send me to the crazy house." "Maybe if you show and tell her that, Draal the troll, who has been living in your basement and guarding your house might help," Marshall suggested. "Yeah, but that would make things more complicated for the trolls and me being the Trollhunter," Jim said. "Like when you promised, Claire, that you would save her planning on saving her brother," Toby said. "Toby!" Marshall snapped. "He's trapped in the Darklands. Talia's trapped there too I can't just leave them there, Tobes," Jim said. "You know who else is in the Darklands? Gunmar," Toby reminded. Marshall clenched his fists squeezing the handles on his bike cursing that name. He had been told many stories about that monster and his evil if we're to even think on hurting that poor girl he doesn't know what he would do. "Don't remind me," Jim sighed.

The boys arrived on time for school and parked their bikes outside, a few girls spotted Marshall they chuckled hiding their red faces. Toby believed they were thinking about them and gave them flirting eyebrows. But then there came the unwanted attention; Steve Palachuk and his two stooges. "Oh, no. Dilweed, five o'clock," Toby informed. Palachuk gave Jim an 'L' sign and knocked on Toby's helmet. Marshall cocked his eyebrow and smirked as he grabbed one of his pencils and stuck it up in Steve's nose. "I watch that attitude if I were you," he threatened. Steve's friends backed up frightened by what they were seeing. "Or do you like having your face all messed up? 'Cause if you're looking for a beating again I will be more than happy to give it to you." He lifted his nostril high in the air giving Steve more pain. Jim grabbed his wrist and said, "Marshall, enough you've proved your point. Let him go." Marshall looked at him and Steve disappointed, he removed the pencil from his nose releasing the bully. Steve held his nose and ran hiding his face in shame. "Was that really necessary," Jim asked. "You let Talia beat him up for bullying, so I don't see the reason why not," Marshall said.

The boys arrived in their history class and took their seats right when the bell ringed. They heard a couple of girls gossiping next to their about Strickler's sudden absence. "I heard he was run out of town by a mob," Mary said. "I heard he got a mail-order bride and moved to North Korea," Darcy said. "Psst, what are they talking about," Marshall asked Jim. "Strickler," Jim answered. "The Changeling teacher," Marshall whispered. "Where do you think Mr. Strickler went, Jimmy-Jam," Mary asked Jim. "You should know. You were his fave." "Who, me," Jim asked. "Oh, uh...I don't know. He probably just needed a vacation." "You really think Strickler might come back," Toby asked. "After what went down, he'd be a fool to ever show his face again," Jim said. Then Claire dropped in, "So when are we saving Tal and my brother?" "Claire, we can't just waltz into the Darklands," Jim said. "We just saved the trolls by keeping Killahead Bridge closed," Toby said. "Imagine what they'll do to us if they find out we want to open it." "Guys, this is my brother and Notenrique's driving me nuts," Claire said. "Is that fake, baby, thing, giving you a hard time," Marshall asked. "He makes me change his diaper and he knows how to use the toilet. But he chooses the diaper," Claire answered. Marshall cringed his face disgusted by the sound of that imposter's compulsive behavior. "I get it. We'll get him back. We can't just risk releasing Gunmar," Jim stated. "Him and Talia. There is no way we're letting them stay down there," Marshall said.

Back in the Darklands, the stone corpses of the fallen Gumm-Gumm's lay before Gunmar on his floor. "Tell me...who is responsible for this," Gunmar asked his two advisors. Dictacious and Kodanth looked at one another to see which would like to tell their all-powerful, fearsome, master. Dictacious stepped up and spoke, "We do not know sire, but we did receive one of the troops last dying words that he may have saw a changeling dressed in a black cloak. Wearing an iron mask." "An impure? Ally with the resistance, serving Skarlagk," Gunmar asked with an unamused expression. Then turned to the changeling suspiciously. Kodanth saw the look on his face and knew what he was thinking. "Master, I swear to you on my life. I do not know of any one of my Janus Order would ever think or be foolish enough to betray you. I -" "SILENCE!" Gunmar roared, his saliva spat in his face making him bow and tremble. Dictacious smiled maliciously at the pathetic coward being lectured by the dark under lord. "I've always known you Impures are nothing but lies and deceit. But if one of you-" Kodanth raised his head and begged, "Master, please. If this liberator o-o-or thief really was a changeling then why would he need a disguise?" Gunmar then grew silent when he heard his suggestion. "I-I-I mean sure this mysterious assassin has some very unique talent and skill to pass through and kill our guards, but we can't be so sure it is what they claim to be," Kodanth said. "Maybe, but say if this iron- cloaked figure isn't a changeling then what else could it possibly be," Dictacious asked. Gunmar thought for a moment and then reached a decision. "Search the Darklands, find this assassin, and bring him to me," Gunmar commanded. "Y-y-yes, Master," Kodanth stammered as he got back on his feet.

Dictacious and Kodanth left Gunmar in the Crucible Pit sitting in his throne. Kodanth still continued shaking in fear from the horror he endured. Dictacious smiled amused by his shocking state. "Well, that went well," He chuckled patting his back with one of his four arms. "Now, how are we going to capture this new foe?" "He could possibly at Skarlagk's fortress." Kodanth said. "You know very well as much as I do that place is impossible to find. We've searched throughout the entire Darklands and haven't found a single clue where it is." "Then, I guess you'll just have to face the consequences once Gunmar finds out that you've already given up," Dictacious said. "On second thought we better get started," Kodanth nervously smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Trollhunters

Chapter 9

On the very top of the dark pillars of Skarlagk's fortress castle, the girl dressed in a black cloak sat there watching over the dark horizon. Nothing there but an ominous green looking eye far beyond the distance. Talia stared at the green light thinking as if it were Gunmar's eye watching over them. Then she wondered when or how she was ever going to find her lost friends if they're still alive or find poor Enrique, and how she'll ever get home without risking Gunmar getting out. "Talia!" Skarlagk called out to her. "Talia, come down here. I have a very important task for you." Talia stood up from the pointy tip of the tower, slid down the roof, sky dived down, lashed out her whip lashing onto one of the pillars, and swung her way into the window in the level where her leader stepped aside making a perfect landing. "Not bad, huh," Talia asked. "And I didn't even need to use my powers." Skarlagk chuckled shaking her head amused by the girl's humor. "So, what's mission for the day," Talia asked. "Another, rescue mission?" "No, one of our scouts spotted a female changeling lurking in the shadows outside the fortress and we believe she may return to Gunmar telling him our cooridinates. I need you to track her down and finish her before she does," Skarlagk explain handing out a piece of black hair to her. Talia took the black hair, unleashed her feral state and took a wiff of the scent and recognized who it was. "Nomura."

Back in the surface lands at the canal under the bridge of Arcadia oaks. The Trollhunters took Claire to the entrance, the gateway to Trollmarket to began their first step of their plan. "You ready," Jim asked. "If this helps me get my brother back, yeah, I'm ready," Claire said holding up the horngazel. "Just remember, saving Talia and Enrique is our little secret," Jim said. "If any of them were to find out-" "Don't worry, lips are sealed," Claire interjected. Toby stepped up and began demonstrating on how to properly use the key to opening the door. "Now, you're gonna want to start drawing a semi-circle," he said drawing out with a chalk. But Claire drew it just before he could finish. "Oh, you have it. Okay, never mind." Cliare pressed her palm against the wall. The concrete began to crack like a shattering glass, the line she drew glowed in neon blue, and the portal opened. "Wow," she said entering inside the dark tunnel. "That's what I said when I first came here," Marshall said, as he followed behind her.

As they entered the room the portal closed and the crystal staircase glowed lighting up the room, shining it's way down. "The crystal staircase," Claire gasped. "I know right," Marshall said. "This is more than I...I-I never would have..." she did not have any choice for words. Claire dashed down the staircase right away without thinking. "Oh...Hold up a sec!" Toby exclaimed chasing right after her. "We need a few ground rules here, okay? The locals are not friendly to outsiders," Toby explained. "The first time we came here, Jim almost got killed." But Claire did not heed his words, she quickly ran down the blue spiraling crystal staircase in excitement. "You think she heard any of that," Toby asked. "Not a word," Jim said, chasing after her. "I can clearly see why you like this girl," Marshall said following them.

In the death valley of the Darklands, Talia was back in her disguise, Dagger Heart, on a mission to track down the changeling spy. The trail of Nomura's scent had been leading her right around this depressing area, but she was no where in sight. She closed her eyes and concentrated using her six sense to search the area for any particular signs of life. Talia could sense so little in this dieing world, but there were still creatures alive running around, but when she felt the aura the same dark cold feeling on that night when she had first run into her, Talia had found her. Her six sense and foresight saw her resting, eating somekind of fruit just up ahead, Talia activated her feral state and made a dash towards her prey.

Back in Hearstone Trollmarket, Claire ran through the streets her eyes were amazed by the beauty and wonder, and the people living beneath their feat. She first bumped into Arrrgh and Blinky, Blinky was impressed by her knowledge of how she read the entire volumes of Troll Lore, Vendel did not like the idea of bringing another human in his city because he believed trollkind has had enough allowing too many, but when she greeted him in their native tongue, he not only was impressed as Blinkous, but he was also humbly greatful for having her here. Claire asked Blinky if she could see the fallen pieces of Killahead Bridge the only gate way to the Darklands where her baby brother resides. They walked to the vault where it is locked, unsealed the door, and entered the room as the lights turned on. "The bridge," Arrrgh said. "More specific. . .what used to be Killahead Bridge," Blinky said. "Every piece accounted for, even the Eye Stone." Claire kneeled down stroking her hand on the Eye Stone, wiping the dust off. "Hey, buddy, it's your sis," she said. "Don't you start thinking I've forgotton about you." She leaned her head against the Eye Stone and said, "We're gonna get you back. I promise. See you soon, little chicharron" Claire stood up and walked over to Blinky thanking him for letting her to have this. Blinkous told Toby and Marshall to give Claire the rest of the tour while he speaks with Jim.

Toby, Arrrgh, and Marshall took Claire to the place where Jim and his predecessor's train to become champions for both humans and trolls. They cross the stone bridge over the molten lava. "Prepare yourself for the sacred grounds where Trollhunters are broken and remade into warriors," Toby said giving her the tour. Marshall rolled his eyes irritated knowing what he's about to do next. "Tobes, please, don't-" "The Hero's Forge!" Toby echoed through the arena. Marshall sighed and face palmed himself annoyed by his dramatic voice. "All this for one Trollhunter," Claire asked examining the arena. "I mean, I train here, too, when we need to up our game, get ripped, maximize our squat cores, you know hero stuff," Toby said, stretching showing off to make him look good. "You don't look ripped to me," Marshall teased making Toby glare at him. "Whoa!" Claire said, spotting Draal in the arena assembleing a statue. "Is that Draal? Kanjigar's son?" "The one and only," Marshall said as they walked over to him. "What's that statue he's making," Claire asked. "I do not make statues," Draal said turning towards them. "This is my father." "Took a while to track down all his remains," Toby whispered. "Hate to be there when we have to rebuild Jim, right? What a mess." Marshall smacked him behind the head irritated by his dumb joke. "Ow!" Toby clutched onto his head in pain. "You fight in an arena surrounded by the remains of dead Trollhunters," Claire asked. "That is. . . the most herioc thing I've ever seen. Can we turn it on?" She ran in search for the switch.

Some where in the Darklands, the pink changling rested underneath a tree full of smelly fruit. But unbeknownst to her a shadow stalking her from behind the rocks sneaking her way towards her with her claws out and ready. The cloaked assassin crawled to the ground like a silent predator closing in on her prey preparing to strike. Nomura ears perk and smelt something close by. When she turned the dark-cloaked figure pounced and tackled. The two struggled wrestling, clawing, then Nomura kicked off her attacker and grabbed her semi-tar blades. The masked-Talia got back on her feet and pulled out her dagger pacing around her opponent. Nomura looked at her foe carefully and noticed a familiar symbol underneath her cloak. "So, I take it you're one of Skarlagk's hunting dogs," she asked. Talia knew it she were to speak, she might recognize the sound of her voice so she did not utter a single word. "Well, certainly are a quiet one," she swung her blades in a slice and dice motion. Talia blocked and dodged each attack and gave her a sidekick in the stomach knocking some air out. Then gave her a direct punch in the face and round-kick to the head. Nomura was sent rolling across the ground, she pushed herself trying to get up, but the damage she endured from this mysterious hunter's strength was unbelievable. The changeling looked at dark-warrior coming straight her way, she feared she may have reached her end, until she remembered something when she looked at the tree of the fruit she was eating and thought of an idea. She smirked showing her fanged teeth, quickly ran straight for the tree, snatched a couple pair of fruit, and tossed them at Talia behind the mask creating a stinky smoke bomb. Talia looked up and the changeling had disappeared. "Dang it," she hissed underneath her breath.

Back in the Hero's Forge, Cliare had turned on the training facility and the stadium somehow went completely haywire. "Draal! Shut it off!" Marshall shouted. Draal pressed his replaced iron arm againt the button so hard and desperately. "I'm trying! But the controls do not respond!" Jim and Blinky arrived when they've just recieved word from Bagdwella of this chaos. "Claire!" Jim shouted seeing her struggling on one of the platforms. "I'm fine for now. Help him!" She said pointing to Toby holding on tight. "I swear, I didn't touch anything!" he said. "There's a manaul kill switch inside the Sootscyer!" Blinky said. "Go! Master Jim!" Jim don his armor ran straight into the death trap arena. He grabbed onto the scythe, jumped on the nearest platform and ran to save Tobais in time before he was sliced in half by one of the incoming scythes. "Thanks, Jimbo," he said. "You make it look so easy." The platform that Claire was one was moving, she ran up and clinged onto the edge with her nails. "Okay, I can use your help now," she said. "Arrrgh!" Jim called out to him. Arrrgh came running on all fours outside of the forge, Jim tossed Toby down, and Arrrgh catched him in time. "Gotcha!" Arrrgh said. He gave Jim a thumbs up saying he was a okay. Jim looked up and saw the Soothscyher just up ahead. "I'm coming! Just hold on!" Jim said, assuring Claire. He jumped and climbed up, Claire hold on desperately for her life. "Turn it off!" she cried. Jim reached for the top, used his sword to boost himself up, then reached his hand into the Soothschyer's and. . . turned off the switch.

Claire lost her grip and slide on the platform screaming to her death, the gears slowly stopped, and the platform returned to it's natural state. As the platform that Claire was on came down the other's went up to her. "Claire! Are you alright?!" Marshall concerned helpling her back on her feet. "Is this normal," Claire asked. "Nothing's normal around here," Toby chuckled. "Get used to it sister." Then suddenly the Soothcryer's eyes shined bright red as a star grabbing everyone's attention. "What's that," Marshall asked amazed. "It's calling to him, at last," Blinky said. The Soothcryer grew brighter, blinding everybody, Jim was still standing there with his hand in the machine, confused and not sure what was going on. Then all of a sudden he was sucked right in and disappeared into thin air without a trace. As the light died down everyone looked up and saw no sight of Jim. "What the heck just happened," Marshall asked dumbfounded. "Jim? Jim? Jim," Toby worriedly called. "No Jim," Arrrgh said. "What do you mean, 'No Jim'," Claire asked. "There was definitely a Jim." "He has been summoned," Blinky stated. "Summoned? By whom," Marshall asked.

Jim slowly opened his eyes and uncovered his ears finding himself in a strange, bizzarre room. He looked around his surroundings and up the ceiling to find a constellation and statues of the previous Trollhunter's statues on the pillars. Then all of a sudden blue balls of wisps past right through him and voices were heard in the dark room. Jim acted fast and grabbed the sword of Daylight in alarm. "Who are you?! Where am I," He asked. Then Kanjigar's spirit came charging in for an attack. "Are you worthy," he asked. Jim blocked his attack then Kanjigar then disappeared into thin air. He saw one of the wisps and tried to inflict damage, but his blade went right through like butter. Then Kanjigar reformed his spirit behind him, then Jim charged right in and swung his blade, and he disappeared again. Just when he finally made a hit, Kanjigar blocked his attack and slipped the sword of Daylight out of his hands, snatched it and pointed it right to him. "But...only a Trollhunter can wield Daylight," Jim said with his hands in the air. "We are Trollhunters!" Kanjigar exclaimed. Jim looked at the reassembled statue remains of Draal's fallen father and recognized who he is. "You're Kanjigar. The voice from my Amulet! That was you," Jim said. "Your Amulet?!" one of the spirit's said. "Our Amulet," another said. "We are the Council of Elder Trollhunters," another spirit said. Kanjigar releas the sword of Daylight from his hand as it float in the air and disappeared right back into Jim's hands. Jim then realized something from after stopping the Soothscryer saving his friends and maybe the reason he's here. "Oh, man! Now, I'm dead! That stupid Soothcryer killed me in the Forge."

"You are not dead. You are still in the Forge, in a way," Kanjigar said, as he walked passed him with his hands behind his back. He turned around and said, " This is the Void. A place between worlds for the Trollhunter to recieve counsel from those who came before. We've been waiting and watching. Growing restless until you've proven yourself." The arena going haywire, that was you," Jim asked. "Wait, you've been watching me?" "There are no secrets here," Kanjigar said showing a window, a memory of Jim killing Bular. "We've seen all. Your triumphs and your deceptions." Then he showed another memory of him speaking with his friends planning on liberating Talia and Enrique from the Darklands without risking freeing Gunmar. "We know what you plan to do, young Trollhunter. You court danger and death," Kanjigar said. "We have to go," Jim said. "We? A Trollhunter works alone. If you brings those you care for into the Darklands, you all will be swallowed by it. To be a Trollhunter is to make sacrifices," Then he showed a memory of himself with Draal. "I had to distance myself from my son to keep him safe. Something you have failed to do!" Then he showed another memory of Draal wounded and the lost of his right arm. Jim took pity and shame for that day, but he knew that if Draal hadn't helped him, any of his friends wouldn't have helped he may not be here. "Look, I'm not perfect. I know," Jim said. "But maybe my friends are the reason I'm the only one here still...breathing?" "Blasphemy!" the spirits said. "He mocks us!" "Leave this place!" "A mistake has been made."

Back in the Hero's Forge Jim's friends were standing, waiting all confused. "What do you mean, he's in the Void," Claire concerned. "The Void sounds like a very empty word. A bad word." "Yeah, and are these happy ghosts we're talking about here, or soul-sucking poltergeists," Toby asked. "They will not suck his soul. They will merely peer into it," Blinky described. "What is that suppose to mean," Marshall asked. "He is now under the spiritual guidance of Master Trollhunters." "Ghost guidance counselors? Jim gets all the cool stuff," Toby sighed. Then a bright blue light appeared from the floor, forming Jim's physical body, and making a rough landing. "Hey! You're back from the other side, dude!" Toby said, as everyone gathered around him. "Wow! So trolls and ghosts exist," Claire said. "What's next? A Midsummer Night's Dream? Fairies?" Everyone looked at her weird. "Fairies? Preposterous!" Blinky exclaimed. "Fairies lost the war to the pixies centuries ago." "A war between fairies and pixies," Marshall cocked an eyebrow. "What did they," Blinky asked Jim. "They said they won't stop us," Jim said. "What would my father stop you from," Draal asked. "From going into the Darklands," Jim said. "But if we're going in, they said the only way we're getting out alive is if we kill Gunmar. And with Strickler gone, maybe we have a chance."

But Jim couldn't have been more wrong. Strickler along with the company of Otto Scaarbach traveled through the tropics with a goblin sniffing out the location of an ancient temple where lies of what they... what Strickler seeks. Otto lit up the torch and walked through the dark eerie place. When they've finally arrived to the room where lies a bunch of rubble, burrried ontop of something that Strickler has been seeking. He opened a small book and looked around the room for one final thing he needs before he can dig out his treasure. Otto on the other hand stood there shaking, threw a rock hopefully making sure whatever lies beneath is still asleep. Strickler searched the wall and found a very strange, peculiar ring, with a ominous yellow glow. "Then Inferna Copula," Otto gasped. Strickler smirked and pulled the lever releasing the chains from the rubble, but nothing occured. "Is, uh. . . he alive," Strickler asked. "Don't look at me," Otto said. They turned towards their goblin pet indicating him to go check on whom ever or whatever is still alive. The goblin crawled towards one of his giant,pale, stone hands and poked it with his little finger but nothing had happened. The two changelings looked at each other thinking that they may have come all this way for nothing. But then the stone hand grabbed the goblin, and the slumbering creature crawled out of the rubble, and rised standing a tall, pale troll with yellow eyes, and horns of a ram. "Who has awakened me," he asked in a frightening voice as he steps out of the rubble. Otto pointed out to Strickler for his answer standing afraid. "I have Angor Rot," Strickler answered. The troll turned towards him with the goblin in his hand. "You know my name," he said. "Ashame I will never know yours." He tightened his grip squeezing the gobling til. . . he popped. The fearsome troll turned around breaking the chains off his wrists, took his staff sitting in a pile of skulls, and rised it in the air showing a luminous light. Then he turned back toward the changelings and came right at Strickler without giving a second thought on the one who has freed him from his slumber. Just when he was about to finish him, he was stopped by the power of the ring now upon Strickler's hand. He pushed himself as much as he could to kill the changeling, but the power of the ring kept him from doing so. "My ring," he grunted. "My flesh." Strickler smirked and stood tall and proud. "Yield to me! For I wear the Inferna Copula." Angor Rot gave up and withdraw his weapon. "You have killed thousands. You are chaos incarnate," Strickler said. "And you are. . . mine." His eyes glowed yellow with red irises as he chuckles menacingly.

Back in the Darklands Talia continued the search for Nomura hopeing to find her before she could have any chance returning to Gunmar. She ran through the dark labyrinth still keeping hot on her trail. It was a good thing her nose was resilent after from being hit by that purple, pear, stink fruit. But then all of sudden a spear struck before her. She looked up and find a couple of Gumm-Gumm's coming down blocking her path. Talia could tell right away that these were not the one's she knew from the resistance. "Let me guess," she said. "You're one of Gunmar's goons?" One of the speaked in the trollish tongue saying, "Traitorous Impure, our master has ordered us to arrest you and bring you before him. . .on knees." Talia ears sharpened when she had heard this. Gunmar does not know she's here and they all think she's a changeling thanks to her disguise. She smiled and scoffed behind the mask. "You idiots think you can catch me?" She looked around and saw more of them surrounding her. "Well then . . . let's play."


	10. Chapter 10

Dark Beast

Chapter 10

The Gumm-Gumm's were sent on their master's behalf on retrieving one simple being. But instead they all caught in a wild goose chase, by this mysterious cloaked- iron masked figure giving them a hard time to catch. They all believed that he was a changeling in a disguise afraid to show his face to his foes, but what they didn't know that it was a young human girl hiding behind the mask, and this girl was no ordinary child. Talia jumped from rock to rock dodging dodging lasso's from catching her. "You're all making this to easy," she teasingly sang. She stopped when she had reached a dead end being cornered by the Gumm-Gumm's. They all believed they finally have her. However she still continued to smirk behind the mask knowing what they were really thinking, but what they didn't know is that it was too soon for them to celebrate. She summon up a gust of wind making a big jump, gracefully landed on her feet to the otherside, and quickly made a dash leaving them in the dust. As the dust cleared their target was no where in sight. They all looked at each other bewildered on what had just happened.

Back in Gunmar's dominion, he was not pleased by hearing the news from the return of his search party. "You've failed?!" He roared. "And none of you were able to capture him? This Impure?!" "Actually my lord we're not so sure this mysterious assassin is an Impure," one of them said. "Infact whoever it is under the hood, behind the mask sounds almost if he is a she." "Also she possess somekind of magic. I've never seen an Impure pull off a trick like that before," another said. Gunmar looked at him in with his lonely, glowing, evil eye. "What kind of magic," he asked. The Gumm-Gumm soldier gulped as he continued. "Uh W-w-well, sir. . . we're not entirely sure. There was this big draft of wind that came out of nowhere and she used it somehow to make her escape." Gunmar grabbed him and lifted him high in the air. "If you are lying to me. Just to save your skin!" "No! No! I'm not! I-I swear!" the poor soul raised his hands honestly. Gunmar released him from his grip and walked back to sit on his throne. "Whoever or whatever this new recruit of Skarlagk is. I am starting to become very curious," he said. "Send the Goblins to search the lands and see what you can find more about this assassin, and do not show your face here again until you find me what I want." The Gumm-Gumm's bowed their heads and left the room.

Then Dictatcious and Kodanth came just as the search party took their leave. "I apologize for coming here at such a bad timing my lord," Dictatcious graciously kneeled. Kodanth followed as well. "We had just recieved word that our search party had failed to retrieve the theif," Kodanth said. "I do not have time for either of your pity," Gunmar said. "Skarlagk's resistance grows, my time is drawing near, the bridge is now in the hands of the Trollhunter, and he is the only key to setting us free." "We know that you are struggling, Dark underlord, but surely you can think of some way out of this," Dictatcious supported. "You know as a matter of fact they even have a fetch, maybe we can trick him into opening the bridge," Kodanth said. "On how do you suggest we do that?" Dictatcious asked. "I'm sending spies to gather as much intel we can about the boy as we speak." Gunmar smiled liking the way his advisor was thinking. Dictatcious was about to say something, but Gunmar spoke, "Well played, Kodanth. The only thing I've learned from facing my enemies is by finding their weakness and using them against them. While you're at it see what you can to find about the Silver Lion." "Your excellency," Kodanth bowed respectively. Dictatcious glared at the changeling in jealousy.

Jim was walking through the Darklands with the sword of Daylight in his hands in defense. He heard voices whispering in the shadows speaking the name of Gunmar echoeing through his brain making him become more scared and paranoid. Then he turned around and saw the monster himself, and being swallowed by the beast. Then he finds himself crashing on the wrong side of the bed with his head hurting. He got back up and tried to get back to sleep.

Later at school, everyone was at the gym with Coach Laurence discussing the homecoming spring fling. There was band music and their mole mascot dancing on the floor. "Give me an 'a'!" he shouted. "A" everyone shouted. "Give me an 'R'" he shouted. "R" everyone shouted. "Give me a 'C'" he shouted. "C" Everyone shouted. "This is taking too long. Give me an 'adia'!" he shouted. Everyone stood there quiet awkwardly confused. "What's that spell?!" Laurence shouted. Everyone continued looking at him awkwardly. "Arcadia!" he finished. Then the mascot jumped in showing jazzy hands making everyone cheer. Coach Laurence shoved him out of the way to continue. "Before we begin, I have a few announcements."

Jim talked with Marshall and Toby about the dream he had last night with Gunmar. Marshall listened, but Toby on the other hand has attentions to someone else. "And his eye is glowing. And then, the dream just keeps reminding me that I'm completely way out of my league," Jim said. "Jim we get it big, strong, scary, bad guy, but there's always a way to stop an unstoppable foe even it seems impossible. Right Tobes," Marshall asked. He turns toward him finding him not listening. Marshall smacked him behind the head. "OW! What you do that for?!" Toby said. "Weren't you listening in on what Jim was saying?!" Marshall said. "Yes. Jim had no problems sneaking into the Darklands when it was to save Tal and Claire's baby brother, but now Kanjigar says you've got to face Gunmar, he's having nightmares about him and is freaking out that he's way out of his league," Toby said. Jim and Marshall eyes bugged out after from hearing his answer. "I can multi-task, guys." Toby returned paying attention to the mole mascot. "It's Bill Aronsteing," Jim said. "Bill moved to Wisconsin. This is someone else's artistry," Toby said. "Someone with feminine wiles." Marshall cocked an eyebrow and looked at the mascot. "How can you tell that's a girl in that suit," Marshall asked. "Trust me, dude. I know women and that is all woman under there," Toby assured. Marshall looked backed at him unimpressed. "Tobes, you have a delusional intellect on women." But Toby ignored him and continued looking upon the mysterious mascot mesmerized by it's dance. The mascot suddenly lost balance and bumped into Coach Laurence. Everybody laughed and it got Coach pretty annoyed, and made the mascot leave. Then he continued, "Okay, Principal Levit has taken ill with the flu." The boys watched the poor mascot walked away in disappointment. "He's asked me to handle announcing the students the faculty's nominated for the year-end Spring Fling King and Queen. The nominee's are: Shannon Longhannon!" Shannon is one of the girls from class with big cat like glasses.

Claire was sitting next to her friends and listening in on the newly nominated candidates for Spring fling. Mary didn't seem to excited about it, because she believed Claire would be one of them. "It's gonna be you," Mary said. "No, it's not," Claire said. "It is every year," Mary complained. "And, every year, I don't care," Claire said. "Darci Scott!" Coach announced. "Wait, what? Really? Yeah!" Darci cheered. Claire looked over and noticed Jim looking at her. "And the third, and final nominee is Mary Wang," Laurence announced. "Me? Not you," Mary said in surprised. "You? I mean, that's so awesome," Claire said. "And now for the boys. . . Steve Palachuk!" Coach said. Steve stood up proud and obnoxious, "That's right, plebes! Obvious!" Marshall face palmed himself, "You've got to be kidding me." "Marshall Cadden," Coach said. Marshall raised his head surprised. Everyone cheered and applaused for him. "Dude, that's great! Congrats!" Tobes said. "Tobes, you know that I don't care about any of this stuff," Marshall said. "And finally, Jim Lake Junior," Coach said. "That's you!" Tobes cheered. "What," Jim asked. "Really? I've got to handle you two buttsnacks," Steve complained. Jim and Marshall looked at each other annoyed by Steve's compulsive attitude. "You want me to mop the floor with his face," Marshall asked. "Tempting, but then again. . . he's not worth it," Jim said. "Our nominees will compete in a series of challenges to win your vote," Coach said. "Each nominee will propose a theme for the dance. I like disco! I've got to boogie! That is all." "I can't believe you and me are in on all of this, Jim," Marshall said. "How am I going to find to-" Toby grabbed ahold of Jim's shoulders and said, "Guys, do you know what this means?!" "That were all part in some sort of ridiculous competition," Marshall said. "No! This could be a good year for us. If either are nominated kings, I could be your duke. Jim Lake! Or Marshall Cadden for Spring Fling!" Toby shouted in the gym.

"Did they noticed that you were a lion?" Talia had returned to the Resistance Fortress and had to break the bad news to Skarlagk on her failure retrieving Nomura. "No, and I don't think that they know that I'm here," Talia answered. "Infact I don't think Nomura is with them." "How can that be," Skarlagk asked. "Because, if she was with the Gumm-Gumm's she would have been there when they tried to ambush me. So it's possible she's just hiding. Afraid to face Gunmar when he had heard of his son's death, and may punish her for it." "Hmm, true, but we can't be certain. Let's just hope that your suspicions are correct and that the whereabouts of our base is secret. In the mean time try to get some rest," Skarlagk said. "You'll need it for your next training session."

Talia had left Skarlagks quarters and went outside on the roof looking at the dark horizon once again. She had been here in this forsaken place for a month, but to her it feels like it has been more like a year. She laid back thinking on how her friends were doing back home and wonder what they're doing right now. Then again she could contact Marshall or Kanjigar in her dreams, so she decided on doing that. She relaxed her body, closed eyes, took a big deep breath, and exhale. Then she began to concentrate on and let her mind go. She opened her eyes and find herself in the plain fields where she always ends up meeting Dawn. Talia felt something big, warm, and fuzzy purring behind her back. Then looked down and find Dawn giving her a welcoming embrace. "Hey, Dawn," Talia greeted giving her a big hug. Talia released her from her hold and said, "Hey, you wouldn't by any chance have seen Marshall or Kanjigar here?" Dawn looked at her still quiet as ever. "Guess not, huh?" She fell back on the soft grass moaning in disappointment. "Ugh, I wish there was some way I can talk to Aunt June and my friends." Dawn looked down upon her feeling her pain. But then an idea came to her as her ears perk up. Dawn rubbed her head against Talia's making her sit up. "Dawn w-what is it?" Dawn then pushed her again off from the ground then grabbed ahold of her sleeve, and then start dragging. "Dawn what the heck?! What are you doing?"

Jim was back in the void training with his Trollhunter predecessor's. "You have defeated the son, but not the father." one of them whispered. "Gunmar is death," a female voice whispered. Blue balls of wisps came right at him. Jim kept up with them as best as he could until he was being over powered. "Blinkous and my son have trained you well in the art of single combat, but rarely will your enemies do the courtesy of striking one at a time," Kanjigar said. Jim was hit by the last blow and decided to call it quits. "All right, enough!" "So, you yield?" A female voice said. "Yes, yeah, I yield. This stopped being fun for me a little while ago," Jim complained. "You must be prepared to face Gunmar," Kanjigar said. helping Jim get back on his feet. "Well. . .I think you guys just made your point that I'm not," Jim said. "I'm not strong enough to kill Gunmar, even with my friends." "We needed to be hard on you because you weren't gonna listen to us. You had to see for yourself," Kanjigar said. "Besides, there's no way to kill Gunmar," A female voice said. "He's invicible," a male said. "No he's not!" another said. "So far as we know," the previous one said. "What do you know," the previous female voice asked. "What do they mean," Jim asked. "That sword of yours has fought him many times, but has never killed him," Kanjigar demonstrated the sword of Daylight. "Your weapon and armor were crafted with a singular purpose in mind. . .to protect both our worlds. Then all of a sudden a bright flash of light entered the room blinded Jim and every Trollhunter in the void. Jim creaked open his eyes and when he looked, he saw a familiar face crash down upon him.

Jim rubbed his head from the pain and looked to find his missing childhood, surrogate sister ontop of him. "Tally?!" Talia shook her head and opened her eyes when she heard a familiar voice. She got off, stepped back and took a good look. "Jim?" She walked up to him as he got up from the ground. "H-how are you. . ." Jim lost choice for words. Talia came up and touched his metal shoulder to make sure she wasn't crazy. "Heh. . .Heh-heh, aaahhh! Jim!" Talia graciously embraced him in strong bear hugg lifting him from the ground. "Tally!" Jim gasped, patting her back to release him. "Air." Tally released him from his grasp giving him some oxygen. "Sorry, you have no idea how lonely it is being in the Darklands." Jim looked up to her and smiled, "And you have no idea what it's like without you." Jim looked at her and noticed something different about her appearance. "What are you wearing?" Talia looked at herself in reality she has her hair-cut and is wearing her assassin outfit, but in the spiritual world she has her long, flowing silver hair back, and she's wearing the one thing she never usually wears . . . a dress. Talia covered herself in embarrassment of her friend seeing her looking like this. "I-i-i-it's not a big deal! It looks good on you. Makes you look more . . ." Before Jim could finish Talia said. "Please, don't say anything else. And don't even think about telling this to Toby."

Then Talia noticed another familiar face in their presence. "Kanjigar?" Then the spirits of the Trollhunters whispered saying 'A silver lion!', 'Here?!', 'Leave this place!', 'You're kind is not welcomed here!' Talia looked around when she heard their voices. "Who said that? What is this place?" "It appears Dawn has brought you to the void to speak with us," Kanjigar said, looking towards the lioness growling and clawing the ghosts bothering her. Talia came over to her companion's aid and shooed them off. "Hey! Get off! Get away from her!" "Whoa, whoa, wait! You two know each other?!" Jim asked. "Yeah, this big guy over here tried to tell me to stay out of Trollkind affairs," Talia jutted her thumb towards him. "You've been talking to her?!" Jim shouted. "I was only trying to warn her," Kanjigar answered to Jim then turns toward Talia. "And I believe your friend here has told you of her family history on how her kind was eradicated by Gunmar, and his attempt of stealing their power all for himself." "Yeah, but I also learned that there was more to story about my family's demise and I've also learned there is a way of defeating Gunmar," Talia said. "What do you mean," Jim asked. "He hid a shadow's bane, his blood line, the triumbric stones," Talia explained.

Jim had finished with his conversation with the council and Talia, and was now back in the Hero's Forge. "Jim," He turned and saw Draal walked into the arena. "Did you see my father," he asked. "I did," Jim said deactivating his armor. "Did he speak of me," Draal asked. Jim turned to him on how he could explain to his friend and lied, "Yeah, he wished the Soothscryer could let you in, but, you know the rules are rules." "It's all right, Trollhunter," Draal said. "You don't have to lie and protect my feelings." "He said we can't kill Gunmar. I would only be leading my friends to their death," Jim said. "Too bad. I was looking forward to proving him wrong," Draal said. "Well, it turns out he is," Jim said. Draal looked at him confused, "What?" "Tal showed up in the void somehow and told me that there is a way. He hid a shadow's, three gems, the Triumbric stones," Jim explained. "Talia? Alive," Draal asked. Then Arrgh showed up in the Forge. "Arrgh, what's wrong," Jim asked. "Blinky" he said.


	11. Chapter 11

Dark Beast

Chapter 11

Claire, Marshall, and Toby were helping doing research on how to defeat Gunmar in Blinky's library. Claire has the intelegance to translate trollkinds language, but Marshall and Toby on the other hand still don't quite understand. But the boys insist on doing whatever it takes. "I don't know how you are able to learn so quickly from just one changeling, Claire," Marshall said. "I intended on of the best schools before I transferred to Arcadia Oaks," Claire said. "Oh, yeah? Tally has been learning from Blinky and she didn't even need to go to some fancy academy for it," Toby said.

Blinky had been skimming, but read carefully throughout each and every book, taking him every single hour. He couldn't figure it out for a while until finally he has found the solution to their problems. He laughed so loud it got the young teenagers attention it was almost as if he was going mad or something. "Of course it all makes sense! Ha, ha!" Marshall looked at Claire confused and then checked on Blinky. "Uh, Blinky. . .are you. . . okay?" "Far from it, Marshall, fantastic!" Marshall raised an eyebrow confused by his weird behavior. Then Jim and Arrrgh walked into the library, Marshall came up to them and said, "Jim I think your mentor has lost his marbles." Then Blinky said, "According to legend, only one scholar, the Dishonorable Bodus, uncovered a method of wounding Gunmar." "That's what I want to tell you guys," Jim said. "Talia told me there is a way." "Talia?!" The others beside Blinky asked alarmed hearing their imprisoned friend. "She said he hid a shadow's bane, three stones, a part of Gunmar scattered, but the bad news is we don't know where they are." "On the contrary, Master Jim, Gunmar had Bodus and his students hunted down and dispatched in a most unpleasant manner," Everyone followed and gathered around Blinky continueing his explaination. "But here, this book, the Final Testament of Bodus-This is the last surviving copy of his work! This is the key!" "Okay. . . awesome. So let's-" Marshall tried to finish before Blinky said. "And now I'm going to burn it," Blinky finished. Everyone gasped hearing his final words. Blinky placed the book on the table, grabbed a couple of stones lighting a spark, and the book was now in flames. "Blinky, no! What are you doing? That book might tell us the-" Jim tried to reach the burning book attempting to put out the fire, but his delusional mentor stopped him. "Bodus was being hunted! He knew he had to keep it secret!" Blinky exclaimed. "And you're destroying our only chance of saving our friend!" Marshall yelled trying to reach the book as well. Tobes tried to reached putting out the fire with a cup of water, but failed. Then Arrrgh blew the flames but only made things worse. "Burn, baby, burn!" Then Claire quickly took action, grabbed a blanket and put out the flames.

"Blinky, what have you done! We've just found out that there is a way of slaying that monster, and quite possibly the map to the stones!" Marshall snapped. "You don't understand," Blinky said. "What don't we understand," Marshall angerly asked. Blinky walked up to the remaining ash on the stone table, "Bodus hid the secret within the book. Watch." He blew the ash off the table revealing a face, burning troll markings embedded on the table. Everyone was now in a complete awestruck by Blinky's discovery. "It's a message," Claire said. "I'm so glade that worked," Blinky pleased. "What does it say," Jim asked. "In darkest tide, when Daylight darest wane, the Myrddin Wylt obscured a Shadow's bane." "What's a Myrddin Wench," Tobes asked. "Not Myrddin Wench you dope Myrddin Wylt, " Marshall corrected. "It's an ancient name for Merlin." "Shouldn't someone be taking a picture of this or somehing?" Claire asked. Toby took out his cell phone and took the shot of the cinder face on the table. "Three forces elemental thou must seek. In marshland, caverns deep, and mountain's peek. Where worthy perish, ye will prevail in night and eclipse all who quarry with thy might," Blinky finished reading the inscription. "Anyone else freaked out a little bit by this evil perish poem," Toby asked. "No," Jim said. "It said we can prevail! Tally was right! We can win!" "Just as Talia described, the Triumbric Stones!" Blinky said pulling out four books from one of the shelves. "Three shards of legend tied to Gunmar's lifeblood, lost to the ages. If we seek out the stones-" "We can kill Gunmar!" Jim exclaimed. "Blinky, you madman, you did it!" "We make the weapon and wham! Gumar is done-mar!" Toby said. "Caution," Arrrgh said. "Indeed! The Triumbric stones have been hidden for centuries, but if I can decipher the text, Master Jim, then you shall-" "Eclipse all who quarry with thy might," Claire finished Blinky's sentence.

Talia was blind folded in a dark, quiet, empty room. . . or what seems to be. The creatures stalked in the shadows surrounding the blind girl preparing to strike. Talia could sence the vibrations from her bare feet, the stench of her enemies, and the sound of their heart beating with the attempt to kill. The first one jumped out of the shadows and striked from behind, but Talia stepped out of the way in time and tripped her attacker making him lose his balance. Then two more came right at her, she sense them coming in, even though she was blind, but she knew where to hit them. She side kicked one of them in the stomach knocking him down, jumped high in the air, bounced on his head, slamming his face down on the ground. Then the last one charged right in with a spear, Talia predicted it right on time grabbing the spear, swung her foe over her head like a child swinging a butterfly net, and sent him crashing to the wall. A single applause sound the room revealing Skarlagk the Skorn stepping out from the shadow's and into the light. "Another remarkable lesson learned, Dagger Heart," she congratulated. Talia removed her blind fold opening her eyes. "It wasn't that hard," she said. "I thought you say that," Skarlagk smirked. "If you are wounded in battle or by any chance have lost the use of your eyes. You must adapt with your other senses and use that as an advantage incase you are in any danger." "Yeah, I think I get the idea, Skarlagk," Talia said, obvious of the conversation. "That stubborn attitude of yours is what I like about you girl," Skarlagk chuckled. She placed her giant stone hand on her shoulder. "You're becoming more like me every day." Skarlagk left the training room leaving her thinking of what she had just said. Talia looked at the ground clinching her fists angry refusing to accept Skarlagk comparing herself to her. They maybe stubborn and have pride for what they believe in, but there is one thing that makes them different. The cause of what motivates her to fight what's right.

Beyond the outskirks of Arcadia, Strickler leans against his parked car on the hill. Where there is the best view of the whole city over the horizon. His new servant and assassin, Angor Rot, walks up taking in his surroundings. "This is what the world has become, Angor Rot," he said sipping his coffee. "This village. . ." Angor growled. "It's called Arcadia Oaks," Strickler described. "It's on fire," Angor asked. "No. Those are called lights. Something known as electricity. You'll come to enjoy it, along with indoor plumbing," Strickler said offering him a drink. "So many advances since you've been away." Angor refused to take the drink after from smelling the cup of coffee. "The bridge to Gunmar is under this . . .Arcadia," Angor asked. "The bridge will be spoken no longer. Gunmar had his chance to rule," Strickler said. "Now it's my turn." "Your turn for what," Angor asked.

"Revenge and insurance," Strickler said walking up to get a better view of the city. "In this town there is a boy who fancies a girl, a girl whose brother is being held in the Darklands. If the boy saves the child from the changeling nursery, he'll want to save them all. And it's my job to watch over my half-breed brethren and not let that happen." "But how could a fleshbag even contemplate such a feat," Angor curiously asked. "This boy is the Trollhunter," Strickler answered. Angor Rot's eyes widen as his ears sharpened when he heard this. "It's a long story," he said. "The moral of which is not to underestimate him. He already managed to kill the son of Gunmar. Obviously, I could deal with him myself, but a man of my esteemed stature in this community can't do anything without arousing unwanted suspicion." Angor Rot knew he was lying judging by the look on his face and the sound of his voice, and could tell right away what he was really hiding. "You're afraid of a fleshbag child," he said. "I am not. I merely-" Strickler tried to stand tall. "He best Bular and you are afraid," Angor interjected walking up to his face. "That is why you require Angor Rot." Strickler raised his fist where he wears the infernacorpula. "Just remember who's in charge here. I bear the ring. You answer to me," Strickler stated with a shaky voice. "When the boy is finished, you will have your freedom." "A human trollhunter. . . I've never hunted such game," Angor intrigued hearing this. "I will kill this boy, but I will do it on my own terms." Before the assassin could take his leave Stricler gave him on one final information. "Oh, and while you do that. Just look out for the girl with silver hair. This one is very protective of this boy and may try to kill you before you could do so." "How's that," Angor Rot asked. " Because she is the last descendant of her kind. . . the Silver Lion." Angor's couldn't even be more surpised _'First, a human Trollhunter and a Silver Lion now things are getting interesting_ ," He malicously smiled, excited, thrilled excited on this whole new game, and disappeared into the shadows.

Talia went out for a run in the Darklands hoping to clear the frustrations clouding her mind. "I am wasting my time with these guys, I should be searching for Claire's poor baby brother, but no! I agreed to let their crazy leader take me in and train me to be her attack dog! Ugh!" Then she stopped when she found a small lake of water and went to get a drink. Feeling the cold weight and sweat behind her iron mask, she cast it aside and removed her hood, then she looked upon herself in her own relection. With her new short hairtcut, the scratches she bare on her skin, and even her beast like features have shown during her run she sees herself in a entirely different person. Talia had learned from Vendel that Gunmar has the power to corrupt others and turn them against their will. But instead she fears this place maybe starting to change her.

Unbeknownst to her an albino goblin had been hiding from the rocks and had been watching her this entire time. The devious creature rubbed his hands together with an evil grin.

Gunmar sits angerly impatient on his throne tapping his stone claws on his armband, holding a skull goblet with his other hand filled with blood of his previous kill. His servant nervously came up to him with another bottle asking him if he wishes more. But Gunmar did not hear his voice, he sits there still with that deadly glare on his face. Then an albino crawled down from the walls, jumped and landed next to Gunmar. "Chi-chi-" Gunmar grabbed the albino with his free hand strangling the little pest. The albino choked trying to speak. "Whatever it is that made you disgrace, touching my throne. I do not -" But when he heard of what the albino had said about his discovery he released him from his grasp. "Human?" The ablino gasped catching his breath and continued explaining everything. " The cub," he said to himself. The expression on Gunmar's face change and burst into hysterical laughter pounding his fist on the arm. The albino hid behind the servant as if he has gone mad. Then Dictatious and Kodanth came in hearing their Darklord's laughter. "What has you at ease this moment, Lord Gunmar," Dictatious asked. Gunmar slowed down and said," the masked assassin. . .heh-heh. . . Skarlagk's spy. . . was no changeling. . . ha-ha-ha it's Leo's grand-daughter! She's here in the Darklands." He rose from the throne as he absorbs the life from the hearstone. "But how," Kodanth speaks. Dictatious thought for a moment and said, "She must've been dragged by the magical force of the bridge when we were trying to escape. This is. . ." Then Dictatious smiled, "Fantastic! We have another Heartstone hiding! Waiting for you, Dark Underlord, to take!" "But if that's true? How are we suppose to find her. I mean she's in the hands of Skarlagk right?" Gunmar walked slowly walked from the throne room and into one of the hallways. "Master, where are you going?"

Gunmar walked through the dark, with the green illuminated crystals guiding him to the chamber sealed off with chains bounding a dangerous dark weapon contained within behind these doors. He grabbed, broke off the chains making turning them into dust, the other remains scatter on the ground, Gunmar opened the doors and find a black vase with red trollish markings imprinted all over lying on a stone pillar. Dictatcious and Kodanth followed from behind. "You're going to let that thing out?! To hunt her?!" Dictatious shouted. "The only way to catch a lion is another. Once he finds her, he'll lead us to the resistance, and when we find the resistance we'll capture the girl," Gunmar said, grabbing the vase, slowly pulling off the lid. Dictatcious and Kodanth embraced holding on tightly to each other waiting for the horrors of what comes next. Once Gunmar removed the lid from the vase nothing happened, Dictatious and Kodanth released each other and were at ease until. . . a giant shadow jumped out of the small vase shattering it to tiny pieces.

The shadow landed on the ground and formed itself into an anthroporphic black lion with scars, bloody red eyes, chains on his wrists, a burnt scar on the left side of his face, and was about close to the size of Gunmar. He yowled, stretching his stiff body, making his bones crack and snap. "It's been a long time hasn't it. . . Amos," Gunmar said. Amo's got a good look at the warmonger troll and said, "You've got a lot of nerve releasing me," Amo's growled. "Where are we now? And how long have I been asleep in that jar?" "In the Darklands," Gunmar answered. "And we've been kept prisoner's here for centuries." . Amos smelt fear in the air and he could tell right away it wasn't from Gunmar. He turned and saw two troll shaking, holding onto each other afraid of him, he could kill and eat them right here and now to satsify his hunger, but instead he returned his attention to Gunmar. "If we really are in the Darklands? Then why would you need me right now," he asked. "Because, one of your brother's, Leo, descendants are here," Gunmar answered. Amos's eyes widen and ears sharpened, and growled resentfully hearing his brother's name. Gunmar smiled amused by his bloodthirsty rage stirring up from within him. "I believe you would like to have one final hunt."


	12. Chapter 12

Dark Beast

Chapter 12

A savage beast roared with rage and punched through a giant boulder turning it to rubble. No scratch was left on his skin, not even a single bone broken, the dark warrior breathed deeply in and out, taking his time to ease his anger. Gunmar stand on the sidelines unamused watching him like a child throwing one of his tantrums. "Are you done," he asked. Amos turned to Gunmar with his glowing, bloody, red eyes and said "How can my brother's name be carry on? I killed his wife along with their unborn. . ." "Well it turns out you were wrong. . .," Gunmar interjected as he approached him. "Leo, may have been another fool. But even he could predict your guillable arrogance." "Like your arrogance that had led you and your Gumm-Gumm bretheren here?" Amos sassed. Amos senses kicked in jumping back avoiding Gunmar's punch. "Kind of rusty are we?" The dark lion could tell by the Gumm-Gumm's age has taken a toll on him. Gunmar glared irritated by his rudeness. Amos then decided to change the subject, "Now. . . tell me more about this lone lioness?

Talia was in her dream again with Marshall telling all about what has been going on at home. "What?! That two face, backstabbing, coward, is back," Talia infuriated hearing upon the news of Strickler's return. "And he's taken over the school?! What is he up to this time?!" "That we don't know," Marshall said. "But we're going to keep a good surveillance this guy. . . and find out what he's up to." "Ugh, if I wasn't stuck in this god forsaken place. I tear those horns of his from his head and jab them to his grognuts," Talia said. Marshall wenced hearing those brutal gruesome words. "You have. . . an aggressive nature," he quietly said. "What was that," Talia asked. Marshall raised his hands as if he hit the dead pan, "Nothing!" Talia chuckled not offended and took it as a compliment. "It's okay, Marshall. I'm used to it. I know that I'm a hot-head, but the only reason why it is because I've always been picked on and whenever my friends are in trouble I turn completely over protective, and go all out on jerks who want to hurt them." Marshall smiled admiring her dedication and loyalty to her friends and loved ones. Then Talia lowered her head remembering of the one person who had been there for her life. "Speaking of protective. . .I how is my Aunt holding

up?" Marshall's ears perked up when she heard her mentioning her legal guardian's condition. How could he tell her that June had been depressed living alone worried sick about her? So, he said, "She's taking some time to. . . take things in." Talia knew what he had ment and understood what June is going through right now. She was in a real big deep depression. Talia then looked at Marshall in the eye and said, "Marshall. . . I know that you know that she is a witch, but. . . if you're afraid of her because of that don't be. I'm sure she won't hurt you if you tell her everything about you seeing me, what's going, and. . . that I'm alright." Marshall walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Tal, I'm not afraid of your Aunt. If it means that much to you then I'll tell her. You can count on it." "Thankyou," Talia gratefully said.

Talia woke up back in her chamber's of the dark, cold, depths within the castle walls of Skarlagk the skorn. She got up from her bed and looked out through her window to see the same eerie green eye in the dark abyss. "Enrique. . . I promise that I'll find you. . . and when I do you'll back where you belong. Jinx, Chompsky, I don't know if you guys are still alive, but if you are. . . I hope we see each other soon."

A small camp fire lit up in a small cave with a tired and hungry black cat and little gnome stirring up stew from all of the bugs they caught from their struggle to survive. Chompsky filled a small bowl made from the broken bones of one of the skulls they've found recently and handed it over to Jinx. "Thanks, buddy," Jinx gratefully accepted the dish. Chompsky grabbed another broken bowl and filled in some bug stew in for himself. Jinx took a big sip, made a puffy face by the stew's vulgar taste, but he need the nutrition to keep him alive, so he slowly swallowed it, and stuck his tongue out making a disgusted face. "Chit-Chit-tat-tat-tat-tat," Chompsky chattered. "I'm okay, Chomp. Kind of makes you wish you were home right," Jinx joked. Chompsky placed his fists on his hips making a pouty face. Jinx raised his paw in offense and said, "But the stew's good though, heh, heh." Then Chompsky's face turned sadden thinking, missing his beloved doll, Sally. Jinx saw the look on his face and put a paw on his back and said, "Hey, it's okay. We're going to get home soon and when we do we'll see our friends again." Chompsky turned to the ragged black cat and smiled appreciating his comfort.

Gunmar and Amos continued discussing everything on Skarlagk's resistance Talia is with and how much trouble they've been causing. Then there was also the problem of this worlds Hearstone and how very little time they may have left. "So, the reason why. . . you've summoned me . . . is to retrieve that girl for you," Amos growled clawing the stone wall sharpening his claws. Dictatious and Kodanth hid behind Gunmar's throne afraid, watching, concerning for their master standing too close to this demon. "She's the only one that can keep not only me, but this world running until we find away to escape this wretched place. And when she's in our possession, I have no doubt her friend the Trollhunter will come for her once I send him the message," Gunmar said. "And why would a troll risk his life and the fate of the world for a lion," Amos asked. "Because this new Trollhunter is no troll. . . he's a boy, a human child," Gunmar answered.

Amos ear's perked up when he heard this and then started laughing, "Your only son was bested by a fleshbag?! Now that's something you don't see every day." Gunmar threw in a punch at his stomach silencing that insolent tongue of his for insulting his deceased son. "Don't. . . ever. . .speak. . . of my son like that again!" He draw back his punch letting the dark lion fell on his knees clinging his stomach in pain. Amos looked up with him with his one only good eye, gritting his teeth, tempting to strike back at the troll. "I know what your thinking," Gunmar said, taking out a tiny, red, skull, with a black claw, crow feather, a pentacle emblem, and a glass vile with blood chained to it. Amos crawled back recognizing the cursed talisman in fear. Gunmar recited a spell in his tongue, a dark aura illumated from the skull, Amos felt a huge migraine of pain, a jolt of spasms throughout his entire body, and his lungs being squeezed from the inside making it harder for him to breath. "

"I may not be able to use my Decimaar blade to control you, because you already have the darkness in your heart. But this Talisman. . . that has been crafted by none other than the Pale Lady herself with not only your blood. . . but your life as well," Gunmar said. Amos stood back on his feet and faced him. "Once we have this girl. How can you be so sure it will be enough to keep this world running and alive?" "That is only for me to know and you to find out," Gunmar answered. Amos glared at him, then looked back at the charm as a reminder, took a big deep breath and exhaled, "Fine. I will find this girl, but. . . I will do it on my own terms." He dashed out of the chambers like the wind leaving Gunmar alone with his advisors. "Are you sure it is wise sending that. . .beast out fetching that girl my lord," Dicaticous questioned Gunmar's authority. "That shadow of lion maybe reckless. . .and quite possibly dangerous. But, as long as I have this charm he will not disobey," Gunmar said, walking over to his throne. "But what if he risks killing the girl," Kodanth asked. Then Gunmar turns his attention towards one of the caged Stalklings and thought of an idea.

After another day of one of her training session, Talia went out on another day run. But this time she was searching hoping to find any sign of the changeling nursery. She stopped and took another whiff in the air to find any source that may lead her in the right direction. Then she smelt something. . . something familiar, but she was not sure what so she thought she find out. Talia turned from her feral state to beast and tracked down the scent. " _Oh, please tell me if it's Enrique's."_ Talia pleadfully thought. Talia jumped from rock to rock, did a somer-sault jump, and made a graceful landing on her feet.

Chompsky and Jinx fell asleep right after they've finished supper and lighting out the fire all cuddled up sleeping peacefully. Then a sudden sound came from the outside of the cave. Jinx woke up with his sharp sense of hearing. He shook Chompsky and whispered, "Chomp, Chomp, wake up." Chompsky stirred and slowly opened his eyes, "Nee-" Jinx covered his mouth with his soft paw and said, "There's something out there." Chompsky was now wide awak and full alert. Jinx slowly crept out of the cave and looked through his surroundings to see if there were any threat. When he looked down from the cliffside he spotted a stranger in a dark cloak wearing and an iron mask. He wasn't sure what to make of this character but he did know one thing for certain, there is no one you can trust here in the Darklands. Jinx crawled back to his little friend and said, "Chompsky, we need to go. Now!"

The duo walked out of their hideout slowly and carefully to ensure they wouldn't draw any attention. That was until. . . Jinx accidently kicked a small pebble off from the cliff. The commotion alerted the masked stranger and saw the two make a run for their lives.

Talia then recognized the duo, "Jinx?! Chompsky?! Hey wait!" Talia climbed and jump on each side of the cliff to reach her long distance friends. Once she had reached the top, she pursued the two. "You'll never take us alive!" Jinx yelled, running for his life. Despite their small sizes they were pretty fast, but Talia still would not give up. She jumped side to side, ran ontop of the cliffside over them to keep up, once was ahead of them, she jumped down from the cliffside and stopped them in their tracks. "Whoa, whoa, guys calm down!" Talia raised her hands halting them. She removed her mask, uncovered her hood, and showed her face to them. "It's me. . .Tally."

Jinx and Chompsky's eyes bug out and mouths dropped when they recognized their old friend. Jinx took the first step, smelled her scent, and touched her solid body making sure he wasn't hallucinating. "Tal. . .how. . .what are you. . ." Talia kneeled down, looked at him with tears in her eyes and a warm smile. "It's a long story my friend." Jinx then started to shed tears from his eyes even Chompsky was starting to feel emotional. They jumped right into Talia's arms embracing each other. "You. . .have. . .no idea. . .how much we missed you," Jinx cried. "Believe me, I know," Talia said.


	13. Chapter 13

Dark Beast

Chapter 13

After going through some thinking, Marshall had decided it be best to tell Talia's Aunt, June, about her niece. He explained everything to her about Talia fighting with the resistance and their leader, Skarlagk, and that Gunmar is unaware of her presence at the moment. He even told her about his psychic abilities and his connection to Talia. "As you can see, Mrs. Sturges, I've been contacting Talia in her dreams some time. . .making sure she's okay," Marshall said pouring her some tea. June was in a complete and utter lost listening to his whole story, but in other ways. . . she believed. "So. . .she's alive and well," June asked. Marshall nodded his head for an answer.

June looked down upon the reflection in her tea smiling relieved. . . and for once in her life happy. "Marshall, you have no idea how grateful I am to hear that," she said.

"I'm glad I could help, Miss. Sturges," Marshalls said sitting back at the dining table sipping his tea.

"Now. . .about your powers," June asked. "How long has this been happening?" Marshall stopped drinking and said, "It just started like about a month ago."

June studied him seeing how serious he was about his gifts, she pinched her chin deep in thought for a moment, considering his powers and abilities, she believed he may have potential, so she came to a conclusion. "Marshall. . .can I tell you something," June asked. "Yes," Marshall answered.

"We are dealing with myth, magic, a world of the supernatural. The trolls may have some trace of magic, but there are hardly any sorceror's out there, and I'm probably the only witch in Arcadia," June explained. "What are you saying," Marshall asked, curious on what was on her mind.

June looked at him in the eye and said,"What I'm trying to say is you have potential, and I believe you may have what it takes to be a wizard." Marshall eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped hanging from his mouth. "Wow, that's. . .quite an honor," he said. "If I do this? Will I be able to curse some bad people?" "We don't use our magic upon mortal beings. It's sort of our sacred law to keep our existance secret and protected; like with trollkind," June said. "Oh. . .well, but. . .I could right," Marshall chuckled. June sighed and smiled, "Yes."

Marshall rose from the table excited and said, "Great! When do we start? Right now? Tommorrow? What's the lesson-" June rose from the table, raised her hand in a halt to stop him in his tracks. "Whoa, whoa, easy there kid. A sorcorer and a sorcoress first and major priority is to have patience." Marshall blushed embarassedly and apologized," Sorry." "Your first lesson begans tomorrow after school," June said, bringing out a map on her phone pointing him where she wants them. "Do you recognize this place?" "Yeah," Marshall said. "That's where we'll began your first lesson."

The next day at Arcadia Oaks High, Coach Lawrence has been teaching the whole class of the human body digestive system. As usual he has no knowledge what so ever. "The teeth tear and chew, grinding the food into paste before it's swallowed. Then it travels down the wind pipe. . .I mean, esophagus."

"So the reason you were late and covered in dirt was because you were fighting a 'mud monster," Claire asked Jim. "While there was some gnarly watching you? Talk about creepy," Toby said. "I know he was like studying me," Jim said. "What did this guy look like," Marshall asked. "Big, pale, with round shaped horns, his eyes were dark and yellow, and. . . the strange part about him is. . .he looked empty," Jim explained. "Empty how," Marshall asked curiously. "Like a cold blooded killer type," Jim said. "What are you gonna do," Claire asked. "I don't know. I haven't figured that out yet," Jim said.

After Coach Lawrence had finished his so called knowledge Steve's pompous attitude makes a scene. "Coach? Yeah, thank you. Don't mean to 'butt' in, but I'd like to 'gas' a question," he teased. Everyone started laughing except Jim, Marshall, and Claire. Marshall picked up his erasor, put it in the palm of his left hand, carefully aimed it at his face, concentrated with all his strength, flicked it off with his right index finger, knocked him down from his desk, and crashed on the floor lying there as if he'd been punched in the face.

Everyone stopped laughing and Coach Lawrence tried to find who was responsible for the assault. "Who-who did that?!" Marshall grinned with a smug look on his face and laid back relaxed.

"Why did you go do that?!" Claire exclaimed. She had been lecturing him during their walk after school. "It was the only way to shut him up,"Marshall said. "Steve maybe a jerk but there are other ways than resorting to violence," she said. "Oh, please. Talia told me he's been doing this everyone since kindergarten. She's been keeping him and his stooges in line for years and protecting every defenseless kid for years. I'm just doing her a favor while she's caught up in the Darklands," Marshall said.

When Jim heard him mentionioning his surrogate sister as an excuse. Then that's when he lost his cool, he walked up behind Marshall, grabbed his should to turn him around to face him with an angry look in his eyes, and said, "Marshall. You may have been here with us for weeks, and have been spending some time with her in your dreams, but don't. . .ever use Talia being in the Darklands as an excuse again." "I wasn't-" Then Marshall did realize he was out of line when he said that and apologized, "I'm sorry. It's just. . .you and your friends weren't the only ones that had been dealing with bullies."

Toby walked up and gave him a pat on the back feeling his pain. "We get it, Marshall. We know where you've been," Toby said. Marshall smiled appreciating Toby's condolescences. Then something came in mind, "Oh, yeah. I've just remember. I got to meet up with Talia's aunt," he said as he passed through his friends. "What for," Claire asked. Marshall stopped and turned, "I'm gonna go train to become a wizard." He took off leaving them completely dumbstruck. "Miss Sturges, teaching. . .Marshall. . . .magic? Why can't I do that?!" Toby exclaimed. Jim and Claire looked at Toby then at each other in an awkward silence.

Marshall came to the forest where he was suppose to meet June to began his first lesson of spellcasting. He searched through his surroundings seeing no one here, but rocks, trees, and small river stream. "Miss Sturges," he called out for his teacher, but still nothing.

He only see's the forest and hears nothing but birds chirping and the river stream flowing. . ."Took you long enough." Marshall jumped and turned around finding June standing right behind him. "Where'd you come from," Marshall asked. "I flew," she answered. "Do you have a broom," he asked. "No" She shrank down to size, turned white with feathers, and became a dove. Marshall gasped and stepped back astonished by her transformation. "That. . .is. . .so amazing." June turned herself back into a woman and said, "Thank you, Marshall. Now, shall we began?"

"Tell me, Marshall, what do you know about magic," June asked. Marshall scratched behind his head and tried to think the best answer for his question. "Uh. . .well. . .Magic. . .is a source of power. . . a-aa-and. I really don't know." June laughed amused by his cluelessness and said, " Well, you're right on one thing. Magic is power and knowledge. For starters there are different kinds of magic, the elemental force of nature, tricks and illusions, healing, purification, and spiritual. But there is one type of magic that me and my family would never. . . Dark Magic. A cruel, evil source of power where curses and hexes come from. . .the very reason our kind has been hunted down and killed."

The young apprentice went all wide eye with a blank expressionwhen he listened and understood what she had meant when she had said never allowing to use their magic upon mortal men. She held out her small pouch bag and pulled out. . .unexpectingly. . . a big book and handed it over to him. "What. . .is. . .that," he asked. "Your own textbook of spells," June answered tossing it to him. Marshall caught the heavy hard cover with his own bare hands. "Big book."

He opened the cover and flipped through the pages seeing the language mostly in latin. "Uh, Miss Sturges. . .I can't read this stuff," he said. "Seriously? Didn't they have this in one of your classes," June asked. Marshall shook his head with a shameful expression for an answer. June scratched her head and sighed, "Alright. I'll help yah."


	14. Chapter 14

Dark Beast

Chapter 14

While Jim and his team search for the first Triumbric stone, the Birthstone. Hidden the deep of the volcanic mountain of Gatto's keep. Marshall began his first lesson of magic with his mentor, June, learning how to harness the power from within himself. "Alright, you've learned to manage to unlock the power from within your mind and already have physical strength and skill. Now you must learn to adapt your spiritual self." "And how do I do that," Marshall asked.

June used her magic projecting an illuminating light orbs of multiple colors up in a straight line and said, "You see these light's are energy withing our bodies we call Chakras. Like in yoga class, you must surpass on what is blocking them and. . ." "Then the energy flows," Marshall asked finishing her last sentence. "Correct."

Jim and his friends arrived in Heartstone Trollmarket and met up with Blinky and Arrrgh in the library discussing the first location of the one of the Triumbric stones. "I've spent nights poring over the legend of the stones, decoding it's hidden meanings," Blinky said. "Endless, sleepless nights." "The Triumbric stones. You found something," Jim asked Blinky as he was on to something. "At first, I combed every library for insights, but there is nothing written," Blinky explained. "Rumors say they are tied to Gunmar's life force. So I searched for stones that would have a significance to his past. . ." "Birthstone," Arrrgh said, giving one of Blinky's books putting it on the table.

"Indeed. Such as Gunmar's Birthstone," Blinky said. "Why is it so powerful," Jim asked. Blinky opened up the book Arrrgh brought and showed them a picture of a heartstone and continued explaining, "Long ago, troll lived underground blissfully unaware of humankind above. Inevitably our worlds collided. Trolls and humans each wanted the world as their own and fought for it." He flipped throught the pages of the pictured Hearstone turning it to rot. "Blood was shed, and the First Heartstone rotted from within. And from it, Gunmar was born," he finished showing them the horrifying monster rise from shadows. "Birthstone, okay. Where would we find that," Jim asked. "Birthstone gone," Arrrgh said. "It was plundered before any good could come from it," Blinky explained. "But then I remembered this passage. 'Three forces Elementals thou must seek in marshland, cavern deep, and mountain's peak. Ah. Which is elusive, but the clue. . ." "It's hidden in the final stanza-'mountains peak.' It's so obvious!" Claire said. "The stone is hidden in a mountain." Everyone looked at her awkwardly especially Blinky. "Sorry, I'm a riddle dork," she apologized. "Yeah, I'm not getting it," Toby said. "Gatto's Keep" Blinky showed them a page from one of his books of a volcanic mountain. "Deep in the realm of Volcainc Trolls is a vault of the greatest treasures untold. Treasures too powerful for the underworld to possess. Treasures kept locked up by Gatto himself. Treasures like. . ." "The Birthstone," Jim finished. "So this Gatto has the stone that will help us get Enrique and Talia back," Claire asked. "If I could just finish a thought. . ." Blinky said irritated by the chirldren's interjection. "When do we leave," Claire asked. "Wait, this sounds like a quest," Toby said, then he turned all excited. "This is a quest. Guys, we're going on our first official Trollhunter quest!"

While Team Trollhunters have been discussing about one of the Triumbric stones they didn't even noticed that they were being spied on. Angor Rot had been listening in from his little black stone eye and heard in on every word. He may have been in this town for awhile but thanks to his so called Impure master, he did know some detail of his prey. He growled disappointed hearing that one of them is not here in the present and was looking forward in facing her. " _What a shame. I was hoping on skinning that lion for a pelt. But it would seem that I will settle with the boy_ ," he thought.

Back in the woods where Marshall was training under the tutelage of Talia's guardian, June. They were in a meditating position ready to begin their lesson. "Alright, the first chakra is the Roots. It is connected to the earth, with security and survival, but it is blocked by fear." Marshall then began to have images, memories of the past in his head of all the times he'd been bullied when he was a little kid. On how they ganged up and picked on him. Then there was a time when he was afraid of water and that he could not swim. He was then starting to feel tension in his mind and body. "Remember that fear is an illusion and you are not alone. You will always have loved ones to back you up," June said. Just like that Marshall's fear and anxiety had just disappeared, he inhaled and exhaled, and he was in peace. "Very good, Marshall, you are starting to get the hang of this," June said. "Ready for the second?"

They walked to the coastline of a lake and sat down in a meditating position. "The second chakra is called, the sacral chakra, it symbolizes the element water, and represents pleasure, and relationships, but it is blocked by guilt." Marshall was having another images and memories of his past when he had a fight with one of his friends from his previous schools and how badly it had ended. He was starting to feel a sudden pain in his heart of sadness. "I failed my friend, Tom, when we were kids in junior high. We got into a fight and haven't spoken or seen each other since," he confessed. "Marshall. . .there are times when we make mistakes, we learn from them, and the only thing we can do right now. . . is to forgive one and another," June said. Marshall inhaled and exhaled then all of the pain of guilt fade away. "Not bad, kid."

Then June led Marshall down to a cave where there's a hidden hot spring. The only place where she know's. "The third chakra is the solar chakra. It represents the element of fire, power, and confidence. But it is blocked by shame and doubt." Marshall remembered the time when he took martial arts class when he was a kid, sparring with his friends, learning from his teacher, and how he had loved every bit of it. He was so skilled he'd wanted to compete in tournaments. When the time came and got what he'd wish for. Marshall wall pumped and ready, he'd been winning every tournament and was full of confidence. But when time when his over confidence got the best of him and over stepped. He unintentionally hurt one of his opponents and ended up with a broken arm. Marshall was horrified and deeply regretted what he had done. Even though he had apologized and the boy had forgiven him, but from after having that horrible experience he would never compete ever again. "I can't use my skills to compete. . .if I do I just ended up hurting someone," Marshall said. "So I decided to use it for self defense only." "Marshall. . .when people learn martial arts they are going to end up getting hurt. That's what it's all about anyway." Marshall took in a deep breath and exhaled, and all of the pain slipped away.

Team Trollhunter's gathered their things and packed their bags to go on their quest for the first Triumbric stones. Blinky thought the best and fastest way to Gatto's keep is transportation, but Arrrgh on the other hand did not like the idea. "Hate gyre," Arrrgh groaned. "What's a 'gyre'," Toby asked. "Come with me and prepared to be amazed," Blinky said. "Seriously? You brought tacos," Jim asked unamused by Toby's obsessive food eating habits. "I brought enough for everyone," Toby said. Jim went up to the wall, took out his horn gazel, drew a semi-circle, pressed his hand on the stone wall, and opened the door.

They walked inside the chamber, platform rose from the ground, and flipped like a coin showing them a giant cyclinder machine with rings, and spikes on the wheel. They totally amazed and fascinated by the device. "That's the coolest trolly-trolley I've ever seen," Toby said examining the machine. "Gyre," Arrrgh said. "Yes, a gyre," Blinky described. "Our kind's quickest form of transportation. For the last two-hundred years, trolls have used the vast network of subterranean sewers to get to any part of the world in record time!" They stepped right in and took their seats, Blinky took the controls, they gyre turned to one of the tunnels and got into position. "Wait, Gatto isn't in Arcadia," Jim asked. "Of course not," Blinky chuckled. The wheel and rings spinned, "He lives under what you humans call Argentina." The wheel began to spin, "Argentina! That's a whole continent, Blinky!" Clair shouted through the shaking and loud sounds of the spinning wheels. "How long is it going to get there?" "Less time than you think," Blinky answered. "Let's burn some tunnel!" He slammed the red button and the gyre sky rocketed through the tunnel sending everyone screaming, but Blinky laughing.

And just like that they've made it to their destination, "A new record! You see? Was that so bad," Blinky asked, thrilled from the so called joy ride. Everyone got off feeling nasious and then Toby vomited on the ground. "Hate gyre!" Arrrgh complained.

"Out of curiosity, have either of you ever met this Gatto," Jim asked. "Uh, no, Master Jim," Blinky answered. "In fact, I've done everything in my power to avoid him. Very few ever return from his keep. So. . ." "Stay close," Arrrgh said. The temperatures were hot and rising, the area was completely filled with heat. They looked up and saw the underground, volcanic, inferno, and a mountain with trolls walking up the wooden passage way built around it pushing wheel barrels with junk. "Welcome to Ojos del Salado, the home of Gatto," Blinky introducted. "Ojos del Salado," Toby said. "Well, that's not gonna be good for my mobile plan." They walked up to the two red trolls wearing iron masks carrying spears and Blinky spoke, "Uh, you there, we would most graciously request an audience with Gatto." One of them turned around facing them with his ember lit eyes, they were frightened by their appearance, then the quiet guard pointed them up towards the highest mountain for their answer. "Thank you, kind friend," Blinky said as the trollhunters maker their way towards Gatto.

Back in the forest, June continued Marshall's training in opening up the next chakra. "The next chakra is the heart," she said. "It is one with nature and the wind, and it is filled with love. But it is blocked by grief." Marshall was in a meditating position and his eyes shut. His father had told him stories about his mother of how kind, strong, and brave she was. When the time he told him when he was old enough to know the story on how she died was the most heartbreaking thing he had ever endured. She fell to a grave illness to a heart disease by the time he was just a toddler and the doctors couldn't do anything to save her life. Tears welled up in his eyes and confessed, "I never got the chance to know my mom." June took pity upon the poor boy, because she too had suffer a loss of a family. "When we suffer loss, we keep memories of our loved ones safe deep within our hearts. . . and find new love." Marshall then pictured Talia's warm smiling face in his head and smiled. Then they both knew he had unlocked his chakra.

June and Marshall moved on to the next lesson and were now sitting on a couple of boulder in a meditating position. "The next chakra is the voice," June explained. "It speaks the truth, but it is blocked by lies." Marshall was told to keep trollkind and his powers a secret. He even had to lie to his father making him more concern of his lateness and whereabouts. "I don't how long I can keep this a secret to my dad about all of this," he confessed and started to choke. "Magic. . .Trollkind. . .and Tally." June understood his pain, because she too had been enduring this but throughout her entire life. "It's okay Marshall. I had been keeping secrets from my niece. There is no shame of telling the truth yet. But trust me honesty is the best way to go," she said. Marshall took in a big deep breath and exhaled, then his throat became clear. "Excellent job, Marshall. Just two more to go."

Marshall was sitting on a small island rock in the middle of the lake with his eyes closed while June was standing on the water infront of him and continued her lesson. "This chakra is what we call the third eye. It gives us good insight, showing us the past and future. But it is blocked by illusions of our own doubts," June described. Marshall focused in on the center of his brow and concentrate opening his mind.

At the dental place of Arcadia Oaks Strickler had finished his appointment and walked straight into his car parked outside. He shut the door and found a familiar eye looking object on the dash board. "You bring news," Strickler up the marble eye. Angor Rot emerged from the shadows, took back his eye, and said, "They're going to Gatto's keep." Strickler adjusted his review mirror to face Angor. "For what purpose," Strickler asked. "I wasn't close enough to see, but they seek one of his treasure," Angor explained. "I know of Gatto. If the hunter is foolish enough to deal with him, I doubt they will return." "Did you bring the charm I require," Strickler asked. Angor took two little totems from one of his pocket pouches and gave it to him. "Do you know how to use them," Angor asked. "Don't patroniz me. Of course I do," Strickler said. "How does it work?" "Once you drink it's essence, then the woman's fate will be tied to yours," Angor explained. Strickler looked at the stone dolls malicously. A perfect plan to conjure a spell to protect him by using the trollhunter's mother.

An hour passed, Strickler met up with Barbara right on schedule to their favourite coffee shop. Where they always love to come and talk. "He just keeps disappearing on me for hours at a time," she said. "And today, I told him he was grounded. And then he walked right past me." While Barbara was continueing their conversation. Strickler looked at the charm in his hands. In all his years he's been trained to conceal his feelings of either human or troll, and knew not to show weakness. But what was this feeling conjuring up inside of him. It was almost as if he was having second thoughts using them for his own purpose. "I just feel like I'm losing control," she said. "Barbara, sometimes, you have to focus on what you can control," Stickler said. She gently took his hands and smiled, "I know, Walter. You're right. Thank you." Her face turned to blush, "I realy like spending time with you." Then her phone ringed on the table. "Oh, sorry. Hold on. It's the hospital," she picked up her phone. "Of course," Strickler said. He held up his hand towards their cups of tea, hesitating, distracted by her bright, warm, and charming smile. He took back the charms. . .but then Jim came to his mind fearing he would end him right away. He dropped the little stone dolls into the cups, and they dissolve in the beverage in seconds flat. Barbara finished her call, picked up her drink, and said, "Well, I do have to get back to work, but I've got a few more minutes." She took a sip of her tea, Strickler looked at her and his tea, feeling almost as if in regret, then he pretended to smile, and sipped his tea. "Yes. I'd say it has a certain enchanting quality to it," he said.

Marshall had already unlocked his sixth chakra and now all that's left is the final step to unlocking his full potential. "This is the final stage, the last remaining chakra. . . the crown," June said. "Before we continue I just want to say that I impressed of you making it this far." "Thankyou, Miss. Sturges," Marshall gratefully said. "Now. . .let us begin," she said as they got into their meditating position. Marshall closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and listened to the sound of her voice. "The Crown Chakra: is the symbolism of spirituality and it is one with the universe. But it is blocked if we are disconnected by our faith, doubt, and connection of others." Marshall continued listening in on her voice as he concentrates. He felt something warm ontop of his head almost as if he was feeling the sun shining down upon him. Then he opened his finding himself in the center of the cosmos and his mother smiling right before him. "Mom," he asked. She said nothing, his mother walked up to him, and embraced him in a hug. Marshall had never felt this much comfort in his entire life and hugged his mother right back. Then he felt all of the stars of the cosmos surrounding them and felt the power flowing right into his mind and body.

June had her eyes opened and watch her pupil levitate from the ground with his eyes still closed in a meditating position. His mind was in full complete focus and concentration he did not even realize he was in the air. June smiled knowing that her pupil had accomplised his goal and was on the path of becoming a true wizard.


	15. Chapter 15

Dark Beast

Chapter 15

While Marshall had been learning from June on unlocking his chakra's for his basic for his basic training. Team Trollhunter's have been able to retrieve the Birthstone of Gunmar from the belly of the beast; Gatto's Keep. It turns out that Gatto was a giant, troll mountain with a glutton persona that eats anything and anyone. It was fortunate enough that they were able to make it out alive. But during Blinky and Toby's time inside of Gatto using whatever means necessary to escape somehow turned Blinky into a human man. It somehow brought the wrong idea to all trolls in Trollmarket and no one recognized him. Draal ran straight to the Hero's Forge to tell Jim right away.

Jim, Talia, and Dawn were within the void discussing the triumbric stones. A window showed them of one of his exploit's and success of retrieving the Birthstone. "He found the Birthstone." one of the Trollhunters' said. "He thinks he can kill Gunmar," another said. "Well he's made it this far hasn't he," Talia shouted, supporting her friend. "Silence!" Kanjigar said, stepping out of the blue fog before them. "What I said was right! There is a way and we have proof!" she stated. "I don't know wheter you're either a lousy council or a wor liar," Jim said. "We needed to deter you from making a grave mistake," Kanjigar said. "You were lucky to have obtain the Birthstone, but the journe will only grow more treacherous from her onward." "With all do respect, you said a Trollhunter should only work alone, but if it weren't for my friends, I wouldn't even have the first stone," Jim said. "The boy won't listen," a blue wisp with a female voice said. "He mocks us," a male voice said. "Wha'ts the point in council," another said. "If you insist on risking the lives of everyone you care about, I advise you to listen to reason!" Kanjigar said. Then Draal's voice echoed the room, "Trollhunter! Trollhunter!" "My son! He seeks you!" Kanjigar gasped. "There is trouble in Trollmarket. An intruder! Go!" "Wait? What?!" Talia said. "An intruder?! How did he get in?!" Jim asked. "Go!" Kanjigar demanded. Jim returned to the Hero's Forge, while Talia returned to the Darklands.

Talia woke up back lying on the ground inside the cave where Jinx and Gnome Chompsky have taken refuge. Talia steadily lifted herself up and shook her head. "So. . .how did it go," Jinx said, with his paws on her back. "Well the good news is Jim has the first Triumbric stone," she said. "But the bad news is the deceased Trollhunter's still have their doubt's in him and somehow there is an intruder in Trollmarket." "Huh?" Chompsky said concerned. "Don't worry, whatever it is Jim can handle it," Talia said getting back on her feat. "We should probably head to Skarlagk's fortress. If we stay any longer the other Gumm-Gumm's will be sure to find us."

Back in Heartstone Trollmarket, the trolls have trapped Human Blinky in a sack hanging from the ceiling. "Intruder!" "We should eat him!" They said. "We don't eat humans!" "What if he's a changeling?" "A changeling intruder!" Jim stepped in and stopped the commotion, "Hey, stop! Let him go!" The troll holding the trap secured the rope wouldn't allow it. "I'm the Trollhunter. I'll deal with it. Let him go," Jim clarified. Arrgh came up to support Jim giving the troll a serious face. The troll huffed and released his hold letting the rope slide releasing the trap.

Jim cut open the bag with the sword of Daylight releasing the mysterious intruder. He popped out his head from the bag revealing himself to be a middle aged man and said, " Oh. Thankyou, Jim." Jim raised his sword at him and interrogated, "How did you get past Trollmarket's barrier and how do you know my name?" "Master Jim, it's me, Blinky," he said. "No. he lies," Arrgh said. "Strike the fleshbag down. He's seen to much," Draal suggested. "I can prove it. Your mother is Barbara Lake. Your best friend's are Tobias Domzalski and Talia Sturges. Your father disappeared when you were five," human Blinky explained. "The changeling spy has studied you," Draal growled. Jim raised his sword to his neck. "And we just replaced the ignition on your vespa last week," human Blinky continued. "Did Strickler put you up to this? You're working for him aren't you," Jim interrogated. "How did you get in here? I won't ask again." Blinky pushed his sword aside and said, "I do not appreciate your tone of voice, Master Jim. Is this the way you address an errant stranger in need?" With his voice of reason and his persona they were convinced. "Blinky," Jim asked examining him. "You look terrible." Blinky sighed in relief, Arrgh poked his stomach amused by his soft texture, " Ha, ha, squishy." "Among other things my considerable companion," Blinky said as Arrgh continued poking his stomach. Draal walked up and sniffed him, "What sorcery is at work here?" "Haven't the foggiest," Blinky said. "But there is one troll in Trollmarket who would know."

Talia jumped from rock to rock with Jinx and Chompsky on her back to reach for the resistance home base. "Are you sure about this," Jinx asked. "How will I know they won't try and eat me?" "Don't worry. As long as you guys stick to me they won't lay a finger on you," Talia said. "We'll discuss on finding a way getting you guys home. Since you two are clearly small enough to fit in through the portal."

Unbeknownst to them the dark creature with blood thirsty eyes lurked in the shadows following the young girl in disguise along with her little companions. Amos recognize the scent knowing that this child is indeed the offspring of his once hated brother. He licked his lips feeling the sudden urge of finishing off of what he'd started. He jumped out of the shadows but then a familiar pain struck his body, then a pair of three toed claws landed right infront of him. He looked up and saw a Stalkling with mirror glass eyes. "Your just not gonna make this easy for me aren't you," Amos asked knowing of what magic possessed this creature. "Did you really think I be foolish enough to let you go without surveillance," it spoke in Gunmar's voice. "I know what you are thinking, Cat, and I cannot allow you to let your vengeance risk putting my life on the line. Remember. . ." Amos got back on his feet, "I know, you need her alive." He interjected. He moved past the possessed vulture and continued his hunt.

In the infirmary of Hearstone Trollmarket Vendel had his magnifying glass out examining Blinky's strange and mysterious condition. " I am at a complete and utter loss," he said. " I can turn wolftoad into willowbait, and willobait into wolftoads, but this?" Vendel poked Blinky's human face and grabbed his head. " What nonesense have you stumbled into now, Blinkous?" June and Marshall were here at the scene right after they've recieved a text from Jim. June grabbed a hold of his face, looked into his eye, and checked his mouth, "Hmm. . .you wouldn't have happened to run into anything that might of exposed your body to some magic gas or something would you?" Blinky freed himself from her hold, "Oh, no. Never have I. . ." "Eaten by Gatto." Arrgh answered. Vendel grabbed Blinky's head and turned him towards to face with a furious voice, "You went into Gatto's Keep? Just what kind of insanity possessed you?" "It was my decision," Jim explained. "Jim," June asked. "We went for the Birthstone." June's eyes widen and ears sharpened. "And I had the unfortunate experience of being swallowed by that slubberdeguillion," Blinky explained. Vendel took his hands off disgusted and wiped his hands off. "And drenched by inumerous potions and-" Blinky gasped and then realized. "Oh, my Gorgus! That must be the explanation for my transformation!" "And why would you venture-?" Vendel asked. Jim stepped in and said, "To complete the Triumbric Stones." "You're planning to kill Gunmar," June asked. "To save Talia and Claire's brother," Jim finished. Vendel grew even more furious upon hearing this. "Vendel mad," Arrgh asked. "Mad would be the significant improvement!" he yelled. "The Trollhunter is to protect the Trollmarket," he slammed his big stone fist on the table causing Jim and June to step back. "Not risk his life chasing stones from fairy tales." Jim pulled out the purple stone from his pocket and present it to him. "Oh!" Vendel surprised upon what he was seeing. He grabbed his magnifying glass and looked into the stone. "Oh, my. . .Gunmar's birthstone. The legends are true." He picked it up with tweezer's and put it away, "This stays here, safe from your bumbling hands." "Speaking of hands, uh, when am I going to get my other two back?" "It could be days, weeks," Vendel said. "It's impossible to know when an enchantment of this severity could wear off." "Well, then, what shall I do until then," Blinky asked. "It's your choice. Stay here and let me poke and prod, or enjoy your day in the sun. For as long as it lasts," Vend finished leaving them conflicted.

Talia continued jumping from rock to rock with her friends on her back reaching to Skarlagk's fortress. "So what else has this rebel leader been teaching you," Jinx asked. "Well, I've found a new level of my feral state, learn how to use powered stones to turn myself invisible, harness two elements of nature. . ." "Two elements?! But the lions are only to possess one," he said. "That's what I thought," Talia said. "But somehow I've been able to possess fire and wind." Jinx scratched his chin curious thinking on how this was possible. Then all of a sudden a black fog emerged out of nowhere surrounding and surprising the trio. "What the?" Talia looked around finding herself nothing but a black empty void. "Hey turned out the lights," Jinx said. Talia sniffed the air trying to find trace of the path to Skarlagks fortress but. . .no avail. "I can't find any trace of Skarlagk's fortress." She searched her surroundings, but then she spotted something that caught her eye.

Red glowing eyes hidden from the shadows stepped out to reveal himself. A giant black anthropomorphic lion appeared towering over the young girl. Talia's eyes had widen and felt a chill run down her spine recognizing the beast from her dream. "Blood of Leo," he said. " I am Amos."


	16. Chapter 16

Dark Beast

Chapter 16

Talia was now in complete and utter shock when she heard this demonic beast knowing who she is under the mask. "You. . .you know who I am," she shakily asked. "I recgonized my own brother's putrid stench anywhere," Amos said. "I'm surprised that even he would plan everything ahead. It may have saved his offspring, but it wasn't enough to save our clan, " Talia then erased all of her fear and found the courage to speak. "Well it was good enough for me. Because I'm the only one standing and carrying on his name." Amos roared in fury of her mentioning of him. "Do not speak of my brother's name!." He crawled creepily towards her in a threatening way, "As much as I love to finish what he had left behind. But unfortunately that brute needs me to bring you alive." "Brute? Wait? Gunmar knows that I'm here?!" Taila exclaimed. Instead of giving her his answer, Amos pounced. Talia activated her feral state and quickly moved out of the way, then she shot off some fireballs right at him. Amos felt the burning pain upon his fur and shook it off to extinguish the flames. "So, you've learned how to maintain one the elements," Amos said. Talia was in her fighting stance and said, "Not one. Two!" She blew a powerful gust of wind knocking him off his feet.

The possessed Stalking watched over the dark fog hardly able to see what was going on inside. Which made made Gunmar very displeased. He sit's upon his throne with his one only eye closed seeing through the eyes of the stalkling. "Amos, you filthy, impudent, feline." He clutched his claws on the throne drawing energy from the heartstone in anger. "What do you think you are doing?"

Back in Arcadia oaks in Strickler's office, Otto Scarrbach arrived with news regarding of the Janus Order. Although he was still terrified of the assassin's presence in the room. "The Janus Order has sent me," he quivered. Strickler sat in his chair with his feet on his desk and a gobbling massaging his back. "They are starting to question your leadership." Strickler then grew irritated and not pleased hearing those words. He took his feet off from the chair and threw the goblin off his shoulders right at him, but he dodged it. "They are worried. . ." He heard the intimating sound of Angor Rot's knife carving on one of his totems. "you don't have everything in control," he whispered. "As long as his ring is on my finger, I can control him," Strickler assured him. "But how long will that finger be on your hand," Angor continuing his carving. His words were starting to make Otto and the goblin more afraid. Strickler cleared his throat, "We have information to suggest the Trollhunter possesses the Birthstone." "They weren't supposed to know about that. I thought you burned the books," Otto said. "I did," Stickler said. "But now, I know the path he seeks and can us this information to our tactical advantage." "But what about the bigger picture," Otto asked. Strickler went up to his bookcase, removed the cap of his favorite pen revealing a key, insert and twisted a tiny lock between the books. The bookcase glowed purple and sank down to the floor revealing his secret bunker.

"Eliminatint the Trollhunter is but the first part of my machinations," Strickler explained showing him the map of the world where all of their changeling bretheren are positioned. "A new police chief in Bordeaux, a state senator in Boise, a news editor in Shangai. All in the last month. The Janus Order is growing, infiltrating. Together, we who were called 'Impure' will one day control the world, and the world won't even know it. Without Gunmar, there is a vacant throne for the taking." "And who will fill it, mein Freund," Otto asked. Strickler stabbed the world map with his pencil and did not answer, because it was obvious that he was seeking control and power.

Angor cut a piece of stone from his skin making Otto more concern and really disturbed. "Uh, did you just rip off a piece of your body," Otto asked. "Would you rather I rip off a piece of yours," 'Angor threatened making Otto back off. "And what are those for," Otto asked. "His friends. Time I met with the hunter alone," Angor answered, licking his knife and adding the finishing touch with to his totem.

Through out the day Blinky hand been observing, learning and enjoying every bit of what it's like to be human with Jim's help. Now their in Jim's house with Draal, Marshall, and Notenrique, and Blinky is searching and taking a liking to human food. "There's so much I want to do, so much I haven't seen," he said. Jim, Marshall, and Draal looked at him weirdly as he took the whole stack from the fridge placing them on the counter. NotEnrique, however, was not amused. "I've never cared much for human food, but. . . the flavor!," Blinky said devouring a box of cereal. "The texture. If only I had two more hands to eat faster." He turned to Jim and asked, "What do you call this cuisine?" "Leftover?" Jim said. "I can't even look at you," Notenrique said. "Your whole body is like an old sausage left on the grill too long." Blinky looked up annoyed eating a bowl of popcorn like a dog. "Very amusing. Who invited him," he asked. "It's boring sitting in the crib all day," the changeling said. "When I heard you changed, I didn't know it was into a fat, balding, hot sundae." Blinky was about to eat a can full of whip cream, but Marshall stepped in and snatched it from his hand. "Blinky!" he said. "Stop. You can't eat all this stuff like that all at once. We don't know the limit's of your new form. And besides, if you eat all this you might get sick." "He's not wrong," Notenrique said. "But I want to know more!"

"I didn't have time to tell you," Draal said to Jim. "While you were seeking the stone, that changeling Stricklander dropped your mother off outside." "Yeah, I know," Jim said not liking the sound of his once former teacher's name. "I sorta caught him on the way out." "But you'd did not see, he. . ." Jim looked at Draal with bad expression as he tapped his two index fingers. "smushed face with the Barbara. "He what?!" Jim shouted. "What was the word you use," Draal asked, while Jim clinched his fist angered with Strickler for playing with his own mother's feelings. "Uh, kissed," Draal finished. Jim slammed his bowl on the table in disapproval. "I should have struck him down," Draal slammed his fist on the table. "Yeah, you should have," Jim snapped making Draal feel ashamed of himself. "I mean, no. Ugh, no! He has a spell." Marshall ears were opened when he heard Jim say that while trying to keep Blinky from eating more of his food. "If anyone hurts him, it hurts my mom. Gah! He's all over my mom. I can't lay a finger on him." "He's trying to get under you skin, Trollhunter," Draal said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Do not let him."

Marshall released his hold on Blinky and walked up to them, "Whoa, whoa, wait," he said. "You said he put a spell on your mom? And whatever happens to him, happens to her?" "Yeah," Jim answered. Marshall took out his phone and dialed a number. "Who are you calling," Jim asked. "Talia's aunt, I think she may help us find a solution to our problems," Marshall said. "June! Of course! Duh! She's a witch she can use her magic," Jim exclaimed.

Outside of Jim's house in the backyard perched on one of the rocks a white dove watched them inside the house. Amused by Blinky's curiosity of his new form and rushing up the bathroom from eating all of Jim's leftovers, and the boys trying to reach Marshall's mentor on his phone, but no avail. Then spotted Jim's mother pulling into the house, even had to watch her beat up poor Blinky with her fighting style of Krav Maga, but Jim stopped her in time and tried explained everything to her. Even though she couldn't hear what was going on inside, but she knew that whatever it was, it was working. Then saw Toby and Claire arrived at the house and left with Jim, Blinky, and Marshall. The dove took off flying after them.

Team Trollhunters walked into the woods, hiked up the steep hill, and reached the top to see the most beautiful sunset ever to be seen in Arcadia. "It's breathtaking," Blinky said continuing walking without even paying attention to where he's going. "Words can't describe." Jim rushed up and pulled him back from falling to his death on the cliffside. "Yeah, well, imagine if you have six eyes," Jim said. "So your first day as a human is almost to a close," Toby gasped. "Anything else you want to do?" "No. Just this," Blinky said not taking his eyes off the sunset. "If only Arrrgh could be here, too. I'm so anxious to tell him all of our adventures. Thank you, Master Jim. Today was a day I will never forget." Jim placed a hand on his shoulder grateful that he could be of help. "But if I am, to be honest, I have to wonder how many days this will last. And this skin. . . I am still uncomfortable in it," Blinky said. "Welcome to being a teenager," Toby said. "Don't worry, Blinky. Maybe now I can be the one who helps train you," Jim said. Everyone walked up taking a view at the sunset.

But unbeknownst to them in the shadows, Angor Rot placed the totem's in a nearby garbage can with a pile of glass bottles inside and looked at them with a sinister smile. Jim took a seat next to Claire on the bench, "This view is amazing," he said. " How did you hear about this place?" "Logan brought me up here to ask me out to the Spring Fling," Claire answered. "Oh, he did," Jim asked astonished. "I told him I was waiting for someone else to ask me," Claire explained. Then there was an awkward situation coming in. They were both so quiet, until Claire spoke, "Would you look at this! I hate it when people litter. Maybe I should . . . ." then she walked away to throw away the glass bottle she'd just picked up. Jim face palmed himself feeling like such a failure.

Then Toby, Blinky and Marshall came up to him. "Jim! What the heck was that," Marshall asked. "You blew it, man! Claire Nunez wanted you to ask her out to the dance and you stood there and did nothing!" Toby said. "Even I think you. . . How would you say it? Ah, yes, Blew it." Blinky finished. "What was I suppose to say," Jim asked.

Then Claire screamed in terror of a giant golem made of sharp blades of glass came climbing out of the dumpster. "Another golem," Blinky said. "I thought you said it was made of mud," Toby asked Jim. "Not, glass!" Claire finished. "Well there's five of us and only one of him," Jim said activating the amulet donning his armor. "Flank him!" They cornered the golem, but then another appeared around the corner. Jim stepped in front of them, "Get down!" then swung his sword and shards of glass scattered like hail. Then a third came up from behind poking Toby. "Ow! Our flank was outflanked," Toby said. Now the golems have them trapped. "Jim, what do we do," Claire asked. "I don't know. Last time there was a weird stone doll in it," Jim explained. "An animus totem. We must rip them from out of the beasts' hearts, and destroy them," Blinky said. "You mean I gotta put my hand in that thing," Toby asked shriekingly. "Stand back, friends. They are no match for the rocky fists of justice," Blinky said. "Blinky! No! You can't touch them! Your skin is flesh not stone remember?!" Marshall reminded him. "Oh dear," Blinky said stepping back from the golem. Marshall pulled out his spellbook that June had given him from his messenger bag, flipped through the pages and found the spell. He raised his right hand in the air and shouted, "Nulla gravitatis!" The golem's feet were off the surface floating high in the air immobilizing their movements. Toby was now in complete dumbstruck, "Say whaaaat?" Marshall was sweating feeling the weight and pressure of the golems on the palm of his hand. "Hurry up and find the dolls! I can't hold them for long!" The team struck them with everything they could find rocks, sticks, or garbage. But the broken shards kept coming back. Marshall did his best trying to hold on as he could, but. . . the spell wore off dropping the golem's making Marshall lose some of his strength. The golem's got back on their feet, he looked up and find one of them about to stomp him, but then Jim pushed him out of the way in time before it could do so. "You okay?" Jim asked. Marshall slowly stood up and got back on his feet. "I'm alright, thanks." The golem threw a punch at them, the boys quickly moved out of the way, then Jim saw the mysterious troll in the shadows with a strange staff walking away. "He's getting away," Jim alerted everybody. But they were all too busy fighting off the monsters, so Jim pursued them. Marshall saw Jim running and went after him. "Jim, wait!"

Jim rushed into the woods, searched through his surroundings to find him, he spotted the troll, took out his sword, and chased after him. But when he finally stopped, rays of lights shot up from the ground like an electric cage immobilizing him. Marshall saw this and tried to reach for his imprisoned friend. "Jim!" But then the mysterious troll quickly struck the young wizard with his knee in his abdomen knocking him out cold. Then he came back towards Jim, casting a shadow, having him face him. Jim struggled to break free, but no avail. "You've wandered into my web, human hunter," he said. "I am Angor Rot. And I will be the last you see before you die."

The dove that had been observing them came down flying into the woods where Jim and Marshall are. It past through the trees making haste towards them. The assassin began to perform his magic on the struggling troll hunter. "It's useless to speak," Angor said. Markings were lighting up on Jim's face. "I've killed many hunters in the past, but never a human one. Such curious game The dove rushed by past the trees, then it transformed revealing itself to be none other than June herself. She quickly ran desperately to reach the boys. "I will not give this sweet release of death. Not yet. I will relish this hunt." Jim tried so hard to speak, trying to call out for help. "Relax, your friends won't help you now." His hands glowed with a yellow flare and then he started to enchant. June was almost there, Angor then finished his spell. "Next time we meet, hunter. Daylight will be mine to command." Before he could take his leave through the portal. June summoned a powerful gust of wind pushing him against one of the trees, dropping his staff, and releasing Jim from his prison.

Jim looked up and saw June standing before him facing Angor Rot with a fierce look. "Miss Sturges!" he said. June looked at him and saw his cursed mark face and saw her protege lying on the ground unconscious. She turned to Jim and said, "Take Marshall and go help your friends. I'll take care of this."

The assassin jumped back on his feet and June turned towards him summoning a scythe in her hand with a serious face. "A human trollhunter, a young sorceror, and a witch? Very interesting," he said. Jim ran over to Marshall, put his arm around his head, grabbed his waist to pick him up, and carried him away.

June turned toward facing the assassin summoning a scythe in the palm of her hands. Angor stood up on his feet with a malicious grin. For not only was he intrigued finding out there was a human trollhunter, but sorceror's here in Arcadia. "This hunt just keeps getting more fascinating by the minute." "I know who you are, assassin. You've written it all over that boy's face. And I do not like your magic. Especially when using it upon the innocent and including one of my niece's friends." "Your niece?" Angor asked, but then he realized. "The silver lion? Ha,ha,ha, a witch looking after an orphaned cub? Not a very good caretake are you? Especially with one who has failed to keep her from the Darklands." June tightened her grip on her scythe angered by his words. "I'm going to make you eat those word you miserable-" Before she could finish, Angor attacked her with his knife, she dodged, swung her scythe towards the troll, but he evaded the blade before she could land a hit on him. June spinned along with her scythe creating a vortex of wind at the assassin. Angor jumped out of the way and tried to reach for his staff, but June turned her weapon from scythe into a whip, and caught him. "You're not going anywhere!" She pulled her whip and swung him away making him crash on the ground. June right at him and as soon as Angor got back on his feet, June struck between his legs with her left knee. His face turned into complete pain and agony, he fell and landed on his back traumatized.

June backed up and looked at the state he was in she believed that this fool wasn't going anywhere. _The slayer of trollhunter's, the Pale Lady's champion? What a joke, she thought._ She turned back around and saw the staff still lying on the ground, she went over to pick it up, but then Angor made a resilient come back and threw his knife at her. June noticed it in time and moved out of the way, but then she was caught off guard when Angor punched her right in the face crashing her into the tree.

Angor came upon the witch with the staff in his hand, he lifted her chin up to face him. "Hmm. You're not as strong as my queen, but you do have skilled." He crouched down getting taking a good look at the woman. June grit her teeth angrily at the cold-hearted assassin. "Tell me, woman. What does a witch like have any hope of rescueing a couple children? When you know that you have no power?" June did not speak, she just stared glaring at him with silence. But he already knew the answer right away. He used his shadow staff to open the portal and left her there in the woods alone.

Talia still struggled to fight Amos in his shadow realm feeling exhausted. Jinx and Chompsky were doing the best they can to find a way out without getting caught. "Still think you can keep up, young lioness," He chuckled taunting her. Talia growled irritated, the removed her mask, took off her hood revealing her face, and transformed. Her body grew big with a muscular tone, her skin became fur, she grew out a tail, along with claws, fangs, pointy ears, and her eyes turned from human to beast. Jinx and Chompsky looked at her amazed of what she has achieved so far from surviving down here in this world. Talia then let out a massive roar ready for round two.


	17. Chapter 17

Dark Beast

Chapter 17

Talia and Amos were now neck to neck, fight on who will be the one standing and making it out alive light or darkness. Amos pinned Talia to the ground strangling her neck, Talia thinked quick wrapped her legs around his waist, grabbed the back of his head with her right arm and pushed his face with her left. His grip loosened, then Talia took this moment to break his hands off of her and kicked him off. White fire lit up in her hands, then she charged right at him clawing across his chest with her right arm and his face with her left, then finish it with a rear front kick. Amos got back on his four paws angered by being beaten by his own personal game and licked the blood dripping from his face. "Now look who's the one out of breath," Talia said. Amos roared, a black and crimson aura illuminated emerged from his body and came right at her with a heart filled with rage.

Jinx and Chompsky continues watching the two giant cats taking it out on each other. "I maybe a cat and seen so many cat fight's, but none of them compared to this," Jinx said with his eyes bugging out. "Nimp," Chompsky agreed. Then pointed at them and said, "Chit-tat-tat-tat?" Jinx looked at the lions seeing how Talia was handling her opponent both in a ruthless savage way. "Nah, I think she's got it handled." he said. "But we need to find a way to get out of here."

Amos punched Talia in the abdomen knocking the air out of her and knocked her in a distance. Then he crouched down on all fours, slowly breathed in, his mane turned sharp and pointy like a porcipine, and black needles shot out from his mane. Talia saw this and noticed that Jinx and Chompsky were wide open, she rushed dodging the spikes, "Guys! Look out!". Jinx and Chompsky ran around like crazy chickens dodging the spikes. Then Talia reached her friends picking them up and burst out a mighty roar blowing them away, but missed one. "AAAHH," she yelled, clutching the burning pain on her left arm. She looked at the wound seeing nothing but a scratch. But when she smelt something on her arm she then realized that her wound wasn't healing. "Now do you see how I easily wiped out our clan?" Amos asked. "Despite they're power of healing and enhancement, and all other wonderous magics they possess. I on the other hand have the power darkness. Each wound they I lay upon them all end up dieing." "Well then I'll just have to endure it long enough until I beat you!" Talia shouted.

Gunmar watched through the eyes of his possessed stalkling sitting impatiently upon his throne. Seeing nothing but a big black dome. He picked up the charm and clutched in his hand concentrating with his mind.

While Amos and Talia were still fighting the dark lion heard the voice of his puppet master in his head. "Amos! What is taking you so long to capture a simple child?!" Gunmar yelled. Talia caught him in her tornado and lifted him high in the air. "I'm doing the best I can! But it would seem my time trapped in that vessel has drained me," he said. "I don't want to hear any of your excuses, cat! Either you fulfill your purpose or I end your life!" Gunmar yelled. Amos clutched his head feeling the pain of the migrain. After Gunmar had left his mind, he shook off the pain, "Ugh, I hate that guy." Then Talia hit his face with a round-house kick.

Skarlagk watched the horizon from the fortress concerning of Talia's where abouts. "Is everything alright, Skarlagk," her lieutanent asked. "She's been gone for quite a while. . .and I'm starting feel that there may be something wrong," Skarlagk replied. "Shall I send a search party," the liuetenant asked. She turned and nodded for her response. The lieutenant saluted to his superior and went to do as he was ordered.

Talia stood her ground enduring the damage of this spiteful monster. Blood was leaking from the wounds he had inflicted upon her. Amos too had gained wounds from Talia's attacks, but they were nothing compared to the pain Gunmar gives him. Jinx and Chompsky watched hopelessly terrified of what is happening. "Chit-tat-tat-tat-tat?!" Chompsky said to Jinx. "His dark powers allows him to penetrate her healing abilities and who knows what he has in store," Jinx explained. "Gah, even my ability is useless in this barrier."

Amos came at her fast with another claw attack, Talia was growing tired from all of this fighting, so she thought of letting it out. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Her mighty roar blasted him away and. . .click. The barrier cracked showing a little glimmer of light through the walls. This got Jinx and Chompsky's attention. "Nimp?"Chompsky said. _Did her roar just? That's it!,_ Jinx thought. "Tally, your roar! Do it again! But make it ten times louder!" he shouted. Talia looked at him confused and then noticed the cracks on the wall and realized what he had meant. Talia breathed in and- -Amos punched her below the rib cage. Chompsky grew furious at the cruel vicous beast for striking his friend. "Chompsky! NO!" Jinx shouted. He rushed into action climbed on his tail, his back, his head, jumped onto his face, and jabbed one of his eyes. "Aahh!" Amos grabbed the little Gnome in his giant hand. "You little pest!" "No!" Jinx Jumped onto his head, used his magic to make dagger sized claws and stab his scalp. "Raaah!" Amos yelled in pain. Talia looked in anguish finding her friends clinging onto Amos trying to keep him from reaching her. "Guys. . ." she painfully said trying to get up. She looked at the cracks on the barrier thinking breaking thes prison was her only option of getting them out of here.

Talia try to find the will to get back on her feet, but the pressure of the pain was too much. Amos caught Gnome Chompsky and Jinx and threw them on the ground like rag dolls ready to finish them off, Talia watched hopelessly as she try to reach for them, she had been here in this horrible place for a long training,figting alongside with the resistance with bad intentions, and now she's about to lose the only friends she has left in this wretched place. Tears began to shed from her eyes, _No. . .It can't end like this._ A light began to shine from her body, _I can't lose my friends. . .I-I need them,_ were starting to heal, _I ca-I won't let it!_ Talia shined bright as a star and let out a loud thunderous roar than she have ever did before. Amos shielded his eyes from the blinding light and his barrier started to break.

Gunmar watched through the eyes of his stockling outside of the barrier. Light was breaking through the barrier, the earth began to shake, then the dome prison breaked and the light burst out shining through the darklands. The stockling was blown away by the blast it made it crash against one of the rocks nearby. Once the light died down it flew up in the air seeing his slave and the one whom he has been seeking standing. Gunmar smiled malicously thrilled knowing what it was, "Yes. . .she's unlocked it. The power of Enchancement."

Chompsky and Jinx were standing by Talia's side watching out for Amos's next move. "I don't know how you were able to break my barrier and recover from my attacks," Amos said. "But I still won't leave without you." Then all of a sudden three Nyarlagroths showed up with Gumm-Gumm's riding ontop of their heads, pointing arrows with explosive gem's attached to them, and one of them was their leader. "Get away from my champion, demon," Skarlagk said. "And run to your master and tell him that his reign over theses lands will end!" Amos looked up at the female Gumm-Gumm aggravated. But he knew he was not strong enough to take on these giant worms yet, so he retreated.

Talia reversed to her human form with tattered clothes and fell on her knees relieved. "You okay," Jinx concerningly asked. "I was going to ask you the same thing," Talia chuckled. Chompsky climbed on her shoulder and hugged her cheek. "I know, Chompsky. I'm glad your still alive too." Skarlagk climbed down from her Nyarlagroth and walked up to Talia, "You had me worried, Dagger Heart. Not only that, but now we know the Dark beast is here among us as well. And we need to be ready more than ever."

Amos returned to Gumar's palace emptied handed and now was suffering at his hands. "You let yourself be overpowered by a child and ran all because you out numbered by Skarlagk and her soldiers?!" he yelled. "As-I-told-you" Amos choked trying to speak. "My-strength- has-not-returned-yet. I need-time to regain myself- if I-am ever-to succeed." Gunmar released his grip on the charm relieved him of the pain. "You better! The cub has finally unlocked her true power and now is now at the hands of Skarlagk the Scorn. And the last thing I need is another problem."


	18. Chapter 18

Dark Beast

Chapter 18

Early mornining in the middle of the culdesac of Arcadia Oaks where a young sorceror apprentice resides. Marshall had the bathroom faucet sink with warm water running and finished washing his face. He looked in the mirror remembering the assassin Jim had been talking about and the mark that he'd marked upon his face. Blinky had said that it was a curse, a sign that. . .Jim was in a fate far more worse than death. To make matters worse his mentor can't do anything about it. Angor's magic was far too great. _Ugh, how could I've been so careless?! We already have problem's with Strickler back in Arcadia, Barbara under a binding spell, and now this,_ he thought.

He then heard a knock coming from his father outside of the door. "Marshall, is everything okay," he concerningly ask.

In the Darklands after from having that run in chaos with Amos. Talia was back safe and sound at Skarlagk's fortress laying on her rocky mattress staring at the palm of her hands deep in thought of what had just happened during their fight. First, Amos had the upper hand wounding her with dark magic, and couldn't heal herself. But somehow she was able to unlock the power of enhancement and used it to survive. Then there's Gunmar being aware of her existance. Chompsky came up to her with a concerned look and whimpering voice.

"Hey Chompsky," she said. "Neep?" he chatted. "I'm fine just. . .got alot on my mind," Talia said. She sat up as Chompsky jumped off her head, "Chompsky. . .Gunmar knows I'm here and he's after me. That's why he sent Amos. . .and to make matters worse he possesses very powerful dark magic that can kill me." "Chit-tat-tat-tat," he chattered. "Hmph, I wish I knew what you were saying," Talia said. "Jinx would be able to translate. Speaking of which I wonder where that cat is anyway."

Jinx was crawling through the hallways hiding, avoiding any sign of trolls that would want to eat him. "Seriously, Tally you brought us to a rebel base filled with Gumm-Gumms. What were you thinking," he complained quietly. He saw two Gumm-Gumm's heading in his direction and quickly jump to hide inside an empty pot. Once they passed by without any of them noticing, Jinx, got out and ran straight for Talia's dorm.

The little black cat opened the door and slammed it shut behind his back. "Ugh! You know,Tally, I think it's best we bail this joint and take our chances out in the Darklands. Because if I have to avoid another Gumm-Gumm from trying to eat me. I'm going to lose it," Jinx said.

Tally and Chompsky looked at the black cat as if he was crazy. Tally rose up and said, "Jinx, we all know it's dangerous out there. Gunmar knows I'm here and he's using Amos to get to me. If we bring ourselves out in the open we're dead. So like it or not we need to stick tight until Jim finds the triumbric stones, devise a plan to get Enrique out of the nursery, and get us home."

Jinx jumped on his two hind legs and said, "But why wait when we could infiltrate the nursery to snatch Enrique, get to the portal, and use your power to get us all back?" "Because I don't remember how I did it!" Talia argued. She sighed and sat on her stone mattress, "And I'm not even sure if I can do it again." The duo looked at each other and took pity on her.

At the dark palace of the Skullcrusher, the dark beast clawing, smashing each rock, blasting them with dark magic, to regain his strength so he may be ready to have another to face the girl again.

Dictacious watched the destruction of this creature. He had been ordered to have him be sent to Gunmar, but he was too afraid of what he might do to him. Even though he could not ignore his master's wishes.

He approached him from behind, cleared his throat, "Amos?" The terrifying creature turned and swiped his claws, Dictacious dodged with a flick of a hair, covered his head along with his eyes.

"Lord Gunmar- - -wishes- - -to - - -speak with you," he shakingly said, as he peaked his one of his six eyes. Amos growled with annoying irritation and brushed him aside as we walks his way inside.

At Arcadia High school, Toby tries using his charm to ask Mary out on a date. "Mary, can we be real for a moment? A woman like you deserves anything she wants. And what you want is me, as your date to the Spring Fling. It's okay you don't even have to ask."

Mary was unamused by his so called persuasion, "I'd rather choke to death." She grabs her headset and closes her locker door.

"Huh, your loss," he said. Then he spotted Darcy and tried her next. "Darcy!" But she ignored him and walked away.

While Jim was getting things from his locker he spotted Claire looking at him fixing her hair that was out of place, her cute face made Jim feel awkward all of a sudden. He tried to wave at her, but then his stubborn locker door was giving him a hard time to shut. He turned back and smiled at Claire making her chuckle of his funny cute persona.

Then Toby showed up slamming his head on the locker with sheer disappointment. "Well, I've asked out every single girl," he said.

"They all said no," Jim surprisingly asked. "Of course not. I got a few 'as ifs. A couple of 'not in a million years. One actually gagged I took that as a 'not interested." Toby said. "You actually asked out every girl in school," Jim asked. "Nope! Saved Claire for you, buddy. I didn't wanna promblock you," Toby said.

Marshall was standing next to Jim reading his spell book listening their conversation. "You still haven't asked her out yet," Marshall asked. Jim turned to him and said, "I'm working up to it, okay?" "Oh, is that what they're calling 'wussing out'?" Toby teased. "Hey, I'm just waiting for my moment," Jim said. "That's what they call wussing out these days, Wussy," Toby teased again. Then all of a sudden Blinky appeared, "He's correct, Master Jim." They all jumped surprised. "I spent the afternoon in the school library and you are, apparently, a popular topic of gossip." Marshall closed his spell book and said, "Blinky what are you doing here?" "Well, that's an interesting story," he said. "Wait, you said people are gossiping about Jim," Toby asked. "I didn't hear much, but the words 'wussing' and 'out' were frequently invoked," Blinky answered. "Why were in the library of our school," Jim asked. "I exhausted all of Trollmarket's resources pertaining to the mysterious mark Angor Rot painted on your forehead. Then a thought occurred to me-'What about the library in Arcadia Oaks High," Blinky explained. "Uh, Blinky? I know you trolls don't get out much because you can't be in the daylight, and that you've just recently turned human. But I'm pretty sure our school does not have any knowledge of dark magic," Marshall pointed out.

"Oh. And how would you know that," Blinky asked with his fists on his hips. "Because if there were, there be students flying around," Marshall said. Then Blinky's face turned into a blank expression feeling really embarassed upon hearing this. "Oh."

Toby turned around and saw the mysterious new mole mascot passing by. "Look at that hypnotic bewitching allure of that swaying mole." The guys turned to what he was looking at. "Excuse me about asking out every non-Claire girl in school," Toby said attempting to go talk to the school's mascot. But Marshall stopped him by grabbing the back collar of his sweater. "Tobes, you don't even know if that's a girl underneath that costume." "Oh yeah, why is she going into the girl's locker room," he asked. Marshall looked up and couldn't believe his eyes. Toby's judgement was correct. "Told you so."

"Hey you!" They turned around and saw the school's coach in the court yard with a suspicious eye on Blinky. "You have a visitor's pass?" "Oh, boy." Marshall sighed. "My dear sir, I dare say, my humanity is my pass," Blinky said. Jim put a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, that's not gonna work. you might wanna run." "Why on Earth would I. . ." Before Blinky could finish Coach Lawrence dragged him out of the school. "Saw that coming," Marshall said.

After school, Jim came to Trollmarket to see Vendel at the Heartstone about the Birthstone he had acquired from Gatto's Keep. "M-master Vendel," Jim stammered, as he entered the chamber. "I am known to no troll as 'Master." Vendel said from behind his back. "Oh. Okay. Well Vendel- -" "But I like the sound of it coming from you." he said before Jim could speak.

He handed out a hammer and giant nail to him, "The Birthstone you've acquired from Gatto's Lair. It must be cleaved." Bringing the stone out on the table with a pair of pinchers.

"Cleaved," Jim asked reaching for the stone, but then glowed as if it was breathing.

"You humans cut stones to unlock their beauty, but trolls cut stones to unlock their power," Vendel said. "Chisel along the ridge, right over here." He pointed guiding him, Jim placed the nail where he was told and hit the nail with the hammer cutting off the chunk. "And along this facet," he pointed. Jim cut off another chunk. "Excellent," Vendel said.

"I thought you were against finding the Triumbric stones," Jim said. "I am against you collecting the stones," Vendel cleared. "If you were to fall into Gunmar's hands, he would use you to escape the bridge and unleash himself upon the world. He used his pinchers to hold the stone steady, "Keep your eye upon the stone, and your hand steady." He placed his nail gently ontop and his hammer ready. "A little off here!"

Jim hit the nail with his hammer and cut the stone in half bringing out a tiny orange rock from the center. Vendel picked it up with his pincher and brought it over to the grindstone sharpening it.

"Excuse me for wondering but then, why are you helping me," Jim asked. "You are determined to save Talia and Claire's brother," Vendel asked. "I am," Jim answered. Vendel sighed and said, "Then for everyone's sake, what choice have I but to do all withing my power to make sure you are successful?" Vendel had finished the stone revealing it's pure form and ordered Jim to bring out his amulet, "Hand it over. The power of a gem can alter you armor's ability." He placed the stone over the amulet opening up the back side and placing inside one of holes. Once the stone was set inside the amulet glowed ruby red, lifted itself in the air, the gears clicked and wind.

"A combination of gems, like the Triumbric stones, can reap infinite rewards," Vendel said.

The amulet placed itself on Jim's heart, ruby red aura surrounding him, lifting him high in the air, bringing out his armor, filling him with incredible power, the armor embedded itself upon him, and fade from ruby red to blue.

"Okay, so what just happened," Jim asked amazed by what he had just felt.

"I am unsure," Vendel said. "Properly cut Gemstones work in ways on can never predict. Only discover."

"I wanna discover," Jim eargerly said.

"Then maybe I should tell you where the Killstone is hidden," Vendel said.

Somewhere in the deep sewers of Arcadia, Strickler in his true form, hidden in the shadows talks with his newly hired assassin. "They'll be going for the Killstone in the Swamps of the Quagawumps," Strickler said.

"The Killstone," Angor asked.

"A remnant of Gunmar's first kill, where he shattered their beloved Wumpa king," Strickler explained.

He turned to Angor and then noticed a knife coming right at him. He dodged it in time before it could even hit him, and aimed right at where one of the pipes where the goblin that was with them scared it off. He looked at him with a cocked stone eyebrow with a 'really?' expression.

"Quagawumps. I have heard they are not friendly to outsiders," Angor said. "Especially the human kind."

"Recover the Killstone," Strickler demanded.

"And destroy the Hunter," Angor finished. "Now that he is marked. I look forward to taking what is most dear from him."

After Vendel had informed Jim the whereabouts of the second triumbric stone. June thought it would be best that she would accompany the team in case if they were ever run into Angor Rot again, and would probably be a good training session of working on her protege's magic.

Blinky described to them of their plan of getting into the most savage hostile tribe while they were in the gyre. "One of you is going to pretend to be the human reincarnation of the Shattered King," he said. "It's genius!"

"True, but it also sounds pretty dangerous," June said. "They maybe naive, you can't expect them to believe something like that. But luckily for you Marshall and I can use our magic to get through to them."

The gyre took off like a dash bolt of lightining.

"You, Tobias, bear a most striking resemblance to their dead king," Blinky said.

"Me," Toby asked.

"It's true, I read the books and saw a picture of their fallen leader," June said.

Once they've arrived at their location, the area was in a swamp like area. Dark, humid, with grassy most ground.

"This place is creepy. Where are we," Claire asked.

"A place renowned fore its vast swamps, theme parks and retirement communities," Blinky explained. "Florida."

"Come on, Your Eminence. Youre people await," Claire teasing Toby. Marshall chuckled under his breath.

But unbeknownst to them they were being watched. . . .hidden in the tall grass of the swamps.

"I'm just saying- I'm built to be a sidekick, you know? I'm not-leading man material. I'm a wingman," Toby modestly said.

"Don't be a wuss," Jim chuckled.

Then Arrgh smelt something in the air and sensed danger. The voices chanted loud and short green creatures came popping out from the grass. They came out armed with spears pointing straight at them.

"Mmm! Humans!" one of them said. "A taste not common."

"Toby?" Claire said.

Toby took a deep breath and stood before the vicouse female trolls. They all gasped looking upon his familiar face.

"It is I, the Shower King!" he said.

June face palmed herself of his so called epic entrance.

"Shattered," Blinky corrected.

"The Shattered King! Reincarnated as a human," Toby said making a ghostly sound waving his hands in the air.

"You're not a ghost," Jim said making him stop.

The head of the group stepped up to him with a serious look, "Gunmar kill you. You cannot be. Prove you are he. Show us great magics, god king."

They all chanted repeatedly, "Hi-ya-ya-ya-ya!"

Toby looked back to his friends nervously asking them of what he should do. June looked at Marshall telling him that was their cue.

Marshall signaled him with a thumbs up assuring him they got his back.

Toby stood up, Marshall and June concentrated their magic and whispered, "Impatiens."

The Quagawumps all gasped as if they were seeing the ghost of their dead king emerging from the chubby boy's body.

The Trollhunters all looked at them confused as if they were crazy or something. Because June and Marshall had them all under a hallucination.

"It is he! He reveals his true self before us!" one of them said.

"His magic is so powerful!" the other said.

Then all began to chant with joy, they lifted Toby in the air, and carried them to their camp. "What just happened," Jim asked confused. That's when he realized and looked straight at June and Marshall. "We conjured up a little hallucination spell to pull the trick," Marshall said quietly. "Impressive," Claire complimented. "Thanks," he said.

When they've reached their camp the leader of the group announces of their so called kings arrival. "Hi-ya-ya-ya-ya-yah! The lost king, returned!" They all began to dance and chant prasing him. When they entered they spotted a statue with a striking resemblance of Toby's face.

"I don't believe it," Jim said looking upon the statue.

"Neither do I," Claire agreed.

"Ugh. I know, right? He doesn't even look anything like me," Toby said unimpressed.

The Quagawumps then spinned Toby around gazing upon his appearance.

"Ah, mouth filled with precious metals!" one of them said.

They spun him around again.

"So handsome the king is!" another chuckled pinching his cheek.

"That's what I keep telling the girls at school, but they weren't interested," Toby said.

They suddenly dropped Toby enraged upon hearing this.

"Who are these girls at school," one of them demanded. "We shall hunt them down, and make flutes out of their arms!"

"Whoa! No, don't do that! That's very kind of you, but not necessary," Toby said.

The torches lit up, the Quagawumps began to sing a harmonius melody and dance.

"A song of a Quagawump," Blinky said. "No outsider has ever heard such a rare delight."

"Catchy," Arrgh complimented.

"This song is so beautiful," Claire said admiring the music.

One of the them took Claire and Jim's hand, "Come. We feast."

"Oh! What's on the menu," Jim asked.

"Outsider tried to sneak into camp last night. Tonight we eat it's heart," she said.

When Marshall over heard this and looked at their special gourmet meal. His face turned pale and then his stomach began to get upset. June put a hand on his shoulder when she saw the look on his face, "Don't worry. I made sure to bring some granola."

For the Quagawumps praising their so called king, Toby, was letting it all go to his head. He told them all of his long boring stories to the Quagawumps which they find it amusing for them. Marshall on the otherhand was growing irritably impatient for his ego. He whispered to Jim, "Jim, Tobes is waisting our time here. And if I to listen to one more story of his eight hour appointment in the dentist office." Jim raised his hands to calm him down, "Okay, okay, calm down. I'll tell him."

Jim went up to Toby on the emerald stone throne, "Excuse me, god king?" "Please, kneel. It's protocol," Toby bragged. Jim rolled his eyes and sat on his knees. "What are you doing? I thought you were trying to get the stone." "I'm their king, man. They wanna hear stories. We can't just lie to them and bounce."

"The longer we stay here, the more likely we'll end up on the dinner plate," Jim said.

"Fine. I'll ask for the stone, after you ask Claire to the dance!" Toby suggested.  
"Fine. Fine!" They argued.

The Quagawumps played their crystal drums, danced and kneeled before Toby.

"My king? After journey, what is song you bring," one of them said.

"Hmm. Jim, song," Toby asked.

Jim looked at him nervously and walked away leaving him in an awkward situation.

The Quagawumps looked at him supicously, the team were starting to get nervous feeling as if they might be in trouble, Jim held onto his amulet to prepare himself.

Toby tapped his fingers on the throne, the drummer followed, he took a deep breath, stood up on the throne, drummed his puffy cheeks making a popping sound, slapped his belly, and smacked his butt.

Marshall cocked his eyebrow looking at him weirdly, "What is he doing?" June shooked her head with an unreadable expression for she does not know herself.

"Boom! Boom! Shake the room Say what?" Toby sang.

Everybody was still and completely confused.

"I said. . .Say what?" Toby said.

"Oh, my god," June sighed, face palming herself.

"Boom, boom, shake the room. Say what," one of them followed. "Ah, ha! I like!"

The drummer played the crysts as they lit up and then everybody started singing and dancing.

Arrgh was starting to like it, feeling the rythm, and started to dance. Jim, Claire, Marshall, and June looked at him with unbelievable expressions. Then Blinky began to dance as well.

Marshall had a disapproving, irritated look on his face. "Don't look at me. I'm not joining a dance ridiculous as this." He walked away not wanting to be any part of it.

Once he was out and far away from the camp, he walked toward where the gyre was parked planning on waiting for them tell the others get back bringing the stone. He looked back wondering if they'll be okay without him there, he shook it off telling himself _They'll be fine._ But that all changed when he heard screams of terror echoeing through the swamps. "Oh, no. I should've never of left them alone!" He ran back towards the camp as fast as he could hopefully to make it in time.

When Marshall rushed and made it back to the camp he saw a giant green troll holding Toby in the palm of his hand, and Angor Rot on his back killing him by just a stab of his knife turning him to stone.

"Angor Rot!" Jim held out his blade preparing to fight.

"Boorah Nazurah Char Sha!" Angor raised his palm.

The mark on Jim's face glowed.

"The mark!" Blinky said.

The sword of Daylight flew out of Jim's hand and came right to Angor's.

Marshall rushed over to his friends. "Wait?! He can do that?!"

Angor went for the glowing green stone embedded to the crown of the deceased troll was wearing. "Jim! He's taking the stone!" Toby yelled. "The Killstone?!" Marshall asked. He quickly used his magic summoning his weapon; a cross bow and a pack of arrows on his back. He pulled out an arrow, pulled it back tightly, and released landed a direct hit on his left shoulder. Angor yowled in pain and looked at the young wizard vicously. Before he could even try and take the stone again, June reacted blasting the stone troll into rubble, hiding the stone, before he could do so. Angor landed on his feet, pulled one of Marshall's arrows out of his should and ran straight for the trees, but Marshall went on the pursuit. "Marshall!" June called out going after him.

Then Jim's armor glowed, two sphere's of blue light flew to the thigh's of his leg's and summon a pair of glaives, it flew up and sticked themselves together. "Sweet!" he said.

"The Birth Stone! He's unlocked his power!" Blinky said.

Marshall and June climbed and jumped to every branch fighting off Angor. Marshall switched his weapon to twin blade katana swords, striking and blocking off the sword of Daylight now in the palm of the assassin's hands. June came to her pupil's aid giving Angor a round house kick in the head knocking him away landing next to Marshall. "Watch out for his dagger! It's filled with creeper sun! One blow from that and you'll be turned stone like that troll from earlier," she warned. "He has magic, a staff, and a dagger filled with poison," Marshall asked. "What other surprises does he have?"

Angor summoned a portal and jumped behind them. "Just this one!" he was about to strike down Marshall, but then something saved him hitting Angor in the face. June and Marshall looked down and spotted Jim on one of the trees big branches, waving at them with his new cool weapons. "Awesome," Marshall said. Angor used his shadow staff to summon a portal and attacked Jim. Marshall and June jumped and went to his aid fighting off Angor. June summoned a chained whip with a dagger on the end aimed right at him, but Angor blocked it off with the sword of Daylight, coming right back at June, but Arrrgh came in just in time, grabbed the chaing swung June right at Angor, her chain disappeared, summoned a Tanto sword, Angor dodged, and striked her across the face making her fall off the tree. "Miss Sturges!" Marshall quickly jumped off the branch to the next, caught her in his arms, and steadily landed on his feet.

"Are you okay," he concerningly asks.

She opened her eyes, comfort the pain on her bruised cheek, "I'm fine. Go help Jim, and Arrrgh," she said. Marshall carefully set her down, and went after Jim and Arrrgh.

While Jim and Arrrgh were fighting Angor, he turned one of the trees to stone making it collapse falling right upon the doomed Wumpa. But Toby bravely pushed her out of the way before it could happen.

Marshall was back in battle helping Jim and Arrrgh fight Angor. Angor keeps using his shadow staff to avoid and slip through his opponents like an eel. "Ugh, how can you catch something that uses portals?!" Marshall asks. "Just hold him off! We can't let him get the stone!" Jim said, as twilred his glaives and went after Angor.

Blinky, Toby, and Claire were having a hard time looking for the stone buried in the rubble. "Dude! I can't find it!" Toby said. Wumpa tapped his shoulder and presented the stone to him. "The stone! You've found it!" Toby smiled. "But I lied to you. I'm not your king." "You my king," she said giving him the stone.

"Hey everyone! I got the stone!" Toby said.

Angor had heard of this, used his staff, created a portal, appeared before Toby knocking him out and snatching the stone.

"Don't let him get away!" Jim shouted trying to reach Angor.

The wumpa tried to stop him, but he pushed her aside, and was about to make his escape.

"That's our stone! We need that to save my brother." Claire grabbed ahold of his hand trying to take the stone, but then ended up being dragged into the portal.

"Claire!" Jim cried out.

Marshall and June came to the scene where she disappeared.

"Oh, no." June said in disbelief.

"Where did they. . .," Marshall said worried.

Before he could finish Claire came back lying on the ground, panting, clinging onto the staff she might of snatched from Angor.

Everyone came to aid to check on her making sure she was unharmed.

"Claire, are you okay," Jim asked.

"What happened," Marshall asked.

"I. . .I lost the Killstone!" Claire said.

"But we have you. We'll get it back," Jim said.

"Indeed, the victory here was survival," Blinky said.

Then Blinky eyes widen when he saw the weapon in Claire's hands.

"Shadowstaff! Very dangerous! Let me take that from you," he said trying to take it.

Claire pulled it away, "No way! I'm keeping this."

Before they depart back to Hearstone Trollmarket, Toby apologizes, making his farewell to his new friend Wumpa. And told her that her tribe would be better off having her as the Queen instead of looking for a king. But what everyone didn't know is that their friend Arrgh was hiding a wound that he had been inflicted upon.


	19. Chapter 19

Dark Beast

Chapter 19

Talia trained in the dark empty room by herself with Skarlagk, Chompsky, and Jinx watching. She threw every punch and kick in the air hoping to unlock the power she had used to save her friends when they were once in a struggle with Amos.

"Come on! Unleash the fury! Go! Fight" she yelled.

She jumped high in the air and slammed down with a punch creating a crater like hole to the ground.

Talia opened her eyes realizing that it did not come threw, pulled her fist out, and kneeled letting out a big sigh of disappointment.

"I don't get it. I was able to do it when I fought Amos, but now I can't figure it how to do it again," she said.

Skarlagk raised an eyebrow, held her chin to think.

"Can you remember or think of what might have triggered you enhancement ability?" Skarlagk asked.

"I don't know," Talia said thinking back for a moment. "It all happened so fast. I got scared. . .stressed and. . ."

Then Talia had realized something. Back when her only two friends were endangered, when Amos almost tried to kill them, she feared of losing them, and could not bare of losing them.

"What. What else," Skarlagk demanded to know.

Talia was about to speak, but then she looked back to her friends thinking if she told her. Skarlagk might do something crazy again put her friends in danger. Like when she put her in that situation with Gumm-Gumm's when she first got here.

"Nothing," she lied.

Skarlagk took a deep breath and sighed, "Very well. Go get yourself some rest. We'll try again later." She walked out of the room closing the doors behind her.

Talia and her friends went back to her room. She closed the door behind her and searched her chambers.

"What are you doing," Jinx asked.

She shushed him to keep quiet and whispered, "I think I may of found away use my enhancement ability again."

"You do!" she shushed his loud voice covering his mouth with her right index finger.

"We can't let Skarlagk or any of the Gumm-Gumm's know of this. If we're gonna rescue Enrique and find the portal to get out of here, we need to keep this between us," she explains.

In the layer of the Gumm-Gumm king, Amos arrived at the throne room and kneeled before his master. Much to his disgust.

"You wish to see me, Lord Gunmar," he sarcastically said.

"I would watch that tone of yours, Cat," Gunmar speaks sitting on his throne with the totem in his grasp reminding him. "When that girl broke free from your trap. Tell me exactly what happened."

Amos raised his head and looked him in the eye, "I'm not so certain what happened. But what I do know is she must of reacted when I tried to finish her little friends that were accompaning her."

This caught Gunmar's attention and continued to listen.

"A gnome and a black cat. But this one however was no ordinary cat. It was a witch's familiar," Amos explains.

"The cub's guardian," Gunmar spoke.

"Hmm?" Amos said.

"Bular did mention to me about capturing a witch after from learning of that girl's existence," Gunmar said.

"A witch? Raising a Silver Lion?,"Amos asked. "Why would anyone entrust their only offspring to a witch?"

"It does not matter why," Gunmar said. "What matter is survival. And these friends you speak of. It's obvious the trollhunter had sent them here. I do not know why. But I believe it has to do with more than finding that girl."

Talia sat in a cross legged position, closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and slowly exhaled. She focused on concentrating on the people of what mattered most. Her friends, her guardian, her parents, and how they make her feel, and how much she needed them. She slowly opened her eyes reached out her right hand toward, "Okay. Try touching my hand." Jinx and Chompsky touched her palm with there little hands, prepared, and of what might happened next. . . .but nothing happened. "Do you you guys feel anything?"

Jinx opened his left eye expecting something as well did Chompsky removing his hand from his eyes, but they did not feel a thing. Jinx shook his head for an answer.

Talia landed on her back and moaned, "Well that's just great."

"Hey don't beat yourself up, kid, you'll figure it out," Jinx supported her.

"Neep," Chompsky agreed.

"Thanks guys," Talia said, appreciating their support. "But still wish I know how to do it right now."

Chompsky stroke his beard for a minute and came up with a solution. "Chit-tat-tat-tat-tat!"

"You have an idea?" Jinx asked.

Chompsky chattered explaining Jinx of what his idea was and might probably be the key of getting them out of here, and took out a pacifer belonging to the real Enrique.

Talia looked and noticed it, "You've found Enrique?"

Chompsky nodded in response handing the pacifer to her.

"It may be risky, but. . ." Jinx tried to explain.

"But what?," Talia asked.

"If you get a good look at Enrique and the rest of the unfortunate children being trapped here. It might be just what you need get to use your power again," Jinx said.

"Are you crazy," Talia asked. "Amos could still be out there waiting for the opportunity of capturing me. And once he does I'll be handed over to Gunmar on a silver platter."

"Then we'll just have to play stealthy like we've always have," Jinx said.

Talia did not like the idea of putting the infants especially Enrique in danger. But what if they're right? What if she needed a little motivation.

"Okay. Let's go pay our little emigo a visit," Talia said.

Somewhere in the eternal labyrinth of the dead wastland cavern. The traitorous member of a once powerful family scavenged. Searching for the scent of his prey hoping of finding the last descendant of his brother. His heart is filled with nothing but hate and spite. But something on his mind was clouding, blocking his concentration. _A witch caring for a lion?_ He thought. _Now there's a story I like to know. Time truly has change since I'd been sealed away in that jar. A surviving descendant of my brother's bloodline, being raised by a witch? Now that's story I would love to hear._

The dark lion clawed his sharp nails on the rock wall, jumping from pillar to pillar, landing perfectly on his feet. He raised his head, closed his eyes, took in a big deep breath, used his six sense feeling the presence of life in this barren wasteland. . . .and just like that. . .he had found his target. "Little cub, little cub. What are you up to this time," he said to himself.

Even though Talia's disguise had failed to keep her identity a secret, but it was good enough for camoflage. She was lucky enough to sneek out of the fortress without Skarlagk or any of her forces noticing her, now the real challenge was to keep hidden in the shadows without getting caught by her enemies. Now with her friends on her back, guiding her to Enrique's location, she moved swiftly as the wind following the trail.

"How much much further," Talia asked, running, pouncing from rock to rock. "Almost there," Jinx said pointing out. "It's down below that pit on the right." Talia looked to the corner of her right seeing the pit with dim lit lights, jumped down towards the pit, jumping from each pillar side to side, caught the next rock with her bare hands, catched the next rock with her bare hands, and swung to the side of the cliff without making sound to alert whatever is guarding the nursery.

Talia looked over hearing the children's coes and laughter there so many so couldn't even barely count. They were all in there cribs hanging like a bunch of chandeliers it was sickening. _How does he live with himself like this?,_ She thought clenching her fists. _Stealing children from their families, replacing them with fakes without their parents realizing, it's just. . .ugh I hate this guy so much._

Jinx saw the look in her eye he could tell she was angry and none the less upset. "You okay," he concerningly asked. Talia shook off the bad vibes and focus. "I'm fine," she answered. "Let's find Enrique before anyone notices we're here."

Amos chased down the scent Talia had left behind on the trail. He knows very little of the Darklands during all of his time being trapped inside that vessel, Merlin, had sealed him away in. He stopped when he heard a squak coming from above and looked up to find a stalkling soaring. Recognizing the mirror slit eyes probably Gunmar using it to spy on him again. The Stalkling camed down towards him and perched itself on the nearest rock looking down upon him.

"Sending one of your birds to deliver me a message, Gunmar," Amos asked in sarcastic tone.

 _"_ How goes the search for the cub," he speaked through it's beak.

"Patience, troll. I'm closing in on her as we speak," Amos said pointing out where the trail was leading him.

Gunmar looked through the eyes of the stalkling up ahead recognizing this area. "This path. . .it leads to the nursery."

"Nursery," Amos curiously asked.

"Little human maggots I stole for my changelings to contain their flesh to walk amongst man," Gunmar explains.

"What is with you and your obsession of taking children," Amos said to himself.

Gunmar turns toward Amos, "Let's go see what the little spy is up to. Shall we?"

Talia uses her agile skill and stealth to avoid the goblins here that were comforting and feeding the babies their bottles. Talia jumped to the next crib where a baby girl with brown hair and heterchromic eyes with a brown eye on the left and blue on the right, looking up giggling at the mysterious figure. Talia read the lable laying next to her, "Cassandra Keerstin. Born 1981. This girl should be about thirty-five years old now." "Kind of wondering what they're feeding them huh?" Jinx said.

Talia jumped to nearest rock, "Gunmar and the rest of the changelings are robbing their lives."

Then she pounced and swung on the next cradle with only this time a baby boy.

The little one was startled he was about to start to cry by his rude awakening. Talia acted quickly comforting and soothing the baby rubbing his belly.

"Shush, shush, shush. Sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to wake you. . ." when she turned and saw the name of the infant, she could not believe it herself. "Strickler?!"

She got a good look at the baby boy again and could see the resemblance. "You're the real Walt Strickler? His familiar? But you're so. . .small."

Chompsky knocked on her iron mask grabbing her attention telling her to focus.

"Right. Sorry," she said.

She jumped to the next cradle, and the next baby she identify was the one she was looking for. "Enrique."

She removed her mask to get a better look and touched the warmth of the child's sweet, adorable, innocent face. Enrique took her thumb and began sucking on it thinking on of her finger's is a pacifier.

For every dark corner of this place. The pain she'd endured to survive, seeking guidance and teachings from a leader who's intentions were based on nothing but revenge. She had never felt this much joy in a while. Her eyes swelled up in tears as they began to drip from her face.

Jinx and Chompsky saw this and understood what she was feeling. But then there was something else that caught the black cat's eye. Talia's aura was making a scene. "Tal! You're glowing!" Jinx's voice rang through to her head and saw her hand touching Enrique's face shining like the same way it did when she had with Draal. But this however alerted the goblins.

"We got to get out of here!" Jinx stated, but too late.

"SA HOOOO!" The Goblins yelled in alarm.

Talia turned and saw the goblins alarming the other of the intruders in the nursery. She looked at Enrique one last time, "I'll be back for you, Enrique. I promise!" She jumped off the cradle, slide down the rock to her left with Jinx and chompsky cling on tight to her back, as she jump, performed a somer sault in the air, and made a perfect landing.

Talia and the others ran out of the nursery leaving the goblins in the dust. But the two creatures lurking from the shadows saw everything of what they had just seen. "So that's what she'd been seeking," Amos said. "The way she look at the infant. It was like mother mourning for her lost love," Gunmar's possessed Stalkling smirked. "You're not suggesting to use that brat as bait to lure her right into your clutches are you," Amos asked. "I need the children alive. For now at least," Gunmar said. Amos looked at him confused, "For now?" Before Gunmar could say another word a thought occurred. What if he could use this to his advantage.

Once they were out in the clear Talia took in deep breaths from after having the chase with those goblins and Gumm-Gumm's. "Oi, we barely made it." Jinx said exasperating. Talia looked at him seriously, "How are you so exhausted? I carried you two all the way on my back and did all the running."

A loud screech came from above and behind, Talia turned around and before she could even look. . .it snatched her with it's talons lifting her high in the air. "Stalkling!" Jinx screamed hanging onto Chompsky clinging on Talia's hood with his claws. Talia struggled to break free, but no avail. So she activated her feral state, back flipped, and kicked the stalkling in the ribs releasing her. Then she made a perfect landing on all fours with Jinx shocked, shaking from that death aerial ride, and dramatically fell off of her back.

Talia looked up at the changeling still soaring in the air. As it turned around, Talia growled in fury ready for anything what this vulture troll has to bring. But instead of coming in for an attack. It perched itself on the nearest stone pillar and looked down upon the feral child, and just when things were just getting stranger. . .it's beak smirked with a sound of a chuckle.

"Never thought I would live the day to see you here."

Talia turned all wide eye in shock, completely awestruck of what she was just hearing.

"Y-you can speak," she said bewildered.

"No. Not the stalkling. When I have my pawns yield before me. My power allows me to see through their eyes," it said.

Talia clenched her fists realizing what it had meant.

"Gunmar," she said.

"Heh, heh, heh. Smart girl," he sarcastically chuckled.

"What do you want," she leered at the possessed creature.

"The same as you. Freedom. But we all know that there is no way out unless that friend of yours opens the only thing keeping us here," Gunmar said.

Talia studied him and knew where he was going with this.

"Is this the part where you propose a deal? Or try to take me back to your lair, so you could use me to get to Jim? I hate to break it to you old man I'm not easy to catch."

Talia picked up her little friends and was about to make her until he spoke, "Yes. But what would happen to the little boy you've recently just paid a visit to."

Talia stopped in her tracks and turned back to face him.

"Now that I have your attention," he continued as he came down off from the pillar crawling towards her making her back up.

"I will give you two options: One you kill Skarlagk and destroy the resistance or. . . you come quietly and serve me. And don't worry I will make sure no harm will come to him and the other changeling familiars."

Talia was backed up against the wall with the demon now having her cornered. She stood her ground and remained quiet without letting him intimidate her. Gunmar was impressed, amused by her fighting spirit soon he will easily crush.

"This isn't a request. I will give you three days to decide or you can hear the screaming cries as I take their lives."

The stalkling took off with it's wings flapping, creating a gust of wind, blinding, leaving her in the dust. As she looked up Gunmar's message bird was no where to be in sight.

Talia fell on her knees with her head hanging, facing down to the ground with the heavy weight on her shoulders of whatever fate Gunmar has in store her and those children. If she does not make a choice. . .death will be coming for them.


	20. Chapter 20

Dark Beast

Chapter 20

Talia layed on her mattress looking up the ceiling with her mind still in thoughts of Gunmar's proposal. How could she have been so careless? Enrique and the babies lives were now on the line and it was all her fault. Now she wonders how she was going to get out of this. Her only two options were destroying resistance or surrendering herself to him. Either way. . .she's doomed.

Chompsky took pity for his friend and blame themselves for putting them in this situation. If they had stayed in the fortress none of this would have ever happened. Jinx had been doing some hard thinking or finding the solution to their problem. . . .but so far there hasn't been a single one. The pressure was clouding, stressing his brain out and suddenly. . . he snapped.

"Uggggh!" he screamed making a scene in the room. "That heartless, ruthless, megalomaniac! If I weren't so small and he wasn't immortal I take his other eye!"

"Chit-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat," Chompsky chatter agreeing with his furry friend.

"You said it Chompsky!" Jinx said.

Talia watched them how infuriated they were about all of this feeling even more hopeless than ever. As the continued their frustration, Talia got off from her bed, walked out leaving them in their chambers, and went to go find someplace quiet for her to think.

The only place where she goes to clear her head and take time for herself is standing on the pillars looking over green eerie light illuminating over the horizon.

While doing some thinking, she could ask Jim or Kanjigar advice. . . but then again it would cause panic and make things more complicated for her friends after hearing from their failure of retrieving the second triumbric stone. Even though Talia doesn't trust Skarlagk, but she would never kill her and the Gumm-Gumm resistance and there was no way she ever surrender herself to him. But what can she do? She still has to make a decision or all babies in the nursery will die.

At the lair in the throne room of the Gumm-Gumm king, Kodanth appeared urgently questioning his master.

"Lord Gunmar! I've just receive word. Please do not tell me you are attempting to burn down the nursery in three days all for just one girl!"

"You dare question, the dark lord's authority," Dictatious said entering the room.

"Do not interrupt me , Dictatious! I was speaking to him! Not you!" Kodanth yelled.

"SILENCE!" Gunmar Roared shaking the room shutting them up.

Blue electricity flowed, channeling right through his arms charging up his body, giving him the strength to rise out of his throne.

"I do not appreciate your tone with me, impure."

Kodanth shook in fear as he walks his way towards him. Dictatious steps aside leaving him to whatever fate awaits for the changeling. Kodanth fell onto his knees, clasping his hands together in plea for forgiveness.

Gunmar approached the trembling changeling stammering under his breath.

"I was only manipulating the girl in order to draw her attention," Gunmar said.

Kodanth looked up to him confused. _So it was all a lie,_ He thought.

"Don't forget the only reason why we need them here so your kind can use their skin to walk among man," Gunmar explains. "She may be a lion, but she's still human and that is her weakness. For what I've learned so much from humankind is that they care too much for their loved ones and will do anything for them."

"But what if she does not accept any of your proposals," Kodanth asked.

Gunmar turned away and walked back toward his throne, "Oh, she will. . .Either way she's mine."

The trolls were unaware of the presence of a certain someone lurking in the shadows above the throne room where skulls of many deceased trolls big and small. Amos overheard Gunmar's lie and manipulation. Ever since he'd been released him from the vessel that had imprisoned him. Amos had been nothing but a bloodhound, a puppet to him, and the only thing that's keeping him restrained is that charm the witch had crafted for Gunmar to control him. He hopes to take it and destroy it, so it would release him of the chains bounding towards that thing. He grows stronger every day feeling his dark powers returning to him, but he still cannot free himself unless. . . .as much as it sickens him to believe it. He needs the help of his brother's blood.

Talia had returned to her chambers, laid back on her bed, and slept dreaming off into her astral plane where her lion spirit awaits. She wakes up lying on the grass, looking up the dawn-lit sky and lifts herself up to find Dawn walking straight towards her. The light gray coated lion rubbed her head embracing her with a soft purr. "Hey, Dawn," she said.

"You would not believe what I have been through and the situation I'm in right now," Talia said.

As she explains every detail of what's been happening through her time in the darklands, her reunion with Jinx and Chompsky, running into to her cursed great-great uncle, meeting Gunmar but in a possessed Stalkling, and the matter of life and death he'd bestowed upon her. "And I can't tell Jim and everyone else about this, because that'll just make things worse and it's all my fault." Even though Dawn can't talk, but she understands how she feels. "I may not trust Skarlagk, but I could never bring myself to kill her and the resistance, and I don't want to give myself up. But. . . .I may not have a choice."

Talia stood up from the ground reaching a decision. She may not be able to tell time in the darklands, but she could feel it slipping away. "I'm not going to have anyone else's blood spilled because of me. Sorry, Dawn."

She returned back to her chambers, waking up on her bed, turning towards the snoring sounds of her little friends sleeping on the ground. Talia got up, grabbed small thin piece chalk and paper.

 _Dear, Jinx, and Chompsky_

 _When you read this letter, I'm probably gone. I don't want to put you guys in danger and everyone else hurt all because of my mistake. When you find the portal tell Jim and the others not to come in the Darklands, and why. Even if they find the triumbric stones, it still won't be enough to save me and Enrique. I know that it's hard but it's for the best. I'm grateful to see you guys one last time before I die._

 _Love,_

 _Talia_

She folded the letter in half set it right next to them without making a sound. _I'm doing this for us guys,_ she thought.

She snuck out of the fortress leaving no trace in sight or anyone noticing. Talia turned around and took one last look at the fortress with the flag with the emblem of the eye of Gunmar slashed across. As much as she denies Skarlagk, but somehow... .she can't help but feel like... .maybe she did have a good cause. She took her first step towards the fate that awaits.

She carried on walking and walking for hours and hours. She could use her feral state to run to Gunmar's castle in a flash, but... .Talia would rather spend her last moments of free will.

Spears of black stakes pierced to the ground making her startled and alarmed.

"Now this is interesting," she recognized that voice anywhere and looked up to find her families executioner looming over her from one of the rock pillars. "The Daughter of the Silver Lions, giving up without a fight? Perhaps I was wrong. You are nothing like Leo." Talia activated her beast form and got into a defensive position. Amos pounced, bringing down with a slash, Talia quickly moved out of the way, punched him from in a face with a cross and rear kicked him in the abdomen. Amos mighty punch threw her and crashed her into the wall making a huge crater. Talia saw him coming right for her, she budged free, dodged another attack, and slashed him across the waste wounding him. He cried in pain, then glared at the young lioness, enraged for what she had done. Taila used her reflexes to dodge one of his attacks, but the next strike she missed, Amos grabbed her by the throat and got her pinned down to the ground. Talia struggled to break free, but his strength was indominatable.

"I would kill you right here and now, cub, but you see. We have a common enemy here," Amos said.

"Gunmar?!" Talia choked.

He lifted her up high to face him still strangling her in his big bare hand. She gritted her teeth, trying to catch her breath, but still struggle to fight. "If you are concerned about the lives of those children being held captive in the nursery. You need not worry. He's been deceiving you."

Talia opened her eyes and stopped struggling, "What?"

Amos released his hold and dropped her onto the ground. "As much as the brute despises the human race. He needs them for his changelings so they can contain their human form in order for them to walk amongst their kind. If anything were to happen to them they would be exposed and all of his hard work would be for nothing."

Talia looked at him carefully, studying his face, and could tell right away that he was being serious.

"Why are you telling me this," She asked.

Amos kneeled down to face her, "Don't get me wrong, girl. I'm not doing this for you or those brats in the nursery. I'm doing this for me. You see after I've been cursed into this. I lost not only myself but am bound to that cursed talisman Gunmar wields and he's been using it on me like a dog on a leash."

Talia raised an eyebrow confused. _Wait? He's being controlled. Guess that explains the spasm attack he had when we first fought._

"And you want me to fetch it for you," Talia asked.

"Yes," Amos continued. "If you help me claim the charm and destroy it. I will exact my revenge on the troll and once he's out of the way I'm coming for. . ."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Business as usual," Talia interrupted. "But the big guy's immortal. There's no way of killing him without the use of the Triumbric stones. So how are you going beat him?"

"He maybe invincible, but his time in this hell has aged him terribly and truth be told. . .we're equals," he said.

The sound of his voice caught her attention, "What?"

"I believe you've already been told of a sorceress named, Morgan le Fay, have you not?" Amos asked.

The name rang in Talia's head remembering Skarlagk telling her family's history and their demise of that witch's doing. The reason for Amos's change and betrayal. Amos smirked by judging the look on that girl's face, she's aware of the terrible, infamous, Pale Lady.

"As you can see, Gunmar had been created by her magic along with man and trollkind's hate and spite. I, on the other hand, am cursed, but I too am immortal and have been given incredible dark power. So by ridding that oppressing charm, I'll be free and that's where I'll end him."

Talia sensed no lie in his voice, he may have a point that he and Gunmar's power's come from the same witch that created them, but how can he be so sure that it will work? Can an immortal really kill an immortal? Is it wise to release a monster from its chains?

"How can I know you won't harm the innocent once I give you what you want," Talia asked.

"Oh believe me. There is nothing that can't satisfy me for my thirst for blood," Amos assured. "The only thing, the only one who can stop me is you... .and just like any wall that blocks my way I will easily shatter."

Talia clenched her fists tight remembering to stand brave and strong and to not let his intimidation get the best of her. If he's just as powerful as Gunmar is then she'll do whatever it takes to go beyond the limit to protect those she loves.

"I accept," she said.


	21. Chapter 21

Dark Beast

Chapter 21

At Skarlagk's fortress in Talia's Chamber's Jinx and Chompsky were awake and after they've read from the letter Talia left behind, Jinx was in a total panic, "Chompsky! What do we do?! What do we do?! We can't go back home! We can't trust the resistance! We don't stand a chance against those monsters!" But the little gnome did not say a thing or even budge an inch for he was too distraught upon hearing their friend's suicide. Jinx still continued panicking and didn't even notice.

Just when they were in a middle of a terrible situation it all fades as the door opens revealing a familiar face. Jinx paused and turned around to find a friend whom they thought was dead.

"Tally," Jinx said.

Chompsky looked up surprised to see their young friend still alive and not a scratch on her. . .before the upset black cat jumped scratching her face.

"YOU CRAZY! RECKLESS GIRL! DON'T YOU EVER SCARE US LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

Tally pushed him off and fell on her butt comforting her poor, stinging, scratched up face.

"Ow," she said. "Jinx I know your mad but. . ."

"Mad?! Far from it!" he yelled showing the note she'd left them. "You took off on your own! You nearly offered youreself up to the wolves! We thought you be dead by now!"

"Jinx," Talia said.

"I know you were trying to do the right thing, but throwing your own life away isn't one of them," Jinx continued. "We'll find away to save Enrique and the babies. I don't know how, but we will! So don't even think of. . ."

"Jinx!" Talia snapped.

"What!"Jinx yelled.

"Gunmar is not going to hurt them," she said.

Jinx and Chompsky paused, looked each other confused, and back at Talia.

"What," Jinx asked.

"He lied so he could take advantage of me," Talia explained.

"How do you know that," Jinx asked.

Talia grew silent having the thought of that dark, demonic, lion in her mind made her uneasy.

She took a deep breath and said, "Amos told me."

Jinx and Chompsky's eyes bugged out in shock upon hearing the name of that monster in the room.

"We struck a deal. He said if I get the charm Gunmar is using to control him he would take care of him. But once that's done. . .he and I will settle the score."

Jinx and Chompsky both had their jaws hanging from their mouths completely in shock and utterly lost.

"I know it's sounds crazy, but it's our only option," Talia said. "First we figure out how to unlock my enhancement, snatch the charm from Gunmar without him noticing, and put an end to Amos. But we still have three days left. Because even though Gunmar has no intention of destroying the nursery, he may come after us. So we better get started."

Mean while in Arcadia Oaks, even though team Trollhuntser have failed to recover the Killstone that didn't stop them from training hard and getting better to prepare whatever comes next. June didn't like the idea of young, teenage, girl wielding a dangerous weapon crafted from an evil ancient sorceroress, but after from watching Claire getting the hang of it and nothing bad has happened. . .yet. So all she can do for now is keep an eye on her. Toby manage to find himself a weapon, war hammer, however it was too heavy for him at first. But when caught a curse contained from within the box that Bagdwella had asked them to deliver to one of her relatives he manage to seal it within the hammer making it easier enough for him to lift. Marshall had been meditating hopeing to speak with Talia, but he was not able to reach her. Jim had not seen her in the void either which was pretty concerning for all of them.

Late one night in the Arcadia Oaks square, Strickler was walking straight to his car, but then he heard something. He turned around, but then there was no one, nothing in plain sight, so he thought to believe it was his imagination.

But little did he know it was a tiny, mischevious, creature, with it's luminous speed the little bug flew right into Strickler's ear.

Strickler felt it and picked his ear thinking it might have been a masquito.

"Impure."

Strickler felt the back of his hair spiked up and a chill running down his spine recognizing the voice of whom he thought to be dead.

He turned around and saw the son of Gunmar coming out from behind the statue lauging menacingly.

"It. . .it can't be," Strickler gasped. "Bular? I thought you were dead."

"I live," he said stomping his way toward him. "Only to find you've left my father to rot in the Darklands?"

Strickler backed up in fear as the big brute continued interrogating him, "You dare to conspire to steal my father's throne?!"

"No, I would never betray. . ." Strickler tried to speak frightened by Bular's presence.

"The Inferna Copula," Bular noticed the ring on his finger. "You think Angor Rot will bring your reign?"

He burst into laughter humored by Strickler's pathetic desperation.

Bular slammed his fists making Strickler fell on his back, "Abandon the ring now, before I feast on your corpse and floss with your intestines."

"Bular, please," Strickler begged.

"Oh, you shall beg," Bular said. "Abandon the ring!"

But then a teenage girl came walking by texting on her phone not taking notice of the big, black, troll and passed right through him.

"She just walked right. . ." Strickler then noticed it was an illusion that can only be cast by one creature. . . pixies.

He knocked the creature out from his head and squash the little insect with his bare hands making the illusion disappear.

"Angor!" Strickler yelled. "You dare attempt to distort my mind with a pixie?"

Angor revealed himself from lurking in the shadows laughed menacingly amused from watching him quiver earlier.

Strickler transformed to his changeling form irritated by his cruel, sick, trick.

"The nightmare would scare the ring from my hand," Strickler said swiping his hand infront of his face. "You are a dog and this is your leash!"

He punched him knocking him down proving his point, "I am your master."

Then kicked him knocking the knife from his hand and brought it to his neck, "Obey my command and kill the Trollhunter!"

"Then you should avoid that school of yours tomorrow," Angor suggested.

Strickler reverted back and walked away dropping the knife.

"But the ring will be mine," Angor finished under his breath.

Early morning at school, Claire's friends came to her after from hearing all of the rumours spreading around.

"Jim Lake asked you to the dance and you didn't tell us," Mary asked.

"Spill it, C-bomb, before Mare and I go ka-boom," Darcy said.

There's not much to really tell, except. . .I sorta asked him," Claire said.

Mary gasped in disbelief by the sound of that and face palmed herself.

"Good, girl," Darcy congratulated her.

"Excuse me, Darci," Mary said. "Do not celebrate. Educate. That's not the way you do things, Claire. There are rules to being on top of the social food chain. What sort of world do you think we live in?"

Claire looked at her confused and did not see what the big deal is of a girl asking a guy out.

"If only you knew," Claire said.

She spotted Jim and waved at him before walking off with her friends.

Marshall had his headset in listening to his music walking over to his locker where Jim as his neighbor is, and noticed Claire with her friends making a 'I wanna strangle them' sign.

"What was that about," Marshall said taking his headset off.

"Mary, being Mary," Jim answered.

Then Toby came in with an exhausted look and slammed his face into the locker.

"I can't feel my arms," Toby whined.

"First day of traning can do that," Jim said, moving him aside getting his text books. "But you are the one who wanted the war-hammer."

"Hey, hey. Next time a magic troll assassin pinches your sword, you'll be happy ol' Warhammer, Wiz-kid, and Shadowdancer have your back," Toby said giving a big pat on the back.

"Shadowdancer," Jim asked. "Let me guess. You haven't run that by Claire."

"And Wiz-kid? Please. How about you start calling me, Magus," Marshall suggested.

"Magus," Toby raised an eyebrow.

"Another term for sorceror and magician," Marshall explained.

"Sounds cool to me," Jim said. "Oh hey, have you by any chance heard anything from Tally?"

Marshall took a deep breath and sighed in disappointment, "Not a word."

"Seriously? Still nothing," Toby asked. "You don't think. . ."

"Don't go there Tobes," Marshall warned. "You don't know that and there's no possibilty for a girl like Tally she's too strong."

"Whoa, take it easy Marshall," Jim tried calming him down. "Tobes didn't mean to say anything outloud. And I can tell you're worried, we all are trust me."

Angor Rot had been walking in the sewers with a cage filled with a pack of pixies to prepare his next move. When he saw a light above the tunnel he knew that this was the place the humans call school for the youthful minds to learn and grow. He unlocked the cage letting them run loose flying up towards the light.

"Sweet dreams, Hunter," Angor Rot said.

June, Blinky and Arrrgh searched the library gathering intel of their enemy and Jim's condition with Angor Rot.

"I fear Master Jim is in far more danger than we imagined," Blinky said. "According to the Gloomanac, Angor Rot made a Faustian bargain."

"Faustian," Arrrgh asked confused.

"In exchange for his magnificent sorcery, he cursed his soul into a single ring, the Inferna Copula," Blink explained.

"That must be what Strickler is using to control him," June believed.

"Correct," Blinky said as he continued reading.

"It says here that Angor's been stealing the souls of Trollhunters in a blasphemous attempt to fill the void ever since."

"Well that didn't help and do him much good now did it," June said. "Because he's still the same souless being as he's now today."

While the two were talking Arrrgh felt the painful symptoms that he has been having for a while ever since he got hurt from their fight with Angor. He looked underneath his armpit and saw the same purple glowing cut spreading getting worse by the minute.

"You don't have to hide it from me," Blinky said. "I might only have two eyes, but I can see clear as day. It's obvious."

Arrrgh turned away ashamed that his friend has known all along about the wound and is afraid to admit it.

"Ever since my human deformity, you have been distant," Blinky sighed.

Arrrgh's eyes widen relieved to find out he doesn't know about the creeper sun running through his veins.

"Uh. . .yes, distant," Arrrgh said.

"I may look different, but I'm still the same Blinky," Blinky assured him. "How about, to cheer you up, maybe later today. I could rent a mini-van, we could go for a drive? Something with tinted windows, of course. I hear we're not too far away from the world's largest thermometer. I be you could eat it!"

"Okay, Blinky, first off a mini-van would not be big enough for a guy like Arrrgh. Second, the thermometer is a tourist attraction," June chuckled.

"Mmm, not today," Arrrgh said taking off.

Blinky stood there watching him walk away feeling disappointed by his friends disapproval. June on the otherhand noticed something had been off with Arrrgh since. Just as Blinky said he had been quiet and distant lately, and she doesn't think it was him. She'd been hearing him moaning sometime, seen him move slowly, wincing in pain, and always checking himself. This made her pretty supicious and nonetheless concern.

Back in Arcadia Oaks High, Steve was back doing his old habits of picking on the weak as always. For starter's shoving poor defenseless Eli in the locker.

"Oh hey, Steve," Eli squeeled. "I finished your math homework, and I've already wire lunch money into your account. Maybe we can skip the locker stuffing today?"

"Eli, we've discussed this," Steve said, before grabbing ahold of him.

"I make the rules, I'm the alpha, who am I," he threatens.

"Steve Palchuk," Eli answered, before Steve throws him in and slamming the door.

"And there can only be one," he scoffs.

He went to the bathroom checking himself out in the mirror showing his big ego.

"Phase one, find out the name of the cute blonde in biology," he said. "Phase two, ask the said cute blond to Spring Fling."

One of the pixies that Angor had sent spotted him and thought to be the perfect victim. It flew zig-zagg in a flash right into his ear. Steve thought he had heard something and turned to see what it was, but no one was there. Just when he was finishing the final touches, another boy rudely shoves him out of the way and he could not believe of what he had just saw. . . . himself.

"What up, bro," he asked.

"Who are you," Steve panickly asks. "Who are you?"

"Steve Palchuk. MVP, on the field and off," the reflection of himself said. "Future king of Arcadia Oaks High."

"No, you can't be Steve," Steve stammered. "I'm Steve. I'm Steve!"

Then he saw another him coming out from behind the bathroom door, "Ooh! Ooh-hoo! You may need to let that one rest. Dang!"

Steve was starting to panic and was on the verge into a break to madness. He ran to the locker where he put Eli in, but saw another one of himself, he ran into the halls finding more of himself, and ran freaking out.

Marshall saw Steve passing by running, talking gibberish, acting all crazy like he was having a hallucination. As much as Marshall could care any less of that guy, but he knew there was something up and he had to find out.

In the infirmary of Heartstone Trollmarket, June had been secretly following Arrrgh in her animal form, listening in on Vendel inspecting of what Arrrgh had been hiding under his armpit.

"Your fears are true," Vendel said examining the infection. "You've been nicked by Creeper's Sun poison and you're turning to stone."

"You have medicine," Arrrgh asked.

"To slow it, yes," Vendel said. "To cure it. . .regrettably, no."

He went and picked one of the vials organized on the table next to him and said, "Sooner or later, the poison will overtake you."

Arrgh looked at the wound feeling more conflicted of this than ever before.

"How long," he asked.

"Weeks. With treatment, a few months," Vendel said. "You need to tell your friends."

"No," Arrgh exclaimed.

"No," Vendel asked.

"Don't want Toby know," Arrrgh explained.

"I understand," Vendel said. "Then this will be our secret."

June had heard every single word in their conversation and it turns out her suspencion was corret. Arrrgh had been secretly hiding his illness from them. If it were up to her she could expel the poison out from his body, but unfortunately she does not posses that kind of magic. She maybe a good witch, but not a great one. Even though she has knowledge, able to perform spells, but she has limits, and those limits could cost her life.

Back at the school, every teacher and student have been started going crazy running around screaming.

"This is bad," Jim said.

"Definitely not SATS," Toby said.

Jim's phone ringed from his right side back pocket, he looked find Marshall's caller i.d. and picked it up.

"Marshall," Jim answered.

"Are you guys seeing this," Marshall asked experiencing everybody in the hallways hallucinating in their own madness.

"Yeah, it's like everybody is sleepwalking in a night terror during the day," Jim said. "Have you seen Claire?"

Marshall searched the halls in hopes of finding her and spotted her around the corner acting like she was chasing after what she believes her baby brother.

"Yeah, I see her! But. . . "

"But what," Jim asked.

"I'm afraid, she's caught whatever this thing is that's making everybody go crazy here," Marshall said. "You guys figure out what's going on I'll what I can do to help her."

He hung up the phone and ran right after Claire dodging everyone coming his way blinded by their own nightmares.

"Claire," Marshall called out to her.

But she did not hear him, her mind not only blinded her from reality, but made her deaf as well. The crowd was starting to get big, he was now blocked, and he was starting to lose sight of her.

"Claire! Claire!," he tried calling out to her, but no avail.

Marshall tried fighting through the crowd, but it was slowing him down. Then a familiar small light zig-zagged above the teenage crowd and spotted him. It came down fast and flew right into his ear like a masquito.

Marshall stopped and rubbed his ear, "Agh, what was that?"

He looked up and saw the crowd had disappeared, infact he wasn't in the school anymore. He was lost somewhere in a thick blanket of fog and everything was quiet, until he heard a voice of a woman calling his name.

"Marshall."

Marshall became alert and looked around to see who and where that voice was coming from.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

He spun around the thick fog and spotted silhoutte infront of him, he went into the fog, and chased after the mysterious person. As he got close it revealed to be a woman, as he got closer she had the same dark hair and skin tone he does, even though her back was turned and her face wasn't shown yet, Marshall recognized who she was.

"Mom?"

He ran fast trying to reach her.

"Mom!"

When he reached her, he grabbed her shoulder to and just when he was about to face her. . .she disappeared into thin air.

"What the. . .," he saw her again in another cloud of fog and continued after her.

"Mom!"

Jim and Toby searched in Strickler's office suspecting him to be behind all of this, but he was not there. Then they spotted the source coming from the little light that flew right into the office before it flew right into Toby's nose and then he began to have a nightmare just like everyone else.

"And there goes, Warhammer," Jim sighed and made a call to Blinky.

Blinky was over at Jim's house with Barbara discussing about Jim's condition. Then he heard his new cell phone Jim had gotten him so they can keep in touch.

"Hello," he answered, before recognizing the sound of Jim's voice.

"Blinky! Everyone is going crazy-town banana-pants!"

He looked at Barbara awkardly and signaled her to excuse him for a moment.

"I've got flying glow balls making everyone going crazy here," Jim cried, as he watches his friend crying, dancing around like crazy. "It's like they're all trapped in a dream and can't wake up."

"It sounds like an infestation of genus Manicus-Delusious," Blinky described.

"Blinky, I only have time for the cheat sheet, not the textbook," Jim said.

"Pixies," Blinky explained.

Jim saw more of them flying in the office grabbing a book swatting them away, "Pixies? That's it?"

"A powerful hallucinogen commonly used as a diversion to cloud the minds of an enemy," Blinky described.

"Diversion," Jim asked

"Angor Rot is in the school!" Blinky gasped.

Marshall continued his search for his mother in the eternal fog and now was seeing more of them surrounding him and can't figure out which one.

"Mom! Please! Answer me!" he cried, and just before he knows it he hit himself hard in the head.

He woke up, shook his head, and found himself back in the school and find a little yellow ball of light chuckling before him. Marshall recognized this creature from one of the textbooks he'd studied from June and quickly grabbed and squashed it in the palm of his hand. He looked at the dead sprite in the palm of his hand and knew who was the one responsible for this assualt.

"Angor," he hissed, before getting back up and went to search for one of his friends.

He ran straight through the halls and heard something banging in one of the locker's, and opened to find Claire inside whimpering for her lost baby brother.

"Claire," he pulled her out of the locker room and shook her to snap out of it. But she was still in a trance so he slapped her knocking the pixie out of her head. Then she snapped out of the hallucination and slapped him back.

"Ow, hey!" Marshall said not appreciating that.

"Marshall, what the heck is going on," Claire asked.

"No time to explain," he said grabbing some ear plugs and surgical masks he took from the nurses office. "Put these on! We have to find Jim before Angor."

They began to make a run and spotted Toby in the middle of the hallway waving his arms in the air.

"Hey guys! I've found the. . ." Marshall grabbed the back of his shirt dragging him across the hall.

"We already know, Tobes!"

They ran outside the building and went to look at the last possible place of finding their Trollhunter; the gymnasium. Jim was right there just as they suspected ran straight for the doors.

"There he is," Toby pointed.

"Jim!" Marshall shouted.

Then their worst possible fears showed up closing the doors just before they could reach their doomed friend.

"No!" Claire cried slamming the door.

Now Jim was all alone with the assassin, but was blinded in a trapped realm of his dream. But he could still hear the sound of his voice making a chill run down his spine.

"May today be an example, hunter," he said toying with Jim. "Nowhere is safe for you. You are never beyond my reach. Even right here, protected by peers, nothing can stop me from getting to you."

"Then what are you waiting for," Jim shouted for an answer.

"You know nothing of waiting," Angor continued. "I've waited centuries to reclaim what is mine. . . what I lost.

Angor stroke him across the face, Jim tried to fight back but Angor had the advantage. The last hit Jim took knocked the pixie out of his head and snapped him back to reality. Angor grabbed his arm, pulled him back on his feet, and had him in an arm lock with Daylight at his throat.

"What do you want from me," Jim demanded.

"I want you to get my ring," Angor answered. "We share a common enemy."

"Strickler," Jim asked.

"He wears the Inferna Copula," he explained whispering it into his ear. "You will steal it for me."

"You want my help," Jim confusingly asked.

"In return, I shall help you by severing the connection between your mother and Stricler," Angor said before releasing him. "We will both be free."

"Why should I trust you," Jim asked.

"Because you have no other choice," he said dropping his sword and knocked him out cold with a headbutt. "The next time our paths cross, hunter. It will be the end of Strickler or you."

After the nightmare was over Team Trollhunters regroup outside of the school discussing about their nightmares. . .except for Marshall. He didn't want to bring up the painful memory of his belated mother he hardly knows into this conversation. Then Blinky showed up exhausted from his run.

"By Deya's grace!" he panted.

"You're alive! Master Jim, I had to run the entire way with a lavatory stop or two," Blinky said with his stomach grumbling making everyone disgusted.

"I told you to watch what you eat," Marshall said.

Blinky didn't hear him because he was more concern about Jim.

"How did you survive Angor Rot?"

"Long story," Jim said, turning to Strickler spotting the ring on his hand Angor had mentioned. "Have you heard of the Inferna Copula?"

"Indeed I have," Blinky said.

Talia had snuck out of the fortress with Jinx and Chompsky on her shoulders and now are somewhere in the middle of the Darklands where to they were hoping to meet whom they were inspecting.

"Tally, I hope you know what you're doing," Jinx quivered.

"Trust me, this is going to work," Talia said.

A loud stomp came from behind and turned to see the demonic, scarred beast before them. "Were you followed," Talia asked.

Amos came up towards her with Jinx and Chompsky still clinging onto her back frightened by his appearance. "Gunmar may have put me on a short leash. But I have a few tricks in this bag of fur. I've recieved your message. . .so what's your plan child?"

"Okay here's what we're going to do," She explains.


	22. Chapter 22

Dark Beast

Chapter 22

Seven hours ago in the Darklands before meeting with Amos, Talia had discussed the plan with Jinx and Chompsky of how they plan on retrieving the artifact from Gunmar's evil clutches.

"We all know Gunmar's intentions involve around only me, so on the third day when he expects my final decision, I will come before him," Talia explains.

"What," Jinx exclaimed.

"Don't worry I'm not going to give myself up. . ." she assured. "Because he doesn't know that I know about his big fat lie. But we still have three days left. Even though he won't harm the babies, but he may still after me sending as many eyes as possible, and the deal's off between me and Amos."

"And Gunmar won't be the only one after your head," Jinx said. "The only hope we have is the power of enhancement."

"Chit-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat," Chompsky chattered.

"Good point," Jinx said. How exactly are we supposed to retrieve the charm from Gunmar?"

Talia grabbed a piece of chalk and began drawing out the plan on the floor.

"Gunmar has the charm attach to his belt in case he ever needs it to keep Amos in check. He might have powerful dark magic, like Amos said 'his time in the Darklands has made him grow old and weak' which means his strength and powers are limited, and the only thing keeping him alive is this world is the heartstone. Where he usually sits as his throne. I've infiltrated his castle one time and have memorized the whole place. There are tunnels you guys can easily fit and crawl into, so you can make your way into the throne room without anyone noticing."

"Whoa,whoa, wait!" Jinx said. "You want me and Chompsky to steal it?! Nuh, uh! No way! I've been spending the whole month trying to avoid getting eaten. There is no way I'm going to throw myself away to that troll."

"Jinx, you're bad luck remember," Talia reminded.

"So," Jinx asked.

"So you can use that as your advantage," she explained. "When we've reached the final day, while you guys sneak your way into the throne room I'll use myself as a distraction."

"What?!" he shouted.

"I'll announce my decision to Gunmar, but instead of accepting any of his proposals I'll face him in a duel," Talia said.

"You what?!" Jinx shouted.

"Either it's him, Amos, any pawn, or beast he may throw at me it'll be a good diversion for you guys. With Chompsky's size and speed he'll snatch the charm from his belt," Talia pulled out a dog whistle and show it to her friends. "I've made this out of a goblin's bone, I've recently just killed."

They've made a disguted look on their face thinking that her time spending with these Gumm-Gumm's has really rubbed off on her.

"Use this as a signal to alert me when you guys got the charm, then Jinx you'll use your power to destory his dominion along with his heart stone," Talia said giving him the whistle.

As much to his disgust he blew the whistle to test it making a tiny high pitch sound giving him an ear ache.

"Ow, ok? It works, but only because for my sensitive hearing. How are you. . ." he stopped when she showed him her beast form as a reminder. "Never mind."

The Present

"Hmph. Very clever," Amos complimented. " But if you are to face Gunmar he might try to suppress your powers with any other tools he has in store. Giving you a disinvantage and leaving you wide open. How do you plan on doing that?"

"I'll sneak my way in," Talia said. "I've done it before and I can do it again."

"Can you now," Amo raised an eyebrow with his hands behind his back. "You may have organized the plan, but you forgot one little thing."

"And what's that," Talia asked. "Trolls have the same six sense as we do. He could smell you a mile away and even hear that little whistle of your's."

That slapped her back in the head feeling like an idiot. How could she have forgotten about that. But then something came up in her mind.

"Wait? If that were true how come he hasn't noticed my scent from you," she asked.

"I washed myself in one of the wattering holes around this cavern to rinse it off," he answered. "I always check myself to make sure it's off before he suspects that I've been around you."

 _Well that's just great. If we can't get close then how. . .wait a minute. He said he washed himself off of my scent,_ she thought.

"Then we'll just cover out scent with the Gumm-Gumm's," Talia said. "My friends and I will sneak in, I will create a diversion like I said so my friends can snatch the charm, Jinx will just finish the job with his bad luck, and I'll get out of there before it all crumbles ."

Amos clapped his giant hands congratulating the girl's well thought out plan.

"Well played, cub," he said. "Now remember once you get me my charm."

"I know," she said. "It's business as usual."

Amos gave her a villanously smirked appreciating Talia's vow and disappeared into the shadows. _Best be on your toes cub,_ he thought. _I am regaining all of my powers little by little. Once they've been fully restored you won't stand a chance._

Arcadia Oaks Cadden's residence

Marshall laid on his bed stareing up at the ceiling deep in thought. _Talia, why can't I connect with you? How do I know that you're not in danger and not hurt?_ His tired eyes began to slowly shut. _Please. . .answer me._

Marshall then woke up finding himself in the place where he never thought he would ever see again; Talia's mind. A big growl came from behind and saw her giant feline companion.

"Dawn," he walked up embracing her with a hug.

Dawn returned her affections nuzzling him with a big purr. Marshall looked at her in the eyes and said, "Where's Talia?"

She whimpered pulling her ears down looking sad. Marshall may not speak lion, but he could tell that it wasn't good. "Can you take me to her?"

Dawn's ears perked up and rushed into the tall grass.

"Hey wait!" Marshall got up and pursued her.

He ran into the tall grass blocking, blinding him from his path, but he could still see Dawn. It was hard for him to keep up, but Marshall could not stop, because he was determined to see Talia.

Talia returned to the fortress sneaking her way inside making sure nobody notices.

"Tally, I don't think you should've made a deal with that freak," Jinx whispered. "You know that he'll just wreak havoc and kill you."

"I know and that is why I'm not planning on giving him the charm," Talia said.

"Say whaa," he said.

"I've looked into the books and have read every single detail of this charm," she explained. "It's contains not only his soul, but his entire lifeforce. The charm can only be destroyed in two ways: If he get's the charm he'll be free and remain immortal. But if I were to get it the charm."

"You can end him!" Jinx said outloud.

Talia covered his tiny little mouth shushing him not wanting to draw any attention. They passed through the halls silent as a shadow and made it back to their room quickly shutting the doors.

"Chit-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat," Chompsky chattered.

"Talia does seem to have the plan all together," Jinx said. "All we can do is play along and see how this turns out."

"Thankyou," Talia said. "But the only thing we need to do right now is on focusing and figuring out how to unlock my enhancement ability."

"We've tried it on Enrique and look where it got us," Jinx said. "It would take a miracle to find the answer."

A big bang came from behind the door alarming them.

"Quick hide!" Talia told them. Jinx and Chompsky went into hiding under the hard stone mattress as Talia opened the door finding two Gumm-Gumm's before her.

"Dagger Heart, Skarlagk has requested your presence," one of them said.

"What is it," Talia asked.

"We don't know she wouldn't tell us," the other said grabbing her arm taking her away leaving Jinx and Chompsky behind.

The black cat familiar and little gnome looked at each afraid that this could not be a good sign.

The Gumm-Gumm troops brought Talia before Skarlagk in her head-quarters. She had her hands behind her back staring out the window.

She turned around and faced her, "What were you doing outside of the fortress?"

Talia's eyes widen thinking that she'd been on to her,but the best thing she could do is remain calm and play dum.

"What are talking about?," she lied.

"One of my troops spotted you with your pets sneaking out," Skarlagk said. "Care to explain yourself?"

Talia clenched her hands tight, tried to think of a best possible answer to keep her secret. Then an idea came to her head.

"We were trying to find a way for me to figure out how I can maintain control of my power."

Skarlagk raised a stone eyebrow suspicously by the sound of her voice and the look in her eye. "Have you now? Then explain to me what this was doing in your dorm?" She held out showing a pacifier in her stone hand. .

She sighed and admit defeat, "Okay. Skarlagk. . . the reason why I was brought here was more than just an accident. I was trying to find my friends' baby brother who had recently been switched with a changling and has been taken here."

Skarlagk growled with an angry look upon her face and slammed her fist on the table. "You fool! What were you thinking?! Those infants are not worth our cause. We are on a quest of revenge of destroying Gunmar not rescueing one of his pawns."

"Not worth it," Talia exclaimed. "How can you say such things? They're just babies!"

"They're what Gunmar stands for! There are no innocents here in the Darklands, Talia, and I will not let your heart jeopardize our plan!"

"Skarlagk! You know you can't kill him and besides even with my power it won't be enough to stop Gunmar. He also controls ,Amos, the demon who massacred my entire family! Another immortal being! How do plan on dealing something like," Talia argued.

"Remember why you're here girl," Skarlagk said. "I gave you a choice and you've agreed to stay, so I can train you, mold into into the warrior you are today. Gunmar knows you are here and he will stop at nothing until he has you. Our best option, our best hope of winning is unlocking your greatest potential." She took a big deep breath, calmly exhaled, and looked out the window with her hands behind her back. "From now on. . .I'm grounding you from all other mission. You are never leave this fortress without my permission.."

Talia's eyes widen in shock with an unbelievable expression, "Skarlagk!"

"End of discussion! Men take her away," she ordered.

The guards grabbed both of her arms dragging her out of their leader's headquarters.

Talia struggled, yelling, trying to get them to listen, but they were told what to do. They arrived back to her dorm, tossed her in, slamming the doors behind her, and locking the doors. Talia got up on her feet hitting the doors imploring them to let her go. But it was useless to convince them. . .now she was trapped. Jinx and Chompsky came out from hiding from under the bed.

"What just happened," Jinx asked.

"Skarlagk, just put me on lock down that's what," Talia said leaning her back against the wall sliding down.

"Eeehh!" Chompsky said.

"We probably have only two days left," Jinx said. "What are we going to do?!"

But then a flash of light appeared in the room blinding them, Talia, Jinx and Chompsky covered their eyes until the light dim down. Talia looked to see and saw what she could not believe before her eyes. A ghostly form of the boy who she had been seeing in her dreams and have been aiding her friends on their quest, "Marshall?"

Marshall opened his eyes and found himself in a dark room and the bizarre state he was in. "This is new," he said to himself.

"Marshall," he looked up recognizing the voice and saw her before his eyes.

"Talia," he said.

When he first met her in her mind he always has seen her in a dress with long silver hair. But only this time, her hair was short and now wearing old fashion medieval clothing that made her look like one of those bandits or assassins from a movie he watched.

"Marshall? What are. . .How are you doing this," she asked.

"You tell me?! I've been trying to reach you for days and you didn't answer. You had us all worried sick. Me the most! What have you been doing," He said grabbing her shoulders.

"Long story, but right now I'm in terrible situation here," she explained.

"What's wrong," he asked.

Talia explained to him of about Gunmar being aware of her presence, telling him everything about Amos and Gunmar using him to get to her, whom she has recently formed a temporary alliance, and has only three days left or will come after her.

"Talia, why didn't you tell us about this," Marshall asked.

"I didn't want you guys to lose focus on finding the Triumbric stones. You've all got your hands tied with that crazy, sorceror, assassin, Angor Rot. That Strickler had brought back with him trying to kill you all. Even if I did tell you guys you would've all jumped in without a clear head and all ended up dead!" Talia said.

Marshall looked at her speechless and in shock, but he understood every word why she had been keeping him and everyone in the dark. But also knew that it was not the best choice or the right thing for her to do.

"Talia, your think you're doing us a favor, but you're not. Sure Strickler and Angor Rot are giving us a difficult time, but you're making things harder for everyone including yourself by keeping us in the dark and going on a suicide mission with nothing but a cat and a gnome," Marshall said before apologizing the little duo. "No offense."

"None taken," Jinx forgived.

"Neep," Chompsky forgived as well.

"Whenever you're in trouble you come to us, not to some maniac," Marshall said. "The reason we're doing this is because we're not afraid and our main concern is you and Enrique, and you being absent and not informing us of your well being is what's distracting us. But you're right. . ."

Talia looked at him confused of what he'd just said in the last sentence.

"We can't go in the Darklands without the last two remaining stones and we can't afford for Jim and the others to lose focus on the mission. If it means that much to you I'll inform them that you're doing fine and the reason for your absence was because you were too caught up with the rebellion," Marshall said. "But right now. . .we need to get you out of here."

"Thankyou, Marshall," Talia said.

The Gumm-Gumm's were standing guard outside of the dorm with the doors locked. Marshall's astral form poked his head through the walls to see them, then he phased Jinx through the solid rock and dropped him right infront of them. The guards saw the black cat below their feet looking upon him like fresh meat.

"Boy, when I get out of here, I will curse you for life," he muttered under his breath before the the Gumm-Gumm's try to reach for him. Jinx slipped through the giant stone hands and ran left trying to run as they pursued after him.

Marshall poked his head through the wall watching the little black cat run for his life. Which made the coast clear for him for their next move. He then phased Chompsky through the wall letting him pick the lock open and unlocking the door. Talia came out and picked up Chompsky, "I know my way around the fortress. Get Jinx and I'll meet you outside."

"Be careful," Marshall said as he phased through the floor.

The hungry, bulking, trolls chased Jinx like cat and dog through the halls running on all fours. "Why do I always have to be the bait?!" Jinx remembered all of the times when June had him assisst her and Talia's parents when they were still alive hunting and fighting changelings in the past, and they weren't one of the best moments of his life. "They could've just let me bring down the doors, but noooo! I have to be the bait!" Jinx tried concentrating using his power to help slow his chasers down. He ran past one of the other soldiers carrying a barrel , accidently dropping his beverage making a spill, and the two Gumm-Gumm's that were chasing him slipped and slide gaining speed. Jinx turned back and saw the incoming trolls catching up, sliding in like one of those pucks from that sweeper game on tv. Jinx screamed with his eyes bugging out as they were closing in. But he had failed to notice there two pair of ghostly hands coming out from the floor and snatched him phased him through the ground. The Gumm-Gumm's that were still on a slippery slide slammed and crashed right into the wall.

Jinx was shaking with his tail between his legs in Marshall's hands traumatized thinking he almost nearly got squashed or worse eaten.

"Whoa, you okay, buddy," Marshall concerningly asked seeing the state Jinx was in.

Jinx stopped shaking and leered his at him, "If you weren't a ghost right now I claw your eyes out."

Marshall rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you're fine."

Talia used her stone to camaflouge herself and chompsky to make their way pass the guards without any of detection. The next step was making it through the courtyard with all of the other Gumm-Gumm's training in combat and spotted the exit just up ahead.

"Chompsky watch my back and what ever you do don't make a sound," Talia whispered.

"Neep!" Chompsky saluted.

With Talia still in camoflouge she silently walk past avoiding any Gumm-Gumm, Chompsky kept his eyes sharped and watched out for anyone coming from behind. So far so good they were getting close to the gates, but then they halted to a sudden stop when two pair of Gumm-Gumm's wrestled each other almost nearly crushing them. They both sighed deeply reliefed and tip toed around the two and making their way to the gates.

"Chit-tat-tat-tat-tat," Chompsky pointed the lever that opens the gate.

"No, Chompsky, that would cause attention. We're climbing over the gates," she said looking up the brimstone wall.

"Eh?" Chompsky looked at her thinking she was crazy.

Talia jumped on the wall and began to climb.

Thanks to Marshall's ghostly astral power's he managed to slip out of the fortress like butter with Jinx in his arms and reached outside of the fortress and now all that's left is Talia.

"Talia, please make it out of there in one piece," Marshall prayed.

Talia was almost there if she were in her feral or beast form she would've reached at the top for one minute, but if she did that her aura would show and she would be exposed.

"Tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat," Chompsky chattered.

"I'm trying to hurry as fast as I can, Chompsky," Talia argued. "This is a stealth mission not a race."

But then the sounds of the horns went off and bangs on the wall alarmed them and everyone in the fortress.

"SOLDIERS THE SILVER LION HAS ESCAPED! FIND HER!" yelled the sargeant.

"Ooookay. Now it's a survival mission," she said unleashing her power.

Her camoflouge stone deactivated, her white aura began to show, her body grew and changed, and she transformed into her lion hybrid form.

One of the Gumm-Gumm's had spotted her, "There she is!"

Drawing everyones attention, Talia sped up climbing the wall reaching the top. The Gumm-Gumm's that were there at their post try to grab her, but she dodged every single one of them and jumped making her escape. Just as she thought she was finally free something caught her around her waist and arms, and she end up getting slammed against the wall on her back. The Gumm-Gumm's pulled her up as she struggles to break free, she thought quick using her tail grabbing her knife and cut the ropes. She pressed her feet against the wall and dashed off like a bullet.

Skarlagk watched her from over the tower escaping from her base smiling, "You've never cease to amaze me, Talia."

Talia and the others had finally got away and out of sight from the resistance.

"Aaah, oh man. That was scary," Jinx said exhausted from the run.

"Neep," Chompsky moaned.

"Yeah," Talia dropped on her butt panting and looked up at the ghostly form of Marshall. "Thanks, Marshall. I owe yah."

Marshall sat next to her and said, "You don't have to owe me anything, Tal. Just promise me that. . .you stay alive and when you face Amos give it every thing you got."

"I will. Don't worry," Talia confirmed.

Marshall took notice of his ghostly form as it starts to fade, "I guess it looks like my time is up."

"Times up what do you mean," Talia asked.

"Relax, it's not like I'm dead or anything. I think I'm just going back to my body. Back home I guess," Marshall said.

Talia stood up and said, "Can you promise you tell everyone back home I'm okay?"

"That's what we've agreed on isn't it," he asked.

Talia smiled grateful for all of his help, even though they've just known each other for a few weeks, but he has selflessly put everyone before himself, and has done so much her. As he looks on to his smiling face as he fade it was all so soft and warming. Yet somehow she couldn't help but feel as if she was starting to have affection for this boy. Marshall finally disappears leaving her with just her friends and now. . .the real challenge begans.


	23. Chapter 23

Dark Beast

Chapter 23

The alarm on a digital clock went off on a dresser startling a young boy from his long sleeping trance making him hit his head on a extension lamp.

"Gah!," he painfully said rubbing his sore forehead. He groggily got up from his mattress and went to the bathroom for a nice hot shower to help wake himself up from after rescuing the girl of his dreams from a dark tower prison. He turned on the tub's knob to hot making the water run in the shower head pouring down rain upon his face. The heat was creating steam clouding the bathroom into a thick blanket of mist. Marshall still could not get his mind off when he had that conversation with Talia.

 _"Gunmar, knows you're here?!" Marshall exclaimed. "He tried to trick you so he could blackmail you into surrendering, and you only have two days left before he comes after you?! Even what's worse you made a deal with your family clan's murderer to get an ancient mystical charm that controls him. . .for him?!"_

 _"Yes," Talia said. "Marshall look I know it sounds crazy, but hear me out."_

 _"Talia ,why didn't you just tell us you were in trouble, Marshall asked._

 _"Because I didn't want you guys to lose focus on the mission," Talia explained. "You already tied up with that crazy, sorceror, assassin that Strickler brought back with him trying to kill you all. Even if I did tell you guys the trouble I was in you all would've jumped and rush in, and get yourselves all killed without coming prepared."_

Marshall snapped back into the present, _I can't tell Jim and everyone about Gunmar being aware of Talia presence in the Darklands. We still need the triumbric stones and Jim can't defeat him without them, and just like her. . .we made a deal with an enemy,"_ Marshall deeply inhaled and sighed, "So I have to keep them in the dark too, huh? It's funny that we've been doing the exact same thing to our parents."

Marshall walked downstairs and sat at the table with his father making eggs, bacon and french toast.

"Morning, kiddo," his father said, serving him his breakfast. "I thought I make you something after from having that crazy incident from school the other day."

"Thanks, dad," Marshall said as he took a sip of his orange juice.

His father got his own plate, sat next to him, and got out his tablet looking up on the news. "I'm just glad that you and no one was hurt. I don't know what I would do if anything were to happened to you."

The reminder of the pixie infestation reminded him of the nightmare he had of his late mother. Marshall tightened his fist wanting to ask him about her story and what really happened to her, but he wasn't sure of what to say.

He took another sip of his orange juice and said, "Dad. . .can we talk about mom?"

His father stopped sipping from his coffee and looked at him seeing a gloom look on his face.

"On what about," he asked.

"Everything. About her past. What was she like and how she died," Marshall said.

Michael could tell he was real serious about his mother, but how was he suppose to tell him. The truth can be dangerous and truly unable to bare. Before he could say something a sound went off on his phone reminding him to be at work on time.

"We'll talk about it later tonight," he said getting up from the table grabbing his computer bag, scratching his head in affections before leaving. "I love you, be careful, and be good at school."

Marshall sighed in disappointment, _Guess I'm not the only one keeping everybody in the dark.'_

Somewhere in the Darklands, Talia and her friends found a place to train and a small cave to hide. Jinx and Chompsky found some stuff to make fire while Talia went to go hunting for breakfast.

Jinx grabbed a couple of stones, clinged them together making sparks into the fire pit, and puffed it igniting the fire. Chompsky sat close to the fire to feel the comforting warmth reminding him of his sweet beloved Sally-go doll back home. Jinx took a seat next to him keeping company while they wait for Talia's return.

Talia was out searching for the only food source available in the darklands in one of the dangerous places to find; in a Nyarlagroths nest. Talia used her fire to use as bait to draw the giant serpent out creating a distraction for the blind beast. The ground started to shake, the sounds echoed through the hole, and it jumped right out after the fire she had planted. Talia unleashed her beast form, dashed inside, used her bag to carry all of the eggs she need for nutrition, and exit it out of the next before it came back to rescue it's young.

She carried the sack over her back ran on all fours making her way back to her hideout until something jumped in and made her crash dropping her breakfast. Talia rubbed her aching head and looked recognizing a familiar female troll whom she hasn't seen from their last fight: Nomura.

The neon purple changling opened her eyes and saw a anthropomorphic feline before her, until she recognized the scent and the pale, ice, blue look in her eyes. Nomura jumped back on her feet and drawed out her semitars.

"You!" she said.

Talia got back on all fours and threateningly growled at the changeling assassin preparing to fight.

"Nomura," Talia growled as they walked around facing each other.

"What are you doing here, cub?!" Nomura threateningly hissed.

"Same as you," Talia answered. "Except I let myself in to keep that tyrant in this hell so he wouldn't take over our world."

Nomura came right at her with a right swing, Talia quickly used her reflexes and stopped her attack then kneed her in the stomach. Then Talia swiped her claws and scratched her face, and then gave her a rear round house kick crashing her into a nearby rock. Nomura touched her face seeing blood on one of ther fingers and looked up at the humanoid feline.

"I guess that form isn't for show huh," she said. "You're alot stronger and faster than the last time we've met." Nomura got back up, drawed out her blades and came running right at her as Talia charged in. The two were making neck to neck, Talia pounced on Nomura and tried to land a punch, but Nomura rolled her over putting the blade to her neck.

"But that temper of yours is holding you back," she said, but just when she thought she had her she felt extreme heat coming below her body making her get off of her, and looked up to see a blue flames burning from the silver lion.

"Yeah. I've learned to harness one of the elements," Talia said. "And I can do more than manipulate fire."

She moved her body and arms like the movements of tai chi and a strong force of wind lifted her up and pushed her down to the ground.

Nomura looked up in shock couldn't believe of what had just happpened.

"I can control the wind as well," Talia finished.

The changling resilently got back up and smiled amused by how much this child has grown.

"Impressive," she said. "If your father were here to see this. . .he be proud."

Talia was aggravated when she spoke of her father like that, but she remembered to remain calm. They resumed their fight until they've heard a big screeching cry coming their way. A wild Nyarlagroth slithered it's way towards them with it's massive jaws open. Talia then soon realized her heat must've attracted it and now wants a taste of meat. She cooled off and pushed Nomura out of the way from the incoming serpent, and down off from the ledge. They bumped into every rock until they've reached the bottom all sore from the fall. The last fall hit Nomura's head knocking her out, Talia was still concious and was sore from the fall. Thanks to her self healing she was able to recover quickly. She looked to find the troll lying on the ground unconcious. She jumped over checking her pulse to see if she was still alive. . .and she was. Talia was not the kind of person to finish off someone who's completely defenseless, so she thought the best option was to leave. But then again Nomura could know a thing or two about Gunmar. It was a bad idea, but it probably was the best idea she may have. She brought out a rope tied both her hands and legs so she could restrain her from ever hope to escape, picked up her weapons, and tossed her on her back to carry her on the way back to camp.

Back at camp Jinx and Chompsky were starting to worry that something might have happened to their friend for she had been gone for quite some time. Jinx thought and decided to go look for her until he had spotted just up ahead. She came at high speeds and slid into a stop before them, and surprised them carrying someone they did not expect.

"A changling?!" Jinx exclaimed. "You've brought a changling to our hideout?!"

Talia gently set her down in the cave next to the fire, and took out one Nyarlagroth egg from her bag and gave it to Jinx.

"Your plan of working with Amos was bad enough, but this?!" Jinx yelled with Chompsky chattering while Talia transformed back into her human form and sat next to the fire. "Are you even listening to me?!"

"Guys, I know that this is dangerous, but trust me we need all the help we can get if we are to survive," Talia said. "Nomura maybe our enemy, but she knows Gunmar more than any of us, and it maybe our best option we have."

Back on the surface at Arcadia Oaks High school, Marshall bumped into his friends Toby and Claire before the beginning of school.

"Hey Marshall, where've you been," Toby asked.

Jim and the others have been orchestrating a plan to snatch infernacopula ring from strickler and found an artifact called the Kairosect from Gatto's keep with the power to stop time and can only use it three times, but now they can only use once since Blinky used up the last two.

"I've been busy with my dad that's all," Marshall said. "He's been pretty paranoid and protective lately since that pixie infestation. He took the whole day off and have me miss school for a day to spend time with him."

"It almost sounds like he's having second thoughts of living here in Arcadia," Claire said.

"He's not thinking of moving out of town. He's just being what a parent is suppose to be; protective," Marshall said. "He's been like this ever since that my mom died and he's been playing two jobs once."

"Kind of sounds like Jimbo," Toby said.

"You've never mentioned anything about your mom," Claire said.

"It's kind of a complicated story not even my own father would share with me," Marshall said disappointed.

"Uh, hey, speaking of which has anyone seen Jimbo it's his final spanish exam today," Toby mentioned missing a member of their party.

Lake residence

Jim was sound asleep ontop of his stacks of spanish text books on his bed snoring and talking in his sleep dreaming. His phone went off ringing, "I AM GUN ROBOT. . . .I AM GUN ROBOT." He groggily wakes up and reached for his phone, "What? What? It's four in the morning."

"Jim! Where are you?" Toby asked.

"Sleeping," Jim answered. "Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?"

"Jim. It's eight-thirty!" Toby said.

That snapped him out and alarmed looking at the time on his digital alarm clock.

"I slept through my alarm!" he screamed over the phone.

Marshall could hear him through Tobys phone in the classroom while taking his exam. _Trollhunting has really got him all beat up and exhausted he hardly has time for himself,_ Marshall thought taking pity on him.

"They're gonna carve that on your tombstone, Jimbo. The text?" Toby reminded him

Just like that Jim jumped out of his bed, got his bag, dashed out of his bedroom, and rode all the way to the school on his bike making it late to class. Marshall saw him with Senor Uhl with an evil smirk on his face. Marshall did remember Talia telling him on how she hated him because of his lacking sense of compassion. Not to mention his cruelty. Marshall didn't see it at first when he first transferred at this school, but after from seeing it for the past few weeks he finally understands. The alarm went off just before Jim could even started. "You're out of time, amigo" Uhl chuckled taking his text away Making Jim feel like a failure. _Talia was right he's the worst teacher in the world,_ Marshall thought.

After the end of spanish class, Marshall and Toby catched up with Jim trying to cheer him up.

"Don't let that jerk get to ya," Marshall said.

"Yeah, you might have aced it right into his face," Toby supported.

" I didn't get past the first page," Jim said.

"But maybe you impressed him so much on the first page 'cause you've got good handwriting," Toby said. "No, yeah. You're going to summer school. You're definately going to summer school."

"Not helping," Marshall said.

Jim hit his head stressing out, "What am I gonna do, guys?"

Marshall got off leaning from the locker and put a hand on his shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better I find a spell and put a curse on him," he said.

Jim brushed his hand off and snapped, "Marshall!"

Marshall shrugged and said, "I'm just saying."

Then Claire showed up announcing, "We've got a problem!"

"Oh, great. Now, what," Jim asked.

"I was thinking last night," she said. "Say you go through with the trade and Angor's free. How can we trust him?"

"What do you mean," Toby asked. "He kills Trollhunters. I don't think he's looking for retire."

"But I thought if he doesn't get the ring back to Angor he's dead meat," Toby said.

Then Jim heard his phone ringed and it was coming from the unexpected nuisance, "An infestation!"

"Bagdwella? How did you get my number," Jim surprisingly asked.

"Infestation of gnomes in my shop," she exclaimed over the phone. "I need the Trollhunter!"

Then Claire jumped in, "I got it! What if you take the ring and wear it?"

"You're talking about betraying a troll assassin," Jim said.

"No. We're talking about controlling a troll assassin," Toby said.

"Not assassin, dear!" Bagdwella screamed. "Gnomes! They're revolting!"

"I know, gnomes are disgusting," Jim said.

"No. the other kind of revolting, dear!" she said. "They've organized to tear apart my shop."

"So, what are you gonna do," Claire asked.

Another nuisance showed up creating more stress for Jim.

Steve pushed him and said, "Spring Fling challenge in one hour, butt-munch. Textbook stacking. As my books go up, you go down."

Then Marshall pushed Steve and said, "The only one going here is you and your big thick-headed ego, idiot!"

"You threatening me, newbie?!" he asked.

"Haven't I always," Marshall asked. "And can you calculate of how many times I've kicked your butt? Oh wait, that's right. You can't."

Steve was then starting to lose his temper and went all out wrestling each other. Marshall remember his lessons from Jiu-jutsu, knocked Steve down to the ground and bring him to a choke hold.

"Hmm, I'm guessing so far. This makes six," he said.

"Marshall, let go of him!" Claire said.

"The Trollhunter cannot refuse the call," Bagdwella still on the phone.

"I can't," Jim said.

"What do you mean you can't," Toby asked. "You either wear the ring or make the trade."

"I can't stack gnomes," Jim confusingly said.

"Not stacking! Catching!" Bagdwella exclaimed.

Marshall and Steve were still wrestling each other with everyone chanting, with Claire trying to break up the fight, and Toby still talking with Bagdwella still on the phone. The pressure was all too hard to process it was driving him insane and he finally snapped.

"I'm losing my mind!" he screamed and ran away.

Then Marshall and Steve stopped fighting including everybody else.

"What a freak," Steve said.

Then Marshall punched him in the face knocking him out cold.

Few Minutes later

"Okay, I gotta ace the Spanish midterm, fix Baddwella's gnome proble," Jim said.

"What is with that woman and her problem with gnomes anyway," Marshall asked.

"Figure out what book stacking is, so I can win Spring Fling!" Jim continued.

"Then I can be your duke," Toby pointed out.

"And find the right moment to take Strickler's ring off," Jim finished.

"When you get the ring, you're not gonna give it back to Angor, right," Claire asked. "You can control him."

"I don't know, Claire," Marshall said. "Angor maybe our enemy, but controling him with the only thing that's imprisoning his soul it's kind of dishonorable. I mean he wasn't always like this before he use to be a hero."

Then Jim's phone rang from his back pocket.

"Oh, come on. Not again," he picked up his phone to answer. "Yeah?"

"Master Jim! Disaster!" he heard the voice of Blinky. "I'm reverting to troll form!"

"That's great! Isn't that what you wanted," Jim asked.

"Yes, but not in a public toilet where your mother is beating down the door!" he said.

"Please, Please! Mr. Blinky. I just want to see that you're all right," he heard the sound of his mother's voice banging on the door imploring him to open.

Jim gasped in alarmed, What? How?!".

"Those questions aren't the most pertinent at the moment. The real quandary is-"

"Could someone please help me open this door," Barbara called.

"How fast can you get here," Blinky desperatly asked.

"Stay put," Jim said. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Let me guess. We have another problem," Marshall asked.

"Blinky's stuck in Arcadia and he's turning into a troll," Jim explained the situation.

"My Shadow Staff is at home," Claire said taking off on a run on the street. "Tell him I'll be right there!"

But without even realizing there was a truck coming her way.

Toby cried out, "Claire, no!"

"Claire!" Marshall screamed.

Claire turned around and saw the truck honking as it was coming right in.

Then all of a sudden everything stopped and was perfectly still. Marshall and Jim slowly opened their eyes with both of their hands on the Kirosect.

They both gasped and looked at each other and realized that Jim had pressed the artifact and they both looked around seeing everyone and everything as if everybody and everything was completely frozen. Jim waved Toby's hand like it was like moving a doll or a manican.

"You stopped time," Marshall said.

"How come you're able to move," Jim asked.

"I probably thought of doing the same thing," he said looking at the Kirosect hearing the sound of ticking like a clock.

"Whoa! It really worked," Jim said as he ran over, picking up and moving Claire out of the way. He gently layed her down on the safe on the soft green grass.

"Why did you let me drag you into this," Jim asked the frozen still Claire.

"But how could I ever say 'no' to those eyes," he said lost in thought.

"Uh, Jim," Marshall said. "I'm right here, and we better use the time we have left to fix everything."

"Right," Jim said and set his time on his watch, "Blinky said that this lasts for forty-three minutes and nine seconds. So that leaves us forty-two minutes. Let's get started."

Jim and Marshall got on his vespa and drove into the school making their way into the halls without running into anybody.

"Ugh, Strickler, where are you," Jim asked.

"His office. He's got to be in his office," Marshall suggested.

They then spotted Steve waiting impatiently for his competitors for the Spring Flings book stacking competition.

"Oh, the Spring Fling challenge," Jim said.

"Is that really important right now," Marshall asked, but then an idea came into his mind. "Or better yet." He used his telekinesis to stack the books with his name on it into an eiffel tower and Jim's into london's clock tower; Big Ben, and wrote their names on them.

Jim looked at him amazed, "Your really 'getting good at this."

"Thanks," Marshall said.

"Now, the ring," Jim said as he continued.

The race down to Stricklers office, bash the door open, and drove inside and find Strickler no where in sight.

"You've gotta be kidding me!," Jim groaned. "Where are you, Strickler?"

Marshall gott off his vespa and looked on his desk finding his book schedule, and read that he was scheduled at the dentist. "He's at the dentist. Come on!"

He jumped back on his vespa, Jim turned up the ignition and sped out of the office, and into the halls. But then he made a sudden stop to senior Uhl's class.

"Oh freak! El test!" Jim snapped, getting off his vespa, snatched his paper, and began. "I've got time."

Marshall walked in and looked at their spanish teacher sitting ther completely still with his head down. He looked back at Jim trying to finish his test as quickly as possible, and back at the cruel strick teacher. He knew better not to use magic on a mortal being, so why not make fun with his face. He took out a black marker from his bag and began to paint his face with glasses, a mustache, devil horns, a sad clown tear drop on under his left eye, and gave him a beard along with it. When Jim finally finished his test, he slammed his paper down victoriously.

"Ento-AAAAaaah- I yah yie! Marshall?!"

Marshall took out his phone and snapped a photo of Uhl's markered face. "This one's for the scrap book."

"Marshall! What the heck!" Jim yelled.

"Jim I know that it's immature, but come on. He totally deserves this," Marshall said. "Now come on let's get that ring."

They left the school, drove as fast as they can towards the dentists office racing against time.

"Not hitting cars! Gotta get to the dentist's," Jim anxiously repeated himself, but then realized the restruant where another certain problem came up.

"Ah! Gotta save Blinky!" Jim said.

Jim and Marshall ran inside into the men's bathroom and saw his mother frozen solid all scared and frightened of what she has just witnessed before her; Blinky all naked in troll form.

Jim picked up his mother, moved her out of the bathroom, taking her out side, while Marshall grabbed the cloths from each table to cover Blinky from sun light. Marshall took a whiff of the horrible oder in the men's room and gagged making him sick.

"Ugh, Blinky. What did you eat?"

He covered his whole entire body, tied him up nice and tight, and used his telekinesis to carry him outside.

"You got him completely shielded," Jim asked running his vespa.

"Yeah," Marshall answered setting him on the back of his vespa.

Blinky's natural form took up all the space on their ride there was hardly any room left for Marshall.

"I cant fit with him on board," he said. "Take him back to Trollmarket. I'll run to the dentist's and get the ring."

"Thanks, Marshall. I'll meet you there," Jim said as he took off with Blinky on his vespa.

Marshall looked at the time on his phone and see that they have only twenty minutes left before the Kirosect's time effects last. He took off in a dash, running down the side walk dodging people that are still frozen from the time effect, took each turn, and reached towards his destination without even have to break a sweat. He burst through the door, went into the room where Strickler was having his teeth checked by the dentist, and spotted the infernacopula on his hand. He took the ring off right away, he took one look at Strickler, and decided to give him the same treatment just like he did with Uhl.

Marshall walked outside twirling his big black marker and ring in his hand.

"Talia, if only you were here to see your two most hated teacher's faces graffitied all thanks to this awesome artifact," he said to himself and looked at the time on his phone. "And look at that only ten minutes left."

Then he looked to hear a familiar sound af a running engine and saw his friend on his automobile coming his way.

"Hey, Jim! I've got the ring," He waved.

Jim slowed down and parked infront of him, "Great! And just enough time to decide whether to give him his soul back. . .or wear the ring and control him."

Marshall took back the ring before he could even take it, "Jim you're seriously thinking about that are you?"

"Marshall, now's not the time for that," Jim said. "We only have about nine minutes left now give me the ring.

Jim put his hand out demanding him to give him the infernacopula. Marshall looked at the ring in the palm of his hand and studied his face, and handed him the ring. Jim took the ring, pulled out his index finger to fit the ring, but then all of a sudden a vision flashed into his head showing him the assassin in the sewer tunnels, sitting in the shadows staring at the killstone in his hand. Jim gasped as he snapped back into reality.

"Whoa, Jim. What happened," Marshall concerningly asked.

Jim took a deep breath and said, "The Killstone. I know where it is. And we can still get it back."

They got back on his vespa with the clock still ticking and sped through the tunnels with the light showing the way through the darkness. Marshall looked at the time with only two minutes left.

"We need to hurry before time runs out," Marshall said.

"Yeah, I noticed," Jim said as he made a left turn.

As they ride through the tunnel, they've found the deadly still sitting and frozen with the killstone in hand.

"There! We've found him. Now let's get the stone before times up," Marshall said.

Jim takes a deep breath and slowly approaches him carefully hoping that he still remains frozen from the Kirosect's effect, he wave his hand just as a precaution, and yanked the stone out of his clutches. He got back on his vespa and started to run the ignition, but then noticed the drop of water slowly moving, Marshall looked at his phone and saw that time was up!

Angor slowly moved his stone yellow glowing eyes spotting the two young boys before him.

"No! No,no,no!" Jim freaked.

Time was returning back to normal, Claire found herself lying on the grass screaming until she'd realized Jim used the Kairosect, Uhl got a huge surpise upon his face looking in the mirror, the doctor from the dentist's started bursting into laughter leaving Strickler confused, Steve was on his knees speechless seeing the books stacked in the middle of the hallway with Miss Janeth giving Marshall a blue ribbon for first place impressed by his work of stacking the books into an eiffel tower, Barbara was back outside confused, Blinky was safely back at Hearstone Trollmarket, and Bagdwella's gnome infestation was all taken care of.

Angor growled threateningly and took out his dagger about to kill them. Marshall quickly jumped off the vespa raised his hand, used his telekenises, pushed him three feet away, and held him down on the ground. "Jim! The ring! Use the ring!"

Jim quickly pulled out the ring and tried to put it on, but when Angor saw this, he blasted both Marshall and Jim, knocking Marshall out of the way, and making Jim drop the ring. Angor got back on his feet angerily, "You dare try to control me?"

Jim brought out his amulet and recited the incantation, "For the glory of Merlin Daylight is mine to command." He tried to summon his sword, but the mark of Angor appeared on his face stealing the sword from his hand yet again.

"Ah! Come on! That is so getting old!" Marshall yelled getting back up.

"Give me the ring!" Angor commanded.

Jim and Marshall looked back and spotted the ring and tried to reach it, but then Angor came in with Daylight in his hand, they both saw him coming in before they could get it, but quickly moved out of the way before he could hit him. Angor brought down the sword landing it on the ring shattering it into pieces. Then a yellow light floated in the air before him.

"My soul," he gasped.

He dreamed of this day finally reuniting of what he had lost centuries ago and just when he believed his wished had been fulfilled, but then the light had vanished into thin air, and still remained empty like he'd always had.

Then his yellow glowing eyes faded into white, his face filled with distraught realizing of what he had just done. His own soul he had long hope to return, was gone forever, his mind became filled with rage and lust for blood, instead of blaming himself he blamed the boy, the trollhunter.

Jim and Marshall could sense it themselves and slowly took a couple steps back, slowly, and quietly hoping for him not to realize their attempt of their escape. Then they rushed back onto Jim's vespa trying to start the engine!

"Come on, come on!" Jim pleaded hoping for it to start.

They looked up and saw Angor Rot roared in rage, "I'll kill you!"

"Go!Go!Go!" Marshall said in a panic.

The Vespa's engine was back and running, Jim squeezed the gas handle tight, and made off in a dash burning rubber. Angor Rot was behind their tail with the sword of Daylight in his hand swinging it like a maniac, and aimed it right at them. Luckily he'd missed, but Angor was still coming right after them. Jim gripped the gas handle again trying to escape, as they've reached to the end of the tunnel, they saw daylight just up ahead, but it was blocked off by bars.

But then Jim lost control of his ride, they both slipped, and fell off rolling on the ground. Angor Rot was still pursueing after them, Marshall slipped through the bars first, but Jim in armor was unable to get through.

"Jim!" He grabbed his hand trying to help him get through, but no avail.

Angor had finally caught up to them and now had Jim cornered, Jim cleared his head and thinked fast removing the amulet from his chest, and manage to slip through the bars. Angor tried to grab them, but the distance was to far for him to reach. Jim and Marshall ran down the sewers leaving the souless assassin and making their escape.

They found a ladder to the nearest exit and climbed up, Jim moved the sewer lid out of the way, helped pull Marshall up, and reached the surface on the road in middle of town. Jim looked at his surroundings, "Oh, no."

"What? What's wrong," Marshall worriedly asked, as he looked around, and saw he'd saw. "Did we break the Kairosect?!"

The traffic light over their heads switched from red to green and all of the cars were moving.

They both sighed in relief, as Marshall fell and landed on his back on the concrete road not giving the slightest care about the cars driving by.

He looked at Jim and asked, "Do we stilll have the Killstone?"

Jim checked his pocket and pulled it out, "Yeah. We do."

Jim, Marshall, and everyone went to Trollmarket telling Blinky and Arrrgh their story using the Kairosect, retrieving the stone and surviving Angor.

"Let's just hope he doesn't want this back," Blinky said. "With the ring destroyed, there's no controlling him now."

Draal came in with Jim's vespa still in one piece and gently placed it on the ground, "I saw no sign of Angor Rot."

"Then he has evaded us for. Be wary, Blinky warned. "There is no saying when or how he'll strike."

Later in the evening after from enduring pain from the dentist's office. Strickler had finally checked out with his mouth still sore and went into his car. Just when he was about to start the ignition and hands on the steering wheel he'd noticed one thing, the only important thing missing from his hand.

"The ring!" He cheched himself hoping he would find it somwhere in his coat or pants pocket, but all were empty. He looked up in the mirror and saw a familiar face in the shadows, but not in a friendly way.


	24. Chapter 24

Dark Beast

Chapter 24

Part 1

The pink changeling slowly regained her concious with a blurry vision and the smell of smoke, and a heating warmth next to her. But when her sight cleared up she felt the restraint of ropes tied around her upper body, hands behind her back, and ankles tied in a knot.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Talia came in with a couple of nyarlagroth eggs and some fresh killed goblins.

Nomura growled at the girl displeased by the fact that she has taken her hostage. "What do you want?"

Talia set one of the eggs in the boiling bowl of water over the camp fire, and looked at her, "I just want to talk."

Nomura sat up and said, "So you kidnapped me to do so."

"Oh, believe me I had no attention of kidnapping you. Infact, I didn't even want to be with Skarlagk's resistance when I first came into this dump," Talia said.

That last sentance caught Nomura's attention and remembered that mysterious figured she'd fought off with a month ago.

"Yeah, that was me. The iron, masked, assassin," Talia said, as if she'd read her mind.

"Then why," Nomura asked.

"It was for survival, she had knowledge of my family's history and my powers, and it was to keep Gunmar from being aware of my existance, but it wasn't enough," Talia explained. "Now my cursed great, great uncle, Amos, is here too. Gunmar freed him from his prison and had been using him to get to me, unless I get that totem for him like he'd asked. So now we're in an alliance."

Nomura could see where this was going, "I see. But what does this have to do with me?"

Talia crouched down and looked her in the eye, "Because you know Gunmar more than anybody. And I know that you know he won't show any mercy to you for failing his son. So tell me. What are his flaws and weakness."

Mean while in Hearstone Trollmarket, Arrrgh returned to the infirmary with Vendel inspecting his infected arm.

"Can you wiggle your fingers," Vendel asked examing his arm.

"Nuh-uh," Arrrgh answered trying to move his hand.

"The poison has spread," Vendel said. "It will only grow worse. I'm afraid the effects are irreversible. You. . .still haven't told your friends?"

"Must help fight Gunmar," Arrrgh said.

"You may not live long enough with that poison running through your veins."

The looked up to find Talia's guardian before them with her arms crossed and serious face.

"You knew?!" Arrrgh gasped.

"Yes," June answered. "Arrrgh, I know you've kept this secret because you don't want to let us down. But it will only make things harder for not for you, but to all of us. I won't tell the others about your illness, but they're going to find you one day that you've turned to stone if you don't tell them."

"Not today," Arrrgh said.

"Then I suppose, you tell them that you've punched a wall," Vendel said covering up his infected arm. "You stubborn brute."

Jim and the other's walked down town in Trollmarket so they could cleave the stone to unlock it's power.

"So the last stone gave you those sweet thigh blades," Toby said. "What do you think this one'll do?"

"I don't know," Jim said looking at the stone in his hand. "We'll have to cut it and then we'll-"

Then the sounding of a blow horn echoed across town alerting everyone.

"What is that," Marshall said.

Jim summoned his armor and equiped himself with the sword of Daylight in hand.

"Not sure. But stay close," he said.

"Put that sword away," Bagdwella came up behind them. "Don't you know our guests are sensitive to light?"

"Guests," Jim curiously asked.

Then a tribe of trolls with glowing lumonous tattoes all over their face and bodies came up marching carrying a female troll with a blue spiraling crystal staff, a large crown upon her head with elegant garments which probably appears to be their leader. All of the trolls bowed their heads in respects as they passed through.

"Wow, they all look like Arrrgh," Claire said and she was right. Judging by the their facial appearance, teeth and horns it was almost as if they were related.

"Queen Usurna of the Krubera," Blinky said identifying the mysterious trolls. "They reside in the deepest caverns under the Earth's mantle. Rarely do they venture this close to the surface."

"Deepest caverns? You don't think that- -" Jim asked.

"It's plausible, if not convenient," Blinky said.

The marching trolls then stopped and allowed their queen to step off her carriage, and on to the streets of Trollmarket.

"Your visit is an unexpected honor," Vendel said paying his respects towards her.

"Vendel," she greeted.

"They're as talkative as Arrrgh too," Jim whispered with his head down.

"I thought Arrrgh was a Gumm-Gumm," Toby said.

"Arrrgh was, but. . .he was born a Krubera. Now hush!" Blinky said covering his mouth.

The queen then turned towards and greeted Arrrgh touching both their foreheads against one as his markings glowed, "Aarghaumont, my kinstroll."

"The centuries pass, yet you remain forever in our hearts," she said.

"My queen," Arrrgh said paying his respects.

Then Queen Usurna then had noticed a young human in the armor of Daylight which only can only be worn by only a warrior worthy of the amulet itself, and walked up to take a good look at the boy.

Blinky placed his hands on Jim's shoulders presenting him to her, "Allow me to introduce our Trollhunter. The slayer of Gunmar's son."

"Uh, James Lake Junior, Your Queen-ness," he awkardly said.

Usurna lifted his chin with her big stone fingers to exam him, "The human Trollhunter. I heard stories, but didn't believe.

Toby walked up to him and elbowed his arm, "Ask her about the stone."

"Your Highness. . .lady," Jim asked. "I recently heard a story about the deep caverns, and a magical stone."

"A stone," she asked.

"From a trilogy of sorts," Toby said. "Some might the say of the Triumbric variety?"

Vendel raised his staff silencing him, "That's not how you speak to a queen."

Usurna chuckled and said, "Their informality is amusing. Not, Trollhunter. We do not have it."

Marshall then walked up and said, "How come?"

"Well it was once in our possession, but stolen years ago," she answered.

"Stolen," Marshall asked with a little distraught.

"But if you don't have it, why did you come here-" Jim asked, before Vendel interuppted. "To celebrate. . . the rare and momentous visit, I propose a grand match of PyroBligst!"

Everyone in Trollmarket cheered excitedly for this announcement.

"Then it is wise that I brought with me our tribe's two heartiest trolls," she said showing them her competitors. They were all big bulking and strong looking they even infatuated one of the girls.

"Arrrgh will represent us," Vendel announced. "To be paired with our Trollhunter."

"Yeah! Go, Jimbo!" Toby cheered.

"Wait, PyroBlighst? What is that? A game," Jim asked.

"Oh, it is a tradition as old as it is dismembering," Blinky said.

"Dismembering," Marshall asked.

"I shall look forwad to the game, later this evening," she said, as she walked away to be settled in.

Later, everone went to the heartstone in the cleaving room where they worked on grinding the stone while Blinky explained of Arrrghs history.

"Long ago, in the Old Wars, Gunmar raided the Krubera caverns. Gumm-Gumms kidnapped their young to enlist them for their army."

"Hmm. Sounds alot like the Nazis from world war 2," Marshall said.

"If the Krubera are so sensitive to light, how com Arrrgh isn't," Toby said.

"Arrrgh was forced to adapt in many was, hardened to survive," Blinky explained.

"Is that why he doesn't speak as elegantly as they do," Claire said.

"Being ripped away from you home at such a tendor age, has a way of stunting one's potential," Blinky said.

"That's the saddest thing I've ever heard," Toby said.

Once Jim reached the last grinding of the stone it shined blue and the stone was small enough to fit in Jim's amulet. Toby was amazed and wanted to take a closer look, but he was close to breathing on it. Jim pushed him back and said. "Toby, get back. This is a delicate and sacred ritual. And you're drooling all over it." Jim gently polished the tiny gem with his finger's to clean it from Toby's breath.

"Look at that faceting," Claire said amazed.

"Two stones down, and one more to go. . ." Jim said as he placed the stone into his amulet. "Until we can give Gunmar the payback he deserves." The amulet floated into the air with luminous light before him.

Marshall looked away thinking about of what the Queen had said about the final piece to the puzzle about being stolen and on of no where to find it. ' _If the Krubera don't have it then how are we ever going to save Tally and Enrique?'_

Mean while, Vendel and Usurna went into someplace private where no one can hear their conversation. Vendel poured a two cups of nectar and set them on the table.

"Time and distance have separated our tribes for too long," Vendel said.

"May the match bring forth a new era of friendship and cooperation," Usurna said with a sound of slight sarcasm.

"Save your hogwash, Usurna," Vendel suggested with his hands on the table. "I know why you are here."

"The Krubera trolls can sense when the light dims in one of our tribe," she said slamming her fist on the table. "Aarghaumont is dying. If he returns to our caves, the salt mines will allow him to live out his centuries."

But unbeknownst to them Arrrgh was listening to them in on their conversation.

"Trollmarket is his home," Vendel said.

"It will be his deathbed!" Usurna exclaimed.

Arrrgh then slowly walked away with no desire of hearing anymore of this argument.

"His friends are here," Vendel said.

"As the Queen of the Krubera, I have the right to return him to our fold," Usurna demanded as she stood up from her table. "There will be no debate."

Then Vendel stood up from the table and suggested, "Then, might I propose a friendly wager?"

Usurna then scoffed and said, "Trollmarket has never won a game of PyroBlighst. Ever."

"We've never had a human Trollhunter on our team either," Vendel said. "I have come to expect the impossible from the boy. If you win. . ."

"Aarghaumont comes with us," She said. "And if Trollmarket wins?"

"Then Arrrgh will choose. . ." he said. "For himself."

They both shook hands in agreement, may the best troll win.

After the conversation between Talia and Nomura, she'd agreed to help the girl prepare and learn more of about Gunmar's battle tactics. She was free and using her semi-tar blades moving swiftly with her attacks. Talia was in her feral state using her reflexes and instincts to predict her movements.

"Gunmar, may have been miserably trapped here, but that doesn't mean he cannot put up a fight, " she said. "Remember, he is both clever and ruthless, so do no even think of about hesitating for a second.

Nomura brought down her blades, Talia caught them with her bare hands, the sharp blades cut the palms of her hands making them bleed, but Talia endured the pain. Thanks to her time here in the Darklands she'd been hardened far worst than this. She then moved her blades aside and hit her face with a headbutt, the stroke her with and left upper cut punch, and right cross making the changeling fall on her knees.

She stood up and said, "Good."

Talia stopped and turned away, but when her back was turned Nomura then came in for an attack. Talia sensed it in time and dodged. "I thought we were taking a break?"

"Rule number four, never turn your back on the enemy!" she said as she hit her with a round house kick.

Jinx and Chompsky watched over them from a big boulder seeing them going on which only had been like three hours.

"Man, I never thought the changeling would ever think of about helping us, especially go against Gunmar," Jinx said.

"Neep," Chompsky agreed.

"We only have one more day left. Let's just hope that Talia's idea goes accordingly to plan," Jinx said.

Later in Heartstone Trollmarket, everyone was preparing for the big game. The crowd all took their seats around arena cheering excitedly for the beginning of the competition. Jim and the others were at the entrance looking at all of the numbers of people here.

"So, how do we play this game," Jim asked. "I really should have hasked earlier."

The two Krubera team mates came running in towards the arena tossing a lead iron ball to each other as the crowd goes wild.

"Oh, boy," Jim said with anxiety.

"The object is simple," Draal explained. "You and Arrrgh need to get the Gorb past the other team and into the Soothscryer."

"Yeah, but. . . where's Arrrgh," Claire asked.

"I thought he was with Tobias," Blinky said.

Then Vendel came in, "Blinkous, where is Arrrgh?"

"He isn't here? I hardly noticed," Blinky said.

"It is imperative he play," he said, Vendel then turned to Toby . "You! The big-headed one. Go find him."

Toby saluted him and went to go find Arrrgh.

"Draal, you're in," Vendel said.

"It would be my honor to compete in the Forge once again," Draal said.

"Not compete. Win," Vendel said seriously.

"It is only a game, Vendel," Blinky said.

"This isn't a game!" he stated.

"Okay, Vendel, can I have my amulet back now," Jim asked.

"You didn't tell the boy," Vendel asked Draal.

"In PyroBligst, combatants must earn their weapons, including your amulet," Draal explained pointing the amulet being hanged in a ring.

"Great," Jim said annoyed.

"You take the small one," Draal said as he guided him into the arena. "I'll handle big guy."

But then June stepped in and said, "Before we continue to compete in this sport. May I have a suggestion.

She looked at Marshall with a sly look on her face. They all looked at her confused and then back at Marshall.

"What," he said not liking the attention.

While everyone was getting ready for the game, the lights suddenly went out making everything grow silent. Usurna was at the balcony looking around confused, "What is the meaning of this?"

Then Vendel walked in with his Hearstone Staff lighting his way, "Oh, did I not mention that we have wizards among us?"

"What," she asked.

Then a spotlight shown revealing a human woman in the center wearing a two piece performance outfit with a long black dress skirt and a long sleeve waistless top . Her hair was long and dark, with elegant and fierce make up.

"Welcome all people of Heartstone Trollmarket, and people of the deepest caverns. Before we begin this noble sport, I would like to honor our leader Vendel, and welcome Queen Usurna with our magical opening act," she said before bowing her head. "Please enjoy the show."

Marshall was in a performance outfit which June had created with her magic. It looked similar to a ring masters like in a circus and it made him very uncomfortable.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he said.

"We're only doing this to buy more time for Toby to find Arrrgh," Claire said. Then a another spotlight had shown and only this time it was pointing at him.

"That's your cue. Go!" she pushed him on the stage.

Marshall stumbled awkardly at first, then he looked at the whole entire crowd watching him, he'd remember his time experiencing something like this when he competed in a martial arts tournament with a crowd like this, but never a performance.

"Marshall," he heard his mentor whispered signaling him to come up to her.

He took a deep breath and exhaled to relax, and walked up next to June. Music was starting to play, June and Marshall took their positions, June then brought out her red velvet ribbon and then began running in a tip- toe like a ballet dancer. She began twirling and dancing her ribbon as it got longer and bigger. Marshall then summoned an orb of light with various of colors, then let it fly spreading all colors of light like stars. As the the ribbons reached long enough June released them and then let the ribbons dance around with the lights adding the touch they were consumed. Then the red velvet ribbons had change in the colors of a rainbow. The crowd was took awe by this performance at first. June began working her magic by turning the rainbow ribbons into violet, and taking form of a dragon with the touch of red eyes, as the music turned from a peaceful melody into an eerie sound. Then Marshall created an illusion of a knight with silver armor taking flight in the air, and then summoned a magical sword looking similar to the sword of Daylight. They made the figures to make it look seem as if they were in battle. The dragon made the crowd frightened making it seen as if was about to hit them, but the knight stood by and protected them. Then the knight flew in and sliced it's head making it fall onto the arena and it's body disappeared, and then the fallen dragon's head turned back into ribbons returning to June. And the knight floated down to the arena kneeling and his head down before audience as the music died down. The audience was in complete awestruck and speechless, but then burst into applause of the amazing performance.

June and Marshall appeared before the crowd and bowed with gratitude.

"Good job," June said patting his back.

"Thanks. But just promise me that you won't make me wear this outfit again," Marshall said.

"Impressive," Usurna complimented.

"The Merlin's wisdom lives on," Vendel said, as he clapped his clapped his hands.


	25. Chapter 25

Dark Beast

Chapter 24

Part 2

After June and Marshall's epic magical performance, Jim and Draal entered the arena and face off the two opposing Kruber duo.

"Which one is the small one," Jim asked Draal.

"Hard to tell, huh," he said. "They are bred for combat. Trained to kill."

"Thank you for that," Jim sarcastically said.

The soothscryer emerged from the stadium's floor and then the ball popped out from it's head. One of the Krubera caught the ball, but Draal tackled him down.

"Grab it! Grab it!" Draal shouted.

Jim ran for the ball, the other Krubera rolled, grabbed, and tossed him aside almost nearly pushed him out of the arena. Claire gasped worriedly and tried to come to his aid, but was held back by Blinky. Draal got off and tried to reach for the ball but team Krubera snatched and passed the ball, and threw it right into the Soothscyer's mouth igniting a red flame upon it's head. The attorney grabbed one of the gnomes with red hat's from the table and aimed it to the tribes symbol for their score.

Draal helped pull Jim up from the edge and back onto the arena. Jim took in deep breaths from the exeration. "I'm. . .gonna need that amulet."

"Ah, come on man, that to count for a foul!" Marshall yelled.

"How was that hit legal," Claire asked. "He nearly killed him."

"Unfortunately, killing is fair play in PyroBligst," Blinky cleared.

On the outside of the arena, as Usurna watched the human child's performance in the arena she believed this would happen. "Your human Trollhunter plays as well as I expected," she said unimpressed.

Toby looked to the only one possible place that Arrrgh could have gone and hide; home. He opened the door to the kitchen and called out to maked sure his grandmother was not present. "Nana, are you home?!"

But there was no response so that means the coast was clear, so he closed the door behind him, went upstairs to his room and opened the door to find Arrrgh playing the sushi-roll game on his tv with the covers on his head.

"I know you're under there," Toby said peeking underneath the sheet. "I can hear you playing Go-Go Sushi."

Arrrgh childishly pulled his covers back trying to ignore him, but Toby tried to pull the sheet off him. When Arrrgh had missed a sushi on the game he lost his chance for a high score. "Oh!" he whined.

"What are you doing," Toby asked as he removed the covers. "We always play that together." But then he took noticed of the bandage covering his wrist.

"What happened to your hand," he asked.

"Hit wall," Arrrgh said. "No biggie."

"What's going on," Toby continued. "You've been acting real weird since the Quagawumps. Jim needs you for the pyro. . .technical-whatever-ma-jigger."

But then the sounding of his grandmother called out to him, "Toby-pie! Is that you I hear?"

"She's home," Toby gasped. "Quick. Hide!"

Nana jiggled the knob trying to open the door as Toby tried to find away to hide his giant stone friend, and then put the big sheet over him.

Nana opened the door, Toby stepped in blocking her view from seeing Arrrgh.

"Toby," she said.

"What are you doing home, Nana," Toby nervously chuckled. "I thought you were out playing Bingo?"

"I was taking a catnap," she said trying to see what he was hiding in his room. "Oh, you have a guest?"

Toby tried so hard to push the door shut, but Nana butted her way in making it inside. "And you didn't introduce me?"

Toby panicked as he tried to explain, "He's a friend. I can explain! He's. . ."

Nana adjusted her glasses trying to get a good look at this big fellow, her poor eye sight was so hard for her to see.

"He's so. . .tall. . .and hairy," she said.

"Yes," he said. "He is freakishly tall. "This is Arrgh-thur-Sashimisushi! He's an exchange student who will be staying with us for a litttle while. He's from. . .Japan. He's an amateur sumo wrestler!"

"How exciting," she said, buying his lie. "Konichiwa."

"Go-nicky-wa," Arrrgh said, trying to make it sound convincing.

Back int the middle of Pyro-Bligst, the Krubera were taking the lead. Jim tried so hard catching the iron lead ball, but the Krubera team were over powering him and Draal. One hit the ball with a hammer to the other and made a score making it three to nothing.

"Why don't we ever get the Gorb," Jim complained

Before Draal could explain, Jim interuppted and said, "Wait, let me guess. Have to earn that, too."

"Now you are learning PyroBligst" Draal proudly said with his hand on his shoulder.

He looked at the amulet and thought of an idea, "I'll buy you time."

The ball shot up in the air the Krubera with the hammer took the ball and shot it to his partner, the other kicked, Draal pushed the hammer weilder down, the Krubera with the mace tried to hit Jim but missed. Draal grab an axe and stopped him and called out to Jim, "Go, Trollhunter!" Jim ran up to where the amulet was being held, the opposing team saw this and tried to stop him, but Jim managed to use that to his advantage and used him as a step-up to jump and snatch back his amulet.

"For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command!" he said, as he summoned his armor.

The crowd cheered by this cool stunt, the Krubera rolled in after him, Jim ran up to one of the spikes and used it as a ramp, then jumped off catching the ball and making a shot scoring them a goal.

The two leaders continued watching the game, but Usurna was not thrilled by this turn of events.

"It's the human body," Vendel described. "Quite nimble."

Back at the Domzalski residence, Nana was serving up the boys her famous apple-pie.

"Another slice, Arthur-San," she asked offering Arrrgh a slice.

Arrrgh raised his hands and shook his head as his way of sayin 'no thankyou'.

But she placed the pie down right infront of him, "I insist. Who can say no to pie?"

"Hey, man, "Toby said. "I get why you're hiding. Dealing with family can be stressful. I mean, take me and Nana."

"Sure she's half-blind and smells like mothballs," he whispered. "But she took me in after what happened to my parents. She loves me. Every time I get frustrated with her, I just think about that."

"Oh, sorry, Toby-pie," she said with his magician hat in hand. "Mr. Meow Meow PI used your gentelman's cap as a potty."

"My magic hat!" he compained, but then looked up to his grandmother's remorseful face and then calmed down. "That's okay, Nana. I'll just get another."

She laughed and patted his head feeling greatful for his forgiveness, and turned around.

"Your family came all this way to see you," Toby said. "The least you could do is spend time with them."

He took a whiff of his magician's hat and smelt the foul odor of his pet cat's dumplings and then gag by the stench.

"Oh, that's gnarly! Are you hungry," he said offering him the hat.

Arrrgh licked his lips and happily took Toby's offer and ate the hat.

Back at the game, Draal caught the ball then rolled and passed it to Jim, he caught it but the Mace Krubera knocked him aside and did a back flip kick into the goal.

Jim was lying on the ground exhausted feeling as if he could not go on much longer.

"Is it over," he asked Please say it's over."

Draal came over to help him up, " 'Tis the Scalding Hour."

"The we-do what hour," Jim asked.

"We seal our wounds with burning hot metal in prepartion for the second half," Draal explained lifting him up from the ground.

"Eh, I'll pass," Jim said not liking the sound of burning himself alive.

Claire, Marshall, and Blinky came up to them on their break.

"Are guys okay," Marshall asked making sure they were alright.

But then Blinky stepped in, "We done, Master Jim. And by 'well done,' I mean at least you haven't completely embarrassed yourself, or died."

"Thanks, Blink," Jim said.

Then showed up as the came out of the arena, "Arrrgh stil isn't here?"

"I've tried Toby," Claire said. "No answer. Arrrrgh might not make it back."

"We must win," Vendel declared.

"I know, for the glory of Trollmarket," Blinky said.

"Fools play for glory," Vendel said. "We are playing for Arrrgh!"

This caught everyone's attention.

"What," Bllinky asked.

"If they win, they are taking Arrrgh away forever," Vendel explained.

"They can do that," Jim shockingly asked. "Why?"

"What! Why! Where! It doesn't matter," Vendel yelled slamming his staff down. "Just win the match."

"We're not gonna win," Jim said. "Ugh! If Tally were here she be able pulverize these guys."

"We may be down, but we're not out," Draal said. "This is the Forge where heroes are born."

"We're down four to one," Jim said.

"And we're going to be down one more if we give up on Arrrgh," Draal said, continueing his heroic speech. "My father watches us from above. Let us make the Trollhunters of the past proud. Let us make Trollmarket proud. Let us show our guests the humbling they deserve!"

"Fools play for glory," Blinky said feeling transpired. "But we play for Arrrgh!"

Then Jim was starting to feel inspired, "For Arrrgh!"

After break time was over, Jim and Draal came back into the arena to resume their game all ready and prepare for what ever comes next.

Dust puffed from the ground, the arena started to rise, gears were shifting and grinding into the same training course that Jim had been using for his training course sessions.

"For Arrrgh?", Draal said.

"For Arrrgh," Jim responded.

The ball shot out the Krubera then started running avoiding the axes coming out of the wall, and then rolled into balls spinning. Dummies with flame throwers popped out of the floors and spears were shooting out of the walls as Jim and Draal dodged them. "Stay on the Gorb!" Draal said, throwing him into the air aiming for the ball. Jim was shot out in the air, a gian scythe came his way, Jim flipped over, and landed on his feet on the platform. One of the Krubera caught the ball in the air and landed on the platform, then pass it to his teammate, but then Draal tackled him as the platform the platform the were on began to turn, this made the Krubera drop the ball, the other Krubera drop and rolled snatching the ball, but Jim pursued in after him and was getting the sense of determination to do anything to win for his friend.

"Arrrgh!" He shouted, raised his hand, his wrist began to shift into an iron plate knocking the Kruber out losing his grip on the ball, and giving Draal the chance to catch and score another goal. Jim landing on his feet and saw what the second stone he'd unlocked attached to his wrist. "Cool," he said.

"A warrior's shield!" Draal said landing next to him admiring his new weapon. "You've earned it. Now, test it!"

The two fist bumped and made a victorious roar making the crowd go wild.

"Since when does Jim have a shield," Claire asked.

"He's unlocked the power of his second stone!" Blinky exclaimed.

As the game continued Jim and Draal were now taking the lead thanks to his shield now they were tied.

"We've tied it up," Jim said.

"Next score wins," Draal said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Time to finish it!"

The ball shot out from the Soothscryer, Draal caught the ball then rolled along side of the wall with the two opposing team on his tail, he threw the ball bouncing it off the nearest wall, Jim caught it and ran, then he used his shield as a mirror as a review mirror seeing the incoming Krubera behind him.

"Jim! Here!" Draal shouted.

Jim passed the ball, Draal tried to catch it, but the duo prevented and knocked him out crashing him into the ground, but making them lose the ball.

"Draal!" Marshall shouted coming to his aid.

Claire and Blinky followed and as Jim came up to him.

"Draal, are you okay," Jim asked checking his condition.

But Blinky pushed him aside to check for himself.

"Am I . . . in the Void? Father? Father?!" Draal said.

This confirms that last hit clearly made him delusional.

"It'll take time for that hit to wear off," Blinky said.

"I'll using my healing spell that Miss Sturges taught me to help clear his head," Marshall said, as his hands glowed green laying them upon Draal's head.

"Problem is, he doesn't have time," Claire said.

The ball shot out from the outside arena as the opposing team caught the ball.

"We'll never find a suitable replacement," Blinky said. "You'll have to take them both on."

"By myself? For Pete's sake," Jim said.

"Not for Pete. For Arrrgh!" Blinky said.

"It's an expression, Blinky!" Marshall said still performing his healing.

Jim pursued after them with the sword in Daylight in hand, the Kruber passed the ball, one of them tried to stop Jim, Jim slide, threw and aimed his sword like a boomerang making the other lose the ball, Jim caught it, landed gracefully on his feet, jumped on the nearest platform, looked up to see he was closing in to the goal, but the team Krubera duo were rolling in on both sides closing in on him, Jim covered his head as if he was done for, just when all hope seems lost Arrrgh jumped in and stopped them from crashing into Jim. Jim looked up to see he was still alive and to find their missing friend, "Arrrgh! Oh, it's good to see you."

The crowd cheered even louder, Marshall sighed in relief as he continued to heal Draal.

"Yeah!" Claire cheered.

"What fortunate timing, Tobias,"Blinky said. "The Bligst is nearly over."

"I have no idea what's happening," Toby said. "Is that a good thing?"

"If they score, yes," Claire said. "If the other team scores, no."

Jim continued jumping onto platform to platform, the incoming Krubra knocked him off, Jim tossed the ball into the air, as he landed on the ground and his armor disappeared due to exhaustion.

"Jim," Marshall cried, as Claire gaspe and Toby clinged onto her.

Arrrgh caught the ball, "It's all you Arrrgh!" Jim shouted. Arrrgh jumped on the nearest platform, closing in on the Soothscryer, the Krubera now on his back, the crowd chanted, stomping their feet, Arrrgh struggled to reach the goal as the Krubera tried to take it, Arrrgh broke free, raised his hands and slam dunk into the mouth. Then a burst of fireworks exploded from the head as a sign of winning and ending the game. The arena went back down, the Krubera walked away in shame and disappointment for losing the game, and Jim came up running embracing Arrrgh, "Arrgh! You did it!"

"We did it," Arrrgh said.

But then Jim saw his infected hand from the effect of the creeper's sun.

"Arrrgh, your hand," Jim said.

Then everyone came in cheering and embracing them of their victory.

"What a rush," Claire said.

"Well done, you two," Blinky said.

"You made it in one piece, Jim," Marshall said.

Vendel and Usurna came down to the arena announcing the victory.

"Trollmarket, is victorious," Usurna said. "A Bligst for the ages."

"The time has arrived that we bid our friends farewell," Vendel said. "But first, one last order of business."

"Aaarguhmont," she said. "Brother, we know you are not well, but battled honorably. Will you return with us, your family? Or fight your last days here amongst your friends?"

"What does she mean, 'his last days?'" Toby asked.

"The choice is yours," Usurna said.

"Your wound," Blinky said, examining Arrrghs hand. "Creeper's Sun poison."

Arrrrgh flinched as he grimaced the pain.

"Oh, Arrrrgh. Why did you not tell us," he asked.

"Didn't want worry," Arrrrgh explained.

"Angor Rot must've cut him," Claire said.

"Maybe if I could use my healing it should. . ." Marshall said before he was cut off.

"Marshall," they turned around to find June in the arena. "That won't work. Creeper Sun is one of the most deadliest poisonous dark magic there is. Even if you tried you would get infected as well."

"This is my fault," Jim sighed. "It should've been me that got hurt."

"Not Jim's fault,' Arrrgh said supporting his friend. "Don't wanna leave."

Toby turned around not wanting to see him cry.

"The only way you will survive is with your own kind," Blinky said. "You must return with them."

"We can always visit," Jim said.

"I'm afraid, Master Jim, only the Krubera can thrive in the Deep caves," Blinky explained.

"Oh," Jim said disappointed. "Well. . .If it means he'll live. . ."

"Arrrrgh," Blinky said. "What sort of a friend would I be if I demanded you stay?"

Everyone was all sad seeing their friend looking like this, Arrrgh did not want to see, but he did not want to die as well.

"I. . .will go," he said finally making his decision.

Usurna nodded her head grateful for making his choice as did Vendel.

"Goodbye," he said, bidding his farewell.

"The times, the laughs. . ." Blinky said.

"For once, he's speechless," Claire said. "And here, we just got to know each other." Then she came up to embrace him "I'll miss you, big guy."

Draal then walked up recovering from his injury and place a hand on his shoulder, "Goodbye, old friend. I shall protect them in your stead."

Arrrgh came up to Toby offering him their one last fist bump, "Wingman?"

But Toby was too depressed to even lift his hand and ran off crying in despair. Arrrgh sighed in deep sorrow and turned to Jim, "Get Gunmar. . .for me."

"Be well, big guy," Jim said as they all watch their friend go off with his tribe to their home. But before Arrrgh took off he said, "Tell Wingman, he family. I, family."

Later Toby returned home playing Go-Go Sushi in the dark with his blanket over his head still feeling sad about Arrrgh being gone.

"Toby-pie! Dinner!" Nana called out to him.

"I'm never eating again!" Toby cried.

"But you're being so rude to our exchange student!" she said.

He then heard a familiar laugh echoed through the hallways making him feel all perked up. Toby ran downstairs into the kitchen and found what he had believed in, and was right. "Arrrrgh!" he cheered, embracing him with a hug but then take notice of Nana."-thur!"

She smiled and said, "Oh. I'll get the pie.

"You came back!" Toby said. "But what about your family? Your home?"

"Am home. Krubera not family," Arrrgh said, then place a hand on his head. "You are."

"You'll turn to stone," Toby stated. "You'll get sick if you stay."

"Not today," Arrrgh said. "Today help fight Gunmar. Play Go-Go Sushi. This my choice."

"You old stubborn brute, how can I stay mad at you," Toby asked. "Come on? But after we're done with Gunmar, I'm taking you home to get better in the Krubera caves myself. Capiche?"

Then they maded their bro fist bump as an agreement.

Meanwhile at Jim's house, Jim was taking out the trash outside his front house to the trash cans until he got an unexpecting visitor. . .or better yet intruder; Strickler.

Jim took out his amulet and prepare to summon his armor, Strickler begged taking his hand, "Please, Trollhunter, you're my only hope. If you want to save your mother's life, you have to protect me."

Back in the Darklands, Nomura brought out a small bowl filled with mud in her hands, Talia kneeled with her head down before her.

"Rise," she said.

Talia raised her head and stood up on her feet, Nomura put two of her finger in the mud and used it to paint on her face in an ancient assassin tradition proving them of their worth and acceptance. "Your have shown that you are ruthless and cunning, and are worthy to call yourself an assassin." She had finished painting her face, Talia opened and showed her fierce ice, cold, blue eyes. "You are ready."


	26. Chapter 26

Dark Beast

Chapter 25

In the dark fortress where Gunmar the Black sits upon his throne waiting for the time to come for the one whom he has been seeking to finally declare her answer. For two days he had not heard the screaming cries of death througout the Darklands. Not even the smell of blood to fill his thirst. He slowly tapped his fingers upon the throne's arm trying so hard to be patient.

Kodanth and Dictatious watch the Dark Underlord still sitting there quietly making them very concerned.

"The third day is about to arrive and the Silver Lion has not reached her decision," Kodanth whispered. "Even Gunmar says he will not harm the children. What says he will if she does not?"

"Then we will find her," Dictatious said. "We'll send out as many numbers as possible searching high and low until we find the resistance and the girl."

Then Gunmar suddenly stop tapping his fingers, Kondanth and Dicatious turn to Gunmar as he sit up from his throne.  
"Time is drawing near," he said. "I have grown tired of this." Blue electricity illuminated from the throne, the remains of the energy of their Heartstone flowed through his veins giving him the strength to rise up from the throne. "If she will not answer. Then she leaves me no choice. Burn the nursery."

Kodanth gasped upon hearing this, "What?! NO! Dark Lord you said it yourself we need them for our changelings to maintain human form. We'll search high and low."

"I have changed and made up my mind," Gunmar said. "It would take days, weeks possibly even months to find her in this labyrinth. Even with the help of Amos he still won't be enough. The children's cries will draw out her attention. . .as they die."

"So you were planning on killling them!"

A voice echoed the room, coming from above the throne room, ontop one of giant skeletal trolls head in the shadows. The mysterious being stepped into the light revealing herself before them. An anthropomorphic, female feline, wearing an assassin's armor. Kodanth and Dictatious gasped surprise of on how this girl manage to sneak her way to get through security without them noticing. But Gunmar smirked amused by her foolish bravery. Talia jumped down leaping from rock to rock, and landed in the center of the throne room.

"So the daughter of the Silver Lion's has arrived," he laughed, taking a good look at her beast form. "Hmm, aren't you a little thin for a lion."

"And you look nothing like the picture from what I saw in the book of Ga-Huel," she said judging his appearance. "Although I do see a little resemblance of your son, Bular."

In the small tunnels inside the fortress, the little gnome, Chompsky, and the black-cat familiar, Jinx crawled their way inside seeking the throne room where their friend is probably facing Gunmar as they speak.

"Oh, I really hope, Tally, knows what she's doing," Jinx said.

"Chit-tat-tat-tat," Chompsky chattered.

"I do believe in her Chomp," Jinx said. "It's just Amos I'm worried about."

Outside the Fortress where the female changeling stood hiding in the shadows looked to where her so called ally is in facing her master in probaby the fight for her life. _'I don't know why I'm here to witness this. She and I are enemies yet I helped trained her to prepare for Gunmar. Even though it is nothing but a distraction._

 **Flash Back**

"The only way to best your enemy is to become your enemy," Nomura explained, as Talia listens.

"Gunmar may have been trapped here for centuries, but I know him like the back of my hand," she continued. "He is as ruthless as he is cunning, so don't underestimate him."

"Right," Talia agreed, remember him trying to trick her using the nursery to get to her.

"Tell me? Are you aware of his sword? The Decimaar Blade," Nomura asked.

"Yes, Vendel had told me the stories about it," Talia said. "It even belong to the original Gumm-Gumm leader, Orlagk, Skarlagk's father."

"So you've heard," she said.

Talia nodded in response. "I was also told from. . . Blinky that you and the other changelings were just normal, innocent, younglings before Gunmar took you and did some. . .cruel experiments on you," she said with a sorrow voice

Nomura was taken back by this. Sure it was true not like it didn't matter, but it still hurts just thinking about it. She had spent years trying not to have any weakness with any emotions like love or sadness, but somehow she could not help but feel as if. . .like this girl. . .was taking pity on her.

"How do you think we were able to take human form," Nomura asked.

"I'm just saying. . .you guys did not deserve to be separated from your families. Infact no troll or human should ever have to go through all that," Talia said.

"It doesn't matter," Nomura said. "What's done is done. Now here are the rules in the code of changeling."

The draw out her simitar blades and swung them at her, "Rule one:There is honor among assassins!" Talia evaded her incoming blades and jumped back. "Rule two: Rule number one is a lie." Talia raised her eyebrow completely confused, "Wait, what?" Nomura leap and hit her with a sidekick, "There is no honor. You only look out for yourself."

Talia jumped up from the ground, "Okay that doesn't any sense."

Nomura swung her blades again. "Rule three: Everyone is a tool to get whatever you want."

It took them whole twenty-four hours molding this young girl into a killer, but even though she still has her flaws. Yet some how she did have some respect for her and who knows her flaws could be her greatest strength.

"I was just about to burn down the Nursery. If you hadn't showed up," Gunmar said.

"You would do anything for power," Talia said, leering her eyes.

Gunmar chuckled making his way towards her, Dictatious whispered warning his master, "Lord Gunmar, be careful. We do not know what this girl is capable of."

But Gunmar ignored his advisor cowering behind a rock with the changeling.

As Gunmar came closer his massive size towered over her. He was even bigger than Bular. But Talia still did not show any sign of fear, she stood her ground calm. Blue energy flowed through his right hand shaping, molding into a giant stone sword, he swiftly raised his blade towards her face cutting a small piece of hair, and a little cut on her fore head. But still not a flinch.

"Why do you not show fear," he asked. "Have you accepted your fate?"

"No," she said.

Gunmar then looked at her confused by her tone of voice, "Then why are you here?"

Talia brushed the Decimaar Blade aside and said, "I did not come to surrender myself to you. . .I came here to face you."

Now this really caught the evil troll off guard and then burst into hysterical laughter, "Heh, ha,ha,ha. You really think you have what it takes to kill me?!"

"No, but at least I can beat your stupid face," Talia said.

"How dare you speak to the master that way!" Dictacious said, disapproving this child's behavior.

"Silence!" Gunmr said, commanding Dictatious. He turn back to the girl with an evil smile. "Very well, cub. I accept your challenge."

Jinx and Chompsky saw the light in the tunnel and peaked through to find Talia and the monster they all feared of hopeing not to see; Gunmar the black. Now they look like they are preparing for a fight.

His Gumm-Gumm guards circled the throne room with their spears in hand stomping them to the ground to sound the match. Gunmar and Talia were at ten feet a distance from each other as they get ready to fight.

"Know this," he said. "If you fall, . .and I defeat you. You're mine."

"Not gonna happen," Talia said.

The guards stop stomping their spears indicating them for the match to begin. Gunmar stroke first, Talia flipped back dodging his swing, then she charged right in like a bullet to hit him with a right cross, Gunmar may have been rusty but he caught the attack, Talia thinked fast igniting a blue flame to her left foot and came in with a flaming left round kick to his face freeing her right arm from his grip and came in with a spin side-kick giving him a powerful hit dragging him down the floor. Then Gunmar got up from the ground irritated but nonetheless impressed by this girls strength reminding him when the last time when he fought leo all those centuries ago.

Then Amos walked into the throne room upon hearing all of the commotion wakening him from his sleep and walked right next to Dictatious and Kodanth. "What is going on here," he asked.

"The foolish girl has challenged Gunmar to a match. If she wins the children in the nursery will be spared and she'll go free. But if she loses she'll be his slave." Dictatious explained.

"Really," Amos said, then looked back at the on all out brawl. _'This plan of yours better pull on out through, cub.'_

"Raaaaah," Gunmar grabbed her in his massive hand and slammed her down to the solid ground. Talia opened one eye and saw the charm; the one thing that's controlling Amos, attached to his belt. Then Gunmar brought down his big foot upon her, but Talia managed to slip away and gave him the rule number three.

Thee Gumm-Gumm's winced at the pain, while some made and unbelievable jaw-drop expression especially Kodanth and Dictatious. Jinx and Chompsky on the other hand tried to not laugh by the painful expression upon Gunmar's face thinking that he totally deserved that. Amos smirked enjoying the entertainment.

Gunmar looked at the crowd surrounding him getting the sensation he was being made a fool infront of him. Then looked down angerly at the young girl with the disire to kill her.

"Rule number: Three," she said with a sly grin.

Then Gunmar made a raging thunderous roar coming in with a an uppter cut punch landing a direct hit in the stomach, sending her flying in the air.

"Chompsky! We gotta act fast now," Jinx said.

"Neep," Chompsky agreed, as they crawled out of the tunnel carefully, quietly making sure none of them notice. They tip-toed behind, slipping through the guards getting a better view of the fight. As Talia came down Gunmar getting ready for another strike, she summoned the air making her float above him and then blast him with a fireball. Gunmar covered shielding him from the heat, as the flames died down he looked up to see the lioness back on the surface.

"Two?! I thought your kind can only maintain one!" He yelled.

"Well we learn something new everyday!" she said, as her fist lit on fire, and came in with a multi-punch attack.

Jinx and Chompsky continued to search keeping a sharp eye out for the charm while Talia maintains the fight. She notices them right away. She jumps back landing on her feet she signals with her eyes pointing them to where the charm is. They see the charm, "Chompsky. That's your target. Get it." Jinx whispered. Chompsky rushed in, jumped onto his tail, clinging on tightly climbing up like a struggling on a mountain with vicious winds. When Talia and Gunmar came into an arm lock position, Chompsky quickly snatched the charm. Talia saw this right away, hitting Gunmar with a sounding blast of her roar pushing him away.

"Great job! Now let's get out of here!," Jinx looked up and saw one of the Stalklings chained up overhead, his eyes lit up yellow, the chain attached to it's neck breaked, and the flying predator flew in grabbing one of the Gumm-Gumm's and began tossing them around. Gunmar took notice of this and just when he looked back at the girl. . .she was gone. "Cuubbb!"

Amos malicously smiled thrilled to see that the girls plan has actually worked. Talia used her camaflouge gem to turn herself invisible and reached toward her friends, she made herself visible before them, "Time to go!" she said, as she picked them up. She used her gem turning them all invisible, and ran out towards the exit. Amos turned away from the chaos and left Gunmar and his pawns to clean their mess.

Gunmar grabbed the Stalkling's throat and crushed it in the palm of her hand killing it. "She could've not gotten far!" he said. "Fan out and find her!" The Gumm-Gumm's scattered to search for the girl. "Amos! Amos!" he called out to the dark lion, but no answer. Where was that disgraceful beast? He then felt something was missing, then felt his left side of his waiste where he expected the charm should be, but it was gone. That's when he'd realized that Amos had betrayed him, plotting with that child to steal it from him. Gunmar grit his teeth and clenched his fists angirly being made a fool once again.

Talia and her friends had reached outside of the Fortress. "I thought we agreed on turning his temple into rubble," she said. "Eh, you would've got caught in there anyways," Jinx said. She held onto her friends tight as they made a big jump.

Nomura had watched the whole thing, "So she made it out of there alive. Not bad."

Once Talia, Jinx, and Chompsky were out into the clear, they've stopped and rest from all of the excitement.

"Chompsky," Talia said. "The charm. Do you have it?"

Chompsky pulled out the charm and handed it over to her. Talia picked it up and took a good look at the gruesome thing. "Who would have thought. That this tiny thing can hold the blood lifeforce of that monster. Talia found a big rock close by, place the charm on the ground, picked up the rock, clenched it tight as she was about to slam it down to break it. . .she was kicked aside. Then was crashed into a wall. She winced at the pain and looked up to find the dark lion before her with the charm in his hand.

"You've really made a well thought out for this plan, child," Amos said. "But the game's over. Once I destroy this charm myself, I will kill you first, then kill Gunmar, and every last ounce of anything living in this prison til there's nothing left."

Talia resilently broke free from the wall, transformed into ther beast form, and tackled Amos down. "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

The two lions struggle to fight for the charm. Jinx tried to come in to help, but he was hit and knocked out cold. Talia tried to reach for the charm, but Amos slashed her across the cheek, and tried to take it for himself. Talia got right back on her feet, jumped onto his back, then bared her fangs biting into his neck. Amos yowled in pain, grabbed Talia off from her back, and threw her off. As he assumes to reach for his charm Chompsky bravely snatched the charm way.

"Give me that charm! Vermin!" he yelled.

He chased after the tiny gnome, his razor-sharp claws nearly caught him, but Tally charged at him with a shoulder push knocking him aside, making him crash. Chompsky then lost grip of the charm, and slipped through his fingers as it falls off from the cliffside.

"NO!" Amos jumps right after the charm. Talia gets right back up and pursues after him. The fall was so big there was no telling when they'll land. Amos sky dived down to take back his charm, but Talia hit him, and tried to take the amuelt. Amos had grown tired of this girl's persistance and summon his other worldly powers and created shadow copies of himself. Talia's eyes grew wide taking a surpise of this, "That's new." The clones came right after her, creating a struggling diversion for her. Amos siezed this oppurtunity as he continued to reach for the charm. Talia managed to break off with the clones and used her wind element to catch up after Amos. Then she stompped and bounced off right in his face and caught the charm. They were getting close to hit the ground, Talia then used her fire to ignite the flame in her hands burning the charm along with her wind to slow down the fall. But then Amos crashed right into her and came right in for big landed creating a massive crater onto the surface. Talia still had the charm in her hand, but was hurt from the landing. A big foot stomped on her wrist trying to break her grip on the charm making her scream in pain.

"I believe that belongs to me," he said.

Talia tried to hold on as long as she could, but then. . . .she lost concious. She reverted back into her human form, her hand slowly opened up with the charm finally now in his possession. He picked it up with his two claws, smiled malicously taking the thrill of achieving his goal. But the expression on his face soon changed as the charm turned into ash. "No. . . .no," he gasped. He was too late his days as an immortal are over.

Talia slowly regained concious as she tried to get back up. Even though Amos has lost what he had, but his power still remained. He grit his teeth angerly, "I'll kill you!"

Talia had finally snapped out of her concussion, and dodged his attack. She tried to transform, but the hit was too much. So she ran. Amos blinded by rage swiped his claws desperately trying to kill her. Talia managed to dodge it in time, then ran into a narrow path. She slipped through, but got the beast reached and clawed her back giving her a gruesome pain. Talia screamed in anguish, but enured the pain and made her escape.

Talia ran as far away as she could, but the wound on her back was still opened and bleeding. She then started to slow down and was beginning to lose concious once again. She stopped and fell on her knees as she gasps her last breaths of air, her head spins, and her world turns black.

Then a pair of giant stone feet appeared and stood before her unconcious body.

"Ah, Dagger Heart," the female Gumm-Gumm said. "What am I going to do with you." Skarlaagk smirked picking the unconcious girl up and bringing her aboard her Nyarlagroth stead. The yanked it's reins to command it move and it slithered their way back home.


	27. Chapter 27

Dark Beast

Chapter 26

part 1

It was all a blur at first, her body was all so numb at first she couldn't feel a thing, but once her sight came back and regained her concious. Talia felt something big, tight, and leathery strapped around the bottom of her face. She touched it and with the palm of her hands and found chains cuffed on her wrists, and a her face was covered with a muzzle. Talia tried to break free using her powers, but. . .they did not respond to her will. Then she had notice that her party was missing. "Jinx! Chompsky!" she said, in a muffled voice. She tried to undo the muzzle attached to her face, but instead of feeling a leather strape or a buckle. . .but a lock. She then heard the creaking sound of the door opened and a light showing three figures coming down the staircase. Then three Gumm-Gumm's appeared and one familiar face came before her.

"Skarlagk," Talia hissed.

"Welcome back, my friend," she said. "Feeling better?"

"What do you want," Talia asked aggressively.

"I want you back in the resistance," Skarlagk answered.

"And why would I do that," Talia asked.

Skarlagk aggressively slammed her fists against the bars making her jump.

"May I remind you that Amos; the murderer of your entire family, is now out there craving for your blood. Even though he may not be immortal now, but that doesn't mean he won't be easy enough for you to kill," she said. "The only thing you need to do. Is figure out on how to achieve your greatest potential."

Talia stood up on her feet with her chains rattling, "Skarlagk, I still don't know how to use my enhancement ability. I've tried all I could think of and it still hasn't come to yet."

"Then I would suggest you get started," Skarlagk said.

Nomura had been following the trails of human blood belonging to the injured young warrior til she to find where it ends. She crouched down, used two of her long, thin, sharp nails to wipe the blood from the ground, and looked to find it was still fresh. But the girl was nowhere in sight except that giant drought in the dirt looking like a snakes slithering trail. Supposedly belonging to a nyarlagroth. Could those blind, giant, earth worms might've easily eaten the girl, she wondered. But she knew something was not right, she looked back to the crime scene and saw some big troll footprints. Nomura took a wiff and taste of it, and then realized, "Skarlagk."

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Gunmar threw one of his subordinates across the room, killing him, crashing into a wall shattered into little pieces. "How could I have not see through that girl's deciet right away. When I should've pinned her down and turn her right away?!" Dictactious was the first to speak to try and calm him down.

"Lord Gunmar, I know that you're dissapointed. But you must not be too hard on yourself."

"The charm which that controls Amos is gone," Gunmar snapped. "Which means that beast will be out on a carnage rampage if he is not put down!"

"Well when you put it that way. . ."Dictatious said.

Gunmar walked back and sat on his throne, "There is no telling when he'll strike. Have the army on a full scale watch and barricade the doors. When I sent one of my eyes to the sky, the silver lion, managed to destroy the charm containing his immortality, and now that she's destroyed it. He's vulnerable, but he is still dangerous. And I am not as strong as I used to be."

Jim Lake residence

Strickler was sounding fast asleep, but not in his own bed. He woke up from the fouling stench odor of a sock right in his face, and found himself in a chair with his hands behind his back.

"Ugh! What is this," he said.

"Wakey, wakey," Jim teased wearing his armor suit. "We survived the night wiht no sign of Angor Rot. Congratulations. Thought I'd bring you some breakfast." He threw the dirty sock at his face.

"I don't eat socks," Strickler scoffed. "And I don't appreciate being tied up. I asked you to protect me, not torture me."

"And I said I'd keep you safe, not comfortable," Jim said cutting the ropes with his sword of daylight to free him of his bindings.

They looked outside with the bright early morning sun and the sounding of birds chirping.

"Well, the sun is up," Strickler said.

Jim deactivated his armor and stretched his body.

"We'll have until sundown to get me as far away as possible," Strickler said.

"Fine. Let me call the team," Jim said grabbing his walkie talkie.

Then another smell came into the kitchen, except only this time it was the smell of a vanilla bean latte being poured from the coffee pot. Strickler looked to see another young man in the room, same as Jim, but with olive skin tone, and dark trendy hair. He looked back after he poured his coffee into his mug and another.

"Oh, thank you," Strickler said thinking the other was for him.

But Marshall pulled it away, "I made it for Jim. Not for you."

Strickler sighed utterly annoyed by this boy's rude behavior. His changling brethren had betrayed him and now he has to rely his hopes to a bunch of teenagers.

Marshall glared at the changling behind his back as he set's Jim's coffee down on the kitchen counter next to him as he contacts Toby. Marshall may have gave Strickler a makeover during his adventure with Jim when time stopped. But he still hasn't gotten over the truck athon when he mocked infront of Jim about his mother, but most of all. . .Talia's absence. Struggling to survive in the Darklands.

"Trollhunter to Warhammer, you copy," Jim called Toby.

"Oh, goodie," Strickler sarcastically said. "The Puberty Patrol is on the case. I feel so safe."

Jim raised his hand silenceing him.

"This is Warhammer. What's up, Jimbo," Toby said.

Strickler snatched the walkie talkie out of his hand, "Do you really think your friends will have any chance against that killer? They'll be a liability."

Jim snatched his walkie talkie back as Strickler continues talking, "May I remind you, you destroyed Angor's soul. He'll be out for blood, be it yours or theirs."

"Jim, hello?" Toby speaks.

Jim responds and said, "Uh, yeah. Tobes, get everyone together. See what you can dig up on finding that last Triumbric stone."

"The one the Gumm-Gumms stole," Toby asked.

"Yeah," Jim said. "I need you guys down in Trollmarket. I'll catch up when I can. Over and out.

"Smart choice. For once your learning," Strickler said trying to find something to make his own coffee. But Jim handed him a box of his cereal. "For the record. Angor Rot destroyed his own soul," Jim said.

Draal then came in as Jim looked through the cabinets in the kitchen. "Why trust this changeling when all he does is betray you," Draal asked glaring at Strickler.

"Believe me Draal. I feel the same way as you do, but we have no choice," Marshall said takin a sip of his coffee.

"Because unfortunately, I have to," Jim said searching through all the sources of food. "Is this all the canned food we have?"

Draal then came in hearing the sound and a sly smirk on his face, "You need more? Mm. We should chop him into little pieces and can him right now."

"Did ou forget the binding spell," Jim asked. "If we hurt him, we hurt my mom."

Strickler flicked a piece of cereal at Draals face insulting him. Make Draal's blood boil raising his mechanical fist wanting to punch him, but pulled back his temper.

"Say you do get him out of town," Draal said. "What's stopping Angor Rot from finding him?"

"I don't know. We disguise him," Jim suggested.

"Disguise? Angor is a cunning and ruthless assassin," Draal said. "You think he'll be fooled by a hat and mustache?"

"I don't think that's what he meant, Draal. But you're right. Angor can predict and read his enemies like a map," Marshall said.

"Then I guess we fight him," Jim said. "Far, far away from here."

"I do not like this plan," Draal stated. "He could strike at any time at any place. He would have the tactical advantage."

"I don't know, okay," Jim snapped, making everyone silent. "I don't have all the answers!"

"Sorry," Jim sighed. "I know it's not a well thought-out plan, but we have to leave."

Then the sounding of Jim's Gun robot ring tone came from his messenger bag. "Shh! It's my mom."

Jim made a fake yawn trying to sound convincing enough for his mom to believe he had just woken up. "Hey, mom. Uh, how are ya? I just got up."

Draal looked into his bag and chomped a wrapped burrito. Marshall smacked him behind the shoulder telling him 'Don't eat our food supplies!"

Barbara was at the hospital talking to Jim on her phone, "Sorry I didn't come home, kiddo. It's been crazy over here at the hospital. Looks like my night shift is turning into a weekend shift."

"Nice arm," Strickler sarcastically said. "Did you get that at the toy store?"

Draal yells and angerly growls at his face slamming his fist on the counter.

"Strickler. Don't push his buttons," Marshall said.

Jim came over shushing them to keep quiet as he continues talking to his mom on the phone.

"You're gonna be gone all weekend," Jim asked. "Oh, sucks, Mom."

"I know," she said over the phone. "But you can take care of yourself. Just hunker down in the house. Stay safe."

"Sure. Sure, I can hold down the fort," Jim said.

"You're a life saver," she said.

"I'll add it to my resume," Jim said. "Okay. Bye, Mom. Yeah, yeah. I lover you too."

"She'll be out of the house all weekend," Strickler asked.

"Yeah, the house'll be empty," Jim said.

Draal was now completely confused, "Fine. I have rocks for brains. Would someone tell me what's so obvious."

"It means if Dr. Lake out of the house for a while. That gives us the advantage hold down a fort and preparing ourselves for Angor," Marshall said.

"Right," Draal understood. "We fight here. Take back the tactical advantage. An ambush! Yes, I like it."

"But we're gonna need supplies," Jim suggested.

Meanwhile in Heartstone Trollmarket, Arrrgh, Blinky, Claire, June, and Toby went to the vault where the remains of the Killahead bridge was contained and opened the gate. Arrrgh placed his hand upon the knob to unlock it, the entire door glowed to confirm the request, gears shift, turned, and grind as the doors slid down allowing them to enter.

"Um, if we're looking to research the last stone, shouldn't we be in the library," Toby asked.

"Yes," Claire said. "Why did you bring us to look at Killahead Bridge?"

"Before her departure, Queen Usurna suspected a depiction of the last stone may very well be inscribed on the bridge itself," Blinky explained, as he moved the stone rubble aside to show them what they mean. Revealing a carve picture of Gunmar fighting another troll.

"The eye of Gunmar," Blinky said.

"His eye is the third stone," Toby asked. "What?"

"Indeed," Blinky said. "The first stone we procured was affiliated with his birth. The second, his first kill. This stone-"

"I got it," Arrrgh pushed him aside to help assist lifting up the stone.

"Why, this stone commemorates. . .he's vulnerable," Blinky said.

"How do you mean," Claire said.

"Before Gunmar took power, Gumm-Gumms were mostly disorganized tribes of savages, taking orders from Orlagk, the Gumm-Gumm Warlord," Blinky described.

"The original leader of the Gumm-Gumms," June said.

"Precisely," Blinky said. "Gunmar betrayed him in hopes of taking his army as his own. The battle lasted weeks. Gunmar lost an eye. Orlagk lost his head. I fear this may be the most difficult Triumbric stone to find. For if his dark servants worked so hard to steal it from the Krubera, they would not hand it over so easily."

Then a crackling sound of electricity alerted as the portal was starting to open.

"The fetch," Claire said.

"Something's escaping from the Darklands!" Blinky alarmingly said. "Look out!"

A little hand reached out through the portal, lifted itself revealing to be the little lost Gnome, Chompsky.

"Gnome Chompsky!" Toby gasped with tears of joy. "You're back!"

"By Deya's grace, he survived!" Blinky said.

Then another being came through as well a little black cat all worn out exhausted as the poor gnome, Jinx. "Jinx!" June ran up to her weak familar, picking them both up.

"You two look horrible. What happened? Is Talia alright," June worriedly asked.

"June. . .Amos. . .he's in the darklands. And he's after Tal. . ."Jinx fainted with ounce of strength left to talk.

Leaving June filled with complete distraught. She has heard of that name once before in stories, but she had never thought them to be true.

"What," Claire asked scaredly confused.

Blinky was feeling the same way as June was. "Amos. . .the Dark Lion. The obliterator of his own clan. Leo's traitorous brother."

Talia struggled trying to summon her power to try and break herself free. But due to her last counter with Amos has made her tired and weak to do anything.

"Ah! Come on!" she said trying to break the chains off the wall. . . but no avail.

She sighed and sat on the ground giving up. Then fell on her back looking up in the ceiling recalling the memory of what Skarlagk had said ' _You need to unlock your hidden potential.'_ But how was she supposed to do that? She tried everything.

"Cat." A whisper came from the shadows. She looked back and saw a pair of green glowing eyes in the darkness. Then stepped out of the shadows revealing herself to be none other than Nomura herself.

"Nomura!" Talia said her voice filled with joy. "I can't say I'm happy to see you."

"Shush," she hushed her as she picked the lock. "We need to get out of here before they realized I'm here."

"Where are Jinx and Chompsky," Talia asked.

Nomura unlocked the cell and then helped her removing the chains and muzzle.

"Gunmar, captured them," she said.

"What?!" Talia shouted.

Nomura quickly covered her mouth and hushed her again, "Don't worry. He only sent them back through one of the portal."

Talia sighed in relief upon hearing that. Then Nomura grabbed a hold of her wrist as she dragged her out. "Now come on!"

Amos was somewhere in the Darklands his mouth was dry craving with thirst for the blood of his brother's. Made filled with eagerness to find the young lioness with the desire of ending her life. He sniffed in the air for her scent, and then. . .he found it.

"I'm coming for you cub.


	28. Chapter 28

Dark Beast

Chapter 26

Part 2

Nomura and Talia ran down the hall and carefully watched out for any guards. As quietly and stealthy as a cat. . .or changeling that is. The duo hid in the shadows as three Gumm-Gumm guards ran down the hallway seeking them out.

"How are your powers doing, kid,"Nomura whispered.

Talia tried to concentrate on unleashing her feral state. But somehow her last battle with Amos has some how has taken most of her strength.

"Still nothing," Talia sighed in frustration.

Nomura peeked her head out from behind the wall and looked both ways in the large hall making sure the coast was clear to make their move. "Just keep close to me," Nomura said. They leap out from the shadows and made a dash for the next door.

Meanwhile, at the Lake residence. Jim, Marshall, Strickler, and Draal were preparing themselves to be ready for Angor Rot. Making boobie traps, blocking off all exits from doors and windows.

"Keep that out of his line of sight," Strickler said, blocking the windows with Jim's furniture. "Then, we'll drive him into the garage. Do you have the pulley?"

"Uh-hu, it's in the basement," Jim said. "I'll get it."

Jim went down stairs to the basement, looked through the nearest shelf stacked with cans of paint and hedge scissors. When he turned around he saw Draal coming out from behind and a large hole along with it.

Jim jumped in surprised with an utmost shock. Marshall came down hearing the screaming sound of Jim's voice.

"What's wrong?!" Marshall said. He looked up and noticed Draal with tools in hand and the reason for Jim's screaming.

"Why is there a hole in my basement," Jim freaked.

"How else am I supposed to get around while the sun is out," Draal asked, acting like it was no big deal. "Don't worry, it only leads to the sewers. Nobody knows about it but me."

"But for how long," Marshall asked, looking at the big hole.

Strickler came down noticing Draal's return, "Did you get the Lodestone?"

Draal pulled out a neon green stone and blue stone. The blue stone fl

ew right in with the green, all of the metal tools began to float in the air and then quickly right into Draal, until he pulled the two stones apart making all of the tools drop.

"I'll take that as a 'yes',"Jim said, with a smirk on his face as Draal laughed victoriously.

"It's almost nightfall," Strickler said. "Come on, there's more work to be done.

Jim and Marshall went into his bedroom setting U.V. Ray lights around each corner of the room, and barricade the window. Strickler preparing their weapons, and Draal setting up traps.

Night fall was drawing near and everyone was getting ready for the fight for their lives. Draal was sharpening his axe, Marshall came prepared with his kunai he'd made at the blacksmith's trollmarket, as Jim and Strickler prepared their last remaining trap.

"Okay, this is the last one," Jim said, with the rope in hand. "Now, all we do is wait."

"You, know, I'm a bit surprised how well we work together," Strickler said.

Jim pulled tugging the rope making Strickler choke, "You know, I'm still gonna take you down after all this is over."

Draal and Marshall laughed for Jim owning Strickler like that.

Jim loosened his grip on the rope letting Strickler breath.

Strickler turned around adjusting his jacket and said, "Perhaps, if we get through this, I could talk to me constituents about the Eye of Gunmar."

This caught Marshall's attention upon hearing the last Triumbric stone.

"I assume you're still interested in finding the last Triumbric stone," Strickler asked.

"You know where it is," Jim asked.

"Personally, no," Strickler said. "But my ilk are wide and numerous. Where there's a will, there's a way."

"Why would you help me kill Gunmar," Jim asked.

Draal came up to him with his arms crossed looking at him susupicously wondering the same thing himself.

"Let's just say, I'm always holding out for my best interests," Strickler said.

"Oh, what a shocker," Jim sacrcastilcally said.

As Draal finished sharpening and polishing his axe he noticed something small, round, and black behind him by looking at the reflection. He turned around and saw the strange object. "What is that?"

"It's his eye!" Strickler's alarmingly pointed out.

"Gunmar's eye," Jim asked.

"No! Angor's! He's been watching us! Get it!" Strickler said.

"He uses one of his eyeballs to spy on people?! Ugh, that's disgusting!" Marshall disgusted.

Draal tried to reach and grabb the eye, but it slipped through right his fingers.

"After it! There! There!" Strickler pointed the marble eye rolling away.

"Get it before it escapes!" Jim said as they all went after it.

"Gunmar's eye. Angor's eye. Enough of these eyes," Draal complained.

Marshall tried to snatch it rolling on the floor, but it jumped away onto the kitchen counter. Stickler and Draal tried to catch it, then jumped right for the kitchen sink to the hole, but Jim caught it was a glass cup, and sealed it off with a plate.

"How long has he been watching us," Jim concerned. They heard a sound just outside the front door.

"He's here," Jim said. "Get into position!"

Draal rushed to the basement and closed the door, Strickler armed himself with his cross-bow and hid behind a speared fort, Jim contained the eye and put it in his back pack, and don his armor. "For the Glory of Merling. Daylight is mine to command." Marshall hid behind one of the furniture with his kunai in hand. Just as the sound grew closer and louder the door opened. . .but instead Barbara Lake.

"Hey kiddo, you home," she called. "Wanda messed up my schedule again." She closed the door as she put her purse away on a coat rack that was tied to one of their booby traps.

"Mom! Watch ou!" Jim cried pushing her out of the way as the axe swung down slamming right into the door.

"Whoa! Holy- -" she gasped. "Why is there an axe in the door?"

Marshall peeked over and saw Jim's terrified mother, put his kunai away in his back pocket, and came out of hiding. "Uh. Dr. Lake, we can explain," Marshall said.

"Marshall? What the- -"she asked confused.

"Barbara! Are you all right," Strickler concerningly asked.

"I'm fine," she said, as she stood up and just noticed her son in a glowing suit of armor. "Whoa! Holy- -How- -? What is- -?"

Jim smiled and nervously chuckled in an awkward situation.

She then turned to Strickler realizing that he's carrying a weapon.

"W-Walt? Why are you here," She asked. "And why are you holding a crossbow?"

"Me?" He stammered at first trying to come up with an explanation. He hid the crossbow behind his back feeling as much as awkward as Jim. "Uh, yes. You see, um, there's a school project I gave Jim and, uh. . ." He accidentally shot the arrow cutting down the lamp. Marshall slapped himself in the face as he sighed in frustration.

"Die, Angor!" Draal came charging out from the basement with his axe in hand with his roaring battle cry.

"No, Draal!" Jim tried to stop him. "Get back!"

"False alarm! False alarm!" Marshall tried to assist.

Barbara screamed as he roared in her face, with Jim and Marshall holding him back. Draal then realized his mistake apologized, "Um, hello. Sorry." He smiled trying to look friendly, but Barbara screamed because completely terrified by his appearance. She pulled out her pepper spray and was about to hit him, but Marshall grabbed and lowered her weapon.

"Dr. Lake, calm down! I know what you're thinking and believe me he's not as bad as he looks," Marshall explained.

Draal looked at Marshall with an irritated giving a disapproving growling snort.

"No offense," Marshall apologized.

" , this is Draal. He's a troll," Marshall introduced. "He's been guarding your house protecting you and your son from supernatural threats."

Barbara was still frightened, but she seemed to have calmed down a little. She looked up at the giant, blue, stone, creature before her shaking like a leaf.

"Pleasure to meet you at last, Bar-boo-rah," Draal greeted.

The pressure and anxiety was all too much for her brain to handle. Her head began to spin and. . .she fainted.

"Whoa, I got yah," Draal caught her in time before she hit the ground.

"Well, that went well," Marshall said.

An hour later, Barbara had awoken from her anxiety attack. It took some time for her to take in the explanation. She understood every word. Although she was still frightened by all of this. Strickler brought in a pitcher of ice-cold water and offered it to pour it into her glass cup.

"More water, Barbara," Strickler asked.

But instead, she took the pitcher instead and began jugging it down her throat.

Draal was watching her from the kitched impressed by her consuming the beverage.

"I should bring down to the pub sometime," Draal said.

"Not a good time Draal," Marshall said.

When Barbara had finished drinking the whole pitcher she wiped her mouth and said, "So, let me get this straight. There are good trolls and bad trolls. . .and somehow you."

Strickler then stepped in and said, "If I may. There is a vast world beneath our feet, Barbara, and your son has stirred up a heap of trouble."

"Dude," Jim offensively said.

"This is all so. . ." Barbara said feeling all the rush.

"I'll give you two a moment," Strickler said, walking out giving them some space.

"I can't believe this is what you've been doing," Barbara said. "All those late nights, getting arrested, you in the hospital. . . Why are you this . . . Trollfighter?"

"Uh, Trollhunter," Jim corrected.

Barbara stammered before she spoke, "You should be worried about hight school and girls, not this- - I mean, can't you just ask someone else to do it?"

"I'm. . .I'm afraid it's a . . .permanent position?" Jim awkwardly said. "They need me, Mom. I know it's hard to believe but I'm sorta, like, their protector."

"But who's gonna protect you," Barbara asked.

Down in the basement where the hole Draal had dug a tunnel, a familar dangerous foe had followed the trail leading him to his kill. Angor saw a rope line before him thinking that his enemies had been keeping busy preparing traps for him.

Back upstairs Strickler insisted Barbara she leave before Angor comes for them. Then suddenly the sounding alarm coming from the metals clans shook. Angor cut the rope with his claw lighting it up in a purple flame. The cans exploded like a fire cracking making them duck and cover.

"The basement!" Jim said.

"What's in the basement," Barbara asked.

"Draal was supposed to guard it," Strickler said looking at Draal.

Then a black sphere rolled in on the wooden floor, Angor chanted a spell creating a black out.

"What happened to the lights," Barbara alarming said.

Then bright puffs of pale purple smoke lit up the room making everyone frightened. Strickler moved Barbara out of the room, Draal and Marshall came to Jim's side watching his back.

"Mom, stay close," Jim said with his flashlight in hand.

"But I can't see you," she said.

Then something leaped from the shadows breaking a piece of glass, then again, and again. Then knocked the flash light out of his hand.

JIm pulled out his amulet and donned his armor, "For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command."

"Jim, you're glowing!" she said. "H-How are you glowing?"

"It's armor, Mom. It's part of the job," Jim said, as he summoned his sword.

Then a purple ball of fire flew right in.

"Mom!" Jim worried.

"Stick to the plan," Strickler said. "You know what to do."

Angor Rot creepily crawled on the ceiling wall like a spider, and then. . .jumped in for an attack!

Jim blocked his daggar with his sword, "You did not run, brave hunter, but the brave are the first to die."

Draal roared grabbing Angor and threw him a side like a sack of potatoes away from him.

"Go! Go! Get her out of here!" Jim ordered Strickler.

Strickler took Barbara out of the room and down towards the basement while the others hold off against Angor.

"No! Not without Jim! No! Jim!" Barbara cried reaching out for him.

Jim, Marshall, and Draal were all on out in a brawling struggle. Jim kept up on the defensive, Marshall tries holding him back, and Draal try to hit the slippery eel. When Angor came right after Jim, Jim manages to knock the dagger out of his hand, just when he had the chance, Angor uses the mark and steal the sword of Daylight once again. Angor swung his blade Marshall came in time using his aura on his kunai to block the attack. Draal grabbed ahold of Angor with his giant arms to suppress the wild struggling assassin. Jim saw the crossbow on the ground and thought quickly, grabbing the stone, sticking them together.

"Draal, get clear," Draal saw this, released Angor and moved out of the way.

Jim shot at him, Angor caught the arrow, "You have to be faster than that."

But then all of the metal equipment came in flying and pinning him down.

"Maybe, but we're all smarter," Marshall joked.

For a minute just when they think he's done for Angor out of the fridge, "You think you can stop me with booby traps?"

Jim got out his glaives, Marshall cast a spell summoning ropes restraining him constricting like a snake.

Downstairs in the basement, Strickler moved some furniture out of the way clearing the tunnel for Barbara.

"Barbara," he said. "This tunnel leads to the sewers. You can get to the street."

"What about my son," Barbara worriedly asked hearing the struggle upstairs.

"What's going to happen to him?"

"No, you have to go!"Strickler said grabbing her arm.

"No! He needs my help!" she said.

"You don't understand," Strickler said. "Our lives are bound magically."

"Are you really talking about our relationship right now," Barbara asked thinking he was crazy. "My boy is in danger!" She tried to run upstairs, but Strickler pulled her back.

"Let me go!" she slapped him. But then felt the pain stinging pain in on her cheek. "Ow! What was that?"

"Listen to me!" Strickler raised his voice as his eyes glowed yellow. "Leave now!"

"What are you, Walt," she asked frightened.

"I'm someone who can help your son, but I can't until I know you're safe," he implored. "Please!"

"Then go to him!" she said.

Strickler smiled in relief and then ran upstairs where the battle was being held, and transformed into his changling form.

Marshall grabbed ahold of his neck struggling to hold on keeping him from attacking Jim. Angor grabbed ahold of Marshalls and tossed him aside, then Draal rammed him like a bull knocking him down, Angor got up, but then Strickler came in throwing knives at him.

"Let's put this mad dog down! Upstairs!" Strickler said.

Jim and Strickler ran upstairs, Angor grabbed Jim's ankle making him trip, Draal then slammed him with an elbow blow freeing Jim. Angor resilently pushed Draal off him, then pinned him down and try to finish him.

"Hey!" Jim got his attention. "You hunt Trollhunters? Hunt me! Or did you forget that I'm the one who destroyed your soul?"

Angor then chased after Jim upstairs, but then lost track of him with two closed doors, first door he opened was the bathroom, but then turned out to be another booby trap with a flamethrower knocking him down on the ground. He kicked the door shut sealing out the flame, and then went to the next door.

He opened with the room empty and quiet. . .too quiet.

"Nowhere to run now, hunter," he taunt.

Then Jim crawled out to make a run for the window, but Angor had spotted him and try to stab him with his dagger, but then...he was immobilized in a stasis trap. The same one he did to him when they first met. Then Strickler walked in in his human form pleased to see him caught in his own web.

"Fell into your own trap," Jim said walking around him. "Well, thank for the idea. Do it."

Strickler then turned on the switch with U.V. light beamed pointing right at him. Angor could feel the excruciating pain burning his skin.

"U.V. lightbulbs, Angor Rot," Strickler said. "Just like the sun."

Marshall was half conscious his vision was a blur. He looked up and saw Barbara with a shovel in hand coming up from the basement, passing by the unconscious Draal, running upstairs where probably Jim and Strickler had Angor Rot trapped. Marshall shook his head and snapped out of his concoction.

"Dr. Lake, no!" he said.

Draal then woke up as well hearing the sound of Marshall's voice.

But it was too late, Barbara came in screaming knocking Angor out of his Stasis trap.

"Get away from my boy!" she yelled.

"Mom, no! Get out of here!" Jim said, pushing her out of the from Angor's magical attack.

Strickler reverted back into his true form and covered her as Angor destroyed each and every last U.V. light. Barbara looked up and recognized Strickler right away in his troll-like form. "Walt?"

Angor was burnt to a crisp with smoke steaming from his body. He walked towards them with his dagger in hand, Strickler got up and stopped him from bringing down his weapon protecting Barbara. Jim ran for his mother and tried to get her out of the room. But just when Strickler let himself wide open, Angor slit his throat with his creeper sun coated blade, and the binding spell between Strickler and Barbara inflicted the pain on her. She screamed painfully by the sharp blade and all of a sudden felt gravely ill.

"Mom!" Jim cried.

"Well that didn't go as planned," Strickler said.

Just when Angor was about to finish him, Draal came in the last minute, rammed and pinned him right into the wall with his big horns. Marshall came in and assisted Jim carrying his mother downstairs.

"Mom! Are you okay?!" Jim asked.

"My side hurts. Why-?" She weakly said.

Marshall saw the wound on her neck and it was the same one that Arrrgh has.

"Oh, no. We need to get you out of here fast," Marshall said.

Draal struggled holding Angor Rot as long as he possibly could.

"Go! Get them out of here!" Draal yelled.

Strickler weakily makes a run for it.

They made it outside and opened the car. Strickler went to the driver's side, but Marshall stopped him.

"No, don't. You're wounded and too weak to drive. I'll take care of it from here," Marshall said.

"But you're too young- - -", Strickler said.

"My dad taught me all and everything he knows. I'm pretty sure I know how to steer the wheel," Marshall assured him putting him in the back seat with Jim and Barbara.

"We have to get to the hospital," Jim said.

"Can't," Strickler coughed. "Out wounds won't be healed by modern medicine. We need to go to Trollmarket."

"I'm on it," Marshall said as he put it in drive and hit the gas pedal.

Meanwhile upstairs in Jim's room, Draal continued to struggle to suppress Angor Rot.

"You think you can kill me," he asked. "A broken husk of a pretend warrior?"

Draal hold on as long as he could, but then Angor pushed him off and trapped him into the stasis trap. Angor smirked by the immobilized troll, then jumped through the roof, spotted the runaway car, and pursued after them.

Marshall kept his eyes out on the road and watched for any sign of Angor as he pressed his foot down hard on the gas pedal making desperate haste for the canal.

"Sorry," Barbara weakly said. "I messed things up."

"No, mom," Jim said. "I"m sorry. I should've told you. I should've told you everything. Just hand in there and everything's gonna be okay, all right?"

Marshall looked in the review mirror on the left side and saw an incoming purple fireball attack. He swerved out of the way in time before it could hit.

"Heads up, Jim! Crazy troll's back!' Marshall said, as he made a sharp right turn as he evaded from the incoming Angor Rot. Then quickly turned off the head lights and hid into the woods.

"Where did you learn how to fight," Barbara asked.

Shh. I'll-I'll-I'll tel you all about it once I get you safe," Jim said.

"Perhaps now-we call your friends," Strickler suggested.

Marshall then spotted Angor and pulled the stick in reverse, and hit the gas pedal.

"Get to the bridge now!" Jim said.

Once they've made it back on the street, Marshall switches the stick in drive and hit the gas pedal again racing towards the canals.

Jim took out his phone and dialed Toby's number.

Back down at Trollmarket, Jinx and Chompsky continued telling their story of their times in the Darklands.

"Gunmar, knows Tally's in Darklands?!" June screamed.

"He tried to blackmail her into surrendering," Jinx said. "But then Amos came in and proposed a deal. But then it made all things much worst when Tally destroyed the charm. And now that beast is on a rampage."

"What about Enrique?" Claire worriedly asked. "How do we know that he's not going to- -" She covered face as she tried to hold back her tears.

Toby then heard his phone go off in a vibrate, and went up to answer his phone.

"Jim, you've got to come back to Trollmarket right now," Toby said.

"That's I called! I need you to open to Trollmarket now!" Jim yelled through the phone. "Now! He's right behind us! Now!" The last bump on the road made him drop his phone.

"Hello," Toby said over the phone. But then realized and knew right away that there was trouble. "Oh, no. Horngazel! Horngazel!" He rushed out of the room leaving everyone confused.

"Toby," June asked.

"Did I . . .miss something," Blinky asked confused.

Marshall had his foot pressing down on the gas pedal hard speeding on the road desperately trying to reach the canals. When Marshall saw the bridge up ahead he made a sharp left turn down to the canal. He then saw Angor Rot above them.

"Jim!" Marshall said.

Jim saw him too, "Oh, no, no, no, no!"

Marshall spun the car around, but then Angor jumped ontop of the back end of the car breaking through the glass with his stone hand trying to grab Jim. Marshall sped up the car again and trying to shake Angor, but instead, he grabbed Jim pulling him out of the car and now they were both being dragged. Jim's armor protected him from the harsh concrete as he held onto Angor's horns. He thought quick summoning one of this glaives giving him a boost jumping back on the car.

"Turn now," Jim commanded.

Marshall turned around with Angor still caught on the back of the car he managed to get back up and land ontop of the car, and tried to break in smashing the glass window.

"We have to shake him before we get into Trollmarket!"Jim stated.

"Way ahead of you," Marshall said as he raised his hand to cast a spell. "Ventilabis auferetu ab hoste meum!"

A powerful force pushed Angor off the car a long distance away from them, but still in the canal. Marshall ran up the ramp and pulled back around.

Toby ran in his own pace with the horngazel in hand pushing through the crowd without trying to drop it and making it to the crystal stairway where the entrance should be.

"Go under the bridge!" Jim said.

Marshall stepped on the gas pedal again. The tires squealed burning rubber making steam as they sped up ahead. Angor caught up with them throwing violet fire balls at them from behind. Jim came out from the back of th car bringing out his shield deflecting the attack. One of them manage to hit rear side of the car, but still moving.

"Straight at the wall! Just drive!" Jim yelled.

"Please be there on time Tobes," Marshall pleaded making a turn for the wall.

Fortunately Toby was there. Although his height and short arms were hard for him to draw out the door with the horn gazel.

"Curse these short limbs of mine!" he said.

Marshall was driving at full speed, fear of crashing into the concrete wall, Marshall closed his eyes of what's to come. Angor still firing, Jim still defending. "Come on Tobes! Come on!"

Toby had finished the circle, the door opened, the car jumped right on through, Toby ducked in time before it could hit, they drove down the stairway making an entrance in the middle of town drawin everyone's attention. Marshall sighed in reliefed as he leaned back, slumping down on the car seat. Jim jumped off the car, opened the back door pulling his injured mother out carrying her in his arms.

Toby ran down towards the crowd where his friends are.

"Jim!" he called out.

"We need help! Please!" Jim cried out.

Somewhere in the dark fortress's hallway Talia had suddenly felt a painful strike in her heart. She fell down on her knees clenching her chest of this mysterious agonizing pain. Nomura came up and check on her, "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Then the pain had suddenly disappeared, "I-I-I don't know. One minute I was hurting and suddenly i-i-it's gone. But- - "

"But what," she asked.

Talia looked down on the ground confused on why or where that pain had come from. Then she felt and wondered hoping her friends were okay.


	29. Chapter 29

Dark Beast

Chapter 27

Part 1

"We need help. Please," Jim said as he carried his poor weakily ill mother.

Marshall helped pull Strickler out of the back seat of the car putting his arm over his shoulder.

"Hold on, Strickler. Barbara needs you to hang on for her," he said.

Then suddenly one of the trolls smelt and recognized the stench of changeling in the air. Noticing right away Strickler was one on them.

"Changeling!"

Marshall looked up and saw them closing in.

"Kill it!"

Marshall's defensive emotional state activated his power, "No! He and the woman are bound by magic. If you hurt him you'll hurt her!"

"We need Vendel! Where's Vendel," Jim shouted.

Then Claire, June, Blinky, and Arrrgh came in rushing to the scene.

"Jim," Claire said.

"Marshall!" June ran over to him. "Marshall what happened?!"

"Angor Rot happened," Marshall answered.

Then Vendel appeared before them.

"Quickly! Bring them both to the examinatin dwell," he demanded.

Blinky picked Barbara up in his arms and carried her. While June help support Strickler giving Marshall a hand.

"You're going to be okay, Barbara," Blinky said to her.

"Mr. Blinky," Barbara weakily said before she passed out.

"Quickly, this way," Vendel said leading them to their hospital.

"I closed the gate before Angor Rot got in," Toby said handing the horngazel to Claire.

"Vendel's going to be able to fix this. Right, Blink," Claire concerningly asked.

"Creeper sun poison, is one of the most deadliest poisons there ever is to trolls. There's no telling what it could do to humans," June said.

"Only the Fates can tell now," Blinky said. "Barbara's only hope to break the spell that entwines her fate with Strickler's. If Vendel can, maybe, just maybe she'll be strong enough to survive on her own."

They've arrived at the infirmary just in time.

"Bring the changeling," Vendel said taking Barbara from Blinky's hands and into the med. "I must treat him as well." Marshall and June carried Strickler inside while the others wait.

June and Marshall gently put Strickler down on the stone med bay next to Barbara.

"What do we do," Marshall asked.

"Well the first thing to do is remain calm, and help me, and Vendel get the medical supplies for these two," June said as she pointed to the nearest table where the jars and bottles of medicine were set and organized.

"Right," Marshall said as he went to the table picking up the right herbs and potions for the doctors.

The others wait as time slip through which felt like hours and hours. And just when all hope seems lost June and Vendel arrived outside with Strickler in an arm cast.

"Vendel," Jim gasped. "How's my mom."

"She is resting, for now," Vendel said. "But we must move her to the Heartstone."

"Blinky says that we need to break the binding spell," Jim said.

"I agree with his assessment," Vendel said. "She cannot properly heal while still bound to the changeling. Unfortunately, this is Gumm-Gumm magic and thus, I don't know the proper incantation."

"No, but he does," Jim pointed to Strickler.

Everyone threateningly glared at Strickler in demand that he tell them at once.

"Well? Are you waiting for an invitation or do I have to beat it out of you," Toby said.

"I don't have it. . .with me," Strickler said cowering under Arrrgh's monsterous growl. "It's in the Book of Ga-huel. In my office."

"We have to go get it," Jim stated.

"Well have to be careful," Toby said. "That crazy psycopath will be there."

"Oh! I forgot about Angor Rot!" Jim said.

"No, Coach Lawrence!" Toby clarified. "It's the Spring Fling Dance and he's gonna be roaming the halls."

"The Spring Fling, it's tonight. I forgot," Jim said feeling with regret.

Claire put a hand on his shoulder, "Your mom's life is more important than a stupid dance."

"I know, but I was looking forward to our stupid dance," Jim said.

"Me too," Claire said. "Toby and I will get the incantation. You need to be here for your mom."

"I'm coming with you too."

Marshall appeared before them.

"You'll need my magic to help even the odds with that troll."

"Marshall, you're only a wizard in training," June cleared. "You may know some spells but. . ."

"Miss Sturges, Jim's mother's is on the line and we don't know how much time she has left," Marshall said. "I've lost my mother that I never knew and I don't want a friend to feel pain of being alone. Please I have to do this."

June wasn't sure of on this one. He had just survived Angor Rot tonight and he's willing to face him again? She looked at Marshall clear in the eye and could see that he was serious and willing to help. She nodded her head agreeing on letting him go.

"You must go now! Make haste," Vendel said.

"We got this! Let's go, guys," Claire said, bringing out her staff and opeining a portal.

Somewhere in the Darklands, Amos was closing in on the end of the trail and could see the fortress just ahead. He smiled malicously feeling the urge of finishing the last bloodline of his brother as licked his lips.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold," he said.

Inside the Fortress, Talia and Nomura continued their escape as they've reached into the courtyard where all of the rebels train for battle. They looked down on the path way bridge watching spar from above.

"I've heard there were Gumm-Gumm's that had despised Gunmar and turn against him," Nomura said looking at the numbers of Gumm-Gumm soldiers. "But I never thought there be so many."

"Some of them remain loyal to their previous leader Orlagk," Talia said. "So that's why they follow, Skarlagk, his only daughter."

"Well that explains it," Nomura said.

Talia concentrated once more of summoning her power and then. . .she was back in her beast form.

"Hey,hey, my powers are back in the game," Talia said taking a good look at herself.

"Well good for you," Nomura said.

"So, how do we get out of here," Talia asked.

Nomura looked to see if there was any way to get around these brutes. But then. . .a blow horn alarmed them.

"Intruder! Intruder alert!" the guards yelled.

"Oh,no! Have they spotted us," Talia asked.

"The Dark Lion approaches! The Dark Lion approaches!"

The sound of that made Talia froze with fear. Amos had found her.

Everyone came into position as the made ready for this demon as he came charging in dodging their spears and arrows from their cannons. Killing any Nyaralagroth with just a swipe of his claw in half like it was nothing.

Behind the Fortress while everyone was busy holding Amos off as much as they can. None of them haven't took notice of the young girl and changeling still trying to escape.

"Well that takes care of the crowd," Nomura said. "Let's go."

"But what about Amos," Talia asked.

Nomura turned to her and said, "Would you rather wait here and find out?"

Talia looked back at the soldiers fighting against a powerful dangerous foe beyond the walls having a difficult time of killling him. Talia was always know to never back down from a fight. . .but maybe for once now is the time to back down. Talia looked at Nomura and agreed upon leaving.


	30. Chapter 30

Dark Beast

Chapter 27

Part 2

At Arcadia Oaks High school, colorful light were shining up from the building to the night sky with music playin loud, and teenagers were enjoying the time of their lives at the party. In the dark hallways in one of the empty classrooms. A black hole opened a space in the air popping a young girl with a team on a retrieval mission to recover a spell to help save Jim's mother.

"Made it," Claire whispered. "Keep quiet. Angor Rot's still out there."

Toby fell right through as he screams making a crash landing. Marshall jumped out last without making a sound. "Shh, Toby. We need to be quiet."

"Sorry," Toby apologized with his head on the ground as he pulled himself back up. "Didn't stick the landing. Come on. Dr.L doesn't have much tiime."

But outside the window watching the young trio exiting the classroom Angor Rot lurked in the shadows. He thought the Trollhunter would send his friends out for

Toby creaked the door opened looking out in the hallway a flash light was pointing at their way by the hands of Coach Laurence. Claire quickly pulled him back and shut the door preventing them from getting caught. Coach Laurence caught a couple of students talking possibly flirting.

"All right, back to the dance, you two," he said pointing them back to the gym.

Toby signaled the two to follow his lead. They silently opened the door, tip-toed their way out in the hall when suddenly Toby's stomach grumbling stomach made a sound. Marshall made an irritating face lip speaking, 'Really?!' Toby sheepishly smiled and shrugged. Coach turned around and spotted them. The three ran before he started chasing them.

"Hey, come back here, you hooligans!" he yelled.

"Quick, get us into Strickler's office!" Toby said.

Claire activated her staff as they made a left turn in the hallway she opened a portal and jumped disappearing into thin air without a trace in sight leaving Coach Laurence confused.

"That's weird," he said.

They all jumped and land, and made it right into Strickler's office.

"That was close," Toby said. "Let's make it quick, huh? I'm not a fan of this room."

Marshall took a quick look at his office to see what he had meant by that, but all he saw was an average normal looking office. "It doesn't look that bad to me," Marshall said picking up and examing one of the cultural display masks.

"Man, Strickler's got a lot of creepy books in here," Claire said, as she picked out a book from the shelf. "Medieval Torture? Crytography and Secret Codes?"

Toby looked in the desks drawers and found the Book of Ga-Huel.

"Hey! I think I found it!" Toby said.

"Seriously," Claire said as she went over and turned on the lamp.

Marshall put the mask away and went over to the desk.

"Here, you speak Troll," Toby said. "Have a look."

"Okay, okay. Let's hurry," Claire said reading and translating the book. But unaware by the sounding of footsteps coming from outside of the door. A flash light pointed their way alerting them blinding in the eye.

"What's going on in here," Coach asked suspicously.

Marshall stepped in and tried to make an excuse, "Coach Laurence, I can explain."

"Oh really," he asked.

"Yeah- - -well you- - -uh-uh see-" Marshall waving his hand behind his back signalling Toby and Claire to make a run for it while he buys them some time. Claire ripped the page from the book, Marshall continues to make up a story distracting him as Toby and Claire make their way out of the room, Coach took notice.

"Hey!"

Marshall then cast a spell, "Memoria damnum!"

Coach fell on his side with a stunn look on his face with his eyes wide open and his mouth drooling. "Sorry coach," he said closing the door behind him.

Meanwhile at Heartstone Trollmarket, June remained with Barbara tended to her while explaining everything to her about her secret and the reason for her and Talia's absence.

"So you're a witch," Barbara weakily asked.

"Technically yes. But I would prefer to be called a sorcoress," June said. "My brother, Adam, comes from a long line of a once know powerful clan who inherit their magic by their own lion from within themselves. That are also descendants of the original great spirit that a brave knight saved a long, long, time ago. But they've all were wiped out in a great war by these Gumm-Gumm's. First it was just Adam and now. . .Talia is all there is left."

"Where is she now," Barbara said filled with sorrow.

"That's the bad part," June explained. "She's in a dark dimensional prison where all of these monsters are being contained- - and now their leader is seeking her out."

"Why," Barbara asked.

"He believes Talia's gift can grant him the power to strengthen him and his army ten fold so he could achieve his dream and accomplish bringing down the apocalypse upon the world," June said. "If Talia were to fall into his hands she. . ." June could not speak any more, because it was too horrible to even think about.

Barbara now deeply filled with regret asking too much of her niece's well being. But now she wonders of what's to become of her son. With all the danger, with all these trolls, monsters and magic it was all too much.

Then Jim and Blinky came into the Heartstone, seeing June next to the Barbara lying on the medbay.

"Kanjigar warned me about this," Jim said. "Trollhunters shouldn't have personal connections."

"Yes, and forgive me for disagreeing, but Kanjigar was wrong," Blinky said in support. "If there's one thing I've learned in my time as a member of your species, Master Jim, it's that the human bond, you love for each other is your greatest strengh. No matter what magic Vendel is able to work, make no mistake, it will ultimately be the love you share with her that will see her through."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Jim said.

"Of course, I am," Blinky said placing a hand on his shoulder. "But I'm also saying it because it's true. Now go. Your mother needs you."

Jim walked over to June and his mother, June looked up as Jim asked if he could be left alone with his mother, and she generously agreed and left the room.

In the Darklands Skarlagk led her troops to try and hold Amos from entering the rebel base.

"Set the walls a blaze! He won't break in by the light of the flame!" Skarlagk commanded.

The soldiers lit the oil drawn a line infront of the blockade creating bursting flame . Amos jumped back from the massive heat. He looked up at the blazing wall, the size was enormous, and the heat was so extreme it would be impossible to get through. But Amos's ambition was not far beyond reach. He vicously roared creating summoning all the darkness surrounding him. The shadows covered his body almost as if it was crafting, making him armor.

"Great Gronka-morka," Skarlagk gasped.

Amos jumped through the flame like a cannon, smashed through the gate creating much destruction he sent the troops flying, and made an entrance before them in the courtyard.

"Where's the girl?!" he demandingly yelled.

Far beyond the distance, Talia looked back and could see smoke and fire over the horizon where the rebel base is. Talia shouldn't care much for Skarlagk, because she was only just using her like how Gunmar was using his soldiers. But what was the feeling she could not shake. Sure had the same enemy, but they had different ideals. Talia tried to look away, but the screaming pain of agony ringed her ears. _'No. Why would I- - -They're just as bad as Gunmar. I can't- - -'_

"Kid! What are you doing," Nomura called. "Let's go!"

Talia looked at her and then back at the battlefield wondering of what she should do now. Should she think of only herself this time or should she follow her heart of what's right.

"Okay we've got the spell," Marshall said to Claire and Toby. "Let's shadow jump back to Vendel right away."

But then a violet light shown down upon them and when they look up Marshall recognized it right away and pushed Claire out of the way.

"Look out!"

Angor Rot stepped out of the Shadows with only one eye and filled with the intention of killing these human youths.

Marshall got back up and summoned a katana sword in his hand.

"Hmm? I haven't seen one of those during my travels," Angor said impressed by the looks of the blade.

"Well then looks like you're gonna have a good taste of it once I cut you down to size," Marshall said as he came charging in.

Marshall's training with June has helped him increase his speed, strength, and stamina he was close to an even match with Angor. Blocking and dodging every strike from his creeper sun poisoned dagger. Angor then kicked Marshall off of him and tried to pursue Claire and Toby, Marshall quickly cast a lasso and tossed him ontop the nearest building.

"Get back to Trollmarket!" Marshall said as he went after Angor.

"Marshall!" Claire called.

Claire and Toby went to the nearest ladder to climb the building the two were on and went after them. As they reached the top they saw him and Angor still fighting.

"You think you have what it takes to defeat me," he asked.

"If I didn't I wouldn't have runaway now would I," Marshall said, bringing his katana up and slashed across his chest leaving behind a bloody scar.

Angor held onto to his chest and saw his purple blood on his hand, and looked up glaring at the young wizard.

"Alright Marshall!" Toby cheered.

They turned and saw them, Angor smiled malicously thinking this was the best opportunity and went after them, but Marshall stepped in and stopped him for reaching them.

"Guys! What did I say?! Hurry up and get of here!" Marshall said.

"We're not leaving without you!" Claire said, bringing out her shadow staff and came in to help him.

Angor Rot turned and blocked Claires incoming attack.

"Tell me where's the ket to Trollmarket, and I'll let you live!"

"Toby run!" Marshall said as he aided Claire.

The two young spellcasters teamed up giving taking the advantage, but he Angor maintained indurance and keeping up with them.

"Claire! You need to get out of now!" Marshall said. "Jim's mom doesn't have time!"

But then Angor knocked Marshall out of the way crashing him into an air conditioner making his head lose concious.

"Marshall!" Claire said.

But then Angor came down upon her again and returned back to the fight.

"A staff of such power is not meant to be wielded by man!" Angor said.

He pushed Claire off, Claire back flipped and came in sticking the staff into the ground, and spun around him striking him in the back of the head. Angor turned around furiously irritated, as Claire twirled her staff and got back into a defensive position.

"I am not a man," Claire said.

The two continued the fight, Claire was doing her best keeping up, but then Angor grab and took back the staff and hit her with a sidekick knocking her away.

"Now that is power!" he said, before being hit by bricks in the face.

"Eat brick, hamburger face!" Toby taunt.

Angor deflected the incoming bricks and said, "When I've finished with the girl, I'm coming for you- -ugh!"

Claire kicked him in the gnards immobilizing him from all the pain between his legs.

"Rule number three," she said taking back the staff and helped Marshall get back on his feet returning concious.

They climbed up the ladder ontop of the building where Toby was. He looked down upon Angor and suddenly he disappeared into thin air.

"Did you see him," Toby gasped. "Where'd he go?"

"Who cares," Claire said opening the portal. "Let's go!"

But then Angor jumped in the last minute blocking their exit, grabbing Toby by the neck lifting him in the air, and taking the spell out of his hand.

"Leaving so soon," he asked, tossing him aside.

"Toby!" Claire said, grabbing him before falling off the roof.

"You sought to break my enchantament, but you have failed," Angor scoffed. "A pity you're not better warriors."

"I'm not a warrior, but I threw javelin in track and field!" Claire said aiming her staff at the piece of paper Angor held out infront of them, and threw them right into the portal back into Heartstone Trollmarket.

"The incantation,"Blinky grabbed the staff out of the wall taking the spell.

"But where are the others?" Jim asked with Strickler by his mother's side.

"We must prepare the conjuration at once!" Vendel said taking the spell out of Blinky's hand.

He read the spell carefully and when he read about the side effects.

"Oh, it seems there is another problem," he said.

"What do you mean, 'there's another problem," Jim asked.

Back at the school building rooftop Angor attacked the young trio, Marshall stood infront protecting his friends, but Angor hit him with a headbutt pushing him against his friends. Angor grabbed ahold of Claire's purse, hanging onto her as she hanged onto Toby, and Toby hanging on to Marshall like a monkey vine. Claire looked down from the building of how high they were and back at Angor with his daggar in hand, with the sense of him preparing to finish them off Claire closed her eyes for the worse to come. But instead of bringing down the blade upon her he cut the straps of her bag letting them all fall. Claire quickly grabbed onto the banter hanging from the window with each of them grabbing on, she held on as she could, her fingers started to slip, and fell once again. But luckily the tree brok their fall and made a safe landing on the grass.

"Ow, that hurt," Toby said.

They all looked up at Angor with Claire's bag in hand.

"I'll be seeing you again soon!"

He took off running and disappeared without a trace in sight.

They all fell back relieved of being alive.

"Phew. We made it," Marshall said, before a light was shown upon them.

"What are you three doing?" Coach Laurence with his flashlight in hand. "Back to the dance."

Back at the Hearstone Vendel explained the consequences of what will happen after he performs the ritual severing his mother with Strickler.

"The incantation, as you know, make Barbara experience whatever trauma befalls Strickler," he said. "Unfortunately, breaking the binding spell will also erase her memory."

"What are you saying," Barbara asked. "I'm gonna forget Trollmarket? That Jim's the Trollhunter?"

"I'll leave you both with a moment of privacy," Vendel said escorting Strickler giving the two some space. "Then we should enact the conjuration."

Once the two were alone they began to talk. "Guess we're gonna have to have this conversation again," Jim said.

Barbara took ahold of Jim's hand and said, "Jim, listen to me. Promise me we will. Okay? It took all of this for you to tell me about. . .your other life."

"I just didn't want to worry you and I know I have," Jim said.

"Yes, yes, you have," she said. "I am worried. I'm scared. But listen to me. It is my job to worry. And it's not your job to protect me."

Jim was silent feeling more guilt than ever as he held onto her hand really strong.

"I want you to know something," she said. "Even before you found this amulet- -way before all of this- -" she moved her hand gently touching his face, "you were always my hero. My beautiful boy." Jim's face expressioned changed into a warm smile comforted by her words before embracing her in a hug. "I love you mom," he said.

Vendel and Strickler came in with a topas looking stone in his hands before them.

"The time has come," Vendel said lending it before her. "Place your hands upon the gemstone."

Barbara place her hand on the stone as did Strickler.

"Barbara, I- -" he spoke.

"Don't talk to me," she said as she harshly looked away. "You're the one thing I'm looking forward to forgetting."

Vendel began the incantation, the stone glowed.

"Jim, promise me," she said. "After this is over, don't keep your trollhunting a secret from me anymore. Promise me."

Vendel continued the encantation, a flaring pulse flowed through from Barbara's body into the stone, and into Strickler. They were both experience painful spasms through out their bodies, Barbara mind was slipping. The giant Heartstone glowed bright beyond the streets of Trollmarket bringing everyone's attention. Jim watched as Vendel continued the incantation severing the connection between Barbara and Strickler.

"Barbara, forgive me," Stickler weakily said.

Everything in Barbara's mind began to turn white she took one last look at her son pleaded him to keep his promise, before she passed out.

Meanwhile at the gymnasium of Arcadia Oaks High School, Marshall, Toby, and Claire were sitting on the bench by themselves while the whole crowd was enjoying the party.

"Why did Angor steal my purse," Claire confusingly asked.

"I don't know," Marshall said putting his hands behind his head laying back wonder the same thing.

Then Toby's phone had rung from his back pocket.

"Is it Jim," Claire asked.

Toby quickly picked up and answered the phone.

"Hey! Looks like Doctor L. is gonna be a-okay," he said.

Marshall lifting head and smiled thrilled to hear that.

"We did it? We did it!"

But Claire had her mind set on something else. Sure she was glad that they've saved Barbara's life, but. . .she had been looking forward for the dance she'd been hoping for.

Marshall stood up from and went over and offered her a hand, "I may not be Jim, but we can go on the dance floor for fun. But as friends of course."

Claire smiled and gladly took his hand, "I would love to."

Toby then spotted his mysterious love interest disguised as their school's mascot dancing on the floor busting a groove. Toby was completely nervous right now he couldn't move a muscle. Marshall gave him a pat on the back, "Go on. Go dance with her. You've been waiting for this your entire life."

"I don't know who 'her' is," Toby said.

"That's what makes it romantic," Claire said, as she gave him a push.

Marshall and Claire assumed and went on the dance floor while Toby walked over and try to find the courage to speak to the masked girl of his dreams.

"Uh, hi," he said offering his hand. "May I have this. . .you know, this jitterbug? I mean, dance?" Then there was a little awkward silence. He muttered under his breath feeling like an idiot. Then the music switch to a slow dance.

"Oh, no," Toby gasped feeling more stressed out than ever.

The mascot took Toby's hand without hesitation and began to waltz with him. He accidently stepped on her foot, but then try to came up with another way to make it look like it was normal.

"This is nice," Toby said, as they slowly danced. "Is this nice? Feels nice. Sorry. I'm a little nervous. A lot nervous, actually. I think I'm in love with you!" But then shut his mouth realizing of what he'd just said as if he'd just made things a whole lot worse, but hard to tell the expression of what's underneath that mask there was no sound of voice coming from her.

The tapping sound of the micro-phone drew everyone's attention making everybody stop dancing.

"Hello? One, two, hello?" Uhl spoke. "It's now time for the moment you've been waiting for. Announcing the Queen and King of Spring Fling! This year's king is. . .Marshall Cadden!"

"What?!" Marshall said.

"WWWHHHAAAAAAAAT!" Steve said completely lost.

Everybody cheered congratulating him with an uproar applause.

"Go on, Marshall," Claire supported.

Marshall went on the stage as Uhl offered him the crown and sceptor. He appreciated the award but. . .did they have to make the sceptor a hand with an index finger pointing.

"Congratulations," he said as he spoke into the micro-phone again. "Moving on. And this year's queen is none other than our. . .Darci Scott."

Everyone cheered again applauing for Darci. Uhl look through the crowd trying to find her, but could not see her in sight.

"Where's Darci? Is Darci here tonight," Uhl said.

The mascot had removed her mole mask revealing her true identity as. . .Darci Scott. Toby turned around and gasped with an unbelievable expression.

"Popularity is a lot of work," she said. "This way, I can just be myself sometimes."

"But I asked you out," Toby said. "You said no."

"You asked out every girl," Darcy stated. "I wanted you to go to the dance with me for me." She walked away towards the stage where Marshall and the other teacher's are leaving Toby guilty. She turned around and said, "But after what you said, you're reasonably cute." Darci offered her hand to him.

"Really?" Toby smiled.

"You may be my duke," she said.

"Awesome sauce!" Toby cheered taking her hand.

Claire chuckled feeling proud of Marshall and Toby, and walked away leaving the school.

Jim was able to get Barbara at the hospital, the wound on her neck was gone which was good news for him. He gently tucked her in letting her rest.

"You'll be safe here," he said, before he walked away.

"Jim," she said. Is that you?"

But unfortunately she will not remember of the experience of what had just happened here tonight. Which means she will not remember about her son being the Trollhunter. He took out his amulet taking a good hard look thinking of wether to keep his promise or not.

"Mom, something happened last night," Jim started. "Something you can't tell anyone."

"What is it? Why do you look so worried," she asked.

"Well, uh. . .there was. . ." he put away his amulet in his back pocket and tried to explain. "An accident. You fainted, you bumped your head. And I drove you here."

Barbara smiled and touched his face, "My hero."

"I know there are things going on with you, Jim. Things you don't want to tell me," she said.

"There are? I mean, you do," Jim asked.

"Well, sure, you're six-teen. You have your own life," Barbara said. "I just want you to know. . .there's nothing you can't share with me. Whatever it is, I can take it."

Jim stood up and smiled, "I know you can."

Claire was sitting alone at the school while everyone inside was enjoying the time of their lives. The suddenly Jim arrived on his vespa and parked right infront of her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said. "How's you mom?"

"She's gonna be alright, thanks to you," Jim said. "She's not tied to Strickler anymore. But she won't remember much, you know."

"The- - -the dance isn't over," Claire said.

"Uh, I just kinda wanna get outta here," Jim said. "Didn't want our first dance to be in a stupid gymnasium, anyway."

"Oh, okay," Claire said feeling disappointed.

"But I got someplace else in mind," Jim suggested offering her a helmet.

Claire took the helmet and jumped onto his vespa grabbing onto his back. Jim started the ignition and drove off on the street into the unknown. Claire watched with every scene passing by taking in the view enjoying her ride with him. They crossed over the bridge with the moon full and shining bright, feeling nice cool breeze brush her soft skin. Jim made another turn right into the forest up the steep hill and arrived at the spot. The very same place where he tried to ask her to the dance and the peak at night had lights of the whole town shining bright like diamonds.

Jim began playing his favourite spanish ballad on his phone set it ontop of the seat of his vespa and walked over to her and offer his hand to dance. She took his hand and began to spin and dance having fun.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but you lost. But the good news is Marshall is our Spring King," Claire said.

"That's fine, I didn't care so much about the competition any way," Jim said, as he began singing the lyrics of the song in spanish. "Eres tan embriagante Eres t'u."

They spinned, dance, and laughed. The air filled with excitement. . then slowly and gently the two were getting close, so close their lips were about to touch. . .until something came up in her mind remembering the reason why Angor had stole something from her. She pushed Jim off and was starting to panic.

"What? Is it my breath," Jim asked.

"No,no,no! I know why he ran off with my purse!" Claire said. "He has it! He has it!"

Jim grabbed ahold of her shoulders knowing whom she was talking about, "What? You saw him?"

"He has it!" Claire repeated.

"Claire! Angor Rot has what," Jim asked.

"He has the key to Trollmarket," Claire answered.

Somewhere in the sewers of Arcadia, Angor Rot dropped all of the essentials of Claire's belongings until he had found what he was looking for. The Horngazel. Now in the palm of his hands he can exact his vengeance.

"You cannot hide from me now, Hunter," he said.

Skarlagk was now lying on the ground wounded along with her other men in the courtyard being over powered by the armored demonic lion. Amos walked over to her with his claws covered in blood, "It's funny. Gunmar had been struggling with you and your little dogs for a long time. . .and now look at you. Once I'm finished with you. Then I'll Gunmar, my brother's blood, and all of every living thing in this hell til there is nothing left." He was about to finish her brining down his claw, but then. . .a big blast hit him across the yard. He looked up and saw the young girl standing before him in her beast form with her aura shining bright.

"Thought you never show," he said.

"Well now I'm here," she said. "And I'm going to finish this once and for all."


	31. Chapter 31

Dark Beast

Chapter 28

Part 1

Talia and Amos were now in a face down in the middle of the resistance training courtyard. Skarlagk weakily pulled herself off from the ground and looked at the anthropomorphic feline shinening bright just as bright as Deya the Deliverer. The Trollhunter who had exiled her Gumm-Gumm kind a long time ago.

"Talia," she cringed.

Talia looked back and said, "Go hide. I'll take of this." Before facing Amos.

"Yes, troll. Go on and hide somewhere safe," Amos sarcastically insisted. "It's going to get carnage here."

He paced himself around Talia, showing his mad, evil looking sharp fangs to try and intimidate her. But that however didn't phase her, before he came in with an attack. Talia dodged his right cross and the next, blocked his rear round kick with her arms, caught, and used her mighty strength to swing him away. Then he backed flipped landed on all fours and came right at her, Talia charged right in, and both of them brought down their fists creating a powerful force.

Meanwhile at Trollmarket, in the dungeon where Strickler lay resting after from fulfilling his duty of severing his connection with Barbara. Even though he was confined in a cage hanging above from the ground. That didn't stop the trolls from picking on him. They mocked and threw rocks at his cage. That startled him waking up from his sleep and saw three trolls below threatening him.

"Only an Impure would be stupid enough to raise Angor Rot," the big bulking female troll said. "Gunmar can't save him now."

"Not so tough without your assassin, are ye," the tiny one laughed.

"Guilty changeling," she said throwing rocks at him.

"You throw like a slot-kin," Strickler insulted them before they threw a small tv at him.

"Let's get him down from there and really have some fun," The big green troll insisted as he pulled down the lever lowering his cage.

"Jim? Jim! James Lake Junior!" Strickler desperately pleaded calling out for him.

In the Library, Jim and the others told Vendel the unfortunate knews of Angor Rot now having the possession of the key to Trollmarket.

"She allowed Angor Rot to obtain a Horngazel," Vendel said displeased. "They ver key past Trollmarket's defenses?"

"It's not Claire's fault, it's mine," Jim said. "I should've gone to the school for the incantation. I should've faced Angor Rot. Not them."

"It was in my purse," Claire said feeling guilty. "We were dangling off the roof. He cut it off and left."

Toby put a hand on her shoulder, "It was a great everyday purse. It went with everything."

"We might have time," Jim said. "Angor Rot rarely attacks during the day. . ."

"Angor Rot is unpredictable at best," Vendel interjected. "And if there isn't anything to stop him from creating havoc in Trollmarket. . .then you have just put more than yourselves at risk."

They heard the crying sound of Strickler throughout town, "Trollhunter! Help!"

They rushed out of the library quickly to the scene.

Arrrgh and Blinky were blocking the stairway from the trolls now with Strickler dangling upside down from their hands.

"Get out of our way, Arrrgh!" one of them demanded.

"No," Arrrgh slammed his fists to the ground.

"Let us discuss this matter like reasonable trolls!" Blinky insisted.

But the crowd booed and threw a rock at him in disagreement.

"Ruffians! Who threw that," Blinky said.

"Where's Jim? He gave me his word!" Strickler said.

"Put him down! He helped save my mother," Jim said appearing before the crowd. "He's with me."

"He tried to release Gunmar!" one of the trolls said.

"Get him out of here!" the female troll holding Strickler said.

"Changelings ain't right in Trollmarket!" Bagdwella said.

"Get rid of him," another said.

"It's not going to make a difference," Jim said. "Angor Rot wants me too, and the protective barrier won't stop him."

"What do you mean," Blinky asked.

"He has a Horngazel," Jim said.

This upset the crowd even more throwing stuff at him in disapproval.

"Look, you have a right to know!" Jim continued.

"Let's throw them both out!" the troll holding Strickler said.

One of the trolls were about to grab Jim, before Marshall stepped in an cast a spell, "Nulla Gravitatis!"

The trolls and gnomes were all lifted in the air immobilized, dropping Strickler rushing over behind Jim, and looked up at them all floating like they were in space in a science fiction movie. "Impressive," Strickler said amazed by the young boys power.

"All of you calm down!" Marshall said enduring the heavy weight of the crowd. "It doesn't matter who's fault it is right now. Angor Rot is coming and the only last line of defense you guys have is us. Weither you like it or not!" Marshall dropped them all on the ground. "Don't you all see what's happening right now? First human Trollhunter! Humans coming into Trollmarket! Do you know what that means! Our worlds are coming together! Joining as one! And that is how we will defeat Angor Rot and any evil threat that comes our way."

The crowd was awestruck it puzzled by the boys words. Then Vendel climbed up on higher ground for support appearing before them and raised his voice.

"If you all plan on throwing him and the changeling out you can throw me out too. Yes, the boy has made grave errors. But he's come through for us more times than I give him credit for. Trollmarket is in danger. . .and just as the young wizard said 'our last defense is the Trollhunter.' He's earned my trust. He should have earned yours."

Then Blinky climbed up next to Vendel, "You can throw me out, too!"

"And me," Arrrgh said slamming his fist down on the ground.

"Us too, though technically, we don't live here," Toby said. "I'm just sayin'."

"Same for me," Bagdwella said patting Jim on the head. "I've always stood with our Trollhunter."

Then the entire crowd thought about it as well and began to believe the words of their leader.

"I have to admit it's true," one of the trolls said.

"What now? Our infallible leader," Strickler asked Jim.

Jim walked up the stair way to look before the crowd and said, "Now, we get ready to give Angor Rot. . .the fight of his life!" Raising his fist in the air.

The trolls raised theirs cheering and prepare to get ready for battle.

Talia was tossed aside by Amos's brute strength, got back up and jumped on all fours evading his shadowball attack, and then he rapid fire some more. Talia ran dodging each and everyone of them until he came in for a surprise attack bringing his foot down upon her. Talia was pinned down to the ground in a crater feeling the weight and pressure on her back she grit her teeth and looked at Amos, "What is with you and your grudge against your own family?!"

"Everyone in our clan was born their own just like you. But I wasn't. I was always runt, the useless one, the black sheep. I have word hard and done everything I can to make my father proud, but he favored Leo more than he did me and made him become his successor and left me nothing!"

Talia used her strength to push herself up and manage to slip away like butter. Then slammed his face with a headbutt. He held onto his nose and backed up in pain, and saw his palms covered in blood. When he was holding back Talia hit him with a multi-punch in the gut knocking the air out of him, and hit him with a side-kick. His feet were dragged against the ground from the girls strength.

 _'This is impossible,'_ he thought. ' _Even with my loss of immortality all of my powers have returned. But this girl is somehow besting me.'_

"I'm sorry to hear you've never had a happy childhood, Amos," Talia said. "But that doesn't give you the right to take it out on people! Sure I may not know what it's like, because I never grew had the chance to grew up with one. But atleast I have people who cared about me. Maybe you just forgot of those who loved you."

"Love?!" He roared. "I was never loved!" He slammed his fists down breaking the ground. The spikes pierce out from the earth making it's way towards Talia. But then Talia used her wind element to have her fly in the air avoid them reaching her. Amos came in like a meteor and bashed right into Talia stabbing her in the abdomin. Talia could feel the claws pierced right into to her stomach blood was dripping from her mouth. She had never felt this since her battle at the museum from stopping Bular and the changelings releasing Gunmar. But only this time her healing will not save her.

"Do you feel the pain. . .cub," He grinned evilly as he furthered his claws into her more. "Do you feel death?" Talia began to gag coughing up more blood.

Amos tossed her down removing his claws from her body and watched her lye there bleeding enjoying this moment. "You've should've run while you had the chance."

Back in Hearstone Trollmarket, Toby and Claire were with NotEnrique, Jinx, and Chompsky in the library while everyone was getting ready to fight.

"Toby, we have to tell Jim," Claire said.

"Tell me what," Jim asked as he and Marshall came in.

Claire and Toby hid Jinx and Chompsky behind their backs. NotEnrique climbed ontop of Claire's shoulders and said, "Tell who what? Nothing to see here."

But he brushed them aside and could not believe his eyes of who he never sought would ever see again.

"Jinx! And Chompsky!" He said with joy. "No way! When did they get out?"

"A little while ago," Claire said. "We were gonna tell you, but with everything and your mom. . ."

"Why would you hold back the great news," Jim said. "They've escaped the Darklands!"

"Uh, technically, they didn't," Toby said. "Gunmar let them out to deliver a message."

"Jim, Gunmar knows you killed his son. And he's aware of Talia being in the Darklands," Claire said.

"Like you he sent a ancient warrior from the past to pursue her except this one was a lion ," Jinx said. "He even tried to black-mail her using the children in the nursery to get to her."

"What?!" Jim said.

Jinx raised his paws and said, "Don't worry. They're all okay. But- -I can't say of what's happening to Talia right now. Last time we saw her, we got separated after from running into monster, Amos. Before Gunmar captured us and sent us here."

"And he promises to make a river. . ." NotEnrique translating Chompsky. "No, an ocean of blood from your loved ones. And he's gonna make a throne, with their. . ." Chompsky removed his hat showing them the damage Gunmar did to his horn. "I think he said bones." They all looked at Jim with a concerned look on his face. "His words. Not mine," NotEnrique said.

"And. . .And he included a list," Toby said.

"Tobias, Claire, Barbara, Blinkous," NotEnrique continued translating.

Claire put a hand on his shoulder and said, "We knew what we were getting into. After we find the last stone, we'll find my brother, save Talia, and end this once and for all."

NotEnrique continued the list of names Gunmar included in his message making Jim worry even more.

"It goes on for a while," Toby said. "You don't need to listen to this."

How could Talia not tell him of the trouble. The danger she was in. And then. . .something occurred to him. He leered looking back at Marshall another person able to communicate with Talia had being quiet during this conversation.

Jim turned around angerily, "You knew about this?!"

Marshall hesitate at first and began to explain, "Friends as we are. I promised Talia I wouldn't tell you. She thought it was best that we complete our task finding the stones- -"

Jim grabbed and shoved him against the wall.

"So you kept us all in the dark the whole time?!"

"Jim! Stop!" Claire and Toby said grabbing ahold of him.

"Jim, please. Try to understand. I-I -I didn't want to lie to you guys. But Talia knew that if you were informed about this. You all would've jumped in without a clear head and end up getting yourselves killed," Marshall explained.

"Marshall's right Jim," Claire. "I know that it's selfish. But Talia's smart she knows what she is doing. Have a little faith. Besides we need to focus on the fight today."

Jim calmed down and then loosened his grip on Marshall and apologized, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay,"Marshall said. "But I wish there is something we can do about Angor Rot. It's not like there are stones that are any much use against him."

"Or so you think."

Strickler walked into the scene, "Maybe you do have a stone. Angor's eye."

Jim picked up the glass jar contained the eye.

You're saying I can use this in my amulet," Jim asked.

"Jim, you're gonna level up again," Toby excitedly said.

"If cut with the proper guidance," Strickler suggested.

"Show me where to cut," Jim said.


	32. Chapter 32

Dark Beast

Chapter 28

Part 2

The wound that Amos had inflicted upon Talia making it impossible for her to heal she was at a disadvantage. He'd been tossing her around kicking her like trash and he enjoyed every bit of it. Talia was becoming more weak and helpless by the minute. No one was coming to save her. But she knew she had to be strong. She had to keep going if she ever hopes to win and live long enough for her friends to come for her. Amos hit her hard below the ribcage knocking the air out of her and send her flying crashing into a wall. The last blow to the head was starting to make her lose concious. Amos walked up to her, grabbed her neck pulling her out from the debris, and brought him into face him.

"I really appreciate your willing stupidity of continueing on fighting, but I'm afraid this end of the line for you," he said, tighting his grip. Talia was losing oxygen from her lungs from the strangling her world was turning black. Amos widen his smile psychotically enjoying tormenting this helpless frail child. His other hand gave off a black smoke of darkness, clenched it into a fist, drew it back slowly about to finish her, just when he was going bring down the final blow. . .a quick iron arrow shot at his tight clenched hand, and another at his back. He yowled in pain dropping Talia to his feet. The carnage beast turned around to see who was the one responsible and find Skarlagk and her loyal subordinates armed with crossbows. Talia creeked her eyes open to see her and the resistance still fighting. They saved her, but why? Was it for themselves or. . .was there any slight chance there was goodness in Skarlagk's heart.

"You're all gonna pay for that!" he yelled, charging right at them.

Meanwhile, Jim was cleaving Angor's eye with Strickler guiding him in hopes of using it to use against Angor to defend himself from his magic with everyone getting ready for battle. Marshall was having a conversation with his mentor regarding him of keeping her own nieces well being a secret.

"I'm so, sorry Miss Sturges," Marshall apologized.

"I know you are, Marshall," June said. " I am disappointed though, but. . .I have also been keeping secrets of my past from my niece and everyone else so. . .I guess it evens it out."

She walked up and put a hand on his shoulder, "But right now. The only thing we can do is have faith in her. Now go help your friends. We need to be ready."

Marshall looked up to her with a strong look on his face and nodded in agreement.

After with Strickler helped Jim cleave Angor's eye empowering the amulet they made their last goodbye's at the gyre station.

"Are you sure there is nothing I can do," Strickler asked.

"The other trolls don't trust fighting alonside you," Jim said. "And honestly, neither do I."

"You kept your word. And after everything I've done," Strickler said. Once again, you've proved why you are. . .the hero, and I am- -"

"Someone who can change," Jim said.

"Your idealism is nearly contagious," Strickler said offering him a blue glowing stone. "My gratitude cannot be enough."

"Gee, a friendship rock," Jim asked looking at him weirdly.

"After you're done with Angor's eye, I thought you could use Gunmar's," Strickler clarified. "You need the last Triumbric stone to defeat Gunmar. I've been holding onto it for centuries." Jim takes the stone from his hand.

"I kept it close in case you drove a hard bargain to protect me," Strickler said.

"But if I kill Gunmar. . ." Jim said.

"Save the children? Yes, if you rescue my familiar, then I'll be trapped in my troll form forever," Strickler said. "But there's nothing left for me in the human world. It's not like I'll ever have a future with you mo- -"

Jim raised his hand and stopped him there, "Ahh! Don't."

"I have overstayed my welcome," Strickler said as he climbs up the gyre wheel.

"Thankyou," Jim said.

"You may not believe me, Young Atlas. . .but I do wish you luck and hope we meet again one day."

"Goodbye, Mr. Strickler," Jim said.

The mechanical wheel spinned, Strickler pulled down the lever, and in a blue flash he was gone.

Marshall met up with Jim, Toby, Claire, NotEnrique, Draal, and Arrrgh at the crystal stairway where the entrace is being bashed by whatever force is trying to break through the barrier. Creating rumbling earthquakes alarming everone in town.

"Is he knocking," Toby asked. "Is that some sort of troll war etequette?"

"He has the horngazel. What is he waiting for," Marshall asked.

"I believe he is trying to intimidate us," Blinky said.

"He's expecting us to hide," Jim said. "I say we take the fight to him. Draal, hold the stairs. Blink, Claire, Marshall, Tobes, protect Trollmarket. Arrrgh, NotEnrique, with me."

Jim walked up the stairs as the others went back.

"I'm rather comfy where I am," NotEnrique said before Draal pushed him with his axe to make him do as he was told.

But what they didn't know Angor was creating a diversion to make his way in the gyre station. He set his carved totem in next to some crystals and began to scavenge them all across town.

"HEY!"

Angor turned around to find the young wizard behind him. Marshall shot an arrow right for him, but he dodges right away, pulled out his dagger and began parring with each other. Marshall had his combat kunai in hand deflecting and trying to land a strike on the souless assassin.

"You are not planning using magic against me," Angor questioned.

"Who says I wasn't using magic," Marshall smirked. "Excandescunt!" Marshall's eyes turned all white creating a flash of white light bright as the sun burning Angor's skin and alerting everyone in Trollmarket. The light died down Angor held onto his burnt body in pain.

"That was a cheap trick!" Angor growled.

"Yeah, but it really worked," Marshall said pointing him to the trolls charging in.

"Let's get him boys!"

Angor dodged and slashed one of them and stabbed another incoming. One of the trolls were started to become more scared and thought he decided to bail instead.

"Angor!"

He looked up and saw the human Trollhunter with his femal mate and troll-protector.

"Trollhunter, I have some friends I'd like you to meet," he said tossing a bag of totems down. The earth shook golem's made of crystals rose from the ground and attacked. Trolls were now engaged in battle fighting them off.

"You handle Angor," Claire said fighting one of the golems. "We got this."

Jim ran down blocked an incoming golem with his shield, Arrrgh pushed it off, punched a whole right into it's chest ripping the totem from it's body and destroying it with his bare hands.

As Jim was prepared to face Angor, "When will you learn that Daylight is mine to command?" He used his mark to take the sword into his hands, but what he didn't realize with Jim now in the possession of his eye. The mark disappeared from his face as the armor glowed gold and the amulet turning red. The sword vanished from Angor's hands and returned to Jim.

"No!" he roared.

Jim swift his blade around grateful returning what had belonged to him.

"Guess I should thank you for giving me the stink-eye," Jim said.

"My eye!" Angor furiously said, he grabbed his daggar and attacked.

Jim evaded him, blocked his dagger with his shield, flipped back and attacked him with Daylight. Marshall then came from behind jumped with a rear round-house kick to Angor's head knocking him aside.

"Need a hand," Marshall said.

"Don't think this means I'm gonna let you off that easy when this is all over," Jim said, with his Daylight in hand. The two teamed up and came right after Angor. Marshall used his magic to summon a katana sword and came in for a jab. Angor step aside and punched him with a hook and then went for Jim. Jim blocked hit incoming attack.

"You destroyed my soul, Hunter. . .now I shall harvest yours!" Angor threatened.

Blinky had found Barbara's wrecked car and was able to start the ignition, and pressed down the gas pedal driving through the streets of Trollmarket. He honked the horn on the wheel enjoying the sound.

"Oh, I enjoy this horn!"

Jim saw him Blinky just up ahead in his mother's automobile.

"It's not 'Hunter,' Angor," Jim said.

Blinky flew down the stairway, "It's 'Hunters'!" Jim finished avoiding the vehicle in time. Blinky crashed right into Angor running him over.

Blinky popped his head out the window seeing Angor underneath the car.

"I drove! Did you see," he asked Jim. "I drove a human automobile! What a thrill!"

But then he spoke too soon as Angor lifted the car and sent him flying right into the stairway.

"You thought I could be defeated that easily," he asked tossing more totems bringing more golems. "That your human contraption could kill me?"

Now everyone was all tied up with every golem around each corner, and were having a difficult time to handle.

"Arrrgh!" Blinky called out to his friend. "We require your strength!"

Arrrgh had heard his friends call and came into assist. Toby was floating in the air with his magical warhammer having a really hard time to control. But when Angor saw this he thought of it as an opportunity for his advantage. He pulled his dagger out from his back and took aim. JIm saw this while fighting off a golem, and cried out his name, "Toby!" But then more golems blocked him from aiding his friend. Angor aimed and threw his blade. Arrrgh saw this, ran up throwing himself in the way of Angor's incoming blade blocking Toby. . .and took the blow. The poison spread turning his body stone. He turned to Toby raising his hand out for his human friend.

"No!" Toby cried, running up to his dieing friend.

"Arrrgh!" Jim yelled, struggling fighting off the golems.

Marshall turned around after pushing some off with his magic and gasped in distraught watching one of his friends fall into battle.

Toby came up to his friend with tears in his eyes, "Arrrgh?"

"Wingman," Arrrgh said his last final words goodbye as he turned to stone.

"Arrrgh!" Toby cried.

Claire heard Toby's cry and saw this too. Her distraction left her wide open for a golem. But Draal defended her in time knocking it down. He took Claire's hand to snap her out.

"We are still in battle," he said.

"Arrrgh!," she tried reaching for Arrrgh.

Blinky struggled to pull himself out of the car and saw of what has become of his friend.

"Oh, no,"Blinky gasped.

Angor laughed sadistically at the fallen Gumm-Gumm's death. Without feeling any slight remorse of what he has done. The raging fire build up withing Tobias hearing the sound of that. He picked up his hammer screaming, "I'm going to kill you!" Toby tried to smash him, but Angor evaded by the boy's attack it was rather amusing by his size and speed it was child's play. He lit up his hands into a fireball, but Jim hit him with one of his glaives grabbing his attention.

"I destroyed your soul!" Jim shouted, summoning his sword. "Your fight is with me! Not them!"

"As you wish, Trollhunter," Angor said firing his shot, as he pursued him in the streets of Trollmarket.

Talia tried to find the will power to get up, but she was all too weak to do so. Her vision started off with a blur, the sounds of chaos were turning silent, and her world was becoming black.

"Talia," a voice said.

A man's voice called her name reaching out for her, but who's was it. It sounded so familiar, but why? She tried opening her eyes to see and she could not believe it, but it was. Silver hair like her, blue eyes like her, the same face from her family picture. . .her father.

"Dad," she weakily said. "How?"

"Talia. . .you don't have to face this all on your own," he said. "You are surrounded people in numbers that support you. The ones you care about you those who are there for you no matter what."

Talia wasn't sure if this was real or not, but she listened.

"A lion cannot win this battle alone," Adam voiced echoed in her. "But with strength of it's pack. Their bonds can overcome anything."

The words filled inside her head making her think of about her friends and family. The allies she has made in the Darklands. This strange over flowing power surged through out her entire body, her wounds rapidly healed, and her aura shined brighter than it ever has before. Amos and the resistance had saw opened her eyes big and wide, and rised up from the ground.

"For the pride of the lions! Evil shall fall, before my might!" she shouted.

She transformed into her beast mode, her pendant unexpectedly shined and was surround by armor like Jim's amulet attached it themselves onto her body. Amos noticed this right away, "NO!" He ran on all fours with the attempt of stopping this. Talia landed on the ground and made a massive roar blasting him away and shook the earth it even shook the surface, and Trollmarket along with that.

Angor Rot then looked confused of what was that mysterious force he had just felt. But Jim knew what it was or rather knew what it was.

"Tally," he said as he resumed in battle with Angor.

Talia slammed her fist into the ground channeling her power to all the Gumm-Gumm resistance soldier. Skarlagk looked at herself covered in the same aura as she was and knew right away that the girl has finally achieved of what she had been waiting for her entire life.

Amos looked up with a snarled look on his face growling at the young girl. Talia then took action and shouted raising her fist in the air. "Everyone! With me!"

She dashed like silver bullet and charged right after Amos. Everyone followed her and assisted fighting the demon. The Dark Lion tried everything he could to predict their incoming attacks, but he was being overpowered by the number of trolls chasing him down and pummeling him at the same time hitting him like a pinn ball. Amos was now facing down on the floor until Talia kicked his face with her foot. Amos looked back at her with a deathly glare as he brought out his claws again. Talia ran up summoning her daggar just like her grandfather's as they both came at each other and. . .slash!

They both were at a stand still for seconds. . .Amos fell forward beside Talia as she stood standing. Now on his knees he looked at the palm of his hands. His black tar fur began to shed, his body shrinked down to size, and his face. . . reverted became human. Talia catched him in time before he fell. Amos then looked with no sign of hate. . .but with sadness and shame.

"Talia," he said with his dying gasp. "Don't. . .let them. . . control you."

His life had disappeared from the living. Talia gently set him down on the ground and closed his eyes heeding his final words. Her armor disappeared and reverted back to human form. The resistance gathered around them as Skarlagk appeared before her.

Back at the battle in the Hero's Forge, Jim was still in battle with Angor Rot. His friends desperately reached out to help him as Angor continued tormenting him.

"The only reason you're alive is because you've let your loved ones fall in your place!" he said blasting him.

"Your teacher, the changeling! Your mother!"

"No! Jim!" Claire cried.

"Angor stop!" Marshall said.

"And now your simple friend, Arrrgh, is dead!" Angor said.

Jim yelled in denial bringing out the sword clashing with Angor's magic. Jim fell on his knees in defeat, Angor brought out his creeper sun blade to finish him off.

"But where are your loved ones now, Hunter," he asked.

"Up here! Rot Head!"

Angor looked up and saw the small one; Toby, above him coming from a portal. With Angor distracted, Jim kicked his daggar right into him turning him into stone as Toby smashed him into pieces. The golems were now all reduced into rubble.

"Angor Rot is defeated," Vendel announced. "Trollmarket is protected once again!"

June walked up beside him seeing everyone cheering in victory, but she did feel like it was as much as victory seeing the number of trolls slain and turned to stone.

"For now," she said to herself.

Toby bashed Angor's remains with his hammer again one last time ensuring his death and to satify his anger. Jim placed a hand on his shoulder calming him down. Draal lifted the gate to let everyone in the Hero's Forge and see their friends triumph.

"Jim!" Claire said running up embracing him in a hug.

"Is he really gone," Claire said.

"He looks gone to me," Marshall said seeing the stone body remains.

"He better be," Jim said.

"Yeah, he better be," Toby said kicking his remains.

Then two spheres of light emerged and flew in the air whispering.

"Finally."

"Our souls are free."

"We return to our brethren."

They swirled around so freely they began creating a shining ball of light.

"What. . .I mean, who are they," Claire asked in amazement.

Then a familiar voice answered, "These are the spirits of our fallen brethren." The ghost of Kanjigar appeared before them.

"Trollhunters who lost boy soul and life to Angor Rot," he continued. "Our brothers and sisters shall take their proper place in the void and rest in peace. Thanks to you, James Lake Junior, and your friends. You were right, you are stronger together. We are in your debt. But the day will come, Trollhunter, when you must finish the fight alone."

Draal walked up to his father reaching out for him, "Father?"

Kanjigar reached out his hand for him, "My son, I am so sorry for pushing you away. I am so proud of you."

"Father," Draal gasped.

Kanjigar then began floating away and disappeared into thin air.

Later, everyone returned to their fallen Arrrgh now nothing, but a lifeless statue.

"Miss Sturges," Marshall said. "Are you sure there is nothing we can do for him?"

"I'm afraid so," June said. "Life and death are part of a delicate balance. Even my power it's not enough to bring our loved ones back from the dead."

Jim kneeled before their deceased friend in respect and gratitude for his support and sacrifice. Toby cried in embracing his partner. Claire put put a hand on his shoulder, "Toby, hold onto that anger. Save it for the Darklands."

Jim looked down remember the thought of Angor Rot for telling him the reason for him of being alive was all the sacrifices of his loved ones falling before him. And Kanjigar telling him to finish the fight alone. Then with Talia being in danger now more than ever he decided he no longer can lose anyone else and thought only one thing left to do.

Jim walked into the vault alone where Killahead Bridge is contained with the last remaining stone in hand, the Eye of Gunmar.

'In darkest tide, when Daylight darest wane. . .they Myrddin Wylt obscured a shadow's bane. Three elemental thou must seek.'

JIm pulled out his amulet and set the stone in place. The amulet glowed bright red then words imprinted itself upon it with a new encantation

'In marshland, caverns deep and mountain's peak. Where worthy perish, ye'll prevail in night. And eclispse all who quarry with thy might.'

"For the Doom of Gunmar," he said. "Eclipse is mine to command!"

Three red spheres of light flew right into his heart, he floated up in the air surrounded by a red aura, his armor appeard attaching itself to his body, except only this time it was black. Jim looked at the eye stone in the rubble, then to half of the amulet from his chest.

"Master Jim," Blinky's voice called out to him. 

Jim turned around, ran up to look at his loved ones one last time, and locked the door before them.

"Dude, what are you doing," Toby said.

"Jim, don't," Claire said.

"Jim, no!," she pleaded. "You promised we'd go together!"

"Jim! I'm sorry I lied about Talia!" Marshall pleaded. "Please let us come with you! We can find her together!"

"The amulet chose me," Jim said behind the door. "I can't lose any more of you."

He returned back to the bridge, everyone tried desperately to open the door.

"Maybe I can manually override the lock," Blinky said tampering the lock.

Jim placed the amulet before him, it flew to were one of the rubble has it set for it, the bridge then build itself together creating a hurricane like force and once it was all assembled. The bridge was complete and the portal opened below his feet.

"Come one, Jimbo! We're a team! Don't do this!" Toby begged.

"I'm sorry," Jim said. "I have to finish the fight. Alone."

He walked up toward the portal, "But the amulet chose me."

Everyone managed to open the gate. They ran in attempt of stopping him calling out his name.

"Jim!"

"I'm sorry," Jim said.

He walked right into the portal took his first step into the Darklands like he was falling upside down. But his feet were attached to the ground. He took one last look at the bridge and took in the whole view of this cruel, dark, unbearable wasteland, labyrinth with the eerie light looming over. Jim summoned his eclipse blade, spinned it in his hand, and attached it to his back.

"Tally, hold on just a little longer," he said. "I'm coming. And Gunmar you better not lay one hand on her before I find you."


End file.
